


Peer Pressure

by Ekkka70



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Meet the Family, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Secret Organizations, War
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 87,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekkka70/pseuds/Ekkka70
Summary: Zabočil do první úzké uličky, kterou uviděl. Hlubokými nádechy se snažil dostat do svého oběhu co nejvíce kyslíku, jenž mu pomáhal vybičovat nohy k ještě  rychlejšímu tempu. Rozšířené zornice jeho očí kmitaly po předmětech, které míjel, snažíce se najít jakýkoliv úkryt. V krvi proudící adrenalin vybízel Changbinovo tělo k pohybům za hranicemi jeho možností. Vytříbený sluch zachytával každý zvuk přicházející zpoza chlapcova těla. Byli tam. Stále se ho drželi a ani v nejmenším to nevypadalo, že by se hodlali jen tak z  ničeho nic zastavit.





	1. Začátek

Byl pozdní večer, v potemnělých ulicích nebylo ani živáčka a pod kužely světla proudícího z lamp se tiše plížila mléčně zbarvená hustá mlha. Tu a tam se někde objevil huňatý ocas pouliční kočky, která zrovna vyhlížela vypaseného potkana. Všude vládlo ticho a příjemný klid.

I přes všechnu tu mlhu, našel se zde jeden člověk. Jednalo se o chlapce. Šel po jemu dobře známé cestě (koneckonců od jeho pěti let se na trasách, jež každý den absolvoval, pranic nezměnilo) a tiše si pobrukoval melodii písničky, hrající z bílých sluchátek napojených na ne příliš drahý dotykový mobil v kapse od poměrně teplé černé bundy, ležérně navléknuté přes sáčko patřící ke školní uniformě. Přes rameno přehozený batoh (rovněž černé barvy) se houpal ze strany na stranu při každém kroku, který černovlasý student udělal s kotníkovými teniskami (ano, uhodli jste, také černými).

Mířil domů. Bezstarostně pokládal nohu před nohu a očima putoval po zašlých fasádách budov. Nad zuboženým stavem některých z nich se mu koutky úst zvedly do chabého úsměvu. Měl rád temné věci, vše co okolo sebe neslo jakousi nepříjemnou auru, mu připadalo krásné. Věci, jež jiným přišly pochmurné, depresivní či dokonce strašidelné, jeho samotného dokázaly potěšit. Nikdy se jako malý nebál tmy, ba naopak vyžíval se v té temnotě, která obepínala i daleké kraje, k nimž on sám nedohlédl. Tma byla krásná, dokázala zahalit všechno, ukryla ho před okolním světem, stala se pro něj útočištěm.

I přesto všechno ho však nedokázala schovat před dvěma páry očí, které ho už nějaký ten čas následovaly naprosto všude. O tom však Seo Changbin pranic netušil.

Dorazil domů po dlouhém pátečním dni plném učení. Zul své tenisky a pouze v bílých ponožkách docupital až k  futrům dveří, přes něž se hbitě naklonil do místnosti. Pozdravil matku, patrně připravující potřebné suroviny pro nadcházející den, jelikož každou sobotu v poklidné atmosféře, celá rodina poobědvala společně při rozmanitě prostřeném stole. Odvrátil zrak od pilně pracující ženy a pohleděl na rozvrzané dřevěné schody. Vzal je po dvou a za chvíli se ocitl tváří v  tvář dveřím natřeným tmavým mořidlem a zaklepal.

Stiskl kliku a pomalu ji stlačil dolů. Dveře se s lehkým zaskřípěním pootevřely a Changbin vklouzl dovnitř. Za stolem seděl otec, přebírajíc různé papíry. Organizoval je do všemožných hromádek, portfolií, krabic a bůhví čeho ještě, při čemž dával pečlivý pozor, aby žádný z nich nebyl zařazen chybně. Poté, co uslyšel tiché klapnutí, po celém dni zvedl hlavu, na jejímž nose si pyšně seděly kruhové brýle. Spatřil svého syna a jeho profesionální výraz, který mu dosud svíral obličej, změkl, jak se tvář postaršího muže kapánek uvolnila.

S  hlasitým pozdravem, který mu jeho syn oplatil, se zvedl a rozvážným krokem se přesunul až k  chlapci, jenž postával u prahu otcova pokoje. Jako vždy, Changbin vylíčil vše, co se mu za den přihodilo, nevynechávajíc ani sebemenší detail. Samozřejmě se zmínil i o svém prospěchu ve škole, na který by každý středoškolák mohl být hrdý. Otec ho poplácal po zádech. ,,Jen tak dál synu." S těmito slovy hocha propustil.

Hned jak za sebou Changbin zavřel dveře, zamířil do svého pokoje. Zamkl a ani se neobtěžoval s  rozsvěcováním. Svezl se na starou, ale přesto pohodlnou postel. Na úkoly neměl ani pomyšlení, stejně následoval víkend. Po chvíli přemlouvání sebe sama se znovu zvedl a svlékl ze sebe svou školní uniformu. Ze skříně vytáhl nadměrně velké černé tričko a volné šedivé tepláky. (S hledáním normálního pyžama se neobtěžoval, člověk přece může spát v čemkoliv, ne snad?) Oblékl se a přesunul se do koupelny spojené s  jeho pokojem, kde vykonal večerní hygienu. Teď už doopravdy mohl zavítat na místo, které celý den tak postrádal. Zavrtal se do měkkých nadýchaných peřin (bohužel studených, jelikož celý den zůstaly rukou nedotčeny) a zavřel oči.

Možná by i usnul, kdyby neuslyšel tlumený dopad, znějící odkudsi z  venku. Rychle se posadil a zahleděl se směrem k oknu. Výhled se zdál stejný jako vždy a nic za úzkou vrstvou skla nejevilo známky pohybu. Pomalu opustil přikrývky, v ruce třímajíc plyšovou hračku pojmenovanou Gyu. Měl ji už od dětství a bez ní nikdy nebyl schopen klidně spát. Tento plyšák byl také důkazem, že chlapec není až tak temnou osobou, za jakou se vydává, poněvadž o něj vždy pečoval s největší opatrností a láskou, kterou od něho nikdo jiný doposud nepocítil.

Krok za krokem se blížil k zavřenému oknu. Opřel se o zeď těsně vedle okenního rámu a ihned ucítil chlad olizující části jeho těla, jež se studené zdi dotkly. S  trhaným výdechem opatrně nahlédl přes čiré sklo. Nic. Vše bylo stejné, jako když se z  okna díval naposledy. Svraštil obočí a lehce přivřel své tmavě hnědé oči. V tom však zahlédl malý předmět, ležící na střeše jejich domu, jen pár metrů od Changbinova okna. Chvíli si ho pouze prohlížel, ale jelikož byl předmět moc drobný a vzdálenost moc velká, nebyl schopný poznat o co se jedná.

Brzy ho přemohla zvědavost, a tak začal otevírat okno, dávajíc si pozor, aby nezpůsobil moc velký rámus. Jakmile se okenice pohnuly, dovnitř vklouzl chladný vzduch, který Changbinovi rozesel všude po těle husí kůži. To mu však v tuto chvíli bylo naprosto ukradené, protože se snažil nespadnout dolů ze střechy. Rozvážně se posunoval kupředu, zatímco si pečlivě vybíral kam umístí svůj další krok. Tma, která se rozkládala všude okolo něj, mu tentokrát nepomohla a Changbin došlápl na jednu z uvolněných tašek.

Jeho noha se společně s cihlovou taškou svezla až na okraj střechy a Changbin měl co dělat, aby se udržel. ,,No ty vole!" Vyjekl vyděšeně a ihned se začal škrábat zpátky, při čemž mu ze střechy spadl jeho plyšák, kterého celou dobu táhl s sebou, avšak toho si v tom šoku ani nepovšiml.

Když byl zpátky na bezpečném místě, nejistě se posadil a těžce vydechoval. Než se uklidnil, zabralo to notnou chvíli, jelikož jeho srdce bilo jako o závod a celé jeho drobné tělo se chvělo. Po zhruba deseti minutách se přemluvil k dalšímu pohybu, koneckonců předmět již nebyl moc daleko od něj. Učinil pár dalších vratkých krůčků a už jej dřímal v ruce. Zastrčil si ho do kapsy u tepláků, otočil se a co nejrychleji se doškrábal zpátky na pevnou půdu pod nohama – do jeho pokoje.

Posadil se na vypnuté, bílé povlečení a vytáhl pracně získaný předmět z  kapsy. Jednalo se o...ummm...brož? Kruhová, zhruba dva centimetry široká, s plastickým reliéfem ptáčka. Changbin si ji se zaujetím prohlížel. Nikdy nic podobného neviděl. Zabrán do podrobného zkoumání záhadné brože, nevšiml si dvou postav sedících na střeše sousedního domu přímo naproti jeho oknu. Pozorujíce Changbina ze vskutku netradičního místa, zvedla se ruka jedné z osob a uštědřila té druhé osobě ostrý pohlavek. ,,Jak si to tam pro Kristovy rány moh nechat?" Ozval se frustrovaný mužský hlas.

,,Promiň...já vážně nechtěl." Druhý značně hlubší, ale přesto příjemný hlas tiše odpověděl. Po té se jeho vlastník na chvíli odmlčel. ,,Já to tam neupustil schválně, upadl mi...a už vůbec jsem nechtěl, aby ho našel cíl." Pronesl ještě menším hláskem. ,,Víš co? Radši nic neřikej, tvoje omlouvání to už stejně nespraví." Promluvil znovu první hlas, tentokrát již spíše rezignovaně. ,,Alespoň štěstí, že neviděl i tebe." Povzdechl si první člověk, otočil se a pomalu kráčel po hřebenu střechy pryč, při čemž si pro sebe mumlal něco ve smyslu: ,Ti nováčci, všichni stojí za nic.' Druhá osoba stále seděla na stejném místě a hleděla na chlapce, který se teď již nenacházel na své posteli, nýbrž u stolu a stále zkoumal brož, jejímž majitelem byl právě smolař, sedící přímo naproti Changbinovu oknu.

,,Felixi! Pro dnešek končíme, tak sebou pohni!" Ozvalo se za ním a on se zvedl. ,,Jo, už jdu!" Chtěl se otočit a následovat svého spolupracovníka, ale pak si všiml něčeho dole na chodníku. Hbitě se sklouzl po okapu až na studené dlaždice a svižným krokem došel k věci, která jej předtím zaujala. Na zemi zde ležel plyšák, docela obyčejný, dal by se sehnat téměř všude, ale něco ho dělalo zvláštním. Patřil člověku, s nímž se již brzy bude vídat velice často. Felix ho opatrně uskladnil do malého batohu, jenž měl na zádech, obratně se vyšplhal zpět na střechu a naposledy se před odchodem zadíval do okna, kde stále ještě svítila stolní lampička. Koutky úst se mu rozšířily do lehkého úsměvu a býval by zůstal sledovat chlapce ještě déle, kdyby se za ním neozvalo netrpělivé ,Kde zas vězíš Felixi.' Konečně se otočil a zmizel někde mezi střechami vysokých budov.

Chvíli na to se Changbin zvedl od pracovního stolu, zhasínajíc světlo lampičky, ponechávajíc pozoruhodný předmět na stohu papírů. Ještě než se došoural ke svému lůžku, stihl se málem přerazit o svou židli a následně si málem ukopl malíček o nohu postele, jelikož po zhasnutí světla nebyl přivyknutý na tmu v  jeho pokoji a tudíž toho zrovna moc neviděl. S přidušeným skučením se svalil na matraci a chvíli si držel malíček, než bolest alespoň trochu odezněla. Zabalil se do peřin a snažil se nahmatat svého plyšáka, ale neúspěšně. Vymrštil se do sedu, vzal mobil, na němž zapnul baterku a začal prohledávat povlečení a okolí postele. Nikde nic. Frustrovaně zaúpěl. Snažil se rozpomenout, kde ho viděl naposledy. A poté ho realita uhodila stejně tvrdě, jako padající větev.

Okamžitě vypálil z pokoje, stále však dost potichu na to, aby na sebe neupozornil, a mířil rovnou ke vchodovým dveřím. Ani se neobtěžoval s nasazováním tenisek a vyběhl na ulici jen tak v ponožkách, čehož následně litoval, jelikož se mu do chodidel nemilosrdně zakousl všudypřítomný chlad. Začal spěšně prohledávat každý kousek ulice. V  naději, že zjistí odkud málem spadl, zvedl hlavu, a když uviděl vzdálenost, jež dělila chodník a střechu, na prázdno polkl. Kdyby se předtím neudržel, byl by z něj touto dobou pěkně nechutný, lidský lívanec. Tyto představy raději rychle vytřásl z hlavy a očima vyhledal místo, kde přes okap nebezpečně vyčuhovala uvolněná střešní taška, která pravděpodobně nějakým zázrakem nespadla při jeho horolezeckém dobrodružství. Changbin se uchýlil těsně pod ní a začal se pídit po plyšákovi. Znovu bezúspěšně.

Už to chtěl vzdát a vrátit se domů, protože svá chodidla prokřehlá zimou téměř necítil. Když tu si povšiml malého papírku, ležícího pár kroků od něj. Zvedl jej a důkladně si ho prohlédl. Z  jedné strany shledal něco napsaného nepravidelně velkým, neúhledným písmem a dvě slova ze zvědavosti přečetl. ,Uvidíme se.' ,,Ok, tak tohle je divný." Zamumlal si Changbin pro sebe a s nezájmem a i trochu naštvaně odhodil papírek do nejbližšího koše a zalezl zpět do domu. ,,Vítejte bezesné noci!" Pronesl před tím, než sebou pro dnešní noc naposledy hodil o měkkou postel. 

~

Víkend utekl jako voda a Changbin se ani nenadál a zase mířil do školy – tentokrát ale pozbýval svou obvyklou, už tak dost otřesenou čilost, jelikož toho bez svého plyšáka moc nenaspal. Unaveně se ploužil ulicemi a kopal před sebou drobnou šotolinu, která zde stále přetrvávala od nedávného sypání zledovatělých silnic. Teď už však po jakýchkoliv náznacích sněhu či ledu zbyl pouze onen štěrk všude kolem.

V uších měl opět nacpaná bílá sluchátka, z nichž hrála zvláštní, převážně instrumentální hudba, kterou si v poslední době velice oblíbil, jelikož kombinace nejrůznějších zvuků společně s tóny odlišně znějících nástrojů a sem tam melodického zpěvu, jenž celé skladbě dodával unikátní výraz, zanechávaly v jeho mysli hluboký dojem.

Očima putoval po objektech v jeho okolí. Na rozdíl od páteční noci, kdy se vracel v pozdních hodinách, se to teď po jeho cestě do školy hemžilo lidmi. I když Changbin neměl přítomnost mnoha osob zrovna v lásce, díval se na situaci alespoň trochu pozitivně – aspoň se měl na co koukat. Prohlížel si různobarevné úbory kolemjdoucích a sem tam pohledem zabloudil i k jejich tváři. Občas nevědomky navázal s protichůdcem oční kontakt, načež svůj zrak rychle odvrátil jiným směrem. Nikdy mu nebylo příjemné dívat se lidem přímo do očí. Ať už se jednalo o úplného cizince, nebo osobu jemu dobře známou, nedělal výjimky. Vždy se obával, že v nich objeví něco, co se nikdy nechtěl dozvědět. Přece jen se oči považují za otevřenou bránu do lidské duše, nebo snad ne?

Konečně se dostal až do školy, lhostejně pohodil své boty dovnitř skříňky, nacházející se na dlouhé chodbě, a nazul si přezůvky. Z malé vrchní poličky vytáhl několik učebnic a pověsil černou bundu. Skříňku zabouchl a přesunul se na první hodinu v jeho rozvrhu. Když dorazil na místo předem určené, s pozdravem mířeným na jeho přátele se posadil do lavice téměř vzadu u okna.

Nepatřil zrovna k nejvyšším žákům, proto by dávalo smysl, kdyby seděl v předních lavicích, ale vždy preferoval místa vzadu, jelikož na sebe nikdy nestrhávala příliš pozornosti, kterou Changbin rozhodně nevyhledával. Položil sešity na poškrábanou desku stolu a sedl si. Chvíli se jen tak rozhlížel po spolužácích, kteří se pomalu trousili skrze futra dveří na druhé straně třídy. Zanedlouho ho tato činnost omrzela, a tak se uchýlil k rozhodně užitečnější aktivitě – spánku. Neuvěřitelný svět rozmanitých zvířat a předmětů v jeho snech však brzy opustil, jelikož se chodbou i třídami školy ozvalo hlasité řinčení zvonku. S tichým zamručením vytáhl svůj trup do sedící polohy a jednou rukou si lehce promnul unavené oči. Učitel zrovna vcházel do třídy, a proto se Changbin donutil vstát. Kantor pokynul rukou a všichni se znovu usadili na dřevěné židle – Maraton nekonečně dlouhých, nudných hodin započal.

~

Konečně odzvonilo poslední hodině dne. Sotva se tak dlouho očekávaný signál ozval, Changbin ihned započal se spěšným balením, aby byl z toho rozlehlého ústavu co nejrychleji pryč. Ano, i přes to, že si držel až nadprůměrně dobré známky, Changbin školu zrovna dvakrát v lásce neměl. Konec konců, ne vše v čem jste dobří vás musí automaticky bavit. Prodral se mezi ostatními studenty až ke svojí skříňce, kde odložil nepotřebné věci a přezůvky, jež vyměnil za černé tenisky. Z jediného háčku připevněného na železnou tyč, přitavenou na protilehlých stěnách skříňky, sundal bundu a s batohem přehozeným přes rameno se vydal k východu.

Byl již těsně u dveří, když v tom jej zezadu popadly dvě ruce a on byl nucen zastavit. Po obou jeho bocích se vynořili dva z jeho přátel a třetí, jenž dosud Changbina svíral v pevném objetí se zanedlouho objevil také. ,,Tak ty si nás tu chtěl nechat?" Řekl jeden z nich a lehký úšklebek, posedávající na jeho tváři, se změnil v naoko ublížený výraz. Changbin si nemohl pomoci a začal se usmívat. ,,A kdo by vás tu nenechal, kdyby vás viděl?" Opáčil drze a spokojen se svou odpovědí pokračoval v cestě.

Skupinka kamarádů ovšem nezůstala pozadu. ,,Ale notaaak všichni dobře víme jak náš miluješ." Dobíral si ho další z hochů. Na to už raději neodpovídal, pouze rezignovaně pokrčil rameny, zatímco zabočil za roh vysoké budovy. ,,A když už nás máš tak moc rád, co jít večer někam? Slyšel sem, že v kině dávaj novej horor. Prej je fakt super." Při slově ,horor' Changbin zpozorněl, co si pamatoval, byly horory jeho nejoblíbenější věcí, kterou mohl sledovat. Vyžíval se ve strašidelných scénách a temné, pochmurné atmosféře, jež doprovázela téměř každý z nich. Bylo to zkrátka přesně něco pro něj.

Otočil se na chlapce za ním a zřejmě mu oči musely přímo jiskřit radostí, jelikož jeho kamarádi se okamžitě začali uchechtávat. Dříve než stačil souhlasit, ozval se hlas nejvyššího z přátel. ,,Soudě podle tvého výrazu, je to nejspíš jasné." Zašklebil se, a poté ještě dodal: ,,Tak v osm sraz před mym barákem, nezapomeňte peníze a uvidíme se." S těmito slovy se obrátil a zmizel v davu lidí. Zbylí chlapci šli dál a vesele probírali zábavné příhody, co se za uplynulý den staly. Postupně se od Changbina oddělili i ti a on spokojeně v tichosti kráčel domů. Už se nemohl dočkat večera.

~

 

Jako obvykle byl Changbin na místě určení první. Vyhlížel zbylé kamarády, zatímco se pohupoval ze strany na stranu, pod mikinou ukrytou brož s ptáčkem, kterou si z neznámého důvodu rozhodl vzít s sebou. Zezadu zadul ledový vítr a Changbin se nekomfortně zatřásl. Přitiskl své ruce ještě blíže k tělu ve snaze udržet co nejvíce tepla pod jeho ne zrovna teplou mikinou, jíž si neprozíravě oblékl. Přesto, že zima již polevila s přicházejícím jarem, chlad byl ve večerních hodinách stále nepříjemný.

Měl pořád dost času a kdyby chtěl, stačilo jen zazvonit na zvonek domu, před nímž stál, a mohl se klidně ohřát u svého přítele. Changbin se však rozhodl pro studenější variantu, ta poskytovala tmu a výhled na hvězdy.

Zaneprázdněn obdivováním noční oblohy, nevšiml si dvou stínů. Chvíli setrvávaly na jednom místě, sotva se však chlapec pohnul, oba zmizely. Jediné co po nich zbylo, bylo tiché zašustění, jež se připlížilo až k jeho uším. Rychle se za zvukem otočil, ale jediné, co za sebou nalezl, byly dvě poloprázdné popelnice a ulici osvícenou lampami. Nad tímto pohledem pokrčil rameny a už se jím dále nezabýval.

Zanedlouho se čtyři přátelé sešli. Za veselého rozprávění pochodovali ulicemi a čas od času se zasmáli. Když dorazili do kina, zakoupili si lístky a Changbin byl po prohrané hře kámen, nůžky, papír nucen zaplatit všem popcorn a colu. ,,Díky Binnie." Řekli posměšně všichni tři naráz. Potom za Changbinova neustálého nadávání na jeho všudypřítomnou smůlu vyhledali svá místa v promítacím sále a pohodlně se usadili. Za chvíli horor začal.

O necelé dvě hodiny později znovu postávali před vchodem do kina a horlivě debatovali o filmu, který právě shlédli. Poté, co vše řádně prodiskutovali, vydal se každý svou cestou. I Changbin pomalu kráčel téměř prázdnými ulicemi, stále vstřebávajíc zážitky z promítání. Musel si sám pro sebe přiznat, že jít do kina nebyl vůbec špatný nápad, jelikož horor rozhodně patřil k povedeným kouskům. Jediné, čeho litoval byla jeho vyprázdněná peněženka. V tichosti pokračoval po městských chodnících, při čemž mu na tváři pohrával lehký úsměv. Ten však brzy vymizel, protože za sebou uslyšel něčí kroky.

Už jen samotný zvuk vzbuzoval v poněkud drobném tělu chlapce tíživou nejistotu, která každým okamžikem pozvolna narůstala. Ještě před několika vteřinami jej nikdo nenásledoval a nikde kolem něj nebyla žádná ulice, z níž by osoba mohla napojit svou trasu na tu Changbinovu. Jistě, kdokoliv mohl vyjít z jednoho z domů okolo, zádrhelem však bylo, že dveře musejí nejméně při zavírání vydat alespoň nějaký zvuk a kdo by se obtěžoval dveře zavírat natolik opatrně, aby nebylo slyšet ani tiché klapnutí?

Malé semínko strachu začalo klíčit v Changbinových útrobách a způsobovalo onen nepříjemný pocit v žaludku. V chlapci doslova hrklo ve chvíli, kdy uslyšel klapot druhého páru bot. Neodvážil se otočit, pouze podvědomě přidal do kroku, což mu místo záchrany přineslo pouze další vlnu znepokojení. Kroky se stále držely těsně za ním.

V tuto chvíli již nebyl schopný logicky uvažovat. Nad jeho jednáním přebral otěže strach. Rozběhl se, sic netušil kam. Zabočil do první úzké uličky, kterou uviděl. Hlubokými nádechy se snažil dostat do svého oběhu co nejvíce kyslíku, jenž mu pomáhal vybičovat nohy k ještě rychlejšímu tempu. Rozšířené zornice jeho očí kmitaly po předmětech, které míjel, snažíce se najít jakýkoliv úkryt. V krvi proudící adrenalin vybízel Changbinovo tělo k pohybům za hranicemi jeho možností. Vytříbený sluch zachytával každý zvuk, přicházející zpoza jeho těla. Byli tam. Stále se ho drželi a ani v nejmenším to nevypadalo, že by se hodlali jen tak z ničeho nic zastavit. Už nebylo pochyb o tom, že je pronásledován.

I když to snad nebylo možné, Changbin opět zrychlil. Již nevěnoval pozornost osobám za jeho zády. Jediné, na co se soustředil, byl běh. Hlasitě oddechoval, překonával všechny překážky v jeho cestě. Běžel a běžel. Každý jeho sval se napínal k prasknutí, aby dostal chlapce do bezpečí.

Z ničeho nic se před ním objevila zeď. Na okamžik zaváhal a zpomalil. Měl by ji přeskočit? Dřív než se stačil rozmyslet, odpověď mu dali jeho pronásledovatelé, kteří se nebezpečně přibližovali. Bez přemýšlení se opět rozeběhl, jak rychle jen mohl, a skočil. Jednou rukou se zapřel o studené cihly, nejprve přehoupl své nohy a následně se přes zeď převážil i jeho trup. Byl na druhé straně.

Úleva, jež zalila jeho mysl, se opět proměnila ve strach, když se podíval pod sebe, kde však žádná další ulice nebyla. Jako ve zpomalených záběrech filmů, Changbinovi se naskytl vskutku dlouhý, detailní pohled na nejméně třicetimetrový spád, na jehož dně mizely domy v ne zrovna přívětivě vypadající mlze. Jedna z chlapcových rukou stále ještě setrvávala na zdi. Než si to ovšem stihl uvědomit a zachytit se i jeho poslední naděje na záchranu sklouzla ze zrzavé vlhké cihly, jako máslo ze sluncem zahřátého nože. _Padal._

Okamžitě semknul víčka pevně k sobě. Ledový vítr všude kolem něj jej bičoval do bledých tváří. V jeho uších zněl hlasitý hukot a srdce mu div nevyskočilo z hrudi. _,Tak tohle je konec?_ ' I přes nepředstavitelný strach se usmál. _,Rozhodně sem toho chtěl stihnout víc.'_ Najednou všechno utichlo a stále padající Changbin omdlel.

V tuto chvíli však netušil, že se nejednalo o konec, nýbrž o úplně nový začátek...


	2. Bílá místnost

Probudil se v bílé místnosti, na bílé posteli, s hlavou položenou na bílém polštáři a zbytkem těla přikrytý bílou přikrývkou. Jasná barva a příliš mnoho světla ho okamžitě donutily víčka opět semknout k sobě.

Po chvíli nejprve lehce pootevřel jedno oko a když si přivyklo na nepříjemný jas, otevřel i to druhé. Namáhavě se posadil, jeho tělo ztuhlé a vysílené. Rozhlédl se po pokoji a zjistil, že kromě postele, umístěné přímo uprostřed nevelkého prostoru, se zde nic nenacházelo. ,,Tak takhle sem si nebe nepředstavoval." Zamumlal si pro sebe. Odhrnul ze svého těla tenkou látku a přesunul se na kraj postele. Opatrně si stoupnul, ale ihned znovu dosedl na tvrdou matraci, protože se mu zatočila hlava. Chytl se za čelo a lehce sykl. Po krátkém odpočinku se opět pokusil vstát – tentokrát úspěšně. Vratkými kroky začal pozvolna putovat po místnosti, při čemž hledal jakoukoliv cestu ven. Jednou rukou se zapřel o světlou stěnu a prohlížel každičký centimetr, ve snaze najít alespoň náznak východu.

Když obešel všechny čtyři stěny nejmíň pětkrát a nic neobjevil, s frustrovaným zaúpěním se sesunul na studenou zem. Zaklonil hlavu a naprázdno polkl. Trýznila jej žízeň, kručícímu žaludku pozornost raději ani nevěnoval. Unaveně putoval očima po stropě, na kterém kromě jednoho světla přesně nad postelí nic nebylo.

Nebylo zde ani stopy po jakémkoliv životě, a tak jediné, co bránilo místnost před úplným tichem, byla žárovka, jež vydávala otravný bzučivý zvuk a Changbinovo vlastní mělké oddechování.

Netušil, kolik času v pokoji strávil, natož kolik hodin bylo. Jaké asi bylo počasí za čtyřmi zdmi? Pršelo či svítilo slunce? Byl den, nebo se všude rozpínala tma? A byl vlastně ještě pořád naživu? Třeba za stěnami, které ho zde věznily ve skutečnosti nic není. Měl se vlastně vůbec dostat ven? Changbin si povzdechl. ,,A já si myslel, že tohle je nebe a ne ježek v kleci."

~

Těžko říct, jak dlouho už seděl na ledové podlaze v jednom z rohů místnosti. Jistě, klidně se mohl vrátit na postel a udělat si pohodlí, ale skutečnost, že postel se nacházela uprostřed pokoje, jej od tohoto činu odrazovala. I setrvávání v rohu však nebylo pro Changbina nijak příjemné, jelikož značný nedostatek nábytku mu neposkytoval žádný bezpečný úkryt, což mu způsobovalo jakési smíšené pocity, při nichž se mu žaludek nepříjemně svíral do malého uzlíku. Nervózně se pohupoval ze strany na stranu, snažíc se zbavit tíživého pocitu někde hluboko v jeho útrobách. Aby alespoň trochu ukrátil dlouhou chvíli, začal si pobrukovat a následně i tiše zpívat. Zpěv mu pomáhal zbavit se obav a nejistoty, jež se mu pěknou řádku minut prokousávaly hlavou. Nevědomky poklepával prsty do rytmu písničky a poté se naprosto oddal melodii. 

Již od malinka zbožňoval hudbu ve všemožných podobách, různorodé melodie si pobrukoval ještě dříve, než vůbec uměl mluvit. Ve dvou letech se jeho drobné prstíky poprvé dotkly hladkých kláves tehdy obrovského křídla v jejich obývacím pokoji a ve čtyřech obdržel svůj první hudební nástroj, jímž byla překrásná kytara s ještě krásnějším zvukem. Od té doby jej hudba nikdy nepustila. Neustále se učil na nové nástroje, objevoval nové styly, experimentoval se zvuky, hlasem i tóny. Naučil se rapovat i zpívat, psal své vlastní texty a byl pevně rozhodnutý v tom i nadále pokračovat a pokud by se poštěstilo jednou tvořit svou vlastní muziku, s níž by procestoval celý svět. Naštěstí mu nechyběla ani podpora od dobrosrdečných rodičů, jež byli ochotni věnovat svému synovi cokoliv, jen aby si splnil svůj velký sen (ovšem pod podmínkou dobrého prospěchu v jeho dosavadní škole). Teď se však vzhledem k situaci, v níž se nacházel, zdál jeho sen stejně vzdálený, jako hvězdy na obloze...

Při zpěvu opět zabloudil očima k ostrému světlu a tentokrát si všiml čehosi nakresleného na okraji stínidla.

Po celkem dlouhé době se zvedl a už si to mířil blíže ke středu místnosti. Vylezl na postel, zachytil se prsty o plastové stínidlo, na které jen tak tak dosáhl, a přimhouřil oči, jelikož se mu přímé světlo doslova zařezávalo do rohovek. Když našel stabilní bod, začal zkoumat drobný znak, vyvedený v černé barvě. K jeho překvapení se jednalo o stejný symbol, jako na broži, jež před třemi dny našel. Vzpomněl si, že má drobný předmět stále připevněný na triku pod jeho mikinou. Usadil se na postel a vyhrnul černou látku vzhůru.

Díky bohu, brož byla stále na svém místě. Changbin ji obratně odepl. Znovu pohleděl na reliéf ptáčka a aby se ujistil, že se předtím doopravdy nespletl, ještě jednou stanul na obou nohách, zkoumajíc znak na krytce světla. Byli identické. ,,Začínam mít pocit, že tohle asi vážně nebude nebe." Řekl si sám pro sebe, pochybení přítomné v jeho hlase.

Proud myšlenek, jenž zrovna probíhal chlapci hlavou, byl přerušen jakýmisi zvuky. Changbinovi div nevyskočilo srdce z hrudi. Okamžitě hledal místo, kde by se mohl ukrýt. Vzhledem k tomu, že jediný možný úkryt skýtala postel, neváhal ani minutu, zastrčil brož do jedné ze svých kapes u kalhot a vrhl se rovnou pod ní. V takovéto situaci se mu rozhodně hodily chvíle strávené posilováním, jelikož se za své vcelku svalnaté ruce a vysportované nohy zapřel o vnitřní strany postele, opírajíc svá záda o bytelné rošty nad ním. Sice netušil, jak dlouho je schopný takhle vydržet, ale doufal, že alespoň dokud ty prapodivné zvuky neustanou. To by však nebyla smůla, jež chlapce všude pronásledovala, aby Changbinovi nepřinesla ještě nepříjemnější situaci, než ve které se aktuálně nacházel. Z ničeho nic se odnikud objevil v jedné ze stěn hranatý otvor o velikosti dveří. A z tohoto průchodu se ozývaly tlumené hlasy. Pozvolna přidávaly na zvučnosti, z čehož plynulo jen jediné – někdo se přibližoval.

V Changbinovi se zastavila všechna krev, jeho dech mělký. Neopovážil se způsobit sebemenší hluk. Teď by si vážně přál, aby skutečně nebyl naživu. Realita ho však už před delší dobou dostihla a chlapec věděl, že místo, kde se nacházel, rozhodně nebe nebylo. I když netušil, jakým zázrakem se mu podařilo vyváznout ze střemhlavého pádu do několika desítek metrů hluboké propadliny, stále mu to přišlo uvěřitelnější než posmrtný život.

Hlasy utichly a krátce na to se z otvoru vynořil první pár bot bytelné stavby, s pevnou podrážkou, jež při chůzi hlasitě klapala, nepochybně kovovou špičkou a šněrováním až nad kotníky, které drželo pláty kůže u sebe. Varovně vyhlížející pár bot se zastavil jen několik kroků od postele a Changbin zatajil dech. Za prvním párem následovaly ještě další dva, obdobného ražení.

Jedna z osob se najednou začala přidušeně pochychtávat. ,,Ale notak, berte to alespoň trochu vážně." Ozval se druhý člověk hned vedle osoby, jež se smála. ,, Když..." Vysoukal ze sebe člověk, který se očividně velice bavil a znovu se rozesmál. ,,To je tak vtipný. Myslim, že ste sebrali zábavnou osobu." S těmito slovy přistoupil k posteli a lehce zaklepal na její konstrukci, přičemž se pod ní nahnul. Na Changbina teď koukal pár jiskřících hnědých očí, posazených na značně oválném obličeji s měkce vypadajícími tvářemi a doširoka roztaženým úsměvem. Čím déle na něj Changbin hleděl vytřeštěnýma očima, tím více mu velkými předními zuby a celkově jeho vzhledem připomínal veverku.

,,Už se můžeš pustit a vylézt, stejně sme všichni hned od začátku věděli, kde jsi." Changbin, přimražený na místě, po něm hodil nevěřícný pohled. Doteď byl zavřen v malé chladné místnosti a najednou tu na něj hledí chlapec zhruba ve stejném věku jako on sám a ještě se ho snaží přesvědčit o bezpečnosti celé situace. Changbin se dopálil a svraštil obočí, načež rázně odpověděl. ,,A víš ty co? Mně se tu i docela líbí, takže si zas můžete jít po svejch." Jako by tahle slova vygumovala zářivý úsměv, jenž doposud setrvával na tváři druhého chlapce, a zbyl jen kamenný výraz. ,,Hmmmm, takže to bude takhle?" S těmito slovy se postavil a najednou se Changbinova hlava ocitla kolmo k podlaze. Přesně v ten okamžik povolily i jeho svaly a dlaždice mu uštědřily pěknou ránu, jak se svezl po hlavě rovnou na tvrdou zem.

Uvízl zkroucen v nepohodlné poloze, při které se jeho hlava a část zad dotýkaly podlahy, zatímco zbytek jeho těla byl stále opřený o rošty postele. Teď už se nesmál pouze chlapec, jenž před malou chvílí postel společně s druhým člověkem převrátil, ale i osoba která celé představení sledovala od vchodu ve zdi (ta se to alespoň snažila trochu skrývat, i když jí to zrovna moc nešlo).

Changbin netušil, jestli být víc zahanbený, nebo vystrašený, jediné co věděl jistě bylo, že je zmatený. Po té, co se alespoň trochu vzpamatoval z nepříjemného dopadu, byl mu uštědřen další šok v podobě obličeje těsně před tím jeho. Znovu ten chlapec. Už se zase usmíval od ucha k uchu, ukazujíc své bílé zuby. ,,Sem Jisung a za tohle promiň, jen sem tě chtěl dostat zpod toho krámu. Přece jenom, takhle se nám bude oboum mluvit líp." Krčíc rameny, znova se zasmál a pravděpodobně by ještě něco řekl, kdyby ho za límec nepopadl jeho na šedo obarvený spolupracovník (který byl mimochodem spolupachatelem na vysvobozování Changbina z pod postele) a neodtáhl ho pár metrů od Changbina. ,,Trochu profesionality, prosím, aspoň pro jednou." Protočil nad Jisungovým chováním oči a uštědřil mu výchovný pohlavek.

Šedovlásek, jenž nejspíš nebyl o moc starší než Changbin, byl zrovna v polovině jeho výchovného kázání, když si uvědomil, že zapomněl na chlapce, který se za tu dobu stihl usadit do normální pozice a tázavě kmital pohledem mezi třemi osobami v místnosti. Konečně pustil Jisungův límec. Důstojně si odkašlal (což místo důležitě působilo spíše komicky) a udělal pár kroků k zaraženému Changbinovi.

Teprve teď bylo chlapci umožněno detailně prostudovat jeho lehce netradiční rysy. Na jeho obličeji stejně, jako na obličeji Jisunga, pohrával úsměv, při kterém mu oči vytvořily úzkou prohnutou lajnu a naduté rty zformovaly přívětivě vyhlížející útvar. Jeho bílé zuby nebyly o moc bělejší než samotná chlapcova pleť, o níž by někdo mohl říct, že je až nezdravě bledá. Uprostřed toho všeho si seděl kapánek větší nos, jež nastolil rovnováhu na šedovláskově poněkud hezkém obličeji. ,,Takže...kde bych měl začít?" pronesl, načež nabídl klečícímu hochovi ruku, čímž mu pomohl vstát. ,,Jmenuji se Chris Bang, ale od příjezdu do Koreji mi všichni říkají Chan. Což tě pravděpodobně moc nezajímá..." Na chvíli se odmlčel a nechal trapné ticho převzít vládu nad místností.

Jak Changbin usoudil, tento člověk byl ve vytváření trapných situací zřejmě velice dobrý. Z nějakého chlapci neznámého důvodu se na Chanově tváři objevil úsměv. Nejspíše jemu samotnému situace nijak divná nepřipadala. ,,Dobře." Nadšeně tleskl a pokračoval. ,,Mé jméno už znáš, proto by se hodilo, abych představil i zbytek. Tohle je Han Jisung, jak ti již stačil vylíčit před chvílí." Ukázal na mávajícího chlapce za sebou a hodil po něm přísný pohled, což pouze rozšířilo chlapcův úšklebek. ,,A tady tenhle, to je náš Lee Felix. Je k nám přeložen z Austrálie, takže kdyby ti někdy připadalo, že je mimo, nejspíš nerozumí." Uchechtl se vlastnímu poznámce a ukazováček namířil na hocha stojícího u dveří. Ten stočil svůj pohled k Changbinovi a lehce se usmál.

Při pohledu na jeho pihatou tvář si Changbin nemohl pomoci a úsměv mu oplatil. Dříve, než si jej stačil pořádně přeměřit pohledem a vstřebat všechny jeho charakteristické rysy, ze zkoumání chlapcovy postavy ho vytrhl Chanův hlas. ,,Aby sis řádně popovídal s každým, koho tady potkáš, budeš mít ještě hodně času, ale teď už k tomu, co tě nejspíš doopravdy zajímá." Na doposud uvolněné tváři, jež na něj hleděla přátelskýma očima, se objevil vážný výraz.

Chan naznačil dvěma zbylým hochům, aby opustili místnost. Poté se podíval na Changbina a pobídl ho k pohybu. Byl veden několik minut spletitými chodbami, všude po stropech se táhlo spousta trubek. Cesta byla spoře osvícena, a proto několikrát málem zakopl přes kabely rozprostřené po zemi, což v něm akorát vzbudilo zvědavost a zároveň jej opět o trochu více vyděsilo. Kde to sakra byl?

Konečně se dostali až do prostorné místnosti s několika stoly a židlemi. Za tu cestu chlapce nesčetněkrát napadlo utéct, nebyl nijak svázaný natož hlídaný, jediný kdo s ním šel, byl Chan. I když vypadal jako celkem důvěryhodná osoba, Changbin byl stále na pozoru, jelikož netušil, co může od kohokoliv na tomto podivném místě očekávat. Myšlenky na útěk však brzo vypudil, protože i kdyby se mu povedlo zbavit šedovláska, pravděpodobně by se mu ve složitém, rozsáhlém komplexu nepodařilo objevit východ dřív, než by narazil na někoho dalšího. Bůh ví, kolik je v tomto komplexu, který může bít jakkoliv rozsáhlý, lidí. Chan pokynul k malému stolku a dvěma židlím v rohu místnosti. Changbin se nijak nevyptával a prostě si sednul. Pozoroval, jak se průchod, kterým před chvílí vešli, sám od sebe uzavírá. Za chvíli uslyšel zaskřípění druhé židle a na stůl před ním byl postaven plastový kelímek s vodou. Changbin se ho ihned chopil a celý jej na pár loknutí vyprázdnil.

,,Za tu místnost předtim se omlouvám. Tvůj transport sem byl náhlý a některé věci ještě nebyly zařízené, tak se muselo využít to první co přišlo pod ruku." Začal Chan. Nervózně se podrbal na zátylku a lehce se pousmál. ,,Jo a taky bych se měl nejspíš omluvit za včerejší noc." Changbin vykulil oči a div se nezadusil na vlastních slinách. ,,Počkat počkat. To vy ste mě pronásledovali?! Děláte si srandu?? Vždyť jsem kvůli vám v podstatě skočil z útesu a málem se zabil! Doteď nechápu jak sem to vlastně přežil!" Vymrštil se ze židle a začal naštvaně pochodovat mezi ostatními stoly, snažíc se svou ráži vybít chozením, místo toho, aby šedovláskovi uštědřil pěknou ránu do obličeje, zatímco jej Chan pronásledoval pohledem. Strach, jenž se doposud držel Changbinových zad, byl díky novému zjištění tatam.

Chan se rozhodl, že chlapce nejdříve nechá, ať se uklidní a teprve potom začne s vysvětlováním. (Fakt, že chlapce mohli sebrat rovnou a úplně opominout jakékoliv sprintování po městě, se rozhodl prozatím vynechat úplně.) ,,O můj bože! Jestli to byl vtip, tak byl vážně, ale vážně špatnej. Můžeš mi prosim tě vysvětlit, jak někoho napadlo pronásledovat lidi uprostřed noci? A aby toho nakonec nebylo málo, zavřeli ste mě do místnosti bez jakýhokoliv spojení s okolním světem, o jídle a pití ani nemluvě!" Znovu se obrátil na Chana, který by se nejraději usmíval, ale vzhledem k naštvanému chlapci před ním si to pro jistotu odpustil, vědom si hochova nezvladatelného temperamentu a příliš si vážíc svého obličeje, na to, aby se jej snažil jakkoliv vyprovokovat.

,,Pokud ses už uklidnil, rád bych ti vše objasnil a zodpověděl i tvé otázky." Chan opět zvážněl.

Changbin se konečně rozhodl posadit, oči upírajíc na šedovláska před sebou. ,,Tak povídej." Řekl již vyrovnaným hlasem, na první pohled by se mohlo zdát, že je ledově klidný, ale ve skutečnosti někde uvnitř cítil strach, který se pozvolně vracel po návalu vzteku a mísil se zvědavostí. Prahnul po odpovědích, zároveň se však děsil poznat pravdu.

Chan si lehce povzdechl a započal zdlouhavou řeč: ,,Jako první bys měl asi vědět, co jsme zač. Řekl bych, že tuhle část trochu zkrátim, jelikož nás toho čeká ještě spousta...Tak tedy jednoduše. Právě se nacházíš v podzemních místnostech základny, patřící tajné organizaci jménem JYP. Vim, možná to zní jako nějaká vymyšlená povídačka, ale věř tomu, nebo ne i takové organizace po světě existují a není jich zrovna málo. Pravděpodobně by tě zajmalo k čemu tajná organizace? – No řekněme, že jsme výplní mezi vaším světem a tím venku, jenž je ukrytý za poklidnými městy, kterým z větší části svojí činností zajišťujeme bezpečný a bezstarostný život. Máme kontrolu nad spoustou věcí, ale stále jsme my sami pod kontrolou striktní vlády, pro kterou pracujeme jako taková vychytanější ‚policie' a prostředek k rozšiřování obydlených oblastí, jež se po Velké válce poněkud zúžili. Jeden z našich úkolů je mimochodem i mapování pohybu určitých osob, mezi které si původně patřil i ty, než ses sem dostal. Ale o tom až později, teď k dalšímu důležitému bodu naší konverzace." Na chvíli se odmlčel a napil se vody z druhého plastového kelímku, jenž předtím přinesl pro sebe.

„Ono existuje ještě něco dalšího mimo naše města?" Zamrkal Changbin zmateně a následně svraštěl obočí. Něco zrovna dvakrát nepasovalo mezi realitou, ve které žil, a tím, co mu tady teď vykládal Chan, což mu nepůsobilo zrovna dobrý pocit. Když o tom tak přemýšlel, nikdy se vlastně nezabýval tím, co se nachází za městem, v němž bydlí, a ani nikde v podstatě nebyl. Bylo od něj vcelku pošetilé tvrdit, že jednou procestuje celý svět jako hudebník, když ani netušil, co se v těch širých končinách za hranicí jeho rodné domoviny skrývá. Ale na druhou stranu, jak to také mohl vědět, když byl od malička všude učen přikreslenými fakty k nevědomosti. Otázkou však bylo: Proč o takovýchto věcech nikdo nic neřekl? Nevěděli to snad sami? Nebo snad měli z nějakého důvodu svázaný jazyk? A byla vůbec místa, o nichž slýchával ve škole a svém okolí skutečná? Nebo snad nebylo skutečné to, co se odehrávalo právě teď? Čemu měl vlastně věřit? Ze všech těch otázek, co se mu najednou vyrojily v hlavě, jej pěkně rozbolela hlava.

Chan přikývl. „Města jsou jen malá část toho, co se na tomhle kontinentu a i těch dalších nachází, ale většina částí mimo městské oblasti jsou v podstatě pouště a místa sežehnutá radioaktivitou, docela nepříznivá pro normální život, která byla ještě pár desítek let zpátky pořádně zdevastovaná Velkou válkou, ale postupně se začínají vracet do lepšího stavu."

Changbinův výraz opět výrazně potemněl, jak se snažil zpracovat informace jemu předávané. Věřte tomu, nebylo to vskutku lehké. A co že to vlastně byla ta ‚Velká válka', o které se Chan už několikrát zmínil? A jaká radiace? S každým šedovláskovým slovem se utápěl ve větších hloubkách plných nezodpovězených otázek a to se mu ani trochu nelíbilo. Rozhodl se být pro jednou trochu smělejší než obvykle a dovolil se zeptat se na další otázku. „Velká válka?" ...No, původně měl připraveného něco delšího, ale i tohle snad postačilo svému účelu.

„Neboj se i k tomu se dostanu." Chan jej rychle odbyl a začal postupovat dále ve svém složitém vysvětlování.

,,Jak už sem řikal předtim, nejsme jediná organizace na světě a k našemu neštěstí se v Koreji nachází hned tři další, se kterýma nemáme zrovna nejlepší vztahy...Mimo vaše města jsou takzvané ‚Mrtvé oblasti'. Vznikly po roce 2020, po Velké válce, jež zasáhla celý svět. Velká válka byla jedna ze zlomových událostí v dějinách lidstva, jelikož byly použity jaderné zbraně a vyhubeno zhruba 7/10 populace po celé zeměkouli. Země byla pohlcena radioaktivním oblakem a většina přeživších se po více jak jeden a půl století skrývala v hlubinách pod povrchem, aby unikla před účinky radiace. Zhruba pětadvacet let zpátky, přibližně 154 let od Velké války, lidstvo opět vkročilo na povrch a začalo budovat městské komplexy v již nezamořených oblastech. Pro bezpečí dalších generací se rozhodlo, že tyto oblasti budou naprosto demilitarizovány a zakázalo se předávat jakékoliv vědění o Velké válce komukoliv, kdo se v městských komplexech nacházel. Proto také vůbec o ničem nevíš. Avšak i poklidný život musel být něčím vykoupen, a proto museli být vybráni a trénováni zdatní jedinci lidské rasy, kteří byli vhodní pro ochranu oněch měst před neznámými vlivy zvenčí. Tehdy ještě neměli potuchy, co všechno se venku skrývá a bylo to vskutku těžké, ale v dnešní době už máme víceméně zmapované, co v Mrtvých oblastech žije a přebývá.

V těchto oblastech nežijí lidé jako jsi ty a všichni tvoji přátelé. Jsou to místa, v nichž prakticky neexistuje civilizace, už jen kvůli přetrvávající radiaci, v níž je obtížné přežít bez pořádného vybavení, či extrémně dobrých adaptačních schopností a snášenlivosti, které si ze dne na den rozhodně nevypěstuješ. I přesto se v ní však nachází spoustu drobných organizací, nepřátelských skupin a jiných stvoření, jež nám dělají vcelku problém, jelikož se stále nevzpamatovali z původních vlivů Velké války a ze všech sil se snaží zničit co nejvíce z toho, co naše organizace vytvořila, a převzít vládu pokud možno nade vším. Právě z těchto malých seskupení se vyklubaly ony tři velké problémy. Vznikly až v době klidu a neustále usilujou o naše místo, přejímajíc do svého rychle rostoucího davu i některé z našich řad. Někdy sou spory vzhledem k jejich častější aktivitě nevyhnutelný, a tak sme při několika akcích přišli o spoustu lidí, a to nejen kvůli nim, ale i radiaci. Naše organizace slábne a podle nejnovějších zpráv se tři ostatní snaží kolaborovat. Chtějí to ukončit jednou pro vždy a zajistit si všechno pro sebe, válka je na spadnutí a my nejsme dostatečně připravení odolávat takové síle, která se na nás hrne, ne pokud budeme mít za zády lidi z městských komplexů, jež musíme chránit.

Už teď zaznamenáváme stále běžnější sabotáže a varovné výpady, ale to je jen chabý předvoj toho, co přijde potom. Jedná se o pouhou předzvěst boje jenž následuje a může zcela změnit život všech doposud nic netušících lidí i celé naší organizace. Pokud budeme chtít zvítězit, musíme naše ubývající počty vyvážit technikou, zkušenostmi a inteligencí. Proto vznikl program Stray kids, má za úkol vytrénovat ty nejlepší z nejlepších a připravit je na přicházející události. To je taky důvod proč jsi tady, patříš mezi nás, mezi devět vyvolených, kteří mají za úkol zachránit organizaci a vrátit vše na své míst-"

Chan byl přerušen hlasem druhého chlapce. ,,Tak počkat, tohle všechno je sice hezký, ale já nechci mít s něčim takovym nic společnýho. Problémy nějaký podivínský organizace nejsou moje starost, žiju normální život s normální rodinou a nemam ani v nejmenšim chuť to nějak měnit radiací a zákeřnejma lidma oblblejma nějakou válkou, o který sem doteď nikdy neslyšel a nedostal jsem žádný hmatatelný důkaz, že kdy vůbec byla. Jak ti mam asi věřit, když sis celou tuhle šarádu moh klidně vycucat z prstu?" Opáčil Changbin rozhodnutě a upřeně se zadíval na Chana. Jeho sebevědomí, jež se na tu chvíli vydralo na povrch, zase rychle opadlo, jak tvář staršího chlapce potemněla.

,,Tak tebe se to netýká, hmm?" Ozval se Chan, jeho slova ostrá jako břitva. Changbina zamrazilo a ihned schoval jazyk za zuby. Už se neopovážil ani ceknout, jelikož jej děsila i pouhá aura chlapce. Jakoby před ním seděla úplně jiná osoba než předtím. ,,Tobě to asi úplně nedocvaklo, co? Je sice hezký, že si obyčejnej člověk, což si tady ostatně myslíš jenom ty, ale tohle se netýká jen naší organizace, tohle je problém všech. Jakmile to tady projedem, co myslíš, že se stane s obyčejnejma lidma, hmm? Společnost se rozpadne, Changbine, vyšší orgány ji drží pohromadě a naše jednotky mají za úkol zařídit bezpečí pro obyvatele. Když nebudeme my, kdo vás bude chránit? Ostatní tři organizace, kterým jde jen o moc a nadvládu? To asi těžko! I přesto, že se ti to možná nezdá, doba je zlá a za poklidnými městy se dějou horší věci než by tě kdy napadly. Jakmile jim dovolíme tuhle bitvu vyhrát, na vás vpustí krvežíznivý, zmutovaný zvířata, který tam všude pobíhaj a nás do posledního vyvraždí a zašlapou do země jako šváby!"

Na to neměl černovlasý hoch co namítnout. Zůstal bez hnutí sedět, usilovně přemýšlející o celé situaci. Musel přiznat, že Chan měl dle jeho argumentů nejspíš pravdu. Když se vzpamatoval a utřídil si všechny myšlenky, znovu promluvil. ,,Stejně nevidím důvod, proč bych se měl přidat." Jeho tvrdohlavost ho prostě nenechala uznat porážku. Reakci, jež se mu vrátila, ovšem nečekal. Chan se uchechtl a znovu se mu na obličeji objevil úsměv. ,,Neboj, hned ti předložim rovnou několik důvodů, a pokud bys ani potom nevěřil, můžu ti zaručit, že dřív nebo později uvidíš i to, co se stalo s touhle planetou." Zase byl zproštěn slov. Chan a vůbec celá tahle podivná organizace jej nepřestávala překvapovat.

,,Začněme tedy hned s prvním a myslím, že nejpřesvědčivějším z nich." Na chvíli přerušil své vyprávění, hledíc na Changbina, který vypadal značně zmateně. A do jisté míry nejistě. ,,Pravděpodobně tě to překvapí, jelikož na to rozhodně nevypadají, ale tvoji rodiče byly ještě před necelými osmnácti lety členy této organizace a rozhodně se nejednalo o žádné podřadné osoby. Byli to špičkoví agenti s nejvyšším hodnocením a vedli většinu nejobtížnějších misí, prostě třída." Znovu pohleděl na hocha, aby se ujistil, že vše pobírá. Ten však pouze beze slova seděl a házel na šedovláska nevěřícné pohledy.

,,Bylo to v době, kdy všude kolem probíhala výstavba městských komplexů a verbovali se první dobrovolníci pro naší organizaci, právě oni nesou velkou zásluhu na jejím dalším rozvíjení a patřičném fungování. Mohl bych strávit spoustu hodin vyprávěním o všem, co dokázali, to teď však není důležitý, koneckonců, ještě budeš mít spoustu příležitostí si to poslechnout hned z první ruky. Po-." Chan se chystal započít s další větou, ale chlapec jej zase jednou přerušil. ,,Takže mě pustíte domu?" Řekl Changbin nadšeně a rty se mu zformovaly do upřímného úsměvu.

,,No...ne tak docela." Chan nervózně utrousil. ,,Samozřejmě, že potom, co projdeš tréningem a budeme mít kompletní jistotu o tvojí věrnosti k organizaci, se s nimi budeš moct setkat. Ale do té doby od nich budeš muset být odloučený." Rázem byla šťastná tvář chlapce pryč. Raději ani nic nenamítal, už to chápal - i kdyby se snažil, odporování nemělo smysl. Na to byl Chan až příliš dobře obeznámený s celou situací a pravděpodobně by akorát vyrukoval s dalším esem v rukávu, které by Changbin nebyl schopný přebít. ,,Tvoji rodiče ale byli informováni, takže se nemáš čeho bát." Chan ho ujistil a věnoval mu hřejivý úsměv.

,,To jsme zase trochu odběhli od tématu, proto bych preferoval, aby sme se vrátili k tomu, co je právě teď důležité. Ukončení jejich šestileté funkce, jež rozhodně přinášela ovoce, rozhodlo to, že tvoje matka zjistila, že je těhotná. Nikdo kromě ní a tvého otce to nevěděl, a tak to byla pro celý JYP velká rána, když oba naráz oznámili odchod. Zřejmě nemohli snést pomyšlení na nebezpečí, do kterého by ses mohl v organizaci dostat. Kvůli strachu o tvůj život se rozhodli naprosto odříznout od organizace a žít v ústraní, zatímco tě budou vychovávat, a jelikož naše organizace v této době neměa žádná přísná pravidla ohledně odchodu z funkce, snad jen přísahání o dodržení mlčenlivosti, nezbývalo vedení nic jiného, než je propustit.

Tvou existenci byli schopni úspěšně skrývat do tvých šestnácti let, kdy na ně čirou náhodou narazil někdo od nás. Poté, co se vedení dozvědělo, že vychovali syna, jenž by mohl být nepostradatelným článkem v našich jednotkách, rozjelo se zdlouhavé vyjednání s tvými rodiči. JYP trval na tom, aby ses připojil k naší organizaci a byl trénován, protože sem prostě patříš, ale oni o tom nechtěli ani slyšet. Proto se později po několika nepovedených pokusech o jejich přesvědčení přišlo s novým plánem. V tý době sem se naskytl jako příhodná osoba a dostal sem za úkol shromažďovat o tobě informace, aby sme si mohli být doopravdy jistí, že máš předpoklady k téhle práci.

Po necelém roku, co jsem ti byl věčně v patách se objevil Felix, byl přeložen z Austrálie a věř mi, byl v naší úplně odlišné společnosti ještě ztracenější než štěně na ulici, a toho mi na mou osobní žádost svěřili pod křídla. Tahal jsem ho všude s sebou a pomáhal mi mapovat tvoje každodenní aktivity. A tím se pomalu dostáváme k druhému důvodu proč tu musíš zůstat."

Chan si odkašlal a poté dopil zbývající vodu z kelímku. ,,Chceš ještě napít?" Stále zaražený Changbin byl vytržen z hlubokých úvah. Podíval se na šedovlasého chlapce před sebou a lehce pokýval hlavou. Chan i s kelímky opustil místnost a nechal zmatenému hochu nějaký čas na přemýšlení. Když se vrátil, seděl Changbin pořád na tom stejném místě, se stejným výrazem, v prakticky stejné pozici, jako při Chanově odchodu. Tomu se chlapce zželelo a chtěl jej nějakým způsobem uvolnit, ale problém bylo, že netušil jak (přece jenom to byl stále jen dvacetiletý výrostek, v podobných situacích značně nezkušený) . Proto si jen tiše sedl a podal mu opět plný kelímek. Changbin jej nejdříve pozoroval, načež s ním jemně zakýval ze strany na stranu. Zanedlouho shledal tekutinu uvnitř pitnou a dopřál si pár příjemných doušků chladné vody. ,,Můžu pokračovat?" Zeptal se Chan klidně. Černovlásek naproti němu položil kus plastu na stolek, jeho pozornost opět upoutaná na osobu před ním.

,,Zhruba před dvěma měsícema sme dostali další rozkazy. Bylo nám řečeno, že tvůj profil je téměř kompletní, takže v následujících čtyřech měsících budeš přemístěn do jedné z našich základen i přes nesouhlas tvých rodičů. Tato část znova připadla na mě a Felixe. Další dva měsíce sme tě drželi pod neustálým dohledem, když v ten jeden den, přesněji pátek minulýho tejdne, náš Felix musel udělat chybu, díky který si našel tu věcičku v tvojí kapse u kalhot." Changbin byl značně zaskočen tím, co právě Chanovi vypadlo z pusy. To věděli i o takových detailech?

,,Mimochodem to, co je na tý broži, je znak JYP a už jen to, žes ho někdy držel v ruce, nebo vůbec viděl, je celkem pádný důvod, proč si tě tu nechat. Zůstat v utajení je pro nás jedna z nejdůležitějších věcí, a proto nemůže dopustit, aby kdokoliv, kdo nepatří do naší organizace něco takovýho vlastnil. Risk by byl moc velký. Nikdy nevíš jestli se dotyčná osoba nepokusí vypátrat odkud se brož vzala. V takovym případě by sme všichni byli v nebezpečí. Podle našich pravidel by každý člověk, který se dostane do kontaktu s předměty z naší organizace, měl být zlikvidován. Avšak poděkuj bohu, že si pro JYP nepostradatelný, a tak se pouze tvůj transport, plánovaný původně až za další dva měsíce, posunul nečekaně dopředu. A to bychom měli druhý důvod tvého pobytu tady." Changbin se nepatrně zachvěl.

Chan se usmál a ještě dodal: ,,A třetím důvodem je jen to, že teď už víš až příliš mnoho informací na to, aby sme tě s klidnym srdcem nechali volně pobíhat někde venku." Jeho úsměv se ještě více rozšířil nad pocitem vítězství. Poté se pod záminkou zařizování některých nedořešených věcí omluvil a se slovy ‚Za chvíli jsem zpátky.‘ zmizel za tmavou stěnou a Changbin byl opět zanechán v tichu pouze se svými zmatenými myšlenkami.


	3. Setkání

Zase seděl sám v místnosti, ve které byly jen stoly a židle. Stále zpracovával všechny informace, jež před malou chvílí obdržel. Nemohl uvěřit, že by jeho rodiče mohli patřit k této organizaci. Proč mu o tom nikdy neřekli? I kdyby o tom věděl, nikdy by ho nenapadlo se k JYP připojit, natož takové věci šířit dál. To ho vážně považovali za tak malé dítě? Připadalo jim, že by jejich problémům nerozuměl? Nebo to pro ně prostě nebylo důležité a nestálo to ani za zmínku?

Do chaosu, jenž se rozprostřel v jeho mysli,rozhodně nepřispívalo ani to, že se mu přímo před nosem v podstatě rozpadly všechny sny, kvůli nimž se doposud snažil vytrvat na kamenité cestě života.

Byl rozhořčen. Nevěděl co si má myslet. Někde hluboko v jeho hrudi se mísily všemožné pocity. Za paže jej tahala zoufalost. Strach se hlásil o své místo někde vzadu jeho mysli, o nějaký ten prostor se přetahovaly i zármutek a vztek. Byl naštvaný na své rodiče, byl naštvaný na JYP, byl naštvaný na sebe sama. 

Jeho vztek však za chvíli vystřídal smutek, když si uvědomil, co znamenal pobyt v těchto podzemních místnostech. Nebude schopný kamkoliv jít, aniž by jej nepozorovali, bude muset nedobrovolně nasadit život pro lidi, jež ani nezná, nebude se moci setkat se svou rodinou, kdo ví jestli mu vůbec povolí je jakkoliv kontaktovat, nebude moci naplnit své sny...

Při pomyšlení na rodiče, kteří se teď pravděpodobně strachovali o svého jediného syna, a na všechno okolo, co s tímto životním převratem pravděpodobně ztratil, mu uvízl velký knedlík v krku. Jeho oči se zaleskly a rychle zaplnily slzami. Nechal drobné potůčky slaného roztoku volně kanout po jeho bledých tvářích, při čemž mu z úst unikaly tiché vzlyky. Někdo jej klidně mohl sledovat, ale o to se teď nestaral. Potřeboval ze sebe všechny ty pocity nějak dostat a pláč se naskytl jako vhodný prostředek.

Jeho činnost brzo přerušil rachot, podobný tomu, jenž slyšel předtím, než se naposledy ve zdi objevily dveře. Okamžitě přestal s popotahováním a rukávy si osušil mokré cestičky na jeho tváři. V kapse u mikiny se mu podařilo objevit kapesník, a proto se zbavil i nudle, která mu vysela z nosu. Se zarudlýma očima ovšem nic udělat nemohl, a tak si jen prsty upravil ofinu, aby je alespoň částečně zakrývala, doufajíc, že si toho nikdo nevšimne.

Zanedlouho se v místnosti objevila známá šedovlasá hlava. Chan si to ihned napochodoval k chlapci v rohu místnosti a na stůl před něj položil krajíc chleba, namazaný jakousi pomazánkou, a jablko. Pokud si všiml hochova zdrceného výrazu, rozhodl se raději nekomentovat. Poté si udělal pohodlí na židli a zadíval se na Changbina, který před ním seděl jako hromádka neštěstí. ,,Tohle sem ti přines. Měl by ses najíst předtim, než tě všem představim." Chan mu věnoval jeden ze svých hřejivých úsměvů a hoch si po pár sekundách rozmýšlení nejistě vzal chleba do ruky. Opatrně se do něj zakousl, jako by čekal, jestli bude otrávený. Když však shledal, že měl naprosto normální chuť a srdce mu stále ještě bilo v hrudi, hladově se do něj pustil. Nezabralo to dlouho a už se zahryzával do zeleného jablka. I po jablku byl stále hladový, ale nestěžoval si, protože nejhlasitější nářky jeho žaludku to utišilo, a tak pouze mlčky doufal, že se mu brzy naskytne příležitost sníst něco dalšího.

Jeho pohled opět zabloudil k Chanovi, ten se pomalu zvedl a prohodil: ,,Tak snad abychom šli." Oba zamířili ke zdi, ve které se opět otevíral východ. Chan vpředu, Changbin pár kroků za ním. Zase se ponořili do spleti nekonečných tmavých chodeb. Ani jeden z nich nepromluvil, pouze šli. Changbin znervózněl, když si uvědomil, co ho čeká. Měl se setkat s úplně cizími lidmi. Nebyl ani v nejmenším společenským typem, tedy od jedné konkrétní události, ale o tom až někdy jindy, a poznávání dalších přátel mu na rozdíl od ostatních přinášelo spíše trauma než potěšení, vzhledem k jeho podlomené důvěře v jakoukoliv lidskou bytost. (Ostatně, to byl i důvod, proč se vždy nacházel ve společnosti svých tří kamarádů, které už nějakou tu chvíli znal, a nikdy se nesnažil o spřátelení někoho jiného. I jim však notnou chvíli trvalo, než pronikli do Changbinovy uzavřené bubliny a přiměli jej k mluvě).

Každým krokem to bylo horší a horší, a když uviděl otevírající se otvor před nimi, už se dál nemohl ubránit nepříjemnému pocitu, jenž mu celou dobu ležel v žaludku. V podstatě panikařil, ale zachoval si svou klidnou tvář, pouze si své roztřesené ruce schoval do kapes jeho mikiny v obraném gestu. V této pozici se cítil bezpečněji, a proto byl schopný se alespoň trochu uklidnit. Nádech a výdech. Changbin prošel dveřmi a ocitl se v místnosti podobné té, v níž ještě před chvílí společně s Chanem seděl (dospěl k mylnému závěru, že všechny prostory tohoto rozsáhlého komplexu budou nejspíše téměř stejné). Na rozdíl od předešlé tiché a prázdné místnosti, tady na něj upíralo zrak sedm dalších lidí. Neopovážil se vzhlédnout a čelit jim přímo, ale i tak koutkem oka zahlédl mávajícího Jisunga v pravém rohu místnosti. Felixe, jenž z něj nespustil oči od chvíle, co se vynořil z tmavé chodby, si však nepovšiml.

Instinktivně se snažil ukrýt před tolika pohledy, a proto se lehce posunul za Chanova záda. Ten se na něj otočil, věnoval mu ujišťující pohled a promluvil k tiše čekajícím postavám. ,,Tohle je Changbin." Na chvíli přerušil svou řeč, aby se o kousek posunul a chlapec byl dobře vidět. Ten se na něj podíval vyděšeným pohledem, načež znovu sklopil hlavu a ještě více se schoulil v jeho mikině – tohle si s Chanem později vyřídí. Kdyby to šlo, nejraději by se v ní ztratil celý. ,,Ode dneška je členem Stray kids. Pokud možno, buďte na něj milý a-" Jeho proslov byl předčasně ukončen hromadou těl, která se sesypala na ubohého hocha.

Všechno se dělo tak strašně rychle, že Changbin absolutně netušil co má podniknout. Pouze beze slova stál na místě a nechal ostatních sedm lidí, aby jej obklopilo v neproniknutelném kruhu, při čemž se před ním každou vteřinu objevil jiný obličej, který zase rázem zmizel, jak ho vystrnadil někdo další. Každý se horlivě představoval a sedm chlapců způsobovalo neuvěřitelný rámus, jenž musel být slyšet až na povrch. Changbin cítil, jak se mu klepají kolena, ale neměl sílu živelné osoby odstrčit. Sic nechápal význam celého tohohle 'představování', protože si byl jistý, že všichni v místnosti o něm vědí více než on sám, rozhodl se nepříjemnou zkušenost statečně přetrpět.

Toto rozpoložení mu ovšem vydrželo jen do doby, než mu někdo najednou vytrhl ruku z kapsy a začal s ní neúprosně třást. To Changbina vyvedlo z míry natolik, že málem spadl. Okamžitě se snažil uniknout z živého vězení, očima hledajíc Chana. Pronásledování nočními ulicemi mu v tento okamžik připadalo jako procházka růžovým sadem, jelikož vynuceného fyzického kontaktu a ohlušující směsice hlasů se obával nejméně třikrát tolik. Konečně objevil Chana, jenž se snažil nezkrotné chlapce uklidnit. Prudce trhl rukou a uvolnil svou dlaň z pevného stisku. Povedlo se mu prodrat do bezpečí a ihned se běžel schovat za Chana. Ten se nejspíš neobyčejně dopálil z chování jeho spolupracovníků, protože se mu na tváři znovu objevil nechvalně známý, temný výraz.

,,Tak to už by stačilo! Nemůžete se aspoň jednou chovat jako lidi a né jako stádo?!" Téměř zařval a všech sedm chlapců rázem strnulo na místě. Zřejmě již měli zkušenosti s rozčíleným Chanem, protože se nikdo neopovážil pohnout ani o milimetr. Po pár minutách napjatého ticha se Chanův obličej lehce uvolnil, přísný pohled však setrvával a šedovlásek s ním probodával všechny v místnosti, samozřejmě až na Changbina, jenž nervózně přešlapoval z nohy na nohu za jeho zády. Když se zdálo, že si utřídil myšlenky, znovu promluvil – tentokrát o poznání klidnějším hlasem. ,,Chápu vaše nadšení pro našeho nového člena, ale to rozhodně neomlouvá fakt, že jste se chovali jako zvířata – i když pro některé z nás je to zřejmě přirozené." S tímto dodatkem obrátil svůj pohled k Jisungovi, který se jen nevinně usmál. Chan si povzdechl. Tyhle děti ho jednou zajisté přivedou do hrobu. ,,Tak co kdybychom začli ještě jednou, ale jako kultivovaní lidé?" Nikdo na otázku neodpověděl, ale Chan věděl, že jeho spolupracovníci v tichosti souhlasí.

Za nedlouho Changbin zpozoroval, jak se dobře stavěná záda, jež jej doposud chránila před zvědavými pohledy, pomalu vytrácí z jeho zorného pole a zase byl jednou ponechán vlastnímu osudu. Jeho oči se automaticky stočily ke špičkám jeho černých tenisek a ruce ukryté v kapsách jemně stiskly látku uvnitř. Celé jeho tělo bylo napnuté a cítil, jak pomalu mizí s každým dalším pohledem, který mu byl věnován. Kdyby nezapřísahal, že nebude projevovat své slabé stránky, aby si nezruinoval 'temné' ego a nebyl snadným cílem pro určité typy lidí, pravděpodobně by už dávno popotahoval. Nervózně si skousl spodní ret a věnoval se svým tkaničkám, jež se mu právě zdály jako velice zajímavý předmět, který je nutné prozkoumat. I když celý tento proces trval jen pár sekund, Changbinovi to přišlo jako věčnost, a proto byl vděčný, když se Chan ujal slova a většina pozornosti se obrátila k němu.

,,Navrhuju, aby ste se jeden po druhym představili. Pak už můžete dělat co chcete, ale pokud se vaše činnost bude týkat Changbina, před jakoukoliv akcí se ho zeptáte o svolení. Nechceme přece, aby se cítil špatně." Chan to jistě myslel dobře, ale jediné co Changbina napadlo bylo, že se cítí špatně už od chvíle co se probudil v tom divném pokoji. Nahlas to však neřekl.

Z pesimistický myšlenkových pochodů jej brzo vytrhlo hlasité odkašlání. Koutkem oka zabloudil k osobě, která ho přerušila v přemýšlení. ,,Je vidět, že tě to moc nezajmá, ale já jsem Lee Minho." K Changbinovým uším se donesl příjemný melodický hlas, jenž jej donutil zvednout hlavu. Zhruba dva metry od něj stál poměrně vysoký chlapec (rozhodně vyšší než Changbin) s hezkou tváří a na blond obarvenými vlasy. Hned na první pohled Changbinovi připadal jako přátelský člověk. Minho se na něj lehce usmál a ukázal své bílé, rovné zuby. Hřejivý úsměv dodal Changbinovi trochu odvahy a poprvé dobrovolně vyndal jednu za svých rukou z kapsy, načež na něj nenápadně zamával.

Minhův úsměv však zmizel, jak se mu za paži zavěsil Jisung, šklebící se od ucha k uchu. Minho jej okamžitě setřásl a zamumlal pár nadávek, nad kterými se Jisungův úšklebek pouze rozšířil. Lehce se nahnul k uchu druhého chlapce a něco mu pošeptal, Minho ztuhnul a na okamžik působil značně zaraženě. Když se konečně vzpamatoval, svraštil obočí a udeřil Jisunga do ramene. Chlapec bolestně sykl a hodil po něm ublížený výraz. Zatímco Changbin nasadil nechápavý výraz, ostatní nad tím jen protočili oči, nechali Jisunga Jisungem a pokračovali v představování.

Rovnou k Changbinovi vyrazil další člen podivné skupiny, s rukou napřaženou dopředu. Stejně jako Minho měl i on na tváři s trochu netradičními rysy ujišťující úsměv. Jediné co Changbina vyděsilo byla verba, se kterou se k němu přibližoval. Changbin věděl, že se mu nechystá ublížit, ale jakmile byl až moc blízko, instinktivně couvl o dva kroky dozadu. Hocha to zřejmě vyvedlo z míry, a proto se zastavil a stáhl svou napřímenou ruku. Chvíli zůstal zticha a poté konečně promluvil. ,,Jmenuju se Kim Woojin, rád tě poznávám." Opatrně, aby chlapce ještě víc nevyděsil, natáhl před sebe svou dlaň a znovu se usmál. Changbin chvíli hleděl na jeho obličej, zkoumajíc ďolíčky, které se mu při úsměvu objevily na obou tvářích a pramínky blond vlasů, padajících do jeho očí. Když si uvědomil, co se po něm s největší pravděpodobností chce, podíval se na Woojinovu dlaň. Nejdříve váhal, ale potom ruku opatrně přijal. Cítil teplo, jež kůže druhého člověka vydávala, při jemném stisku jeho dlaně. Najednou Woojin zapištěl a uvěznil překvapeného Changbina v pevném objetí. Ten se nejdřív snažil bránit, ale zjistil, že je to naprosto zbytečné, jelikož chlapcovy ruce nehodlaly povolit a k jeho údivu se mu to i docela líbilo, užívající hřejivý okamžik. Zabořujíce se hlouběji do Woojinova šatu, připadajíc si, jako by jej objímal velký, plyšový medvěd. Zase měl jednou pocit, že je alespoň trochu chtěný.

Když se Woojin konečně odtáhl od stále svým způsobem zaskočeného chlapce, zazubil se na něj a býval by ještě něco řekl, kdyby jej neodstrčil na červeno obarvený kluk, který Changbinovi z neznámého důvodu připomínal velkého, hodného psa. Na tváři mu pohrával zářivý úsměv, ne takový jako Jisungův, jenž měl v sobě trochu té škodolibosti, tenhle úsměv byl čistě z radosti a Changbin měl chuť chlapce pomazlit stejně, jako vždy pomačkal Gyua před spaním. Představil se jako Kim Seungmin a Changbinovi přišlo, že jeho jméno přesně sedí jeho vzhledu – prostě k pomačkání. K údivu všech okolo se Changbin na Seungmina usmál a sám od sebe mu podal ruku. ,,Changbin." Řekl tiše.

Hned za Seungminem se objevil hnědovlásek. Byl ze všech přítomných nejvyšší a při pohledu do jeho tváře Changbina napadla jen jedna věc – může vůbec něco takového existovat? Jestli byl Minho hezký, tak tenhle chlapec nejspíš vypadl z obálky módního časopisu a donutil Changbina pochybovat o své orientaci (o níž ve skutečnosti nikdy nijak zvlášť nepřemýšlel, zajímajíc se o spoustu jiných věcí, neměl na podobné nesmysly čas). Všechno na jeho obličeji perfektně sedělo proporčním ideálům a piha pod jedním z jeho očí, jíž by někteří mohli brát jako drobný nedostatek, jej naopak dělala ještě víc perfektním. Changbin se zadíval na jeho plné rty, které se od sebe oddělily a z jeho úst vyšlo pouhé: ,,Hwang Hyunjin." Jen dvě slova pronesená klidným hlasem a Changbin mohl říct, že tahle osoba není cool pouze svým vzhledem, ale i chováním. A počkat...nebyl to piercing co se mu právě zaleskl na jazyku? Changbin na něj jen ohromeně zíral a to Hyunjina přivedlo do zřejmých rozpaků, načež se lehce usmál a raději přenechal prostor pro představení ostatním. 

Stejně jako Changbin, zakřiknutý a nejistý, stál před ním černovlasý, roztomilý chlapec s rovnátky, která ukázala jeho nesmělý úsměv. Vypadal ze všech nejmladší a pořád měl nevinnou dětskou tvářičku, jež Changbinovi zvedla náladu. Černovlásek tiše, ale i přesto vesele, pronesl. ,,Jmenuji se Yang Jeongin, jsem tu nejmladší a rád tě poznávám, doufám že spolu budeme dobře vycházet." Changbin se neubránil úsměvu nad chlapcovou roztomilostí a lehce kývnul. Podal mu ruku a Jeongin jí šťastně přijal.

Zbyl už pouze Jisung a ummm...jak že se to vlastně jmenoval? Flix? Fix? Changbin si nebyl jistý. Každopádně předtím, než to stihl zjistit, už před ním stejně, jako naposledy stál Jisung. ,,Mě už předpokládam znáš, ale rád ti to zopakuju ještě jednou, jen tak pro pořádek. Jsem Han Jisung a těšim se na naší spolupráci.'' Changbin z něj měl stále jakési smíšené pocity. Nebyl si jistý, jestli jej dotyčný člověk jednoduše vytáčí, nebo je prostě jen divný, ale jistě věděl, že jeho hyperaktivní chování není něco, co by on sám vyhledával. Nutkání poslat Jisunga otravovat někoho jiného donutilo Changbina promluvit. ,,Jo já vim, těší mě." Řekl napůl sarkasticky a napůl obyčejně, při čemž dramaticky protočil oči. Ostatní se rozesmáli, zatímco Jisung zůstal stát na místě, lehce zaražený z chlapcova postoje. Brzo se však oklepal a prapodivně našpulil svou pusu, čímž spustil další vlnu smíchu. Changbinovi se na obličeji usadil vítězný úšklebek a posměšně se podíval na Jisunga, který si již Changbina nevšímal a místo toho si vyléval své srdíčko u Minha, jenž z toho očividně nebyl zrovna dvakrát nadšený, protože se mladšího chlapce snažil jakkoliv setřást ze své ruky – neúspěšně.

Při tomhle pohledu mu koutky úst zacukaly a asi by se začal usmívat, kdyby jeho pozornost neupoutal nesmírně hluboký hlas. Otočil se za jeho zdrojem a uviděl hocha, jehož jméno stihl zapomenout. Zůstal stát zaskočen nad hloubkou chlapcova hlasu, ani netušil, co vlastně před chvílí vypustil z pusy, ale pravděpodobně šlo o pozdrav, či něco podobného.

Znova si ho přeměřil pohledem a když se mu podíval do tváře, byl si stoprocentně jistý, že hluboký hlas ani trochu nepasoval k jeho jemným rysům. Musel nejspíš zírat vážně intenzivně, jelikož se druhý chlapec začal pod jeho pohledem ošívat, hledajíc očima pomoc od ostatních, zatímco si nervózně prohrábl své na zrzavo obarvené, nadýchané vlasy, které mu neposlušně zakrývaly část čela a obočí. Naštěstí si to Changbin včas uvědomil a zahanbeně sklopil hlavu, jeho zrak opět na zašedlých tkaničkách.

Společně s výdechem zamumlal tiché ,promiň', tak tiché, že jej slyšel jen on sám – tedy to si alespoň myslel. Chlapec před ním očividně jeho omluvu zachytil a snažil se situaci zachránit, což se zdálo velice těžké, vzhledem k jeho lámané korejštině. ,,N-ne, to nevadí. Asi tě p-překvapil můj hlas. Většina lidí je zaskočená, když mě slyší poprvé..." Hoch se podrbal na zátylku, přičemž Changbinovi věnoval lehký úsměv. Ten se donutil vzhlédnout, znovu zkoumajíc tvář druhého chlapce.

Již podruhé tohoto dne jej zaujaly malé i větší pihy nepravidelně rozeseté po jeho měkce vypadajících tvářích i malém roztomilém nose, jenž si na jeho tváři seděl jako oválný knoflíček. Zadíval se mu přímo do čokoládově hnědých očí, jež v sobě nesly jakousi nepopsatelnou jiskru, která Changbina na okamžik uhranula. Ani nepomyslel na to, jak je mu normálně nepříjemné koukat lidem zpříma do očí.

Asi by si detailně prohlédl i zbytek chlapcovy tváře, ale hluboký hlas se zase ozval a Changbin se vrátil zpátky na zem. ,,Jinak, jmenuju se Felix, Lee Felix, pokud sis to nezapamatoval z minula." Černovlásek jen pokýval hlavou, na něco většího se nezmohl. _,Takže Felix.'_ pomyslel si a nad příjemně znějícím jménem se sám pro sebe usmál, sklápějíc hlavu.


	4. JYP

Po zdlouhavém představování (ze kterého si Changbin mimochodem zapamatoval slabší polovinu zmíněných jmen), se k němu opět přitočil Chan. Na tváři mu znovu pohrával až přihlouple vypadající úsměv – očividně už byl zase v dobré náladě.

,,Když máme z krku seznamování, co takhle prohlídka po východním křídle? To je mimochodem část, ve který teď sme." Zrovna se chystal ještě něco dodat, ale přerušilo jejtiché pípání, jež vycházelo z jakéhosi sluchátka připevněného k jeho levému uchu. Zdvihl dlaň, čímž se Changbinovi zřejmě snažil signalizovat, aby chvíli vydržel a stiskl malý knoflík po boku toho drobného zařízení. Changbin se ani neobtěžoval s přikývnutím, pouze se rozhodl, že si alespoň trochu prohlédne místnost, a tak od šedovláska odvrátil pohled, zkoumajíc tmavě šedé zdi, osvícené podlouhlými led světly na poměrně nízkém stropě – není se čemu divit, když byl komplex celý v podzemí a každý centimetr krychlový zeminy znamenal větší úsilí při jeho výstavbě. Kromě nejasných stínů ostatních osob se na stěnách vůbec nic nenacházelo, což na něj působilo celkem chladným, nepřívětivým dojmem.

Raději svou pozornost soustředil na podlahu a objekty umístěné okolo něj. Aby pravdu řekl, celá místnost působila stejně prázdně, jako všechny čtyři zdi, které jí obepínaly. Jediné, co jí trochu oživovalo, bylo osm postav, poflakujících se na obyčejně vypadajících židlích. Většina z nich byla zapředena do veselých rozhovorů a Changbin je koutkem oka pozoroval. Všichni vypadali celkem přívětivě, jejich chování se nijak zvlášť nelišilo od běžných studentů na jeho škole, ale člověk nikdy neví a všichni dobře známe to jedno moudré přísloví ,Nesuď knihu podle obalu'. A když už jsme u těch studentů, právě si Changbin na něco vzpomněl a musel se nad onou myšlenkou pozastavit, jelikož mu došlo, že nikdo z jeho přátel neví o černovláskovo náhlém zmizení a až se neukáže ve škole, pravděpodobně se budou snažit zjistit, kde je a odpověď nejspíš nezískají. Bylo mu jich značně líto, i když jej po většinu času štvali, rozhodně si nezasloužili, aby je jen tak z ničeho nic beze slova opustil, na to mu byli až příliš dobrými kamarády, a když byl tehdy v úzkých, vytáhli chlapce z jeho osamělého světa. Nevědomky se dotkl své jizvy na obočí, která se s uplynulými roky pomalu vytrácela z jeho světlé kůže, na rozdíl od trpkých vzpomínek, jež stále setrvávaly v nepříjemně živé podobě v hloubce Changbinovy mysli–. A dost! Slíbil si přece, že se do těch časů už nikdy nevrátí, byť by to bylo pouze pomyslně. I přesto se však cítil provinile, ale nemohl s tím nic udělat.

Ještě chvíli nepřítomně civěl na neurčitý bod někde v dálce, když v tom shledal, že nebyl jediný, kdo už po nějakou dobu hypnotizoval jednu a tu samou věc. Což by nebylo nic špatného, kdyby si určitá osoba nevybrala za zkoumání hodný předmět právě jeho samotného. Pomalu pootočil hlavu směrem k Felixovi, jemuž očividně nepřipadalo zírání na cizí lidi zvláštní. Chvíli na něj jen koukal s lehce nadzvednutým obočím a čekal, co zrzek udělá. Po pár vteřinách mu očividně docvaklo, že se na něj díval, a proto se s lehkým cuknutím posunul na své židli a předstíral, jakoby se nic nestalo, jeho zrak putujíc všude možně, jen na Changbinovi se ani jednou chlapcovy oříškově hnědé oči nezastavily. Jeho rozpačité chování donutilo černovláska k úsměvu.

Z ničeho nic se na Changbinově rameni ocitla hřejivá dlaň a on spatřil jejího vlastníka. Byl to Chan. ,,Bohužel sem se dozvěděl, že mam něco na práci, takže tě tu nemůžu provést, ale sem si jistý, že někdo z těch povalečů to rád vezme za mě." Chan na sebe upoutal pozornost ostatních. S krátkým osvětlením situace se k Changbinovi otočil zády a mávajíc, zmizel v otvoru ve zdi, který se za ním okamžitě uzavřel. Changbin chtěl ještě říct, aby jej s nimi nenechával samotného, bohužel dřív, než tak stihl učinit, byl už šedovlásek pryč. Frustrovaně zaúpěl a neochotně se otočil na sedm lidí, jejichž pohledy se opět upírali jen a jen na něj. Prvně se ozval Woojin a Changbin mu byl vážně vděčný za prolomení nepříjemného ticha, jež je obklopovalo. ,,Jestli je tu někdo, kdo chce našeho nováčka dobrovolně provést, ať se přihlásí." Následovalo další ticho, a když ani po několika minutách nikdo ruku nezvedl, Woojin si povzdechl. No...alespoňteď Changbin věděl, že nebyl jediný, kdo se v této situaci necítil zrovna nejlíp. Upřímně se ani nedivil, kdo by chtěl zažít trapné minuty ticha mezi dvěma osobami, jež si nemají co říct? A kdo by vlastně vůbec toužil po trávení času s někým, jako byl Changbin?

To by však nebyl Jisung, který zrovna zjistil, že zde byla položena otázka, aby se nadšeně nepřihlásil, vstávajíc ze svého místa a míříc k Changbinovi. Ne, že by po jeho výkladech zrovna toužil, ale byl vděčný, že se přihlásil alespoň on a nikoho nemuseli nutit proti jeho vůli.

Hned po něm se ze židle úplně vpravo zvedl ‚Pan Model' – Changbin se rozhodl mu tak přezdívat, protože jeho pravé jméno stihl zapomenout a ,Kluk, co je až nadlidsky pěknej, vysokej, cool a má pihu pod okem' se mu zdálo příliš dlouhé. K jeho překvapení se postavil vedle Jisunga, přátelsky se zakřenil a vesele prohodil: ,,Snad abychom šli?" Otázka zřejmě nebyla mířena na nikoho konkrétního, ale stejně černovlásek pro jistotu přikývl.

Jisung energicky vykročil k otevírajícímu se otvoru ve zdi, Changbin pomalu za ním, v závěsu Pan Model. Changbinovi nebylo třikrát příjemné, když šel těsně za jeho zády, ale rozhodl se to prozatím ignorovat a nevytvářet další prekérní situace, pro dnešek jich bylo akorát tak dost. Zase tmavá chodba. ,,Hmmm. Kam bysme tě měli vzít jako první?" Zauvažoval chlapec přede ním a dlouhán mu pohotově odpověděl. ,,Co takhle jídelna? Ta je nejblíž a já mam celkem hlad." Odůvodnil svůj návrh a Jisung okamžitě souhlasil. Možná se Changbin k jídlu dostane ještě rychleji, než původně předpokládal. Spokojeně se ušklíbl nad představou plného žaludku a hned se mu šlo kapánek veseleji.

K jeho údivu do rozlehlé místnosti dorazili celkem rychle, co jej však zarazilo více, byla stylizace celého prostoru. Strop nebyl zdaleka tak nízký, jako v předešlých místnostech, ba naopak, byl až přehnaně vysoký. Na několika místech byl podpírán sloupy s ozdobnými hlavicemi a Changbin si v tu chvíli připadal jako na zámku. I tři masivní lustry, osvětlující každý kout, jen přidávaly na honosnosti celého místa. Podlahu pokrývaly mramorové desky a vše bylo sladěné do světlých barev. Po dvou delších stěnách s dalšími mramorovými dekoracemi, důmyslně rozprostřenými po celé jejich délce, se táhly polstrované lavice, které vždy ze třech stran obklopovaly dřevěný stůl.

Drapérie, kterou byly lavice potaženy, byla jedinou věcí, jež tvořila se svou tmavě rudou barvou očím příjemný kontrast se zbytkem prostoru. Prostředek místnosti vyplňovaly další řady stolů se čtyřmi nebo dvěma židlemi s měkce vypadajícími podsedáky – také tmavě červené barvy. Všechno vypadalo až přehnaně draze, skoro se bál čehokoliv dotknout, aby to náhodou nezničil. V tuto chvíli mu bylo jasné, že lidem tady vůbec nesejde na práci, kterou museli vynaložit na postavení něčeho takového. Jeho dvěma společníkům to očividně přišlo normální a oba zamířili k jednomu z prázdných stolů. Teprve teď si všiml, že na velikost místnosti zde bylo celkem málo lidí – tím líp, aspoň na něj nebude zírat tolik nových tváří. Byl příliš fascinovaný novým prostředím, a tak zůstal stát na místě, při čemž si nevšiml Jisunga, který zjistil, že je nenásledoval, a proto se pro Changbina vracel.

V černovláskově výhledu se objevila známá tvář a Changbin překvapeně uskočil dozadu. ,,Přestaň tu postávat a zírat, jak kdyby ti uletěly včely. Radši si pojď sednout a něco sníst, beztak si toho moc neměl." Jisung jej chytil za ruku a už ho táhnul ke stolu, kde spokojeně seděl Pan Model a něco si zaujatě prohlížel. Changbin si nevrle odfrknul, ale stejně se nechal dovléci k neobsazenému místu, kde si nejistě sedl na měkký materiál podsedáku, Jisung se svezl na židli vedle něj a už začal básnit o jejich kuchyni, při čemž mu sdělil, že dnes by měli vydávat kimchi s rýží. Zatímco se Jisung rozplíval nad představami tradičních korejských jídel, Pan Model se zvedl od stolu a zamířil na druhou stranu místnosti k jakémusi výdejnímu pultu, kterého si Changbin doposud nepovšiml. Alespoň něco tu připomínalo obyčejný život, napadlo ho.

Než se Pan Model vrátil, stihl se Changbin dozvědět, že jídelna nebyla využívána pouze jako místo ke konzumaci potravin, ale i jako společenský sál, v němž se čas od času konaly důležité schůze. Okrem toho mu bylo řečeno i několik velice nepotřebných informací, například Jisungovo oblíbené ovoce a nějakým způsobem i to, že Hyunjin (nejdřív si jméno nemohl spojit s tváří, ale po chvíli mu došlo, o koho se jedná – Pan Model) ve spánku mumlá nesrozumitelná slova.

Po téhle zajímavosti raději přestal poslouchat a svou pozornost soustředil k Hyunjinovi, jenž už byl jen pár metrů od stolu. I ty svýma dlouhýma nohama rychle překonal a s úsměvem na tváři položil na stůl tác se třemi plnými miskami. Nad tímhle pohledem se ozval Changbinův hladový žaludek, načež si rozpačitě stisknul břicho a snažil se skrýt svou červenající tvář. Oba jeho společníci se srdečně zasmáli a Hyunjin před něj postavil jednu z mis. Následně mu věnoval i pár dřevěných hůlek, stále ještě uschovaných v papírovém obalu. Changbin je vděčně přijal, mumlajíc tiché ,Děkuju'. Hned na to podal Hyunjin druhou misku Jisungovi, kterému se nad chutně vypadajícím kimchi přímo zaleskly oči štěstím. Nad chlapcovou láskou k jídlu se musel uchechtnout i černovlásek, hold Jisungova pozitivní nálada byla nakažlivá a nikdo se jí moc dlouho neubránil. Pan Mo- chtěl říct Hyunjin, se usadil, přitáhl si zbývající pokrm k sobě, rozbalil hůlky a všem popřál dobrou chuť. To samé udělal Jisung, oba touto chvílí zabořeni do hřejivé směsi.

Changbin je obdivoval, že se okolo někoho nového dokázali chovat tak přirozeně. Kdyby byl na jejich místě, pravděpodobně by nebyl schopný prohodit s dotyčným ani slovo, natož s ním jíst u jednoho stolu a v tak poklidné a přátelské atmosféře. Koneckonců, i teď se cítil značně nesvůj. I když to vypadalo, jako by jej už dávno považovali za přítele. Nebyl si jistý, jak se k této situaci stavět, ale někde hluboko uvnitř se cítil šťastně a byl jim neskonale vděčný, za jejich vstřícnost. Možná by se občas i mohl čas od času připojit do konverzace? Stejně nemohl zůstat němý věčně, pokud chtěl v organizaci přežít.

Dvojice, jež si doteď vyměňovala různorodé názory, zatímco se probojovávala svými pokrmy, si povšimla, že místo jedení je jen tiše pozororoval. Oba si vyměnili zmatené pohledy, a pak se zadívali na Changbina. ,,Ty nemáš hlad?" Podivil se Hyunjin a zkoumavě si jej přeměřil pohledem. ,,N-ne, jen...jen jsem se zamyslel a-a nějak zapomněl jíst." Přiznal se a v mysli si vlepil facku za svoje věcné zadrhávání. ,,Už jsem se lekl, že se něco děje." Uchechtl se Jisung, ale chvíli na to zvážněl. ,,Kdyby se ale vážně něco stalo, nebo si něco potřeboval, klidně se nám můžeš svěřit. V téhle organizaci jsme všichni jedna velká rodina a ty jsi teď její součástí. A zvláště nás devět – myslim Stray kids, musí bejt jako bratři, takže neváhej a kdykoliv přijď. A teď už jez nebo ti to vystydne." Jisung se zase hloupě zakřenil, jako kdyby před několika okamžiky nic podobného neřekl, lehce se ošívajíc, když mu došlo jak trapně musel zaznít. Hyunjin se na něj ušklíbl a schytal od Jisunga ránu do ramene. Chlapcovi se na obličeji objevila bolestná grimasa a ublíženě se chytil za rameno, i když bylo očividné, že to pouze předstíral. Po chvilí se otočil na Changbina a svou dlaní poukázal na stále plnou misku před ním.

Changbin si je nevěřícně prohlédl, hřejivé úsměvy neopouštějící jejich tváře. Nikdy by nevěřil, že je Jisung schopný uvažovat nad podobnými věcmi (i když sebou také musel škubnout nad chromým vyzněním slov). Možná se na první pohled zdál jako celkem tupý floutek, ale očividně v sobě skrýval mnohem hlubší úvahy a city, než nechával uniknout na povrch mezi svými filutovskými výstupy.

Raději svůj pohled stočil k misce, ze které se ještě pořád lehce kouřilo. Důkladně zkontroloval její obsah, a když v ní všechno shledal poživatelným a dokonce chutně vypadajícím, vyprostil dřevěné hůlky z jejich obalu a pomalu si vsunul první sousto do úst. Cítil na sobě dva zvědavé pohledy, zřejmě čekali na jeho reakci. Když Changbin hrudku rýže společně s kimchi rozkousal, spokojeně broukl a ihned si pusu naplnil další porcí.

Byl vážně hladový a i kdyby jídlo nebylo dobré, pravděpodobně by jej stejně pozřel. Tohle však nebyl ten případ, jelikož pokrm se vyrovnal i mámině domácí kuchyni. Hladově) do sebe soukal více a více jídla, s tvářemi nacpanými jako křeček se otočil ke dvěma pozorovatelům, jež vypadali nadmíru spokojeně. Věnoval jim vděčný pohled a dále se zabýval pouze svou miskou. Dalo by se říct, že jídlo byla cesta k jeho hladovému srdci, protože s plným žaludkem mu hned přišlo všechno kapánek sympatičtější, dokonce se nevědomky sám od sebe zapojil do probíhající konverzace Jisunga a Hyunjina, kteří z toho měli očividnou radost.

Poté, co všichni vyprázdnili své misky, Hyunjin vylíčil plán, jenž stihl za tu dobu vymyslet. Navrhl, aby vzali okolní prostory systematicky a co možná nejrychleji, protože by rád stihl večeři, s čímž Changbin i Jisung nadmíru souhlasili – pokud ti tři měli něco společného, tak to určitě byla neutuchající láska k jídlu. Jejich trasa počínala v místnosti, kde snad byla shromážděna většina elektroniky a přístrojů z celé organizace, Changbinovi se ani nechtělo představovat, kolik peněz museli do všech těch krámů investovat (nemluvě o rozlehlosti celého prostoru, která se nemusela stydět ani před gigantickou jídelnou). Samotná místnost byla rozdělena na tři části, v jedné byly pravidelné řady stolů, na nichž byly poskládány velko i maloplošné obrazovky různorodých počítačů. Všude zde pobíhalo spoustu lidí, neustále přenášeli stohy papírů, nebo kontrolovali něco na obrazovkách, jiní seděli u počítačů a horlivě pracovali. I přes takové množství osob se zdála všechna práce velice organizovaná, každý přesně věděl co dělat, či kde se nacházet.

Druhá část mu byla na první pohled ještě více cizí, než ta předchozí. Všude okolo něj blikaly všemožně barevné kontrolky, zobrazující pro Changbina nepochopitelné věci. Bylo zde i mnoho obrazovek, jež ukazovaly prapodivné grafy připomínající mapování lidského tepu, ale pochyboval, že by to mělo s lékárnictvím cokoliv společného. I tady se systematicky pohybovali další lidé, kteří se od svých úkolů odpoutali pouze na pozdravení Hyunjina a Jisunga, když okolo nich procházeli do poslední části. Teprve teď bylo černovláskovi řečeno, že první část slouží především pro zpracovávání dat, jež získávají lidé v terénu a taky druhé oddělení, které má za úkol udržovat celé východní křídlo v hladkém pochodu.

Zato třetí oddělení, to byla úplně jiná káva. Zaujímalo nejvíce prostoru ze všech třech částí a všude zde byly rozmístěny masivní dubové stoly, na nichž panoval značný nepořádek. Mohlo zde být kolem dvě stě pracovních míst. U každého místa seděl jeden člověk a věnoval se jakési komplikovaně vypadající práci za pomoci drobných robotických přístrojů. Podle všemožného nářadí povalujícího se na stolech i podlaze Changbin usoudil, že se nejspíše věnovali výrobě nějakých součástek. Světe div se, nebyl daleko od pravdy, když mu Jisung vysvětlil, že třetí oddělení vyvíjelo součástky potřebné do přístrojů v druhé a první části, stejně jako do podobných oddělení v ostatních křídlech. Při cestě k východu nahlédl několika lidem přes rameno a byl překvapen s jakou precizností byli schopní složit něco tak malého. Na chvíli se k němu přitočil Hyunjin a dozvěděl se od něj, že větší součástky se vyráběly pomocí strojů v severním křídle, zatímco většinu střelných zbraní dávali dohromady v křídle západním, na což už zase dohlíželi z větší části lidé. V každém křídle se také nacházela kovárna, kde byly kovány drobné dýky, nože, či hroty šípů i další podobné věci. A když už jsme u těch kováren, do jedné z nich právě mířili.

Vstoupili do o poznání menší místnosti. Okamžitě je obklopilo to neuvěřitelné teplo od ohně a rozpáleného železa. I když ve zdi vedlo několik odvětrávacích šachet, stejně zde bylo až nesnesitelné horko. Všechno bylo zahaleno v šeru, jediným zdrojem světla byly plameny v rozpálené peci. Po stolech se válelo těžké nářadí a po stranách místnosti byly pečlivě uskladněny zbraně všemožné velikosti. Changbin si všiml, že se jeho průvodci vydali do druhého rohu místnosti, kde seděl v celku mladý, sympaticky vypadající muž. Byl zpocený a špinavý od těžké práce, ale na tváři mu stejně posedával úsměv. Hyunjin i Jisung si s ním přátelsky potřásli a poté mu nejspíš něco vysvětlovali. Muž jen několikrát pokýval hlavou, a pak se obrátil na Changbina.

Okamžitě si udělal cestu mezi vším tím harampádím okolo a už mu energicky tiskl dlaň. Představil se mu a zatáhnul jej ke stojanům se zbraněmi. ,,Takže Changbine." Oslovil ho jménem, i když si Chagbin nepamatoval, že by mu ho někdy řekl – v tom měl nejspíše prsty Jisung. ,,Vzhledem k tomu, že jsi nový, pravděpodobně o tom nevíš, ale máme tady takovou tradici. Každý nováček při příchodu dostane svou dýku, kterou bude moct libovolně používat v budoucnu. Proto tě sem vzali támhleti dva, aby sis tu svou vybral." Chvíli na něj jen tak civěl, než informaci zpracoval a vyloudil ze sebe. ,,Aha?" Muž (ano, jeho jméno po zhruba pěti sekundách zapomněl, asi by měl začít něco dělat se svou chabou pamětí) jej nasměroval k jedné z polic, na které vedle sebe ležely pečlivě srovnané dýky. Changbin se rozhodl udělat to, co se po něm chtělo a začal si prohlížet různě tvarované a zdobené dýky. Poznámku o tom, že mu to přijde jako pitomost, raději spolknul.

Jeho oči spočinuly na konkrétní dýce s kůží obmotanou rukojetí a rovným, ostrým břitem. Po jejím zhruba patnáct centimetrů dlouhém ostří byly ručně vyryty drobné spirálovité ornamenty. Na několika místech měla do titěrných prohlubní vsazené červené kamínky. Nejdříve ji vzal do ruky pouze ze zvědavosti, ale jakmile ji zvedl, musel se podivit nad její lehkostí a perfektním vyvážením. Kůže na rukojeti byla neuvěřitelně příjemná a tvar přesně padnul do jeho ruky. Muž, jenž ji s největší pravděpodobností ukoval, musel být vážně mistr ve svém řemesle. Changbin okamžitě věděl, že jinou dýku už nikdy do ruky nevezme, a když mu k ní kovář ochotně přidal i kožené pouzdro, které se dalo upevnit na stehno, měl opravdu radost (ačkoliv jej nikdy nenapadlo, že by ho něco podobného mohlo jakkoliv potěšit). Dýku i s pouzdrem schoval do své klokaní kapsy na mikině a společně s Jisungem a Hyunjinem se vypravili do dalších místností. Samozřejmě před odchodem nezapomněl zamávat na dobrosrdečného muže a pořádně mu poděkovat. Možná to tu doopravdy nebude až tak zlé...ale stále platí: _,Nesuď knihu podle obalu, Changbine.'_ Třeba se z tohoto přehnaně vstřícného místa vyklube peklo na zemi.

Sotva opustili kovářovu dílnu, už se na něj otáčel Jisung a prosil, aby mu nově získanou dýku ukázal. Changbin nejdřív protestoval se slovy, že si ji může prohlédnout jindy, ale energický a velice dotěrný chlapec se za žádnou cenu nenechal odbýt. Nakonec si černovlásek povzdechl a pouzdro i s dýkou mu neochotně podal. Hoch ihned vytáhl dýku z kusu kůže, pozorně zkoumajíc každý centimetr jejího ostří. Po pár vteřinách z něj vyšlo uznalé ,hmmm', při čemž prapodivně našpulil své rty. Hyunjin, který se nějakým způsobem ocitl po jeho boku, souhlasně pokýval hlavou. ,,Máš dobrý vkus." Zazubil se na Changbina a zdálo se, jako by si na něco vzpomněl. ,,Teď mě tak napadá, že Felix má podobnou." Zauvažoval nahlas a Changbin si tuto nepotřebnou informaci, bůh ví proč, uložil do své paměti.

Pravděpodobně by se zase ztratil ve svých myšlenkách, kdyby jej nevyrušil Jisung. ,,To mi připomíná..." Zvedl hlavu a podíval se Changbinovým směrem, na obličeji mu posedával další z jeho úsměvů, zatímco mu vracel dýku. ,,Měl bys Felixovi poděkovat. Nebejt jeho, byl bys touhle dobou placatej." Changbin zmateně zamrkal, chvíli mu trvalo informaci zpracovat. ,,On mě zachránil? Jak?" Nejspíš vážně působil dost komicky, protože oba chlapci na něj koukali značně pobaveně. ,,No řekněme jen, že je tvůj jezdec na bílém koni." Hyunjin se ušklíbl, otáčejíc se na patě, mizejíc v tmavých chodbách, následován Jisungem. Changbin tam chvíli jen tak stál, ale poté se vydal za nimi, nebylo by nejlepší zůstat sám ve spleti nekonečných chodeb, zvláště u někoho s tak špatným orientačním smyslem, jako byl on.

~

 

Uběhlo několik hodin od jejich společného obědu a již měli za sebou nespočet rozdílných prostorů, s novými lidmi a neznámými věcmi. Co si tak Changbin z hlavy vybavoval, prošli zhruba dvaceti místnostmi, velkými i malými, zvláštními i docela obyčejnými, z čehož si cestu pamatoval zhruba ke dvěma z nich, kterými byly jídelna a kovárna na začátku jejich zdlouhavé výpravy a to jenom mlhavě. No, alespoň se dokázal dostat ke zdroji potravy, což bylo, pomyslel si, docela podstatné.

Těžko říct, kolik toho za tu dobu nachodili, ale byl si jistý, že to nebyly jen chabé metry, jelikož chlapcovy nohy pomalu přestávaly plnit požadavky jím zadané. Začínal být opět nevrlý a k jeho smůle i hladový. Jisung s Hyunjinem (z něhož se vyloupl celkem zábavný a sarkastický floutek) si očividně všimli černovláskovy klesající morálky a ihned jej začali ujišťovat. ,,Neboj, tohle je pro dnešek poslední zastávka a pak už tě vezmeme do obytné sekce." Jisung ho povzbudil a Hyunjin pro jistotu dodal. ,,Tam s náma budeš ode dneška bydlet." Nad touhle informací Changbin jen rezignovaně kývl, na něco většího se v tuto chvíli nezmohl, protože jej rychle přemáhala únava a už pouze doufal, že dojde do té 'obytné části' po svých.

Před nimi se dneska již po tolikáté otevřely automatické dveře, čímž jim umožnily vstoupit do obrovského prostoru – a když říkal obrovského, myslel tím vážně gigantického. Jídelnu, což byla zatím největší místnost, kterou zde Changbin viděl, hravě strčil do kapsy. Černovlásek zůstal stát u zdi s ústy dokořán, prohlížejíc si spíše sportovní stadion, než místnost. „Vítej v naší tréninkový hale!" Z úžasu jej vytrhl Jisungův veselý hlas a Changbin zjistil, že oba jeho průvodci jsou už několik metrů před ním, razící si cestu podél...počkat, to byla skála? Vedle ušlapané hliněné cesty se napravo od něj tyčila masa nerostů, na níž se hbitě pohybovalo několik lidí. Se zaujetím sledoval každý jejich precizní, přesně vypočítaný krok. Všechny pohyby vypadaly tak dokonale, že měl až pocit, jakoby se ani nejednalo o lidi, nýbrž velice dobře sestavené stroje. „Tady se procvičuje práce v horskym prostředí, pravděpodobně se tý skály taky párkrát dotkneš, ale to záleží na tom, jestli máš předpoklady na plnění operací v podobných podmínkách. Koneckonců, brzo zjistíme jaké je tvé zaměření." Otočil se na Jisunga, který se už zase nacházel až příliš blízko na to, aby to Changbinovi bylo příjemné. „Zaměření?" Pokýval hlavou. „Všechny týmy mají několik členů a většinou se každý z nich specializuje na něco jinýho, v něčem je lepší než ostatní, vyniká, tím se mimochodem zajišťuje rovnováha v týmu. Například já dávam přednost špionážnim misím, zatimco Hyunjin se soustředí spíš na přímý kontakt s cílem. To je naše zaměření. Člověk od člověka se to liší, někdo je přes počítače, jiný jsou obratnější se střelnýma zbraněma, někomu vyhovuje práce s lidskou psychikou...prostě je toho hodně." Pokrčil rameny a vzhlédl k lidem na prudkém svahu skály.

Chvíli zůstal potichu, ale potom jej něco napadlo. ,,A co když člověk nezapadá pod žádný zaměření?" ,,Tak se jednoduše pro podobnou práci nehodí a je přidělenej k podpůrnejm jednotkám. Třeba oddíl zpracování dat, ve kterym sme předtim byli." Changbin chápavě pokýval hlavou, když v tom se mu v hlavě zrodila další otázka. ,,A co lidi, který spadaj pod více zaměření?" Se zrakem stále přilepeným na obrovský kus šutru před nimi, Jisung odpověděl dvěma jednoduchými slovy. ,,Jsou výjimeční."

Dál se Changbin již nevyptával a pouze následoval chlapce před ním, zatímco si nechával vysvětlovat, na co jednotlivé části tréninkového prostoru sloužily. Na druhé straně, naproti masivní skále, byl vysázen jakýsi zmenšený prales, na první pohled se zdálo, že v něm není ani živáčka, ale když se zadíval pořádně, spatřil pohybující se stíny. Pravděpodobně nebyl tak opuštěný, jak se zdálo. O pár kroků dál byl vidět malý potůček, který vedl okolo vysokých stromů a postupně se ztrácel uvnitř změti různorodých větviček, lístků a zdravě zeleného kapradí. Nejspíše si při výstavbě tohohle obrovského komplexu dali opravdu záležet, jelikož vše, co Changbin viděl, mu připadalo až přehnaně promyšlené, jakoby se zde dala najít každá věc, na jakou si zrovna vzpomněl. Ani by se nedivil, kdyby v potoku pluly opravdové ryby. Na to, aby to zjistil, však neměl čas, protože byl odtažen po prašné cestě k dalším rozdílným úsekům.

Míjeli jakousi repliku pouště a ještě několik dalších, řekněme 'mini biomů', a poté se mu naskytl výhled na klasickému cvičišti více podobné místo. Mezi různými úseky se klikatila běžecká dráha. Po jeho pravici se rozkládala střelnice, jak pro luky a kuše, tak i pro automatické zbraně. Jakmile se otočil na druhou stranu, uviděl několik lidí, zřejmě trénujících boj zblízka, bez zbraní i s nimi. Ve vzduchu se střetávali ostře vypadající nože, dýky a spousta dalších předmětů, jež Changbin ani nedokázal pojmenovat.

V pozadí se ke stropu tyčily podpůrné kůly od rozlehlé opičí dráhy, která se rozprostírala všude nad nimi. Všemožně spletené provazy, opracované kmeny různé velikosti, zavěšené nad jejich hlavami, i sítě a železné tyče. I zde se pohybovalo několik osob, svými dovednostmi však připomínaly spíše opice, než příslušníky lidské rasy. Černovlásek je zaujatě pozoroval, této činnosti ale brzo zanechal, jelikož se mu začala točit hlava. Nevěděl, jestli to bylo nepřirozenou pozicí, v níž se jeho hlava nacházela, nebo stále přítomnou únavou, tak i tak, byl nucen se na chvíli posadit a vzpamatovat se. Hyunjin i Jisung si chlapcova stavu okamžitě všimli a oba mu věnovali starostlivý pohled. „V pořádku?" Zeptal se Hyunjin, obavy přítomné v jeho hlasu. Changbin se jen lehce pousmál a pokýval hlavou. Jisung k němu natáhl ruku a on ji vděčně přijal. „Pro dnešek toho bylo dost. Radši tě vezmeme do našeho apartmánu." Prohlásil a Changbin ochotně souhlasil.

Cesta k apartmánům se pro něj odehrávala jako v mlze. Stěží cokoliv vnímal, natož aby věděl kudy jdou. Jediné, co si pamatoval, byl Jisung, který mu oznámil, že pár místností obytné sekce se jako jediná část východního křídla nachází nad zemí, a že v jednom z povrchových apartmánů bydlí i oni. Po téhle informaci Changbinův mozek vypnul úplně a on se nechal vést klikatými chodbami jako tělo bez duše. Ke konci cesty se mu dokonce začal rozostřovat obraz před očima a cítil se, jak kdyby to s ním mělo každou vteřinou seknout. Naštěstí byl po jeho boku Hyunjin, jenž jej z jedné strany podepřel, čímž ho zachránil od tvrdé, studené podlahy. Nakonec to úspěšně zvládli až do apartmánu, všude kolem Changbina se ozývaly hlasy, ale on neviděl jejich vlastníky, protože jeho zrak si se ním vskutku nepěkně zahrával a nakonec jej opět obklopily pouze šmouhy. Několikrát zamrkal, snažíc se přimět své oči ke správnému chodu, jeho víčka se zdála s každým mrknutím těžší a těžší, s posledním mrknutím věděl, že už je nebude schopný odlepit od sebe. Vzdal to a nechal únavu zcela převzít vládu nad jeho tělem. Hlasy okolo utichly, všude byla nekonečná tma a Changbina pohltila říše snů.


	5. Apartmán

Changbin se probudil díky hřejivým paprskům slunce, jež lehce tancovaly po jeho bledé pleti. Několikrát rychle zamrkal, ale po chvíli oči opět zavřel, jelikož se ani trochu necítil na vstávání. Nakrčil nos a zavrtal se ještě hlouběji do hebkých, měkkých a neuvěřitelně příjemných přikrývek, mačkajíc stejně pohodlný polštář v medvědím objetí. Spokojeně zabořil svůj obličej do voňavé látky. Z úst mu uniklo šťastné zamručení, rty formující vřelý úsměv. Hřejivost okamžiku si užíval natolik, že si ani v nejmenším nevzpomněl na předešlé události, dokonce i fakt, že se nenachází ve svém pokoji, nýbrž na úplně cizím místě, zůstal šťastným chlapcem nepovšimnut.

Ze slastného odpočinku jej však zanedlouho vyrušilo tiché klapnutí dveří. Changbin sebou trhnul a strnul v dosavadní pozici, předstírajíc spánek. Najednou se k němu všechny vzpomínky vrátily a uštědřily mu pěknou facku, kterou ho vrátily zpátky do reality. Teď byl stoprocentně rozhodnutý, že s předstíráním spánku nehodlá nejméně dalších dvacet minut přestat, protože neměl v plánu čelit ostatním obyvatelům apartmánu. Sice si díky včerejšku začal rozumět s Jisungem, Hyunjinem a částečně i Chanem, ale pořád zbývalo dalších pět členů, což je vzhledem k Changbinově introvertní povaze velké číslo. Plus všichni vypadali příliš energicky na to, aby se s nimi popasoval hned po probuzení a stále si nebyl jistý, jestli jsou dostatečně důvěryhodní na to, aby s nimi bez zábran mluvil.

Uslyšel tiché krůčky někde v prostoru před ním, a poté zvuk otevírajícího se šuplíku. I přes nutkání zjistit, kdo se s ním v pokoji nachází, udržel své oči zavřené, stále úspěšně hrajíc Šípkovou Růženku. Ozvala se rána, jak na zem dopadl jakýsi těžší plechový předmět a následovala kopa tlumených nadávek. V tu chvíli se černovlásek neudržel a odlepil svá víčka od sebe.

Pohled, který se mu naskytl, jej značně pobavil. Zhruba dva metry před ním poskakoval Jisung na jedné noze, držíc si levé chodidlo, tiše klejíc s bolestným výrazem na tváři, na zemi vedle něj ležela hranatá, modře nabarvená krabička – očividně předmět, který spadl a nejspíše při svém seskoku neminul ani Jisungovy prsty na noze.

Changbin si pohled na trpícího Jisunga z nějakého neznámého důvodu užíval –Říkejte si co chcete, ale lidská škodolibost nezná hranic.– a býval by jej nenápadně pozoroval dál, kdyby chlapcova pata nepotkala místo lina se vzorem dřevěných prken časopis, jenž se z neznámého důvodu nacházel na podlaze těsně za ním, a Jisung se s hlasitým vyjeknutím a napřaženýma rukama nezřítil k zemi. V tento okamžik Changbin nebyl nadále schopný zůstat pouze tichým pozorovatelem a propukl v hlasitý smích, čímž upoutal pozornost chlapce, který aktuálně objímal studenou podlahu.

„Haha, moc vtipný." Řekl Jisung sarkasticky, zatímco se zvedal ze země, nespouštějíc zrak ze zajíkajícího se chlapce, jemuž se po tvářích koulely slzy od toho, jak moc se smál.

Najednou se dveře rozletěly dokořán a dovnitř vtrhl Chan s vyděšeným výrazem, připravený kdykoliv poskytnout první pomoc a zařídit potřebné podmínky pro případné zraněné. Nejspíše musel slyšet ránu, jež vydalo Jisungovo tělo, když kolidovalo s tvrdým povrchem místnosti a chybně si podezřelý zvuk vyložil. V pokoji však místo zraněných nalezl Changbina, který se div nedusil smíchem a Jisunga, škrábajícího se na nohy, přičemž se zapíral o bílou skříňku.

„Vy mi snad chcete přivodit infarkt." Vysoukal ze sebe frustrovaně a jednou rukou si nervózně prohrábl svou šedivou kštici. „Mimochodem, dobré ráno Changbine. Teda spíš dopoledne. Je něco málo po půl dvanáctý a za chvíli odcházíme na oběd, takže až se vzpamatuješ, přijď na chodbu. Čistý oblečení máš na židli." Ukázal na dřevěnou židli s bílým nátěrem, postávající v rohu místnosti.

„A ty pojď." Popadl Jisunga za ruku a násilně jej vyvléknul z pokoje, jediné co stihl hoch popadnout, byla ona hranatá krabička. Poté se za oběma zabouchly dveře a Changbin byl ponechán sám sobě v prázdném pokoji.

Konečně se mu zhruba po dvou minutách nepřetržitého smíchu povedlo pořádně nadechnout a dokázal se vrátit do normálního, relativně klidného stavu. Teprve teď se mu naskytl prostor na prohlédnutí celého pokoje. Zjistil, že postel, na které sedí je ve skutečnosti palanda, její konstrukce natřená bílou barvou, stejně jako všechen nábytek v místnosti. Povlečení na ‚jeho' peřině a polštáři bylo tmavě šedivé a když se postavil (což nebyl zdaleka tak jednoduchý úkol, jak by se na první pohled mohlo zdát, jelikož jej obě dolní končetiny bolely od včerejší 'procházky') a prohlédl si postel nad ním, uviděl neustlanou, světle modrou deku a pomačkaný polštář. Hned vedle palandy, na níž spal, byla umístěná druhá, identická k té první. Jediným rozdílem byly pečlivě složené deky a natřesené polštáře, ležící na obou matracích.

Pokoj samotný nebyl příliš velký, takže dvě palandy vedle sebe zabíraly celou jednu zeď, na které kromě pár plakátů nahoře u postele s modrým povlečením nebylo nic. Stěna za palandami a druhá, jež jí byla naproti, měly příjemnou bledě modrou barvu, zbylé dvě stěny a strop byly natřeny bílou. Nic co by zrovna sedělo Changbinovu vkusu, ale i tak to na něj působilo jakýmsi pozitivním dojmem.

Když se otočil k postelím zády, po jeho pravém boku se nacházel pracovní stůl, přetékající různými papíry, knihami, psacími potřebami i prázdnými, použitými hrnečky a několika špinavými talíři, naskládanými na sobě. Bylo poznat, že zde nežili žádní zodpovědní dospěláci, posednutí uklízením a pořádkem. Changbina pohled na zaneřáděný kus nábytku, bůh ví proč, potěšil. Stůl byl kvůli značně omezenému prostoru namáčknutý ke zdi a druhou stranou k palandě, pod jeho deskou byly umístěny dvě řady šuplíků. Ze tří zásuvek obsah vyčníval ven. I zde byly po zdi rozmístěny různě velké plakáty, papíry a malé, barevné, lepicí papírky, pravděpodobně na poznámky. U stolu byla postavena pohodlně vypadající kancelářská židle, což byl snad jediný kus nábytku, jenž se svou černou barvou neladil do světlých barev. Na jejím opěradle bylo ležérně pohozeno několik mikin a na sedadle byl položen notebook polepený pofidérními samolepkami, které se Changbin rozhodl raději nezkoumat.

Vedle stolu byla pětipatrová polička s tužkami, kabely, ale i kapesními noži a všemi možnými i nemožnými nesmysly. Na chvíli zavadil pohledem o židli v rohu, na níž ležela kopička složeného oblečení, a poté svůj zrak obrátil k protilehlé bílé zdi, z větší části vyplněné velkými, skleněnými, posuvnými dveřmi, odhalujícími pohled na balkón a pozvolna se zelenající, poklidně vypadající krajinu, jež se koupala v hřejivých slunečních paprscích. Z korun stromů všude kolem vylétali ptáci, křižující překrásnou modř poledního nebe. Na obzoru nebyl ani mráček a kdyby Changbin nevěděl, že je teprve brzké jaro, myslel by si, že je červenec. Chvíli zůstal stát ohromený tou úchvatnou přírodou venku, vstřebávajíc všechnu energii, kterou mu neskutečný pohled dodával.

Brzy se však vrátil myšlenkami zpátky na Zemi. Neříkal náhodou Chan, že byla planeta zasažena radiací? Jak to, že všechno venku vypadalo tak netknutě a poklidně? Lhal mu snad? Nad těmito myšlenkami svraštěl obočí a jeho důvěra ve všechno, co se včerejšího dne dozvěděl, se až od základů otřásla. Propadajíc zase jednou negativnímu smýšlení, zatřásl hlavou, aby nepěkné myšlenky ze své hlavy vyklepal. Chan mu to jistě vysvětlí, když se zeptá. _Ano, když se zeptá._

Rozhodl se pro letmé prohlédnutí poslední stěny. Nejblíže k oknu byla masivní skříň, téměř až ke stropu, zřejmě šatník tří chlapců (nebo čtyř chlapců, pokud někomu zabral postel). Na jedné polovině půlených dveří měla připevněné velké zrcadlo. Dovnitř se z bezpečnostních důvodů neopovážil nakouknout, a tak se raději posunul k menší skříňce, v níž bylo zabudováno i šest úsporně velkých šuplíků. Na skříňce bylo spoustu harampádí a nepotřebných věcí, ať už se jednalo o figurky z různých seriálů nebo ruličku od toaleťáku, o jejímž významu v pokoji si Changbin nebyl vážně jistý.

Prázdný prostor na zdi, jenž se nacházel nad skříňkou, vyplňovaly čtyři police plné knih s různobarevnými přebaly a zvláštními názvy. Vpravo od polic a skříní byly do zdi zasazeny bílé dveře s velkým plakátem pejska nějakého malého plemena. I když musel přiznat, že pes vypadal roztomile, přišlo mu to trošku divné. Uznejte, jaký normální kluk by si v sedmnácti a více letech vyvěsil na svoje dveře obrázek štěněte. Tímto ukončil prohlídku pokoje a obrátil se k židli s oblečením.

Došel až k ní a zvedl tričko, které bylo položené navrch. Bylo bílé a podle všeho celkem velké, což Changbinovi vyhovovalo. Sundal ze sebe mikinu a košili, jež nosil nejméně třetím dnem a přetáhl si nadměrně velké triko přes hlavu. Jak předpokládal, rukávy mu sahaly až loktům, spodní lem měl pomalu do poloviny stehen a celkově v bílé látce dost plaval, ale jemu to ani v nejmenším nevadilo.

Dále objevil spodní prádlo, naštěstí přiměřené velikosti. Následovaly ponožky a nakonec černé tepláky s nízkým sedem. Z těch starých neopomněl vyndat drobnou brož s ptáčkem a pečlivě ji umístil do svých čistých kalhot. Čistě oblečený, všechny své špinavé svršky vzorně složil a umístil zpět na židli, poté prošmátral kapsu svojí mikiny a vytáhl z ní pouzdro s dýkou, které položil navrch kopičky špinavého prádla v domnění, že se pro ní později vrátí. Popošel k zrcadlu, a když shledal svůj vzhled přijatelným a trochu si upravil přeležené vlasy, zamířil ke dveřím i přesto, že se po několikátém dnu, co se nedotkl sprchy, cítil jako smradlavý bezdomovec v nových šatech.

Zrovna třikrát se mu mezi ostatní nechtělo, ale neměl na výběr, jelikož jedině takhle mohl najít cestu k jídlu (kdyby se do jídelny vypravil sám, nejspíš by se ztratil). Stiskl studenou kliku v drobné dlani a pořádně se nadechl. Stlačil ji a s otevřením dveří vydechl. 

Ocitl se v prostorné chodbě. Po obou bíle natřených zdích bylo po čtyřech dveřích a jedny se nacházely i na samém konci místnosti. Po zemi zde bylo poházeno několik párů bot, z čehož usoudil, že se jedná o východ. Changbin se k němu rozhodl jít. Až po několika krocích si povšiml průchodu po jeho pravici, z něhož se ozývaly tlumené hlasy. Zaváhal, ale nakonec se rozhodl pokračovat v chůzi. Byl zhruba metr a půl od dveří, když v tom se v průchodu objevila Chanova hlava se zářivým úsměvem. Nepředvídatelný skutek donutil černovlasého chlapce zděšením uskočit, přičemž přidušeně vykřikl. Téměř okamžitě se za Chanem ukázali další čtyři překvapené obličeje. Chvíli vystrašeného Changbina pouze pozorovali, ale potom se Chanovi zacukaly koutky úst a všichni naráz propukli v hlasitý smích, tedy až na Changbina, který se akorát vzpamatoval z dalšího prožitého infarktu a nevěřícně si prohlížel pět hochů před ním –Řekněme jen, že se nechal lehko vyděsit.

Když se všichni   
pobavili, Chan prohodil: „Tak co kdybychom šli?" Od přítomných se mu dostalo horlivého pokyvování a od Changbina zmateného pohledu, jelikož mu chvíli trvalo spojit si větu se souvislostmi. Nakonec usoudil, že se otázka pravděpodobně týkala slibovaného obědu a přikývl taktéž. S Chanem v čele, vyřítila se hladová skupinka ze dveří vedle průchodu, rychle se obouvajíce do prvního páru bot, který se zrovna naskytnul po ruce. Jisung neopomněl chytit černovláska za paži, tahajíc jej za sebou jako kus hadru. Changbin ho nechal počínat, jak se mu zlíbilo, koneckonců věděl, že sám by nesebral odvahu k následování lidí, jež jsou mu prakticky cizí a na chlapcovy přítulné nálady si za včerejšek v rámci možností zvykl. V tomto případě byl Jisung dokonce užitečný, sloužíc jako pomyslný most mezi Changbinem a zbytkem týmu.

Teprve v pochmurných chodbách, obklopených nespočtem identických dveří, si povšiml chybějícího Hyunjina a po třetím přepočítávání, kdy došel k chabému číslu šest, zahrnujíc do počtů i svou osobu, si byl jistý, že dlouhán není jediným nepřítomným členem. Opatrně se naklonil k Jisungovi a tiše, tak, aby to slyšeli jen oni dva, se otázal. „Kde sou ostatní?" Jisung po něm hodil tázavý pohled. „Jako Hyunjin, Woojin a Seungmin?" Changbin přikývl, sic si krom Hyunjina nebyl jistý, komu jména náleží –další případ senility v brzkém věku. ,,Hyunjin s Woojinem odešli už ráno kvůli rannímu tréningu. Oba se specializují na boj zblízka, a tak dost často trénujou spolu a mají podobnej program. A Seungmin zmizel asi půl hodiny před tim, než ses probudil. Prej měl doručit nějaký papíry, ale na oběd dorazí." Jisung pokrčil rameny a dál se věnoval cestě před ním.

„Program?" ozval se opět Changbin. „Je to něco jako školní rozvrh, lidi tu maj různě rozvržený aktivity a v průběhu dne je podle programů vykonávaj. Programem se neřídíš jen v případě, že máš zadaný nějaký úkoly nebo mise, jinak máš celý týden v podstatě nalinkovanej do poslední minuty. Většinou je každej program vypracovanej individuálně pro potřeby konkrétní osoby, ale nováčci jsou přiřazeni ke zkušenějším členům organizace, který na ně po dobu zaučování dohlížej. V tomhle případě pak máš program identickej s někym dalšim." „Hmmm." Vypadlo z černovláska na znamení, že rozumí.

Po zbytek cesty panovalo mezi chlapci ticho, Changbin nemajíc co říct a Jisung příliš zaujatý Minhem, jenž se z neznámého důvodu snažil podkopnout nohy Chanovi. V jídelně všichni zamířili rovnou k výdejnímu okénku, popadajíce chutné jídlo a míříce k jednomu z větších stolů podél zdi – Changbin znovu v závěsu za nimi. Postupně si posedali na pohodlné polstrované lavice, Jisung si opět probojoval cestu k Changbinovi, a tak tu teď seděl v obklopení členů jeho nového týmu, utiskovaný mezi Jisungem a Chanem. Na druhém konci dřevěné desky se již horlivě dohadovali o jakémsi seriálu (tak alespoň Changbin usuzoval). Všude kolem něj se vedly nadšené debaty, zatímco on se zase necítil ve své kůži. Příliš mnoho živelných osob na jednom místě a nedostatek osobního prostoru si žádalo svou daň. Nenápadně žvýkajíc delikátní pokrm, přemýšlel o zbabělém úniku, jediná věc, po níž toužil, byl čas, který by měl jen sám pro sebe (zkrátka, sociálně zralou osobou se člověk nestane za pouhý den).

Už se chtěl zvednout a doopravdy utéci, když v tom jeho zaječí úmysly vymazal Chan, jenž se na něj otáčel s pusou plnou rýže a novými, zřejmě i celkem důležitými informacemi, ohledně nadcházejících pár hodin. „Až budeš dostatečně najedenej, dojdeme s tebou vyzvednout tvoje vybavení, který budeš potřebovat. Potom bude hoďku pauza, aspoň si prohlídneš náš apartmán, a pak tě vezmeme na testy." Řekl, jako by se nechumelilo a vsunul si do úst další sousto. Changbinovi chvíli trvalo získanou informaci zpracovat, brzo tak však učinil a obrátil se k šedovláskovi s dalším z mnoha nechápavých pohledů. Čtyřech párů očí, které na něm setrvávaly, a nevyžádaného ticha, jež se u stolu rozprostřelo rychleji, než formule projede kolem tribuny jásajících diváků, si prozatím rozhodl nevšímat, i přes fakt, že mu příliš mnoho pozornosti rozeselo husí kůži po celých zádech. Sebral veškerou odvahu, aby přede všemi vyslovil těch několik jednoduchých slov a promluvil: „Jaký testy?"

Chan vypadal, jakoby přemýšlel. Po několika nekonečně dlouhých sekundách zformuloval své myšlenky do vět. „Každej novej člen organizace musí tyhle testy podstoupit. Funguje to jako hlavní rozřazovací vodítko při vybírání vhodnýho zaměření – co je zaměření, to ti, pokud se nemýlim, Jisung nejspíš dávno vysvětlil." Věnoval chlapci vedle Changbina rychlý pohled, načež hnědovlásek kývnul.

„Zkrátka, projdeš teoretickou částí, kde prověří hlavně tvoje logický myšlení. Další jsou fyzický testy, je jich několik, ale to důkladně probereme až na místě. Dneska podstoupíš jen teoretickou část, protože zabere hodně času a věř mi, potom, co budeš hotovej, už nebudeš mít na další aktivity ani pomyšlení. Fyzický testy, pokud pude všechno podle plánu, zvládneme zítra." Chan se na Changbina povzbudivě usmál, ten jen na prázdno polknul při pomyšlení na strasti, které ho čekají, prozatím zametajíc otázku ohledně prostředí, v němž se organizace nacházela, která jej už delší dobu trápila, pod koberec. Skoro se strachoval dojíst svůj pokrm a celou dobu se obědovou pauzu pokoušel co nejvíce protahovat.

Po nějaké době se k nim   
i Seungmin, který očividně vyřídil vše potřebné, usedajíc vedle Felixe se svou vlastní miskou, naplněnou spoustou chutných surovin. Jak si Changbin stihl všimnout, Seungmin byl z přítomných nejtišší a pravděpodobně i nejlépe vychovaný, ani jednou nezapomínajíc na správné manýry (což Changbina z neznámého důvodu přivedlo na myšlenku, že se mu ze všech přítomných zamlouvá nejvíce). I přes jeho tiché vystupování perfektně zapadal mezi ostatní živelné chlapce a vůbec nepůsobil v rozpacích, či jakkoliv vyveden z míry jeho hlučnými kolegy, čas od času dokonce vracejíc kousavou poznámku. Při pohledu na hocha musel Changbin zapřemýšlet, jestli bude jednou také schopný, chovat se tak přirozeně okolo osmice spolupracovníků, jako právě Seungmin.

Zbytek obědové pauzy proběhl víceméně v klidném ražení. Od stolu unikaly nesčetné konverzace a prostor okolo vyplňoval chlapecký smích společně s cinkáním nádobí. Jisung byl opět ve svém živlu a dával to jasně najevo hlasitými výkřiky a rozjařenými gesty, nimiž bavil celý stůl. Dokonce Changbin, který stále nevěděl, jak se v přítomnosti tolika osob chovat (četné zaujaté pohledy od tváře poseté drobnými pihami jeho nervozitě také nijak zvlášť nenapomáhaly), se musel zasmát nad chlapcovými komickými posunky a výrazy. Ovšem každá věc má někde svůj nevyhnutelný konec, a tak k němu zanedlouho přispěchala i Changbinova potrava, čímž byl donucen zvednout se od stolu společně se zbytkem osazenstva, odnášejíc tác se špinavým nádobím zpět k výdejnímu okýnku.

Cestou pro jeho nové vybavení byl opět, stejně jako tolikrát za posledních pár dnů, nervózní až za hrob. Ne, že by se obával kusu látky nebo kožených bot, jež na něj čekaly v další až nepotřebně velké místnosti, starosti mu dělaly především testy, které se s každou minutou neúprosně blížily. 

V oné místnosti vyfasoval jakýsi cvičební úbor, skládající se z bílého upnutého tílka, černé, ne zrovna teple vypadající mikiny bez kapuce a s kapsami, které se daly, stejně jako celá mikina, zapnout nevzhledným kostěným zipem. Tepláky obdobného materiálu, z něhož byla vyrobena mikina, nevypadaly o moc víc lákavě. Jediné plus byl jejich volný střih, ten Changbin rozhodně schvaloval. Na stůl před ním položila žena, jež mu předtím přinesla oblečení, mohutné, kožené boty s tvrdou podrážkou a vyztuženou špičkou. Chlapec je ze zvědavosti potěžkal a nad váhou humpolácké obuvi vykulil oči, čímž si vysloužil pár pobavených obličejů od jeho spolupracovníků, kteří se všichni ochotně nabídli, že půjdou vyzvednout nováčkovy věci také. Nad dětinským chováním hochů se rozhodl nepozastavovat a raději pohledem vyhledal ženu držící nějakou kartonovou krabici, s níž mířila přímo k němu. 

S tichým ducnutím upustila krabici na desku stolu a pokynula Felixovi po Changbinově pravici, aby si jí převzal. Chlapec bez dotazování a zbytečných poznámek udělal přesně to, co se po něm chtělo a následně se otočil ke dveřím, kterými předtím do místnosti vešli, nenechávajíc zvědavému černovláskovi ani trochu času na prozkoumání obsahu zmíněné bedny. Changbin jej na chvíli pronásledoval pohledem, ale když se k odchodu otočili i ostatní, jednoduchá otázka vyskočila v jeho zmatené mysli. 'Neměl by jít náhodou taky?' Stále postával na jednom místě, očima kmitajíc mezi mizejícími osobami a mile se usmívající paní. Otočil se na ní s otázkou v očích. „Jen běž, oni tě neukousnou. A někdy se stav." Žena se na něj dobrosrdečně usmála a zamávala svou hubenou rukou. Changbin jí úsměv stydlivě oplatil, pokýval hlavou a už upaloval ze dveří za zbytkem skupiny.

K jeho překvapení to odsud nebylo daleko k apartmánům, a tak zanedlouho stanul na prahu známých dveří. Odvážil se vstoupit a ihned byl pozdraven Hyunjinovým širokým úšklebkem a uštěpačným 'Koho pak to tady máme.' Na to, že měl absolvovat trénink společně s Woojinem, který nebyl mimochodem v dohledu, vypadal až příliš čile a neonošeně. Changbin si dovolil vmést mu do obličeje jakousi sarkastickou poznámku, čemuž se upřímně zasmál Chan, který za bandou výrostků zavíral dveře. Ani se neobtěžoval se zouváním svých tenisek a hodlal zamířit rovnou do pokoje, v němž se před necelými dvěma hodinami probudil. Ovšem byl zde jeden v celku zásadní problém. Jakmile se vydal chodbou plnou dveří, hned na první pokus skončil místo v cílené oblasti v prostorné koupelně. Zaúpěl a v duchu zanadával na svůj otřesný orientační smysl, jenž podle všeho naprosto postrádal.

Už se chtěl obrátit a zkusit další dveře, když v tom se za ním ozvalo: „Hledáš něco?" Prudce otočil hlavou (sám se divil, že si něco neudělal s krční páteří) a střetl se s přátelským pohledem. Jednalo se o sympatického, atraktivního chlapce, jenž se mu včera představil jako první, a jehož jméno si Changbin kupodivu zapamatoval – Minho. „N–ne...teda vlastně ano! Ne, počkej– " Minho hocha zarazil a svým úsměvem se jej snažil uklidnit. „Klídek. O nic nejde. Jen mi řekni, co potřebuješ." Ujistil ho blonďák a Changbin se pokusil alespoň trochu uvolnit a utřídit si své myšlenky.

„Hledal sem pokoj, ve kterym sem se ráno probudil." Prohodil nervózně a poškrábal se na zátylku. „Hmmm." To bylo to jediné, co z Minha vypadlo předtím, než svůj zrak přesunul z futer dveří na černovláska. „A co kdyby sis to tu nejdřív pořádně prohlídnul a já tě tam pak doved?" Changbin chvíli přemýšlel, ale než mu byl dán prostor na odpověď, Minho jej již táhnul ven z koupelny zpátky na chodbu, kde už dávno nikdo nepostával, jelikož se všichni rozprchli do jiných místností nebo svých pokojů. Po krabici a jejím držiteli se rovněž slehla zem a Changbin si v duchu poznamenal, aby později krabici objevil a zjistil, co v ní bylo.

„Tady hned vedle koupelny je záchod, myslim, že tahle informace by se ti časem mohla celkem hodit." Z víru myšlenek jej vytrhl Minhův hlas. Chlapec stál u dveří napravo od koupelny a na obličeji mu stále pohrával přívětivý úsměv. Changbin pokýval hlavou, na znamení, že získanou informaci nějakým způsobem zpracoval. „Ty dveře naproti, to je muj, Woojinovo a Chanovo pokoj. Je propojenej s naší společnou pracovnou, což jsou ty dveře vedle." Ukázal nejprve na jedny a poté na druhé dveře, jež byly umístěny více vlevo. Changbin opět kývnul. „Jo a kdyby si něco potřeboval, klepej a nebuď jako Jisung, kterej neví, co je to zdvořilost nebo soukromí." Minho si nahlas povzdechl, ale okamžitě se mu na obličeji objevil úšklebek, když uslyšel naštvané 'Hej!' od průchodu do dalších místností. Rozhodl se však předstírat, že nic neslyšel a pokračoval ve vysvětlování.

„Nalevo od koupelny máme pračku a sušičku. A ty poslední dveře vzadu, to je pokoj Jisunga, Jeongina, Hyunjina a pokud se nemýlim, tak teď i tvuj." Changbin vyvalil oči a nevěřícně se zadíval na dveře a potom na Minha. Ten jen pokrčil rameny a rozpačitě se usmál. „To snad ne. Já sem vážně na pokoji s Jisungem?!" Černovlásek udělal přehnanou grimasu a dal si záležet, aby jeho nářky bylo slyšet i do vedlejších místností. Znovu se ozvalo tentokrát ještě hlasitější 'Hej!!!' a zanedlouho se z druhého konce chodby, kde se nacházel průchod bez dveří, vyřítil Jisung s napůl ublíženým a napůl naštvaným výrazem.

„Cos mu sakra nakecal, že se mnou nechce bejt v jednom pokoji?" Zeptal se ostře Minha, jenž jen zvedl ruce v obranném gestu a ušklíbl se. „Já? Vůbec nic. Nevim, odkud to má, ale řek bych, že má celkem odhad na lidi." Teď už se Minho smál a Jisung se na něj nevěřícně díval. Otočil se na Changbina a spustil. „Jak můžeš vědět, že je tak špatný bejt muj spolubydlící?" V tom se na Jisungově rameni objevila velká dlaň, jež nepatřila nikomu jinému než Hyunjinovi.

Pravděpodobně vycítil příležitost a rozhodl se taky trochu pobavit, a tak ještě přilil benzín do ohně svou poznámkou. „Zkusil si někdy bejt sám se sebou v jednom pokoji? Je to celkem dobrodružství brácho." Jisung se na něj ublíženě podíval a rychlým krokem došel až ke dveřím svého pokoje. „Kdyby mě někdo hledal, budu tady, ale radši mě nehledejte." Prohlásil s kamenným výrazem a zabouchl za sebou dveře.

Changbina na chvíli napadlo, jestli to trošku nepřehnali, ale hned na to se ozval Hyunjin, jako kdyby četl jeho myšlenky a ujistil jej. „Neboj on se za chvíli vzpamatuje, a jestli ne, tak vyšleme Woojina a ten už mu nějak domluví." Řekl, stále se usmívajíc od ucha k uchu. Changbin se opět nezmohl na nic víc než chabé přikývnutí. „Tak to bychom měli." Pronesl Minho. „Vedle mojí, Woojinovo a Chanovo pracovny je ještě jedna pracovna, je větší a používají jí tak nějak všichni krom nás tří, takže je ti kdykoliv k dispozici. Jo a naproti vašemu pokoji je pokoj Seungmina a Felixe. A teď už pojď, ukážu ti obývák a kuchyň." Chytil Changbina za paži a vedl ho do průchodu bez dveří, procházejíc kolem Hyunjina, jenž se rozhodl jít s nimi, přešlapujíc těsně za Changbinem.

Vešli do prostorné místnosti, jež byla spojena posuvnými dveřmi, které byly aktuálně do půlky otevřené, s o něco menší místností, jíž Changbin považoval za kuchyň, vzhledem ke kuchyňské lince a spoustě polic s nádobím. Dedukcí dospěl k tomu, že větší místnost musí být se vším všudy obývák. Když se rozhlídl kolem, spatřil obrovský gauč, jenž se rozkládal po celé zdi naproti vchodu, jímž před několika okamžiky společně s Minhem a Hyunjinem vešel. Měl černou barvu a již zdálky byla vidět hrubší struktura čalounění, na níž se na několika místech povalovali ležérně pohozené, malé polštáře v šedé a bílé barvě a také Chan, který na chlapce nadšeně zamával zpoza svého notebooku, jenž měl položený na klíně. V bílé zdi za gaučem byla vpasována deska ze světlého dřeva a okno, u něhož byly složeny deky, pro případ, že by se někdo rozhodl usadit na studeném dřevě a pozorovat přírodu za sklem. V levém rohu místnosti, těsně vedle gauče byla postavena lampa, zřejmě určená jako zdroj světla, když si chtěl někdo číst.

Uprostřed místnosti stál nízký stůl a okolo něj bylo rozmístěno devět stejnobarevných podsedáků. Po stranách bylo několik malých, dřevěných skříněk se spoustou harampádí, televize v nedohlednu. Není se čemu divit, chlapci většinu času trávili mimo apartmán a večer na koukání na televizi neměli ani pomyšlení, pokud se chtěli dívat na film, vždy byl po ruce něčí notebook, takže nikdo neměl potřebu televizi vlastnit. Čeho si však Changbin povšiml, byl zastaralý gramofon na jedné ze skříněk, jež přetékala hromadou vinylových desek. –Někdo tu zřejmě ujížděl na starých časech. I když se Changbin o podobné věci nikdy moc nezajímal, přišlo mu to jakýmsi způsobem velice potěšující. No uznejte, kdo kromě starších lidí v dnešní době vlastní gramofon a vzhledem k tomu, že byl pravděpodobně používán hlavně na přehrávání muziky, Changbinovi se tato věcička zamlouvala ještě víc. Odtrhl svůj pohled od starožitnosti a letmo přejel pohledem po bílých zdech, na nichž visely prapodivné obrazy, které působily spíš, jako by je tam někdo pověsil, aby nějak zaplnil netknutý povrch stěn. Kromě těchto objektů byl pokoj v podstatě prázdný. Pocit obydlení mu dodávala pouze těla chlapců, kteří zde byli s Changbinem.

Minho černovláska zatahal za spodní lem trička, čímž mu naznačil, aby jej následoval do kuchyně. Changbin ještě na chvilku hodil očko po Hyunjinovi, jenž se líně svalil vedle Chana na gauč, boříc hlavu do jednoho z malých polštářů, který opřel o hochovo rameno. „A tady máme kuchyni." Prohlásil Minho pyšně a rozmáchl se pravicí po uspořádané místnosti. Když Changbin vešel, nalevo uviděl skromný jídelní stůl se třemi židlemi, jenž byl z jeho předešlého úhlu pohledu ukrytý za posuvnými dveřmi, protože byl umístěný až do úplného rohu. Na stole byly rozloženy podložky. Na jedné z nich byla položena miska s podezřelou hmotou, o níž se Changbin rozhodl nedotazovat (domníval se však, že se jednalo o již delší dobu rozmočené a pořádně odstáté cornflaky s mlékem).

Naproti stolu se nacházela dvoudvéřová, prostorná lednice. Chlapec si nebyl jistý, jestli byla takto velká lednice potřeba, přece jenom, obyvatelé apartmánu většinou jedli v jídelně a v lednici se skladovalo jen pár potravin na snídaně a někdy večeře (to ale ještě netušil jaký mají jeho spolubydlící apetit). Hned na lednici napojovala kuchyňská linka s kameninovou deskou, do níž byl vsazen dřez, který aktuálně přetékal špinavým nádobím. Vedle dřezu byl odkapávač na nádobí, v němž na rozdíl od dřezu nebyla ani vidlička, a trouba s úsporným sporákem. Jinak byla linka k Changbinovu udivení celkem čistá a zbavená dalších nežádoucích předmětů, jen v rohu na opačné straně se na lince krčila mikrovlnka.

Nad linkou byly dvě police s talíři, sklenicemi různých velikostí a také hrnečky. Vedle polic byla zavěšena ještě jedna skříňka, o níž si Changbin myslel, že s největší pravděpodobností ukrývá koření a ostatní dochucovadla, jež se v kuchyni běžně používají. Pod kuchyňskou linkou byla řada skříněk s šuplíky, které byly zabudovány nad nimi. Stejně jako obývák, byla i kuchyň více méně prázdná a Changbin dospěl k závěru, že zde už nic nového nevykouká, a tak se otočil na Minha a zformuloval jednu konkrétní myšlenku, jež se mu už pěkných pár minut provrtávala hlavou, ale byl příliš stydlivý, aby ji vyslovil nahlas. „Já si odskočim." Vyšlo z něj přidušeně a Minho se na něj jen podíval a kývnul. Těžko říct, co od chlapce očekával, když byl moc vystrašený mu pouze sdělit, že si potřebuje dojít na záchod, ale ať už to bylo cokoliv, očividně nic nepřišlo a Changbin teď s úlevou stál nad záchodovou mísou. Místnost, v níž se nacházela, dokázal najít hned na druhý pokus.

S lehčím svědomím a močovým měchýřem zamířil do koupelny, o níž si správně zapamatoval, že leží hned nalevo od záchodu. Umyl si ruce a chvíli přemýšlel, má-li se vydat zpátky do obýváku, nebo jestli se raději uchýlí do pokoje, jenž Minho označil jako jeho. Nakonec se rozhodl pro druhou možnost, blonďák už mu stejně neměl co ukázat a určitě jej pochopí. Vydal se tedy na konec chodby a otevřel dveře vpravo. K jeho překvapení se ovšem nejednalo o pokoj, jenž očekával.

Jakmile otevřel dveře, přivítal ho pohled na pihatého chlapce, sedícího na židli, uši zapcané velkými sluchátky, zatímco zaujatě listoval nějakou knihou položenou na uklizeném stole před ním. O několik metrů dál zpozoroval Seungmina, který se na něj z postele tázavě díval. Teď už nově příchozí zaujal i Felixe, sundal si sluchátka z uší a mile se zeptal. „Potřebuješ něco?" Changbin se nejprve zarazil, ale potom usoudil, že by bylo nejspíš vhodné přijít s nějakou odpovědí. „J–já si splet dveře, omlouvam se!" Otočil se na patě a byl připravený zbaběle uniknout, ale hluboký hlas jej ještě na chvíli zadržel. „Krabici s věcma sem ti dones do pokoje. Pak si to prohlídni." Changbin, stále zády ke dvěma osobám, nenápadně kývl a vypařil se za dveře.

Ihned, jakmile se za ním dveře zaklaply, hlasitě vydechl. Z nějakého neznámého důvodu ho Felixova přítomnost přiváděla do rozpaků. Usoudil, že je to nejspíš proto, že je pro něj stejně jako všichni ostatní v tomhle apartmánu cizí.

Uslyšel tiché bouchnutí a vzhlédl k vchodovým dveřím, kde zaznamenal Woojina. –Tak tedy odhadoval jeho jméno. Byl zpocený a jeho oblečení neslo několik hnědých šmouh od země. –Bylo vidět, že ještě před pár minutami tvrdě trénoval. Když si jej chlapec všiml, usmál se a přes chodbu na něj lehce zamával, Changbin akci nejistě zopakoval, a poté vzal za kliku (tentokrát správných dveří) a zmizel v pokoji.

V domnění, že je v pokoji sám, zamířil k palandě, na níž se dopoledne probudil a shledal na její dolní matraci s neustlaným povlečením položenou onu kartonovou krabici z dřívějška. Se zaujetím ji otevřel a už se chystal prozkoumat všechen obsah uvnitř, když v tom se přes okraj vrchní postele přehnul Jisung společně s černovlasým chlapcem s rovnátky, jehož jméno Changbin samozřejmě dávno zapomněl, a oba naráz vykřikli nějakou nesrozumitelnou větu. Changbin vyletěl rychlostí světla a hlasitě zapištěl, při čemž musel znít jako jedna z jeho (teď už zřejmě bývalých) spolužaček. Vymrštil se tak prudce, že se nestihl zastavit a s dutou ránou se praštil do hlavy o rošty nad ním. Ihned se za ní chytil a pěkně hlasitě zanadával za smíchu dvou hochů, kterým to očividně připadalo velice zábavné, Jisung div nespadl po hlavě dolů, od toho, jak se zajíkal a kroutil. Očividně jej předešlá mrzutost značně rychle přešla.

„Co tam sakra děláte!?" Vysoukal ze sebe Changbin, poté, co mu před očima přestaly poletovat hvězdičky (ano, tak velká to byla rána). „Chtěli jsme tě překvapit." Řekl nevinně roztomilý, černovlasý chlapec a Changbin nemohl jinak než mu prominout způsobené trauma, které ho teď nejspíš bude pronásledovat do konce života. Ovšem nechtěl si ještě víc pošlapat už tak dost nahnutou reputaci a rozhodl se uhrát to stylově, a proto nekompromisně opáčil: „Všiml jsem si." Nasadil jednu za svých kamenných tváří a střídavě probodával hochy pohledy, jež by mohly vraždit. Jisung si z toho jako obvykle nic nedělal, jelikož něco jako 'respekt' pro něj bylo neznámým slovem. Za to černovlásek se zdál lehce vyvedený z míry a pravděpodobně věřil, že je na něj jeho nový spolubydlící vážně naštvaný. Lehce vytřeštil oči a začal se opětovně omlouvat. „To je v pohodě kluku, zas tak moc se nestalo. A vůbec, měl by ses posadit normálně, takhle to musí bejt dost nepříjemný." Poukázal na pozici, v níž se hoch nacházel, hlava vzhůru nohama, celkem zarudlá tvář z toho, jak v této poloze setrvávala příliš dlouho, trup nepohodlně přehnutý přes dřevěné zábradlíčko palandy. Při chlapcovo oslovení chytře užil slovo 'kluk', aby nikdo nepojal podezření, že si jeho jméno nepamatuje, a že ho tak nazývá jen k odlehčení situace

Naneštěstí si toho oba jeho spolubydlící všimli a z Jisungových úst uniklo: „Jeongin. Jmenuje se Jeongin." Och. Někdy Changbin zapomínal, že členové této organizace se nedali napálit tak jednoduše, jako jeho přátelé.

A teď byla zase řada na Changbinovi, aby se prapodivně svíjel na jeho matraci, rozdíl byl jen v tom, že on se nesvíjel z toho, jak moc se smál, ale z toho, že se opět ztrapnil. Po chvíli, co držel své ruce přitisknuté k obličeji ve snaze vyhnout se všem Jisungovým posměšným úšklebkům a pohledům, ucítil na svém rameni studenou ruku, hned na to se ozval přívětivý hlas. „To je v pořádku, lidi si mě ze začátku dost často nepamatujou." Changbin vzhlédl k Jeonginovi, který se přesunul vedle něj a aktuálně s ním seděl na pohodlném materiálu lůžka, usmívajíc se od ucha k uchu. Při pohledu na jeho tvář, jež zářila stokrát víc než slunce, si Changbin nemohl pomoci a usmál se také (i když mu požitek z chlapcova pozitivního přístupu kazil fakt, že i takový výrostek byl vyšší než on).

Uplynulo pár dalších minut a všichni tři byli zapleteni do rozjařených rozhovorů o všem možném. Když náhodou došla slova, Jisung vždy přišel s novým tématem, o němž se dalo povídat, a tak to šlo pěknou chvíli. Changbin si ani nevzpomněl, že si chtěl prohlédnout, co bylo v krabici, jíž pro něj ochotně přinesl Felix.

„A jaké to vlastně je chodit do normální školy? Teda, já do školy pořád chodim, ale to není tak úplně normální škola. Všichni, co tu znam nikdy nechodili do podobný školy jako ty, nebo byli moc malí a nic si z toho nepamatujou, takže sem se neměl koho zeptat, ale hrozně mě to zajmá." Ozval se z ničeho nic Jeongin a Changbina tím značně zaskočil. Jeongin si povšiml Changbinovy rychlé změny nálad a viditelného smutku v očích. Zřejmě se neměl ptát tak brzo potom, co byl chlapec násilně vytržen z jeho běžného života. I když navenek vypadal, jako by vše snášel relativně dobře, nejspíš prožíval neuvěřitelnou válku někde hluboko uvnitř (a to hoch s rovnátky ještě netušil, že náhlá změna v Changbinově životě nebyla jediným důvodem chlapcova zmučeného výrazu), Jeongin se vlastně divil, že je vůbec schopný normálně fungovat v takové situaci. „Promiň, neměl sem se ptát." Vysoukal ze sebe tiše. Changbin jen zavrtěl hlavou a smutně se na hocha usmál. „To je v pohodě." 

Atmosféra by se dala krájet, úsměvy chlapců, jež ještě před chvílí zdobily jejich obličeje, vybledly. Changbin chtěl napjatý moment zachránit navázáním nové konverzace, problémem však bylo, že mu slova uvízla v krku a ať se snažil sebevíc, nemohl sám sebe přimět k mluvení. Dokonce ani Jisung, na kterého spoléhal, nic nevypustil. Naštěstí se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře a objevil se Chan. Vědom si nepříjemné situace mezi třemi chlapci hned první vteřinou, kdy bílé dveře otevřel, vřele se usmál na Changbina a řekl onu záchrannou větu, jež Changbinovi umožnila zmizet z pokoje. „Pauza je skoro u konce, pojď se připravit a půjdem na testy." Changbin vděčně přikývl a zvedl se ze svého místa na matraci, lehce mávajíc na dva hochy a rychle opouštějíc místnost. U vchodu na ně čekal Minho, již obutý a připravený k odchodu. „Nazuj si boty, za chvíli vyrážíme." Informoval Changbina, ten bez dotazování udělal, co mu bylo řečeno.

Vyrazili chodbami na místo určení, nímž byla místnost s jedním jediným stolem a židlí. „Posaď se, za chvíli ti přinesu materiály, který budeš vyplňovat." Changbin učinil, co po něm chtěli a v sedě čekal, až se Minho vrátí, zatímco pozoroval Chana, stojícího v rohu místnosti. „Proč šel Minho s náma? Copak bys to se mnou nezvládnul sám?" Otázal se šedovláska, který se na něj podíval. „Je zaměřený na psychologii a práci s technikou, proto se při testech víc než hodí. Já jsem tu spíš jako dohled, kterej za tebe má zodpovědnost a vštěpí ti rozum do hlavy, kdyby tě náhodou napadlo blbnout, podobnejm věcem nerozumim. Krom toho, z takovejch testů získává spoustu informací, který se mu hodí pro jeho vlastní výzkumy, a ty vypadáš jako tučnej úlovek se spoustou dat uvnitř, takže trval na tom, že i kdyby ho nepovolali k tvejm testum, půjde." Chan jasně a stručně vysvětlil a vrátil se k pozorování zdi naproti. „To znělo, jak kdyby ste mě chtěli pitvat." Dovolil si Changbin poznamenat a šedovlasého chlapce tím značně pobavil.

Minho se zanedlouho vrátil se štosem papírů v jedné ruce a s tužkou a gumou v druhé. Za ním se objevil jakýsi postarší, sympatický muž v bílém plášti a malým kufříkem, jenž položil na stůl před chlapce. Minho si stoupnul vedle něj a pouze pozoroval, nic neříkajíc. Changbin starého muže s podezřením přeměřoval pohledem, ten se na něj pouze usmál, otevřel svůj kufřík a vyndal z něj jakási drobná okrouhlá zařízení. „Tyhle věcičky budeš mít po celou dobu testu připevněné na spáncích, monitorují tvojí mozkovou aktivitu." Pronesl chlapík a pomalu napřáhl své roztřesené ruce k Changbinově obličeji. „Když dovolíš, teď ti je aplikuji." Changbin došel k závěru, že stejně nemá cenu odporovat, protože by jej nakonec po dobrém, či po zlém donutili, si ty divné věci nechat nasadit, a tak raději souhlasil rovnou, aby měl všechny obstrukce za sebou.

Starcovy ruce se jemně dotkly jeho tváře a Changbin ucítil studený předmět na jeho levém spánku. Chvíli se nic nedělo, ale poté vydala věc pištivý, nepříjemný zvuk, něhož se lekl, a hoch ucítil bodavou bolest po obvodu té zatracené cetky. Sykl a ihned se chytl za spánek. K jeho překvapení se udělátko pevně drželo jeho kůže a nevypadalo to, že by se v nejbližší době hodlalo pustit. Bolest za chvíli odezněla a Changbin začínal pociťovat otupělost v levé polovině obličeje, jakoby mu někdo píchl injekci s anestetiky. Muž opět podržel Changbinovu tvář a chlapec ucítil studený předmět pro změnu na druhém spánku. A zase pištění a bolest. Teď už skoro necítil ani jednu polovinu obličeje a začínal být značně unavený.

„Teď budeme muset půlhodiny počkat, než se vyrovnáš s tou tlumící látkou, která ti byla vpravena do těla, když jsem na tebe připevnil ty dvě potvůrky. Do té doby si udělej pohodlí. Chane, skočíš prosim tě pro sklenici vody, nerad bych, aby mi tu omdlel." Chan beze slova zmizel z místnosti a k Changbinově pravici přistoupil Minho, jenž položil stoh papírů a aktuálně třímal něco jako dotykovou destičku. „Jak se cítíš?" Zeptal se černovlasého chlapce, ale v jeho hlase nebyla ani známka zaujetí nebo obav. Zachovával si čistě profesionální přístup, i když to mohlo působit chladně. „Dost mimo a unaveně." Odpověděl tiše, na něco delšího neměl náladu ani energii, tak si tedy alespoň on sám připadal. Kromě toho, měl pocit, že pokud ještě jednou otevře pusu, všichni v místnosti pravděpodobně uvidí jeho dnešní oběd, jen v trochu modifikované podobě.

Naštěstí se zanedlouho dveřmi přiřítil Chan s půllitrovou sklenicí vody a postavil ji před hocha. Ten ji s vděčností přiložil k vyprahlým ústům a na pár loků ji vyprázdnil, ačkoliv si brzy nebyl jistý, jestli to byl moudrý nápad, jelikož měl žaludek jako na vodě (když si to vezmete kol a kolem, jedná se o celkem trefné přirovnání). Zbývající čas proseděl v tichosti s kýblem na klíně, jenž mu Chan ochotně přinesl, pro případ nouze. Minho se rozhodl ponechat své otázky na později, vzhledem k chlapcovu neslavnému stavu.

Changbin byl schopný dalších aktivit po delší době, než se původně předpokládalo. Místo naplánovaných třiceti minut mu zabralo notných čtyřicet minut pouhé zotavování z té podivné látky a dalších sedm, než byl ochoten spolupracovat. Přítomní s ním ovšem všechny jeho náladové a střevní krize vytrpěli a vytrvale čekali. Konečně byl kompletně při smyslech a mohli započít. Bylo před něj položeno několik desítek papírů, Minho mu spěšně vysvětlil pravidla, vrazil mu do ruky tužku a se slovy 'Nespěchej, čas není omezený.' opustil společně se dvěma ostatními malou místnost. Chan neopomínajíc s úsměvem zašeptat. „Hodně štěstí."

Sotva se za nimi zaklaply, Changbin sklopil pohled k papírům před ním. Očima prolítl první stránku a s údivem shledal otázky dost podobné otázkám z běžných testů ve škole. I když se mu to zdálo lehce podezřelé, začal vyplňovat. Úlohy, otázky, rovnice a spoustu pro něj primitivních věcí. Koneckonců, vždy byl ve třídě a vlastně celé škole považován za špičkového studenta, kterého všude uváděli jako chvályhodný příklad mladého muže. Dokázal si poradit téměř s každou záludností, která se mu postavila do cesty v testech, a mezi prváky se o něm proslýchalo, že nikdy nedostal horší známku než A+.

Changbin na druhé straně podobné povídačky, fakt, že byl uznávaný i celou školu nenáviděl. Nikdy se nesnažil být první, ani netoužil po své vysoké inteligenci, chtěl být průměrný. Jeho mozková kapacita a myšlenka, že nechce zklamat své rodiče, mu to ovšem nedovolovaly. Co si o něm asi teď myslí? Je sice pravda, byl unesen proti jeho vůli, ale dále se nesnažil nijak výrazně vzdorovat, aby se vrátil ke své rodině. Pravděpodobně jím teď opovrhují a myslí si, že postavil nějakou přitroublou organizaci nad jejich společné blaho. Changbin se pomalu, ale jistě začal utápět v pochmurných představách, a proto si z obou stran vlepil pořádnou facku, zatřásl hlavou a raději se ještě více soustředil na to, co bylo právě teď důležité.

~

O pár hodin a mnoho papírů později, unavený, ale šťastný, že bude mít to nekonečné utrpení brzo za sebou, dokončoval předposlední stránku. Konečně se díval na poslední list, ale dřív, než stihl cokoliv na papíře přečíst, ozvalo se hlasité zaskřípění, jež se rozlehlo po prázdné místnosti. Ostrý zvuk se odrážel od neposkvrněných, cihlových zdí a způsoboval neuvěřitelně hlučnou ozvěnu, jež Changbinovi ničila ušní bubínky a zařezávala se hluboko do jeho hlavy, kde způsobovala palčivou bolest. Changbin se chytil za hlavu a zaskučel. Najednou skřípění ustalo a místo něho chlapec zaznamenal zvuk podobný šoupání cihly o chodník.

Zvedl hlavu a k jeho zděšení zjistil, že se dvě z protilehlých zdí začaly pomalu, ale jistě pohybovat směrem k sobě.

_A on byl mezi nimi._


	6. Testy - část 1.

„Tak to je teda něco! Konečně se tu objevil pořádnej materiál. Koukej na tu mozkovou aktivitu! A potřeboval tak málo času na to, aby vyřešil skoro všechny ty papíry!" Štěbetal Minho nadšeně, přičemž třásl Chanovo rukou, jako malá dítě, které dostalo novou hračku. Očise mu přímo leskly štěstím a vzrušením. Changbin byl z jeho úhlu pohledu pořádný úlovek.

To, jak reagoval na okolní podněty, jak se dokázal rychle prokousat hromadou úloh, jež mu byly zadány, jeho logické myšlení a vůbec všechno. Už dlouho někoho podobného nepotkal, a když hocha poprvé spatřil, měl o něm značné pochybnosti, jelikož se zdál jaksi pomalý a celkem nevnímavý. Tyto testy však doposud vyvrátily Minhova chybná mínění. Sice se zdálo, že chlapec je chvílemi ve svém vlastním světě a úplně nedrží krok s věcmi dějícími se okolo něj, alerozhodně uvnitř skrýval mnohokrát větší potenciál, než ukazoval na povrchu.

„Takhle sem tě už delší dobu neviděl." Dovolil si poznamenat Chan, nevěřícně přeměřujíc pohledem blonďatého hocha před ním. „Souhlasím." Entusiasticky prohodil postarší muž, jenž listoval nějakými papíry se spoustou textu, pokyvujíc hlavou. „Ale Minho má pravdu, za dobu, co tu pracuji (a že už je to panečku pár let) jsem takových viděl jen pár. Se správným tréningem a pevnou rukou by mohl být více než užitečný." Chan se rozhodl neodpovídat, neměl náladu na zapletení do vědeckých rozhovorů, od toho tady byl Minho, který podobným věcem (na rozdíl od Chana) rozuměl.

„Pane?" Minho se obrátil na muže v plášti s očividnou radostí v hlase a obrovským úsměvem na tváři. Samým vzrušením nemohl ani setrvat na jednom místě. „Otáčí na poslední stránku." Ukázal na obrazovku za ním a lehce poskočil. Muž se nejprve ujistil, že Minho podává spolehlivé informace, a poté se zeptal. „Je všechno připravené?"

Minho pouze přehnaně prudce kývl a Chan se musel pousmát nad jeho dětinskostí. „Tak tedy...nechť pravý test započne. Můžeš to spustit." Doposud klidný výraz vědce se změnil v záludný úšklebek. Minho nadšeně vyjekl a zmáčkl velký červený knoflík, ukrytý mezi spoustou dalších na velkém stole, v malé místnosti se dvěma monitory, hromadou blikajících kontrolek a haldou papírů. „Teď teprve uvidíme, z jakého těsta je." Prohlásil spokojeně stařík, když pozoroval zdi, jež se daly do pomalého pohybu a chlapcův vystrašený výraz ve chvíli, kdy si uvědomil, co se děje.

***

Changbin se ihned zvedl ze židle, jeho pohyby tak ostré, že ji převrátil. Prvním impulsem bylo zkusit dveře, jestli náhodou nezůstaly otevřené. Dostal se k nim za zlomek setiny, stiskl ledovou kliku pevně v dlaních a pohnul s ní směrem dolů. Nejprve zatlačil od sebe, a když se akce zdála neúspěšnou, zkusil to na opačnou stranu. Nic. Dveře se nepohnuly ani o milimetr a Changbin s nimi začal frustrovaně lomcovat, i přes to, že jeho počínání bylo naprosto zbytečné (což ostatně sám věděl, ale odmítal si to připustit).

Chvíli přemýšlel i o násilném vypáčení, dospěl však k závěru, že kdyby se ony dveře, jež byly pečlivě obloženy kovovými pláty a zajištěny bytelnými panty, pokusil vykopnout, či jakkoliv silou přimět k otevření, pravděpodobně by způsobil více škody sám sobě než zátce, která ho zde věznila. Naštvaně do dveří kopl a svezl se na zem, hlavu a záda opírajíc o chladný, lesklý materiál za ním.

Chvíli jen seděl a zíral před sebe. Po pár minutách vzhlédl a zaostřil na světlo připevněné na stropě. Jednalo se o obdobný typ, s jakým se setkal první den, když byl zavřený v té děsivě světlé a prázdné místnosti. Na okamžik zahlédl na jeho stínidle znak organizace a jeho myslí si udělala cestu jedna konkrétní myšlenka. _‚Není náhodou v super tajné organizaci? Nebylo tak nějak hned od začátku jasné, že jej nečeká nic obyčejného? Není tohle náhodou příležitost, v níž má ukázat, čeho je schopný?'_

S tímhle rozpoložením se vymrštil ze sedu a začal jednat, zatímco se okolo něj stahovala zděná smyčka (a možná, kdyby nebyly stěny, jež oddělovaly místnost, v níž byl Changbin a druhou, ve které se nacházeli jeho zkoušející, tak tlusté, chlapec by právě uslyšel Minhovo nadšené vypísknutí).

Zamířil ke stolu a popadl poslední papír, ležící na stejném místě, na němž ho Changbin opustil. Teprve teď se skutečně dostal k přečtení oněch pár slov, jež byly úhledně napsány uprostřed jinak prázdné stránky.

‚Vítej ve _druhé_  části testu. Tvým úkolem je dostat se odsud dříve, než tě rozmačkají zdi. Pokud budeš dostatečně bystrý, je zde _jedna_  cesta, takže se snaž.'

„A instruktáž by nebyla?" Zavrčel si Changbin sám pro sebe a odhodil teď už nepotřebný papír kamsi za jeho záda, opomínajíc slova vyznačena kurzívou. Rozhodl se, že pokud se odsud chce vážně dostat, nejspíš bude muset důkladně prozkoumat terén okolo něj. Zmenšující se prostor a nepřívětivý pocit někde hluboko v jeho útrobách se odhodlal pro jistotu ignorovat, aby se mohl soustředit na záchranu sebe sama, jež nevypadala zrovna nejjednodušeji.

Započal s nepohyblivými stěnami, prohmatávajíc všechna místa a zákoutí, které skrývaly. Tam, kde nemohl dosáhnout, použil židli jako provizorní štafle, ale kromě pěkně nechutného, chlupatého pavouka v jednom z rohů absolutně nic neobjevil. Vrhl se tedy na jednu z pohyblivých zdí. Prohledávání této zdi bylo značně obtížnější, jelikož musel chvíli, co chvíli couvnout o krok dozadu a stejně tak tomu bylo i s židlí, z níž musel neustále slézat a posunovat jí o kus dál. Ale nakonec byl po pár minutách hotový i s touto zdí a přesunul se k poslední stěně, protože u té předchozí byl stejně úspěšný jako se dvěma ostatními, což mu pomalu začalo dělat starosti.

Když ani na poslední stěně nic nenašel, jeho frustrovaná nálada z dřívějška se vrátila, doprovázena palčivými myšlenkami, které se vydraly na povrch v kritické situaci. Poprvé za celý pobyt v těchto podzemních chodbách si přiznal, jak moc je celou dobu vystrašený. Jjak moc se bojí o svůj nicotný život, i přesto, že nikdy za moc nestál. Jak moc mu chybí rodina. Jak moc se strachuje i o ně. Jak moc by chtěl opět vidět své přátele a chodit do jím z hloubi srdce nenáviděné školy. Jjak moc by chtěl žít normální život...ale osud mu zřejmě předurčil jinou cestu a on s tím nemohl vůbec nic udělat, neměl sílu se vzepřít, neměl sílu bojovat.

Problémem však bylo, že už neměl sílu ani na to, aby se pokusil jakkoliv uniknout z pasti, v níž byl uvězněn. Sesypal se uprostřed místnosti jako domeček z karet, do něhož zafoukal vítr. Schoulil se, co nejvíce to šlo, z úst mu vycházely jakési přidušené vzlyky a po tvářích se mu koulely slzy. Slzy smutku, zlosti, únavy, strachu, slzy všeho možného, ale rozhodně ne štěstí. Poslední nával lítosti, jenž jej stihl ve chvíli, kdy Chan prvního den zanechal chlapce na chvíli o samotě, byl oproti tomu, co cítil teď, naprosto bezvýznamné pofňukávání.

Za těch pár dní se na Changbinových ramenech nashromáždilo daleko více obav než za celý jeho život. Byly tam už nějakou tu dobu, ale hoch se neopovážil uvolnit jim cestu ven, věděl, že kdyby tak učinil, dopadl by právě takhle. Zdrcený, zranitelný, bezmocný, vystrašený a osamělý.

Samota. To bylo něco, čeho se Changbin obával po velice dlouhou dobu. I když se mohl zdát jako chladná a odměřená osoba, jíž na okolí ani lidech nezáleželo, opak byl pravdou. Nebyl zvyklý být sám Od mala byl vychováván starostlivými rodiči, jež mu věnovali pozornost od rána do večera. Už jako předškolák byl oblíbený, všude slýchával fráze: ‚Hele, podívejte! To je Seo Changbin, s tím bych se chtěl kamarádit!' a nebo ‚On je tak chytrý. Jednou bych chtěl být jako on!'

Díky svojí popularitě si ihned při nástupu do první třídy vydobyl místo nejoblíbenějšího žáka. Všichni si s ním chtěli povídat, hrát si s ním na babu a prostě jakkoliv se vetřít do jeho přízně. A Changbinovi to nevadilo. Měl okolo sebe spoustu lidí, jež považoval za přátele a cítil se chtěný.

Ovšem trvalo to ještě dalších pět let, než mu došlo, že za celou tu dobu neměl ani jednoho přítele.

_~ Z doby před šesti lety ~_

Byl první den školy a teď již čerství šesťáci mířili do své nové třídy. Společně s nimi hledal svou nastávající učebnu i Changbin, na zádech batoh, který byl pro jeho malou postavu příliš objemný a pravděpodobně i těžký, jelikož v něm nesl všechny sešity a učebnice na předepsání (to však samozřejmě ani jednou nezmínil, přece by si neničil pověst takovou malicherností), v ruce třímajíc klíček od zámku jeho skříňky. Jako vždy byl obklopen početnou skupinkou výrostků přibližně stejně starých s ním.

Přezul se a za stálého pošťuchování s ostatními dorazil do třídy s cedulkou 6.A. Porozhlédl se po prostoru a shledal několik lavic vzadu volných. Ihned k nim doklusal a vybral si jednu z nich. Okolo něj se strhla bitva o místa, všichni se dohadovali, kdo bude mít privilegium sedět k němu nejblíže. Changbin je nechal v jejich hádkách a spokojeně vyndal na lavici malý, trhací bloček, do něhož začal čmárat prapodivné, zdeformované kreatury. V kreslení nikdy nevynikal.

I přes nelítostné boje o zasedací pořádek Changbin nakonec skončil úplně jinde, a to sice v druhé lavici u okna, kam jej přemístil učitel, jenž měl očividně předem promyšlený plán o rozpoložení třídy. Až na fakt, že místo bylo příliš blízko ke kantorskému poli působnosti, si Changbin nemohl výrazně stěžovat. Koneckonců, všichni byli jeho přáteli, takže kdekoliv by se ocitl, měl by okolo sebe parťáky, s nimiž by se mohl bavit. Kromě toho, seděl u oken, což mu poskytovalo spoustu možností, jak bojkotovat výuku a věnovat se zajímavějším aktivitám. Nemluvě o tom, že měl výhled přímo na školní hřiště.

Hodiny započaly a vše probíhalo v rámci možností hladce. Kromě nesnesitelně dlouhých, poučných výkladů učitele, jehož stejně téměř nikdo neposlouchal, ostatně jako každý rok, se dala škola přetrpět. Měli pouze čtyři první hodiny a ani jednu nevěnovali učivu, příliš zaneprázdněni čtením školního řádu, seznamováním se s novými předměty (které přibyly s nástupem na druhý stupeň) a nadepisováním sešitů. Kdyby si měl Changbin vybrat, promrhaný čas by dozajista zaplnil něčím užitečnějším, například zběsilou jízdou na kole v úzkých zalidněných ulicích. Na výběr ovšem nedostal, a proto úmorné omílání věcí, jež dávno znal, přetrpěl.

Zazvonil zvonek a živelní studentíci se vyřítili ze svých tříd. Changbin byl mezi prvními, hbitě klusajíc ke skříňce. A už měl nasazené boty, míříc k hlavnímu vchodu. Prorazil si cestu skrze davy na chodbách, zanedlouho mizíc v ulicích města, opět pronásledován partou chlapců. Tímto dnem pro Changbina započal nový školní rok, jenž s sebou přinášel vskutku překvapující události, o nichž prozatím bezstarostný hoch netušil a už vůbec se neobtěžoval o nich přemýšlet.

~

S druhým stupněm přišla odpovědnost a spousta nových povinností, které Changbin rozhodně neschvaloval. I přes fakt, že byl v učivu nejméně tři třídy napřed, stále se zde nacházely úkoly, jež se počínaje šestým ročníkem jaksi nepříjemně zkomplikovaly, což hoch ani trochu nedoceňoval. Ne, že by si s nimi nevěděl rady, ba naopak, všechny postupy a teorie měl pevně zakódované někde v paměti a pracoval spíše na autopilota, než aby vyvíjel přílišnou aktivitu. Osinou v zadku bylo neustálé prodlužování oněch úloh.

Changbina jímal pocit, jako kdyby se s každým nastávajícím úkolem věty a příklady neúprosně natahovaly, čímž mu ubíraly spoustu drahocenného času, který mohl strávit venku s přáteli. Když už mluvíme o těch přátelích i u nich se vyskytl drobný zádrhel. Stejně jako u Changbina, se i u ostatních započal vyvíjet takzvaný 'syndrom lenosti', věřte nebo ne, je to velice nepříjemná věc, jež postihuje mnohé děti v podobném věku. Špatnou zprávou je, že se obvykle postupem času ještě zhoršuje, což byl i případ jeho spolužáků, a tak se na něj ze všech stran sypaly dotazy typu: ‚Prosim tě, nemohl bys to dopočítat za mně?' Či: ‚Já si vážně nevim rady s timhle souvětim, nemohl bys mi pomoct?''Nebo: ,Máš ten příroďák?'

Podobné věty přibývaly a Changbinův volný čas naopak mizel mezi jeho štíhlými prsty. S myšlenkou, že přátelům prospěje trochu odpočinku i nadále pokračoval v ochotném plnění jejich žádostí, úplně opomínajíc svůj vlastní život.

Byl to teprve necelý půlrok od začátku školního roku a už měl chuť všechno zabalit a do školy se v brzké době nevrátit. Ven téměř nechodil a s kamarády se vídal pouze, když něco potřebovali, anebo se od něj nechali pozvat na nějaký ten kus žvance. Changbinovi to samozřejmě nevadilo, stále slepě důvěřujíc všem jeho přátelům, myslíc si, že se jedná o něco naprosto běžného, a kdyby on přišel s podobnou prosbou k nim, stoprocentně by mu jeho tvrdé úsilí oplatili stejně dobrosrdečně.

Changbin však nic nazpět nechtěl, což brzo podnítilo jeho spolužáky k chlapcově systematickému vykořisťování. A jak to tak bývá, čím starší jste, tím více vědomostí nabýváte (netvrdím, že to tak musí být u každého) a také se rozvíjí i spoustu špatných vlastností a schopností, jimiž jste doposud nedisponovali. Ve věku, v němž se Changbin nacházel bývaly na denním pořádku i věci, jako pomluvy. Ty si vesele kvetly mezi závistivými a zlomyslnými dětmi a pozvolna se roznášely i mezi ostatní. Tím vznikl jakýsi koloběh nepravdivých lží, jenž neustále putoval po třídě a obvykle měl za cíl jednu až dvě osoby kolektivu, které se v něm objevovaly pořád dokola.

Onou 'vyvolenou' osobou se stal i Changbin, ačkoliv o tom ani v nejmenším nevěděl. Zkrátka, byl tím dítětem, jež nějakým způsobem vyčnívalo z davu, v jeho případě to bylo s největší pravděpodobností kvůli vysoké inteligenci a neutuchající ochotnosti. Ať už to bylo cokoliv, musel zde být nějaký důvod, jenž Changbina pasoval na tuto překrásnou pozici na výslunní.

V nevědomosti setrvával ještě dobré dva měsíce než si jeho vyčerpaný mozek ze všech těch úkolů navíc, konečně spojil střípky okolností dohromady (Celkem dlouhá doba pro někoho tak chytrého jako on, nemyslíte?). Chlapci konečně došlo, že s ním bylo celou dobu zametáno jako s hadrem. Nejspíše to tušil už dříve, ale jeho železně pevná důvěra a laskavé srdce zatarasily cestu zdravému rozumu, který se jej před podobným neštěstím snažil varovat.

Od té chvíle si nemohl pomoci a vždy, když mířil do školy a usedal vedle svých spolužáků, v jeho útrobách se usadil tíživý pocit, při němž se mu chtělo zvracet. Ovšem nedal na sobě nic znát, byl dost dobře obeznámený se svou situací na to, aby se pokusil protestovat. Věděl, jak by dopadl, kdyby dal najevo své nespokojení. Rozhodl se učinit pouze drobné, sotva viditelné úpravy v jeho chování a denním režimu. 

Spoléhal na fakt, že osoby kolem nebudou změnám věnovat příliš pozornosti, protože se o něj stejně nijak zvlášť nezajímají, pokud zrovna nejde o jejich osobní prospěch. Zprvu přestal trávit i ten zbylý čas se spolužáky a poněkud omezil své dříve hlasité a sebevědomé vystupování, preferujíc ticho a chvíle sám se sebou. I když byl ze samoty, jež se mu stala každodenním společníkem, vyděšený, raději byl někde v hloubi srdce opuštěný než neustále využívaný od svých 'přátel'.

A tak vydržel v tichosti balancovat na hranici mezi jeho vyrovnaným já ve škole a před rodiči (nechtěl jim zbytečně přidělávat starosti, na to mu byli v takovýchto chvílích příliš drazí) a naprosto rozpolcenou myslí a zranitelnými city ve chvílích, kdy se ocitl sám. V nejhorším tvrdě zarýval nehty do svých bledých paží, protože bolest byla jedinou věcí, jež jej dokázala alespoň na pár okamžiků vytrhnout z hysterických záchvatů, které nemohl ani v nejmenším nechat propuknout před ostatními.

V tomto rozpoložení však setrval pouhý a velice krátký měsíc.

Jednoho čtvrtečního rána se ploužil po první hodině do další třídy, teď už sám, bez energie, které měl vždy na rozdávání, na tváři kamenný výraz bez emocí. Za těch pár týdnů se naučil kompletně vytěsnit jeho okolí a odříznout se od světa přemýšlením nad hudbou, ale zrovna dnes to vypadalo, jako by všechny jeho dosavadní snahy přišly vniveč, jelikož chlapec neustále zachytával bezvýznamné útržky všemožných konverzací, které sice šly jedním uchem dovnitř a druhým zase ventilovaly ven, avšak při jejich cestě se rozhodly způsobit Changbinovi vskutku nepříjemnou bolest hlavy.

Věděl, že by situaci mohl využít ve svůj prospěch a díky nevolnosti se nechat poslat do klidné náruče domova (ani si nedokážete představit, jak moc chtěl plán učinit realitou), ale jeho touhy odsunul stranou kvůli rodičům. Nechtěl, aby si o něj zbytečně dělali starosti. I když zdrcené, pořád v něm setrvávalo jeho dobrácké srdce, jež jej stále nutilo upřednostňovat city ostatních před svými vlastními.

Dorazil na místo určení a rezignovaně se svezl do jedné z posledních lavic, v níž obvykle seděl, zírajíc zaujatě z okna. Netrvalo dlouho a vedle něj se objevila jeho brýlatá spolužačka s rovnátky a dlouhými, černými vlasy, spletenými do dvou copánků, které se volně povalovaly po jejích zádech. „Promiň, ale tohle je teď moje místo." Řekla nevinně s úsměvem na tváři. Changbin si byl stoprocentně vědom, že se jednalo o jakési pokoušení jeho trpělivosti. Kdyby neustoupil, okolnosti by vše obrátily proti němu, nemajíc šanci vyhrát hádku proti celé třídě, jež by se za jeho spolužačku postavila, s nulovou podporou na svojí straně. 

Zaťal zuby, za nimiž ukryl ostré poznámky, kterými chtěl dívce vyjasnit, že židle náleží již od začátku jemu a místo prapodivné grimasy, kterou zastavil před sevřením jeho obličeje, vykouzlil na tváři vřelý úsměv. Bedlivě pozorován několika dětmi okolo, které se snažily naleznout jakoukoliv slabinu v jeho obraně, aby mohly následně zaútočit jako nelítostné šelmy, se zvedl ze židle a se slovy 'Je to tu celé vaše, mladá dámo.' a hravým pukrletem, zmizel na druhou stranu třídy, hledajíc jiné místo k sezení. Díky bohu, další nebezpečný okamžik byl vcelku hladce zažehnán a Changbin trhaně vydechl.

Den nadále pokračoval v podobném ražení. Changbinova nálada se aktuálně pohybovala někde hluboko pod bodem mrazu, vnitřnosti mu znepokojivě plavaly ze strany na stranu uvnitř jeho drobného těla, což v chlapci vzbuzovalo onu prapodivnou, trpkou nechuť . Hochovi připadalo, že dříve nebo později potupně vrhne před celou třídou. Někdy však jeho nitro udělalo takový nečekaný převrat, div se nesesypal k zemi, dávíc se na něčem mezi slinami a zvratky, vyhánějíc všechnu frustraci ven pomocí pláče.

To si ovšem nemohl dovolit, proto pokaždé, když cítil příchod dalšího přemetu, hbitě zakryl svá ústa dlaněmi, posetými kapičkami ledového potu, a všechnu úzkost jedním polknutím opět udusil hluboko v sobě. Býval by zbytek vyučování nějakým způsobem ustál, kdyby si při čtvrté přestávce nepotřeboval odskočit na toalety.

Zamkl se ve stísněné kabince, jejíž dveře byly z vnitřní strany pošpiněné vzkazy a různými načmáranými znaky, stejně jako pouhými fleky od inkoustu. Vykonal to, za čím se sem před pár okamžiky vypravil, ale jakmile zatáhl za splachovadlo, byl si jistý, že nemá chuť, ani vůli vracet se do třídy. Sklopil tedy horní desku prkénka, nejdříve na ní opatrně umístil jedno chodidlo a následně i druhé, uvelebujíc se v rámci možností v pohodlné pozici, sedíc na bobku a ruce obmotávajíc kolem svých kolen. 

Neměl zde cokoliv na zabavení, a tak jen nepřítomně civěl do prázdna, vyprazdňujíc si hlavu od tíživých myšlenek. Zanedlouho bylo jeho rozjímání přerušeno zvukem otevírajících se dveří a chlapec uslyšel jemu dobře známé hlasy. Jednalo se o několik jeho spolužáků, s nimiž si byl ještě před několika pomíjivými měsíci blízký. Changbin tiše naslouchal jejich konverzaci, i když věděl, že je to špatný nápad. Snažil se co nejstřídměji pohybovat, aby se vyvaroval zbytečných zvuků.

Přes dveře kabinky bylo slyšet každé slovo, a tak se ani nemusel nijak zvlášť snažit šponovat slechy, slova přicházejíc k jeho uším sama od sebe. Netrvalo dlouho a brzy zjistil, o čem se dotyční bavili. Ve chvíli uvědomění by byl možná radši, kdyby to jeho mozkové závity nezpracovaly, a kdyby vlastně vůbec v první řadě zbaběle neodposlouchával, jelikož probíraným tématem nebyl nikdo jiný než on sám.

„Viděli ste Changbinovo obličej, když k němu o tý přestávce nakráčela? Byl slušně vykolejenej, co?" Prohodil jeden z nich pobaveně. „No to teda! Měl sem co dělat, abych se nezačal smát." Přitakal další. „Mě spíš naštval. Všimli ste si, co udělal potom? Ten jeho samolibej úšklebek mě vytáčí. Co si o sobě myslí?" Přecedil přes zuby třetí. Changbin měl chuť zvednout se ze svého místa, rozrazit dveře a všem dát najevo, že takový ani při nejmenším není, ale byl příliš vystrašený z událostí, které by následovaly, a tak pro jistotu nic nepodnikl.

Konverzace pokračovala.

„A vůbec, nepříde vám Changbin v poslední době divnej? Jako jo, byl jinej vždycky, ale teď už ani nemluví." Changbinovi se nepříjemně sevřel žaludek. Chtěl přestat poslouchat, ale z nějakého zatraceného důvodu se mu každá věta zarývala do paměti. „No, asi jo. Ale není to vlastně jedno? Dokud nám píše úkoly, tak je všechno v pohodě, ne? Stejně bude jen mlčet a dělat to, co po něm chceme, protože na to, aby přestal, si moc váží svejch 'kamarádů'."

Jeden z nich se uchechtl. „Je vtipný, jak s tou svojí inteligencí pořád ještě dělá co chceme." Na to se ostatní dva zasmáli. „Vsadím se, že jeho rodiče by se ho nejradši zbavili. Já bych něco takovýho doma nechtěl." Při téhle větě chlapec cítil, jak se v něm pomalu vaří krev. Do obou svých bicepsů zaryl své prsty a pevně si skousl ret, preventivně bráníc slovům v průchodu. Malé, pomalé cestičky výrazně červené, teplé krve, jež kanula z rohu jeho úst si zlostí ani nevšiml. Fyzické bolesti, kterou pociťoval, nevěnoval pozornost, jelikož jeho nitro žhnulo vztekem a vládlo tisíckrát bolestivěji, než nějaký nepodstatný ret.

„Beztak sou stejný, jako on. Divný. Viděl si je někdy ve škole? Ta jeho má–'' Nedopověděl, protože těsně před ním se rozletěli s obrovským prásknutím dveře od jedné z kabinek a v nich stál Changbin. Ale ne obyčejný Changbin, jehož vídali ve škole, právě teď by jejnikdo nepoznal. Z očí mu šlehaly plameny, jeho postava se zdála jakýmsi způsobem větší a děsivější, dlaně zaťaté v pěst, nohy rozkročené a tvář sevřenou do přísné grimasy. Jeho ostře řezaná brada byla viditelně, křečovitě zaťata. Hned na první pohled bylo očividné, že to v něm vře, jako v kotli. Jeden z chlapců instinktivně couvl.

„Co je s mými rodiči?" Zeptal se ostře, slova prořezávajíc ticho, jež se kolem nich rozhostilo, odstrašujíc tři hochy před ním ještě víc. Někde v hlubinách jeho mysli mu tichý hlásek radil, aby přestal, dokud je ještě šance něco málo zachránit. Changbin ho však absolutně odřízl a nechal zlost kompletně přebrat otěže nad jeho jednáním. „Ptal sem se...co je s nima!?" Tentokrát již téměř vykřikl. Rozrušený, jako nikdy předtím, nebyl ani trochu schopný kontrolovat své vlastní pocity, zanedlouho jeho vztek vytáhl na povrch kousavý smutek, který se smísil s onou zlobou, jež se právě chystala prolomit všechny Changbinovy hráze a vyvalit se ven jako velká voda.

A skutečně. Netrvalo dlouho, a když Changbin stále nedosáhl své odpovědi, povolila poslední zátka a všechno, co za těch posledních pár měsíců držel pevně zavřené pod pokličkou rádoby šťastného hocha, si našlo cestu ven. Changbin se rozeběhl k chlapcovi, jenž byl k němu nejblíže. Chytil jej za lem jeho trička a hystericky s ním lomcoval zatímco z plných plic křičel. Vůbec se nestararal o to, jestli ho někdo uslyší.

„Myslíš, že je to lehký žít takhle!? Myslíš, že já chtěl bejt takovej, jakej sem!? Myslíš, že sem spokojenej!? Příde ti, že sem pyšnej na to, kym sem!!?" Po tvářích se mu řinuly horké slzy a jeho končetiny byli v jednom ohni. Pomalu neviděl přes všechnu tu slanou tekutinu v očích. Klouby pravé ruky jej pálily jako ještě nikdy. Za tu chvíli vrazil oné oběti několik pořádných ran.

Hoch se však nepohnul ani o milimetr, příliš v šoku z uplynulých událostí a Changbinovy náhlé změny. Pouze nehybně seděl na zemi, kam ho předtím Changbin shodil, když se po něm vrhl, zírajíc někam do prázdna, schytávajíc další a další rány od rozzuřeného chlapce. Ani pomoc od okolí nepřicházela, jelikož jeho dva kumpáni byli stejně zarážení, jako on.

Až po pár okamžicích se jeden z nich konečně vzpamatoval a vyrazil proti Changbinovi. „Nech ho bejt ty jedna špíno!" Zařval, až v Changbinovi hrklo. I přes chvilkový šok, Changbin opět velice rychle procitl a vzhledem k vzteku, jež ho stále žhavil víc než motor, začal znovu řvát. Hned, jak se jej dotkly ruce druhého chlapce, začal se urputně bránit kopanci i pěstmi. Zanedlouho přišli ke smyslům i dva ostatní, kteří se ihned připojili k nelítostné pranici, jež měla dokonce i obecenstvo, protože se z okolních tříd i chodby seběhl pěkný zástup zvědavých dětí.

To, co se před nimi objevilo, pravděpodobně neočekávali, a to už jen z toho důvodu, že v tom byl zapleten Changbin. Ten se aktuálně všemožně svíjel na chladných dlaždicích záchodů, kopajíc nohama do všech stran, rukama se snažíc odehnat tři útočníky, kteří jej obklopili, křičíc, ryčíc a vřískajíc podivné věci, tváře celé mokré od slz, jež si stále nacházely cestu podél jeho obličeje. Od koutku pusy, rozmazaná po bradě i části tváře, zdobila Changbina stále čerstvá krev. Ta se teď již nacházela i na jeho roztrženém obočí a začala pěkně rychle proudit k jeho očím, kde jí jakžtakž zachycovaly řasy slepené od slz a potu.

Až na Changbinovo výkřiky a sem tam nějaký překvapený, prudký nádech vládlo mezi pozorovateli ticho. Všichni byli příliš šokovaní scénou, jež se před nimi odehrávala. Netrvalo však dlouho a na záchody se přiřítili dva kantoři, jeden vyhošťujíc překvapené obecenstvo a striktně je posílajíc zpátky do tříd. Většina z nich jen nepřítomně kývla, příliš otřesena překvapivými událostmi a učinila, jak jim bylo řečeno. Druhý kantor si to okamžitě namířil ke čtyřem výtržníkům, brunátný v obličeji. Prudce je odtrhl od sebe, konečně odlučujíc tři chlapce od Changbinova chvějícího se těla.

Když zhodnotil Changbinův stav, odtáhl je na chodbu a předal dalšímu učiteli, ponechávajíc je ve správných rukou, vracejíc se pro Changbina. Za tu chvíli kapánek vyměkl, a když uviděl prudce vydechujícího hocha obaleného v modřinách, krvi a chvějícího se tichými vzlyky, nemohl nadále setrvat s kamennou tváří a rychle k němu přispěchal, uvězňujíc ho v pevném objetí. Ani po pár minutách to s Changbinem nevypadalo nijak valně, stále se třásl po celém těle a i přesto, že se snažil zastavit jeho tekoucí slzy, stále vzlykal.

Již dávno zazvonilo na hodinu, a tak se učitel rozhodl vzít Changbina na útulnější místo. Opatrně jej vzal do náruče, v případě, že by byl hoch jakkoliv vážněji zraněný a odnesl hocha k sobě do kabinetu, kde ho zabalil do deky a před něj postavil horký čaj. Sám se posadil na své polohovací křeslo a čekal, až se chlapec uklidní. Více pro něj prozatím udělat nemohl.

Trvalo to dobrou půlhodinu, než byl Changbin ochotný mluvit a konečně nevzlykal. „Tak poslyš, nejdřív potřebuji vědět, jestli se ti něco nestalo." Začal opatrně učitel a Changbin vzhlédl od svého nedopitého hrnečku, teď už pouze vlažného čaje, dívajíc se na jedno z kantorových ramen, protože neměl dostatečnou odvahu navázat oční kontakt. Changbin nejprve pouze zavrtěl hlavou, jelikož se mu nechtělo mluvit, ale když si uvědomil, že jeho odpověď pravděpodobně vyzněla velice nejasně, tiše zamumlal. „Nic mi není." 

„Jsi si jistý?" zeptal se ho učitel a podezřívavě si jej přeměřil pohledem. Changbin přikývl, nechtěl být ještě větší zátěží, poté, co ztropil takovou scénu. „No dobře, ale nech mě ti aspoň vyčistit to obočí, není na to hezkej pohled." S těmito slovy se kantor zvedl a začal se prohrabovat v jednom ze šuplíků jeho stolu. Když našel vše potřebné, popošel k drobnému umývadlu na druhé straně místnosti a navlhčil čtvereček gázy. Vrátil se k Changbinovi a opatrně mu omyl obličej od všechny špíny. Nakonec vzal dezinfekci a ránu pečlivě vyčistil, aby se do ní nedostala žádná infekce. „A je to!" Vřele se usmál a odložil zdravotnické pomůcky.

„Teď, když zas vypadáš jako kultivovaný žák, rád bych věděl, co se tam stalo. Nemusíš mi to říkat, jestli nechceš, ale pokud se to nedozvím já, budeš to určitě muset vysvětlit řediteli, takhle bych mohl všechno krapítek přibarvit, aby si z toho vyklouzl jakžtakž v pořádku." Changbin kývl. Chvíli uvažoval, která varianta je výhodnější, shledávajíc tuučitelovulákavější a důvěryhodnější možností. Zhluboka se nadechl a zeptal se. „Řeknete to rodičum, když vám to teď řeknu?" Kantor pouze lehce pokýval hlavou.

Changbin usoudil, že s ředitelem by také nepochodil, a tak se tedy rozhodl všechno vysvětlit, ale pod jednou podmínkou, kterou stanovil na konci svého vyprávění. „Prosím, neřikejte rodičum o tom, že mě tu trápí, nechci aby si dělali starosti. Stačí když řeknete, že sem se popral, budou naštvaný, ale já jim to vysvětlim, takže se o mě nebudou muset bát." Učitel přemýšlel a Changbin ani upřímně nečekal kladnou odezvu, ale byl mile překvapen. „No tak dobře, ale slib mi, že si dáš pozor a kdyby něco, přijdeš za mnou. A taky si pro tebe budu muset u ředitele vyžádat trest, snad rozumíš, že by ses bez něj ven nevykroutil." Poslední větu zdůraznil a Changbin souhlasil, přece jenom, zasloužil si to...

Poté byl ponechán sám v učitelově kabinetu, jelikož se kantor vydal za již dříve zmíněným ředitelem. Changbin seděl tiše jako myška, nehýbajíc ani brvou. Po té citové explozi měl v hlavě úplně prázdno, zbyla z něj spíše jen schránka bez duše, kterou sem někdo odložil před několika lety a je stále na stejném místě. Byl vyčerpaný ze všeho, jak ze školy a lidí v ní, tak ze sebe sama a jeho patetické osobnosti. Kdyby měl energii, možná by i brečel, ale v tuhle chvíli byly všechny jeho lítostivé pocity zastřeny nicotou, jež ho užírala zevnitř.

Stále třímal onen hrneček s čajem ve svých dlaních. Ty už před nějakou dobou ztratily všechno teplo poskytnuté teplým objektem a teď už pouze otupěle svíraly předmět, aby mu zabránily v pádu. Deka, původně přehozená přes jeho ramena se svezla z poloviny na chladnou zem, také dávno neposkytující hřejivé útočiště. Neúprosné ticho přerušilo až cvaknutí kliky, kantor vcházejíc do místnosti s několika papíry v jedné ruce a v druhé Changbinovu tašku s učivem. Položil ji na podlahu vedle židle, na níž hoch seděl a zamával lejstry se slovy: „Tohle od tebe potřebuju vyplnit." Changbin se nevyptával, o co se jedná, pouze se podepsal tam, kde mu bylo nakázáno a opět položil červené kuličkové pero, jež mu bylo velkoryse zapůjčeno.

„Mimochodem, ředitel stanovil tvůj trest. Ty i ti tři ostatní budete mít sníženou známku z chování a máte přiděleny prospěšné práce na pozemku školy. Budou probíhat vždy před vyučováním po dobu jednoho měsíce, pokud se budete chovat slušně, mohla by se doba zkrátit, ale pokud ještě zaznamenáme něco podobného, budete je provozovat až do konce školního roku, nebo by jste mohli být podmínečně vyloučeni vzhledem k závažnosti situace. Začíná se od příštího týdne, informace ti ještě sdělím."

Většina dětí by byla zhrozena sníženou známkou z chování a výstrahou podmínečného vyloučení, ale ne Changbin. Aktuálně mu bylo naprosto všechno jedno, a tak jen nepřítomně kýval. „Také jsem hovořil s tvými rodiči, říkali, že si tě do čtvrt hodiny vyzvednou, takže si dojdi pro věci do skříňky. Tašku jsem ti přinesl." Changbin již nenalézal v učitelově hlase žádný soucit, znovu nasadil svou profesionální masku a nehodlal se problémem nadále zabývat.

Chlapec se zvedl, ale v okamžik, kdy se jeho váha kompletně přenesla do nohou, podlomila se mu kolena. Měl co dělat, aby se zachytil židle a neskončil na zemi. Kantor se vymrštil z polohovacího křesla, na němž se před chvílí uvelebil a pomohl hochovi vstát. Nejprve jej podepíral, než si Changbinovy chvějící se nohy zvykly na jeho váhu, a poté ho opatrně pustil, ruce stále připravené chytit vratkého chlapce. Avšak Changbin by se nikdy tak snadno nenechal přivést k zemi, na to měl moc tvrdý kořínek, a proto se zanedlouho hrdě napřímil a udělal několik vrtošivých krůčků. Když se ujistil, že nespadne jako posledně, vydal se teď již jistějším krokem ke dveřím kabinetu. Učitel ho se starostlivým výrazem pozoroval, dokud jeho výhled nezatarasily dveře.

Changbin se pozvolna ploužil po chodbách ke svojí skříňce. Teprve teď si uvědomil, jak ho ve skutečnosti každý pohyb neskutečně bolí. I pouhé cuknutí malíčkem bylo nevídaným úkolem. Vyhrnul jeden ze svých rukávů od mikiny a nad pohledem, který se chlapci naskytl, se mu zkřivila tvář znechucením. Celá jeho paže byla pokryta modřinami a místy byly k nalezení i četné odřeniny. Někde mu kůže dokonce začala pozvolna měnit barvu a on si připadal spíš jako chameleon než člověk. Raději rukáv vrátil do původní pozice a rychle se dobelhal až ke skříňce.

~

Přesně jak očekával, jeho rodiče nebyli příliš nadšení. I přesto se však vyhnul výprasku, jelikož byl už tak dost pokrytý modřinami, že se jeho otec rozhodl další nepřidělávat. Tato skutečnost ho vlastně nijak netrápila, s čím si dělal hlavu více, byly maminčiny vystrašené pohledy a podezřívavé oči, jež jej pronásledovaly na každém kroku, který od příjezdu domů učinil. Věděl moc dobře, že jeho matka je schopná celkem dobře vidět přes jeho chabá divadýlka a předstírání, a tak se tentokrát snažil třikrát tolik, aby neudělal žádnou chybu, jež by ženu přivedla na stopu něčeho nekalého.

A tak vydržel celé odpoledne i večer balancovat na tenkém ledě, neustále pod dohledem jeho starostlivých rodičů, připadajíc si jako v nějaké hře s inteligentně naprogramovaným počítačem, který zachytí naprosto všechno. Jediný čas, kdy nebyl v domě pod dozorem byla noc.

~

Dny plynuly a Changbin si stihl zvyknout na napjatou situaci doma, tančíc po špičkách jako baletka pokaždé, když byl někdo z rodiny nablízku a utápějíc se v hlubokých myšlenkách, když byl sám. Jeho otec pro něj zavedl jakési 'opatření', za jehož pomoci měl Changbin informovat rodiče o jeho současném stavu ve škole. Každý den, když přišel ze školy, musel vše dopodrobna převyprávět před jeho otcem. Ze začátku, když se pokusil lhát, býval často odhalen, jelikož muž byl z nějakého neznámého důvodu až pekelně dobrý v rozpoznávání jestli lže, nebo mluví pravdu pomocí řeči těla. Postupem času se to však pokusil skrývat, přece jenom, byl inteligentní. Sic se cítil provinile, někde v nitru se vždy konejšil myšlenkou, že bude lhát jen do doby, dokud to bude potřeba. Nechtěl, aby o něj měli strach.

Zatímco situaci v rodině se mu povedlo jakžtakž hladce zvládnout, ve škole se vše vymykalo z ruky. Od onoho osudného dne už nebyl cílem pouhých pomluv, ale i fyzických útrap. Začalo to s malou skupinkou spolužáků a lehkým pošťuchováním, k němuž se zanedlouho připojili další a další.. Changbin často shledával výhružné dopisy ve skříňce, své sešity v záchodových mísách a vlastně sebe samu na podlaze. Věčně byl hladový, protože mu někdo jednoduše zabavil oběd a jednou mu přímo před očima vyhodili tašku z druhého patra školní budovy.

V další fázi bylo na denním pořádku, že si na něj někdo z trýznitelů počkal za školou (v lepším případě jeden, v horším celá skupina) a chlapec pak chodil domů s nespočtem modřin po těle, které důmyslně ukrýval, aby si jeho rodiče ničeho nevšimli. Vždy, když k něčemu podobnému došlo, jako první si bránil obličej, jelikož na něm by bylo značně obtížné četná zranění skrývat, proto část těla, jež trpěla nejvíc, bylo především jeho břicho, na němž měl mnoho pěkně ošklivých podlitin, které místo toho, aby mizely, pouze rostly s dalšími přibývajícími.

Zkrátka řečeno, zbytek šesté třídy byl horší než peklo, tedy aspoň pro Changbina. Jedinou polehčující okolností se stal fakt, že učitel, jež ho tehdy prosil, ať za ním přijde, kdyby se něco dělo, nevěnoval hochovi žádnou přehnanou pozornost, o níž rozhodně nestál.

Když po prázdninách přišel nový školní rok a on šel do školy jako sedmák, kupodivu si jej většina lidí nevšímala, což shledával dobrou zprávou. Za prázdniny se mu všechny podlitiny vytratily a měl dost času na motivování sebe sama a posilování svého ducha, protože ten se mu rozhodně do budoucna hodil. Stejně jako se všichni nebavili s ním, on se nebavil s nimi a začalo to tak nějak fungovat. Intervaly, ve kterých byl systematicky šikanován a ponižován, prořídly a Changbin začal opět alespoň trochu přežívat. Byl opuštěný, ale pořád mu to připadalo lepší než situace, v níž byl dříve.

A tak Seo Changbin prožil zbytek základní školy sám se sebou a zaťatými zuby, stále věříc, že na střední započne s novým životem.

~

První rok na jeho střední škole nebyl nijak slavný, s nikým se nebavil, prakticky se nevěnoval ničemu jinému než studiím, jelikož jeho důvěra v lidi podobného věku jako on sám byla podkopána do samotných základů. Až jednou, bylo to (pokud se nemýlil) v prosinci ve druhém ročníku, přisedl si k němu energický chlapec a z nějakého neznámého důvodu ho začal všude pronásledovat, neustále omílajíc nesmysly o přátelství, a jak by mohli být nejlepšími kamarády. Changbin jej zpočátku odmítal, pokaždé, když ho spatřil na školní chodbě, ihned mizel opačným směrem, skrývajíc se na záchodech, ve skladech i šatnách, jen aby dotěrného hocha nemusel potkat. Byl příliš vystrašený, z představy, že kdyby si někoho opět pustil k tělu, po několika letech (možná jen měsících) by zase skončil sám (v horším případě s bonusem v podobě šikany), a proto se toho pro tentokrát snažil ušetřit nejen sebe, ale i ostatní, kteří by na jeho útrapách museli ztrácet svůj drahocenný čas.

Tenhle přístup mu ovšem vydržel pouhé dva měsíce. Chlapec byl neodbytný a naprosto neoblomný. Ať se Changbin snažil sebevíc, odstrašoval jej, několikrát vytáhl i ostrá slova a celkově by se dalo říct 'byl jako osina v zadku', hoch se po pár vyučovacích hodinách znovu objevil a začal na novo. I když by si to Changbin nikdy nepřiznal, pomalu, ale jistě mu přirostl k srdci a jednoho dne se rozhodl odstranit svou tvrdou slupku a chlapce přijal. Od té chvíle se do jeho života navrátila nepopsatelná energie, jíž snad věky nepocítil. Užíval si každičký okamžik a konečně měl pocit štěstí.

Zanedlouho se k duu připojili další dva hoši, Changbin byl zprvu skeptický ohledně více lidí v jeho osobním prostoru, ale otevřel se k nim mnohem rychleji, než sám očekával. A tak byli čtyři. Ať se dělo cokoliv, všude byli spolu, smějíc se dnem i nocí, stěžujíc si na těžké úkoly (na které si ve skutečnosti stěžovali pouze Changbinovi přátelé, jelikož on měl nastudováno nejméně na tři roky dopředu hned v prvním ročníku) a probírajíc nesmyslná témata od kaňky na podlaze, po obézní tetu v plavkách.

Třetí ročník (v němž ostatně teď byl) započal velice slibně. Vše probíhalo hladce (když Changbin nezapočítával neustálé vstávání do školy a nezáživné učivo), k jejich partě se čas od času připojil i jeden mladší student, který se jevil jako príma kluk, zažívali hromady zábavy a šťastných momentů. Changbin se postupně otevíral světu i ostatním lidem, ačkoliv byl stále dost obezřetný okolo nových osob. Poté však přišla ona osudná noc, jež všechno změnila a Changbinův život doslova obrátila vzhůru nohama.

_~Vraťme se do přítomnosti~_

A tak se teď svíjel na studené podlaze, vzlykajíc a přemýšlejíc o své minulosti, zatímco v místnosti vedle začínal panikařit Chan, který celou scénu pozoroval skrze obrazovku počítače. „Sakra! Proč to nezastavíte? Copak ste slepý, že nevidíte, jak trpí!?" Zavrčel a chtěl jít chlapci pomoci, ale v jeho cestě se objevila napřažená ruka ledově klidného Minha, jenž přešel ze stavu pětiletého dítěte s lízátkem do profesionálního módu. Očima pečlivě skenoval každý počin chlapce v pomalu se zmenšujícím prostoru. „Získáváme cenné informace, teď s tim nemůžeme seknout. Prošel si tim každý, to že se takhle sesypal pouze svědčí o jeho psychické nestabilitě. Budeme na tom muset zapracovat. Pokud není hodný téhle organizace, prostě ho to rozmačká, ale já mu věřim. Má obrovský potenciál, kterýmu se nemůžou rovnat ani Hyunjin s Felixem a to už je co říct. Měl bys na něj vsadit, on to zvládne, stále má dost času."

Minho věnoval Chanovi ujišťující pohled a ten frustrovaně vzdechl. Měl chuť Minhovu ruku prostě odstrčit stranou a jít zachránit toho ubohého chlapce, ale ozval se stařík. „To je v pořádku Chane. Minho má pravdu, krom toho, bylo by to proti pravidlům, kdyby si mu šel pomoci, bude se z toho muset dostat sám."

„A–ale–." Muž se na něj přísně podíval a zakroutil hlavou. Chan vydal něco mezi agresivním zavrčením a výkřikem a svezl se na jednu z židlí, jež k němu byla nejblíže. Dobře věděl, že slovo starce je svaté, a i kdyby se snažil sebevíc nic by nezmohl, a tak pouze neochotně odvrátil oči od obrazovek, šeptajíc tiché ‚Promiň.'

***

Na druhé straně zdi byl Changbin bombardován dalšími a dalšími příšernými vzpomínkami, neschopen zastavit slzy, jež mu rychle kanuly po tvářích. Ani vzlyky, které nepravidelně unikaly z jeho hrdla a s celým chlapcem otřásaly, se mu nedařilo potlačit. Tiskl své oblečení v teď už ochablých svalech ruky, snažíc se schoulit ještě více než předtím. Někdy uprostřed tohoto procesu zabloudila jedna z jeho rukou do kapsy u tepláků, jež měl právě na sobě, a nahmatala jakýsi drobný předmět. Prsty po něm několikrát přejel, ale když se ho pokusil uchopit, vystřelila skrze jeho ukazováček do každé části těla ostrá bolest, jak se mu kovový špendlík brože zaryl pod nehet a rovnou do živého masa.

Reflexivně ucukl a zdálo se, že náhlá událost přivedla jeho zmatený mozek zpátky ke smyslům, jelikož opět začal vnímat okolí a trpké vzpomínky byly přehlušeny uvědoměním. Na sebelítost bude mít dost času potom, co se tady nenechá rozmačkat na placku. Už tak mu byla poskytnuta další šance na život, když jej před několika dny zachránil Felix. Další ani neočekával, a proto se v duchu zatvrdil, odsunujíc pocity bránící mu v práci stranou. Pevně se rozhodnul chytit novou příležitost za pačesy a ani v nejmenším ji nepustit.

Ihned se vzpamatoval, otírajíc si vlhké tváře. Na brek teď neměl čas. Místo toho, aby pátral ve vzpomínkách, jež mu nepřinášely nic jiného než úzkost, vztek a zármutek, začal opět otupěle prohledávat prostor, který se za dobu, co byl mimo, výrazně zúžil. Ještěže nebyl klaustrofobik. Naštěstí již předtím provedl důkladný průzkum stěn, což mu v této prekérní situaci šetřilo spoustu času, protože jedinými předměty, jež zde zbývaly, byly podlaha (z které také moc nezbylo), stůl, židle a stohy papírů.

Lezl tedy po zemi jako malé dítě a snažil se najít něco, co by mu mohlo nějakým způsobem napomoci při útěku. Když se přesunul k jednomu ze zadních rohů, objevil onen papír, jenž před nějakou dobou frustrovaně odhodil. Mizel pod pohyblivou stěnou. Bez váhání ho s menšími obtížemi vytáhl a znova se na něj zahleděl. Tentokrát jej do očí přímo uhodila slova vyznačená kurzívou a vzhledem k tomu, že se nacházel v tajné organizaci, celkem rychle usoudil, že to nebudou jen obyčejné překlepy nebo žertíky někoho, kdo tento vzkaz napsal (dalším důvodem, proč se rozhodl věřit, že ona slova mají skrytý význam, byl jeho rychle ubývající čas a nedostatek jiných možností).

Na papíře byla vyznačena jediná dvě slova a to sice _'druhé'_ a _'jedna'_. Nebyl si stoprocentně jistý, co by měly nápovědy zpodobňovat, ale domníval se, že by se mohlo jednat o jakousi číselnou kombinaci, která pravděpodobně na něco odkazuje (v to tedy v této bezvýchodné situaci alespoň věřil). V druhé místnosti se zatím Minho potutelně usmíval a spokojeně pokýval hlavou. „Chytil se rychle." Řekl spokojeně a obrátil se na Chana, tvář jasně sdělující: ,Vidíš? Já to řikal.'. Chan jen protočil oči, ale když mu Minho nadále nevěnoval pozornost, koutky úst se mu zvedly do úsměvu a tíha, jež mu polehávala na ramenou, z části zmizela. Teď už jen doufat, že si s tou šifrou poradí dříve, než bude příliš pozdě.

Mezitím se Changbinovi přepalovaly závity nad tím, jak urputně přemýšlel. Nápovědu sice měl, ale byla příliš obecná na to, aby byla nějak zvlášť platná. Znovu a znovu otáčel papír v rukou a snažil se najít něco, co mu předtím uniklo. Po šestém pokuse si však byl jistý, že nic nového na papíře nevykouká. Jedinou možností bylo vyzkoušet všechno, co ho napadlo. Nejprve myslel, že by čísla mohla nějakým způsobem souviset se stěnami, to ale brzy vyloučil, jelikož stěny dávno prozkoumal a nikde nic nebylo. Poté se objevila myšlenka, že by zde někde mohlo být číslo skryto a odsud by pokračoval dál, ale i to se zanedlouho ukázalo jako nepravděpodobné. Zkusil ještě mnoho dalších variant, avšak ta správná mu unikala, i když byla ve skutečnosti tak triviální a řekněme i docela na očích.

„Přemýšlí moc složitě." Poznamenal Minho očividné, s čímž potajnu souhlasil i Chan.

Už vyčerpal všechny možnosti, které doposud přeběhly jeho myslí a vskutku si nevěděl rady. Opět se podíval na papír, následně na stůl, jenž měl okolo sebe z obou stran chabých pár centimetrů prostoru a došlo mu, jak rychle a neúprosně se okolo něj stahuje pomyslná smyčka. Očima zabloudil ke stohu papírů, který byl pořád na stejném místě. Rychle se k němu přesunul a dlouze se zadíval na první stranu. Úlohy byly dost zvláštně očíslovány. První nesla číslo 0.1, druhá číslo 0.2 a takhle to pokračovalo, až na třetí straně se objevilo 1.0. Changbin nadále obracel strany, až se dostal k jedné konkrétní. Znovu pozvedl papír, jež stále třímal v ruce a ujistil se, jaké číslovky tam byly vyznačeny. _'Druhé'_ a _'jedna'._ Když nepíšeme číslovky slovy, ale číslicemi, mohlo by druhé být napsané jako 2., což by odpovídalo první části označení úloh. Jedna samozřejmě napíšeme jako 1, a když se obě číslice spojí, vyjde nám jedno konkrétní číslo úlohy 2.1, na níž právě Changbin nevěřícně zíral. Skrývala snad právě ona řešení k této situaci? Vážně to mělo být tak jednoduché?

„No konečně se někam posunul!" Zajásal Minho. „Teď už to pro něj bude hračka." Řekl s jistotou v hlase.

Jak zanedlouho Changbin zjistil, jednalo se o jakousi primitivní úlohu na objem válce, tak tedy z prvního pohledu usuzoval. Nejprve si nebyl jistý, jak by mu něco takového mohlo pomoci, ale brzy ho zaujalo zadání oné úlohy. Příklad pojednával o stolu a jeho železných nohách, hlavně o nich. Nohy byly podle zadání duté a Changbin měl za úkol vypočítat objem vnitřního nevyplněného prostoru a zjistit, jestli by se dovnitř dalo umístit válcovité zařízení o obsahu, jež měl předem zadaný spolu s délkou zařízení (k objemu předmětu se také musel dopočítat pomocí poskytnutých informací).

Jednoduchý text vnukl Changbinovi nápad: Jasně, že by mu nenaservírovali odpovědi přímo pod nos, ale v tomto stádiu se je nesnažili ani výrazně ukrýt, a proto spěšně převrátil stůl i s tužkou a papíry, které se rozsypaly všude po zbývající podlaze a započal s páčením nohou stolu, vždy hezky jednu po druhé. Jestli na něco úloha poukazovala, nebylo to nic jiného než právě tento stůl skrývající řešení ve svých kovových nohách.

***

„Myslíte, že bysme mu to měli dát zaplatit?" Pronesl Chan, očividně spokojen se svou velice 'zábavnou' poznámkou a podíval se na Minha, očekávajíc bouřlivou reakci. Místo toho se mu od něj dostalo pouhého povzdechnutí. Ani se nenamáhajíc otočit na šedovláska hlavu, promluvil: „Nemáš někdy chuť jít se někam zahrabat?" Chan se nejprve zarazil, ale když mu došlo jak nerespektující byl druhý chlapec, oči se mu neuvěřením rozšířily, pusa otevřená dokořán. „Takhle jednáš s někým kdo je starší než ty?!" Minho jen pokrčil rameny, neplýtvajíc slovy na jeho podivínského spolupracovníka. Chan se dramaticky chytil za hruď, aby dal najevo, jak moc jej hochovy akce zasáhly, což Minhovi vykouzlilo na tváři drobný úsměv, ale v žádném případě to na sobě nedal znát.

***

Konečně byl hotov i s poslední nohou, jež si rovnou ponechal v rukou, otáčejíc ji k sobě vzniklým otvorem, jímž byla noha původně přidělána k pracovní desce. Podíval se do temnoty trubky, ale nic nespatřil. Pokusil se její obsah vytřást, ale očividně v ní nic nebylo, a proto rychle uchopil další. Neměl času nazbyt. Ani druhá noha nic neodhalila, až teprve třetí se zdála jaksi podezřelou, vzhledem k její hmotnosti, která byla větší než u jejích předchůdkyň. Nejprve spěšně nahlédl dovnitř válce a k jeho údivu spatřil drobné blikající světýlko, obklopené šerem trubky.

Okamžitě začal uvězněný předmět z trubky vytřásat, bohužel zjistil, že násilí zřejmě není cestou, jelikož se věc ani nepohnula. V tom uslyšel hlasité zapraskání a vzhlédl od nohy stolu, aby viděl jednu z jeho částí a to sice dřevěnou desku, pomalu šrotovanou mezi dvěma zdmi. Dřevo pozvolna praskalo uprostřed a strany, jež se zapíraly o pohyblivé zdi byly celé oštěchtané a zdeformované. Na několika místech se kolem stolu válely malé i větší třísky. Changbinovi se při tomhle pohledu nepříjemně sevřel žaludek, ale zatřásl hlavou, nechtíc přemýšlet o tom chabém málu, které zbylo z místnosti a raději se vracejíc k hlavnímu problému, jež aktuálně řešil.

Pečlivě prozkoumal železnou trubku. Její materiál ho studil v ruce, avšak tím se nenechal rozptylovat, nacházejíc malý, zhruba půl centimetru velký, trojboký otvor na jednom z jejích konců. Usoudil, že když už je někde otvor, musí do něj i něco pasovat, a tak se snažil spěšně vymyslet, co v této místnosti disponovalo podobnými tvary. Po chvíli urputného zpracovávání získaných dat z uplynulých hodin si vzpomněl na tužku, s níž předtím psal. Byla trojhranná, zhruba stejných rozměrů a zdála se jako nejvhodnější alternativou pro cokoliv, co do otvoru pasovalo. Teď jen vědět, kde je. Přesunul se k rozházeným papírům a začal se nimi prohrabovat ve snaze objevit to, co nevyhnutelně potřeboval. Pár okamžiků na to jeho konečky prstů zavadily o onen hledaný předmět. Pevně tužku uchopil v dlaních a už jí šteloval do malého otvoru, tiše se modlíc, aby jeho plán fungoval.

A světe div se, úspěch. Uvnitř trubky to cvaklo, píplo a z otevřené strany na podlahu vypadla černá válcovitá schránka. Světýlko na ní umístěné, třikrát za sebou zablikalo v rychlém intervalu a krabička se sama od sebe odpečetila. Tím líp, alespoň s jejím otevíráním nemusel zaplácat další drahocenný čas. Popadl schránku a opatrně vyndal její obsah. Těžko říct, jestli to v této chvíli bylo spíš k potěšení nebo k zlosti, jelikož Changbin očekával něco ve smyslu klíče od dveří či spínače, který by zázračně zastavil zdi od pohybu, ale dostalo se mu pouze dalšího kousku srolovaného papíru. „Ale notaaaaak." Zaúpěl, ale i přesto papírek rozbalil.

Vážně si přál, aby se před jeho očima neobjevila šifra, avšak štěstí opravdu nebylo na jeho straně, protože se mu naskytl pohled na hrubý náčrt ptáčka, který byl symbolem JYP, a malé číslo 26, ukryté pod jedním z ptačích křídel. Rozhodl se číslo odložit napotom a raději se začal zabývat znakem. Jediné, kde zde znak viděl byla krytka na světlo, ta však byla v nedohlednu, vzhledem k jeho malé postavě, jejíž ruka nedosáhla na stínidlo ani, když si vypomohl židlí, a ještě se postavil na špičky. Znovu značně nepříjemná překážka, s níž si musel nějakým jiným způsobem poradit. Sic nevěděl, na co mu bude znak užitečný, usoudil, že bude lepší, mít ho po ruce, kdyby se náhodou hodil. Chvíli přemýšlel, a poté si něco uvědomil. Šťasten, vesele tleskl rukama, následně vytahujíc onu brož, jež mu již několikrát předtím pomohla, a v duchu děkujíc Felixovi, že si proň prozatím nedošel.

Teď, když měl symbol pevně v rukou, mohl přesídlit k číslu (v tu chvíli Changbinovi připadalo, že tu někdo vskutku zbožňuje matematiku, jelikož na čísla narážel prakticky všude). Opakovaně se ujistil, jaká je to číslice (pokaždé docházejíc k číslu 26). Číslo na rozdíl od toho předchozího nemělo uprostřed tečku, což naznačovalo tomu, že pravděpodobně nijak přímo nesouviselo se zbytkem papírů poházených po zemi. Usilovně se snažil přijít na další možné spojitosti, ale zprvu ho nenapadalo nic, co by mohlo nějakým způsobem obsahovat číslo 26, tedy rozhodně ne něco v této místnosti. Najednou to nepříjemně zaskřípělo, jak jedna ze stěn pomalu drtila vypáčenou nohu od stolu, nutíce Changbina vzhlédnout ke zdroji hluku. Opravdu už mu nezbývalo příliš času. Na okamžik očima nepřítomně hypnotizoval zeď, když v tom se ho při pohledu na bíle natřené cihly chytil nový nápad.

Co kdyby číslo souviselo právě s nimi? Cihel zde bylo víc než dost, 26 nebylo oproti celkovému počtu cihel zrovna moc. Měl je snad nějakým způsobem odpočítat? Skrývala se u dvacáté šesté cihly cesta ven? Nebyl si jistý, jestli vsázet na něco tak pochybného, ale odpověď mu dalo další nepříjemné zaskřípění, které mu opět připomnělo závažnost situace a téměř ihned bylo rozhodnuto. Vyloučil dvě zdi, z nichž zbyly pouhé pruhy, zhruba metr široké. Tam by se dvaceti šesti cihel možná ani nedopočítal. A tak s překříženými prsty doufal, že nebyl příliš pomalý a šance na záchranu mu nezmizela společně s částmi zdí.

Teď už jen potřeboval odhalit, která z těch dalších dvou stěn je tou pravou. Zahleděl se na strop a opět si všiml znaku na stínidle světla, který byl buď náhodou anebo záměrem natočen tak, že čelil posunující se zdi napravo.

Rozhodl se, že nic v této organizaci se prozatím neukázalo být pouhou náhodou (až na Felixovu nešťastnou chybičku), věříc znaku a začínajíc s odpočítáváním na pravé zdi, konkrétně v pravém horním rohu, zatímco se v malém prostoru rozléhalo nesnesitelné skřípění a praskání z pomalu drcených a válcovaných částí stolu. Stál a pečlivě si ukazoval na každou cihlu, jež spočítal, aby nemusel kvůli chybě začít od znova. Netrvalo to ani minutu a byl u dvacáté šesté cihly, která však byla značně vysoko na jeho výšku. S obtížemi protlačil židli uzoučkým prostorem, v němž už měl sám co dělat, aby se bez naražení ramene do jedné ze stěn otočil. Hbitě na ni vyskočil, dosahujíc až na onu cihlu. Avšak přicházel další zádrhel, jelikož takhle daleko Changbin svůj plán na osvobození nepromyslel. Co teď?

V hlavě se mu z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu objevil mlhavý obrázek Felixe, a to mu připomnělo brož, kterou od chvíle, co jí vyndal z kapsy, svíral ve své drobné dlani.

Měla na sobě znak JYP? – Měla.

Bylo to to jediné, co mohl aktuálně nějakým způsobem zužitkovat? – Bylo.

Měl jinou možnost než věřit, že to bude fungovat. – Rozhodně ne.

A tak spěšně natočil brož symbolem ke zdi. Celé jeho nitro bylo sevřené v nepopsatelné křeči. Napětím dokonce zapomněl dýchat. Brož přitiskl na onu cihlu. Cítil, jak se pod jeho chodidly pomalu prohýbá židle pod náporem dvou zdí a začíná ho lehce nadzdvihovat. Polil jej ledový pot. Nic se nedělo a stěny se i nadále pohybovaly směrem k sobě. Teď už zase panikařil, zrychlil se mu tep a prudce dýchal. Ruka s broží stále setrvávala na cihle, tentokrát však nedržela brož neochvějně jako předtím, teď se od konečků prstů až po rameno třásla, stejně jako zbytek Changbinova těla. Adrenalin, na němž byl celou dobu schopný fungovat jaksi vyprchal a na chlapce dopadla závažnost celé situace plnou vahou, div že nespadl ze židle.

Býval by se někam ukryl, ale nebylo kam. Bezmocně postával na vratké židli, chvějíc se, zatímco se mu v očích začaly shromažďovat slzy. Nechtěl umřít, alespoň ne teď, když se dostal tak daleko. To byla všechna jeho snaha zbytečná? To už nikdy neuvidí ani své rodiče, ani své přátele, kvůli kterým celou tuhle šarádu podstupoval? Jediné, po čem toužil, bylo opět shledat všechny své blízké, ale to bylo pravděpodobně nemožné, když ho za chvilku rozmačkají masivní zdi.

Nejprve budou stlačovat hrudník, dokud každé jeho žebro nepovolí. Když bude mít štěstí, možná jeden z úlomků kostí propíchne jeho srdce a on zemře dříve, než si zaživa vyzkouší, jaké to je, když je vaše hlava rozlousknuta stejně lehce jako vlašský ořech. Nad tou představou se mu udělalo zle, jeho žaludek předvedl několik přemetů a vše, co zkonzumoval při obědě a nestihl doposud strávit, vyšlo ven společně se žaludečními šťávami, jež leptaly Changbinova ústa i hlubší nitro.

Když už měl z každé strany sotva pár centimetrů místa, začalo mu připadat, jako kdyby mu něco znemožňovalo dýchání. Nikdy netrpěl klaustrofobií, ale zdálo se, že stres a strach si na něm vybraly svou daň a on teď v neustále se zužujícím prostoru nevídaně trpěl.

Byl na pokraji úplného zhroucení, když v tom se najednou odnikud vynořilo z cihly u níž celou dobu držel brož nějaké drobné zařízení, z něhož vycházelo jakési červené záření, které postupně oskenovalo celou brož. Poté se barva světla změnila na světle modrou, drobnůstka několikrát zablikala a zmizela. Od místa, kde ještě před chvilinkou byla, se začalo v klikatých čarách šířit identické modré světlo. Stejně rychle, jako se objevily, byly záblesky zase pryč a nechaly na místě zmateného Changbina. Posouvající se stěny se zastavily, dotýkající se ho z obou stran, ale ještě nepůsobíce tlak ani bolest.

Changbin s vytřeštěnýma očima trhaně vydechl a ve chvíli, kdy mu došlo, že je po všem, na tváři mu vykvetl úlevný úsměv. Byl v bezpečí. Znovu pevně stiskl brož, dávajíc si pozor, aby si ostrý špendlík neudělal cestu pod jeho měkkou kůži. Poprvé za celou tu dobu, co zde byl zavřený, nechal své svaly uvolnit jejich křečovité zatnutí, relaxujíc.

Teprve teď si uvědomil, jak zesláble se cítil, a být tu místo, pravděpodobně by sebou seknul na zem. To si však ještě nemohl dovolit, a proto se opatrně zapřel o stěnu a pomalu sundal jednu nohu ze židle. Když si byl jistý, že pevně stojí na zemi, namáhavě slezl celý, stále se zapírajíc, jinak by se mu nejspíše podlomila kolena, o což vážně nestál.

Pozvolna se posunoval úzkou uličkou až k zpola zataraseným dveřím, v nichž několikrát cvaklo, jak se klíč otáčel v zámku, a poté se otevřely. Něčí dlaň chytla jeho paži, vytahujíce ho ven z té pekelné místnosti. Sotva se dostal do chodby, kam byl násilně dovlečen, jeho vratký, bezmyšlenkovitý pochod byl zastaven dobře stavěnou hrudí, do které důsledkem nepozornosti narazil. Chtěl se okamžitě vzdálit a uctivě omluvit, ale v tom mu zabránily dvě silné paže, jež jej uvěznily v hřejivém objetí. Changbin se ani nesnažil jakkoliv odporovat, příliš vyčerpaný a vlastně rád, že se mu naskytla nějaká věc, o kterou se mohl opřít. Pouze zabořil svůj obličej hlouběji do příjemného materiálu mikiny, nesnažíc se osobu objímat nazpět nebo zjistit, kdo ho vlastně držel v náručí, pouze odpočívajíc a užívajíc si vítající, hřejivý okamžik.

„Zvládl si to!" Uslyšel blízko svého ucha Chanův hlas, z něhož bylo očividně čitelné potěšení, a poznal, že to on byl tím, kdo ho objímal, což mu umožnilo uvolnit se ještě krapítek víc. Cítíc, jak ho chlapcova ruka pyšně poplácala po zádech, donutilo Changbina cítit alespoň trochu zadostiučinění. Dokázal to. Prošel vědomostními testy a byl o krok blíž k rodině a přátelům. Spokojeně zamručel, což mělo vyznít jako odpověď na Chanovu větu.

„Dobrá práce." Ozvalo se někde za ním a on odlepil svou tvář od Chanovy hrudi a uviděl Minha, který na něj z dálky ukazoval palce nahoru, křeníc se od ucha k uchu. Changbin se na něj také unaveně usmál, při čemž cítil, jak se mu zavírají víčka. Přílišné psychické vypětí (a že bylo pořádné) jej vážně neskutečně vyčerpalo a už jen stěží stál, prakticky přenechávajíc většinu své váhy na držení Chanovi. Changbin sám se staral spíš o to, aby se nijak nepřevážil.

Otočil se zpět, čelíc šedovlasému hochovi, ten se pouze usmál. „Tak to aby sme tě dotáhli domu, ať si pořádně odpočineš, zejtra budeš mít volno, fyzický testy pře–. Changbine? Changbine!" Dál už Changbin nic neslyšel, upadajíc do něčeho mezi mdlobami a spánkem. Po těch několika dnech byl jeho odpočinek konečně klidný a bezstarostný.

Tedy...pro dnešek.


	7. Hvězdy

Bylo něco málo před půl jedenáctou, když se Seungmin vrátil zpět z večerních hodin, které běžně jednou do týdne absolvoval. V jiných dnech byl jeho program k večeru buď velice volný, anebo vyplněný zdlouhavým procvičováním jeho bojových technik, uvažování a dalších spíše operativně zaměřených činností, jež se mu údajně měly hodit v terénu, a proto byl rád, když si občas odpočinul od všech těch vyčerpávajících aktivit a věnoval se obyčejným předmětům, jako byla matematika či dějiny.

K jeho překvapení našel apartmán poloprázdný. Chan, Minho ani Changbin se ještě nevrátili z testování a on se začínal strachovat, že možná něco nešlo tak, jak bylo původně předpokládáno a Changbin se s ostatními už neobjeví. Takové myšlenky však rychle vyklepal z hlavy, nesměl přece sýčkovat, ještě by to tak doopravdy mohlo dopadnout.

Stejně jako Minho, Chan a Changbin, nebyl přítomen ani Jisung, který s největší pravděpodobností šmejdil někde ve výzkumné laboratoři, kde ztěžoval práci všem okolo svými nevhodnými poznámkami a vtíravým chováním, zrovna tak, jako svojí značnou nemotorností, díky níž už rozbil nespočet zkumavek i nástrojů a zmařil nevídaně mnoho pokusů.

Upřímně, Seungmin se divil, že mu pořád nikdo nezakázal do laboratoře přístup. Nejspíš se zde mohl pohybovat jen díky nedozírné laskavosti a trpělivosti rozvážných vědátorů. Rovněž Woojin byl tatam, nejspíše pořád pracujíc na jednom ze svých drobných projektů, jimiž se vášnivě zabýval jen tak pro potěšení ve svém volném čase.

Rusovlásek na chvíli vstoupil do obýváku, kde nalezl na gauči spícího Jeongina, který byl prapodivně zkroucen, část těla visíce dolů z měkké pohovky, hlavu zakloněnou dozadu, položenou na opěradle. Z jedné strany jej podpíraly nahromaděné polštáře a z druhé ne něm ležel nalepený Felix, jenž byl stejně jako černovlasý chlapec v  dosti nepohodlné pozici, o níž si však nedělal ani nejmenší starosti a poklidně vydechoval, plujíc spokojeně ve svém vlastním světě snů. Seungmin se nad tímto pohledem pousmál, míříc ke gauči, opatrně se natahujíc za spící chlapce pro deku, jíž přes oba ohleduplně přehodil, dávajíc si pozor, aby ani jednoho z  hochů nevzbudil.

Poté se přesunul do kuchyně najít něco málo k  snědku, jelikož mu docela vyhládlo. K  jeho potěšení objevil v  lednici nerozbalený sandwich a s chutí ho odsud vyndal, odstraňujíc zavazející fólii navrch a spokojeně se do něj zakusujíc.

Pomalu se otočil a zamířil k  sobě do pokoje, svírajíc sandwich mezi zuby, ale jakmile prošel průchodem bez dveří, byl překvapen Hyunjinovou hrudí, která mu jaksi zabránila v cestě a do níž omylem narazil. Ihned zavrávoral o pár kroků zpátky a pohlédl druhému chlapci do očí. Neočekával, a aby pravdu řekl, ani si nevšiml, že by byl Hyunjin přítomen, většinou zaneprázdněn zdokonalováním svých už tak perfektních schopností nebo sedíc na střeše apartmánu, pozorujíc hvězdy.

„Promiň." Zamumlal téměř nesrozumitelně, se sandwichem stále v ústech. Hyunjin pouze zavrtěl hlavou a usmál se na mladšího chlapce. „Nechceš jít na střechu? Po dlouhý době neni zataženo." Nabídl mu vesele a Seungmin nemohl jinak než přijmout. Hyunjin se otočil na patě a zamířil do jeho pokoje, Seungmin těsně za ním. Otevírajíc dveře, vešel dovnitř, neobtěžujíc se s jejich zavíráním, protože věděl, že je Seungmin bez připomínek ochotně zavře (koneckonců, taková už byla jeho povaha a Hyunjin to moc dobře věděl po těch rocích, co strávili společně) a ihned pár kroky překonal neuspořádaný interiér pokoje k venkovnímu balkónu.

Jakmile se ocitl na čerstvém večerním vzduchu, který se pohyboval ve vláknech slabého, studeného vánku, cítil celé své tělo relaxovat, po dlouhém dni se uvolnit od námahy z tréninků a náročných úkonů, jež muselo podstoupit. Seungmin očividně cítil totéž, jelikož jej slyšel spokojeně vydechnout za svými zády. Nad tímto líbezným zvukem Hyunjin sám ještě trochu pookřál.

Neztrácel čas a rovnou napochodoval do rohu balkónu, kde byl o stěnu budovy opřený žebřík, jenž vedl až na její střechu. Začal po něm hbitě šplhat nahoru, následován Seungminem, který měl sandwich opět v puse, aby mu nezavazel při šplhu. Když se ocitli na střeše, ve výši, z níž bylo vidět daleko k obzoru, kde už dávno předtím zmizelo slunce, usadili se na kraji, nohy nechávajíce volně viset přes okraj do prázdna, zbytek těla pokládajíce na studený povrch stavby, hledíce na nekonečnou, hlubokou temnotu nad nimi, jíž prosvěcovaly pouze drobné hvězdy s jejich dominantou – jasně zářícím Měsícem.

Oba se zhluboka nadechli, vstřebávajíce překrásný pohled, který se jim naskytl. Nikdo nic neřekl, oba spokojení s tichem, jež vlastně ani ticho nebylo, neboť je obklopovalo množství rozličných zvuků nočních živočichů, avšak ani jednomu z nich to nevadilo, tajemné zvuky tak nějak patříce k  okamžiku, jenž si chlapci užívali, protože dokázal alespoň na chvíli uklidnit jejich duše, zaneprázdněné vším tím až příliš dobře organizovaným děním okolo nich.

Těžko říct, proč byli oba tak ohromeni hvězdami. Možná to bylo v jejich původu, jenž stále pociťoval dávnou touhu lidí, kteří nemohli hvězdy spatřit ze světa v podzemí, ale přesto prahli po oněch nedosažitelných, hořících objektech na obloze, které zůstávaly stejné, i když se Země naprosto proměnila. Možná to bylo jejich majestátností a čistotou, možná něčím jiným, jisté však bylo, že chlapci byli jejich dlouhotrvající krásou společně uhranuti.

Beze slova takto strávili notnou dávku času, Hyunjin pouze obdivujíc scénu nad ním, zatímco Seungmin pomalu ukusoval ze svého sandwiche, oči přilepené na konkrétní, nenápadné hvězdě, o níž sice nevěděl, jak se jmenuje, ale pokaždé se zdálo, že jej zaujala nejvíce a měl tendenci jí vždy, když sdílel se svým kamarádem podobný moment vyhledat. Někde uvnitř věděl, že mu ona tečka na obloze připomínala drobnou pihu, jíž měl konkrétní kdosi vymalovanou přímo pod přívětivým pohledem hlubokých, hnědých očí.

Takto by nejspíše pokračovali další hodiny, obklopeni malým, netknutým ostrůvkem přírody, chráněným před krutými spáry okolního otráveného prostředí silovou bariérou, než by se zhruba kolem druhé ráno rozhodli, že by mohlo být načase jít na kutě. Někdy byla atmosféra natolik uklidňující, že je příjemný vzduch ukolébal ke spánku a oni setrvali celou noc venku, bezstarostně odpočívajíc pod širým nebem, což mělo v  některých případech za následek nachlazení (tím trpěl nejčastěji Seungmin – jeho tělo se vždy hůř vyrovnávalo s  podobnými podmínkami) a nespočetněkrát si od Woojina s  Chanem vyslechli zdlouhavá kázání o tom, jak by měli být zodpovědnější a více se starat o své zdraví. Klidný moment však znenadání přerušil zvláštní zvuk, jenž nepocházel od nikoho jiného než od Hyunjina, a který Seungmin identifikoval jako zakručení.

Neobtěžoval se pohlédnout na dlouhánovu tvář, živě si totiž dokázal představit, jak se právě teď rozpačitě křenil, očima periferně zachycujíc zvedající se ruce, jež vystřelily k  Hyunjinově obličeji, aby zakryly jeho červenající tvář, nad čímž se Seungmin musel zasmát, jelikož se starší hoch choval tak roztomile, což u něj nebylo zvykem s jeho sebevědomou nálepkou a uštěpačným počínáním.

Uvědomil si, že má vlastně v ruce zbytek sandwiche, který doposud nestačil sníst, a tak ho velkoryse nabídl hladovějícímu chlapci vedle něj, strkajíc mu jej přímo před nos, aby Hyunjin pochopil, co má v úmyslu, a poté, když hoch malý kousek jídla přijal, rychle stahujíc svou ruku nazpět. „Díky." Zamumlal dlouhán téměř nesrozumitelně, pusu už dávno zacpanou obloženým chlebem. „Za nic." Utrousil Seungmin, stále ještě hledíc na hvězdy. Po chvíli však otočil hlavu směrem k  jeho příteli a byl pozdraven Hyunjinovým obličejem s aktuálně vypouklými tvářemi, v nichž se nějakým způsobem snažil zpracovat rozkousanou hmotu, šťastně zářícíma očima, které mu z  části zakrývaly příliš dlouhé prameny vlasů, a drobným úsměvem na plných rtech.

Celá jeho silueta byla osvícená téměř kulatým měsícem, a kdyby nebyli pouze přáteli, Seungmin by zůstal zaskočený přirozeně krásným vzhledem druhého chlapce (stejně byl zaskočen, i když to zapíral) a pravděpodobně by mu srdce v  hrudi vynechalo více než jen jeden úder (a ano, vynechalo, ale to by si nepřiznal už vůbec, raději vynechané údery nepočítajíc). Ale protože byli přáteli (a to velice blízkými) Seungmin místo něčeho, čehož by pravděpodobně do budoucna litoval, vypustil z  úst otázku. „Proč ses nenajedl, když si byl v apartmánu? Dobře víš, že není zdravý vynechávat jídla." Lehce svraštil obočí a pečlivě naslouchal, co mu Hyunjin řekne na svou obhajobu. „Vlastně sem plánoval dojít si pro něco k  večeři, zrovna když ses vrátil, ale potom sem do tebe napůl cesty narazil a tak nějak skončil bez večeře tady." Pokrčil Hyunjin nezúčastněně rameny.

„Och...aha." Vysoukal ze sebe po chvíli, pocit provinění se pomalu vkrádal do jeho mysli. Hyunjin si očividně všiml chlapcova skleslého pohledu, a tak pozvedl svou ruku a laškovně mladšímu hochovi rozcuchal červené kadeře, aby odlehčil situaci (Seungmin ji samozřejmě okamžitě odstrčil, drobné uchechtnutí opouštějíc jeho rty). Hyunjin nikdy nebyl kromě sarkastických poznámek nějak zvlášť dobrý se slovy, a proto preferoval vyjadřování skrze akce, nechávajíc svým emocím volný průchod. Když byl smutný, brečel, když byl šťastný, smál se tolik, jakoby nebylo zítřka, když si někoho oblíbil nebo si osoby jednoduše vážil, svoje sympatie projevoval především četnými objetími, na což si všichni za tu dobu, co se znali, v rámci možností zvykli.

Ani Seungmin nenacházel v Hyunjinových zvyklostech diskomfort, avšak nedávno u sebe zpozoroval zvláštní reakce na podobné chování staršího chlapce, ať už se jednalo o jeho tváře, jež pokaždé hořely a plály výraznou červenou barvou nebo o jeho srdce, které se s Hyunjinovými doteky buď naprosto zastavilo, či naopak začalo bít jako o závod, div se mu z toho nezatočila hlava.

Takové stavy sváděl na jeho náchylnost ke změně počasí, která mu často přivodila nachlazení, což bylo stoprocentně příčinou podobných závratí, v žádném případě nepřipouštějíc, že by mohlo jít o něco jiného, koneckonců, byli přece přáteli, ne? S druhým hochem to naopak vůbec nic nedělalo, jelikož se ke všem choval naprosto stejně, Seungmina nevyjímaje (no, možná se Seungmin nacházel v jeho náručí pravidelněji než ostatní, ale to dával za vinu jejich dlouho trvajícímu, nezlomnému přátelství).

Ztracen v myšlenkách, byl vyrušen teprve zvedajícím se tělem vedle něho. Pohlédl na siluetu chlapce, jež se nad ním tyčila jako drobná věž, vstřebávajíc hochův obrys. „Pojďme dovnitř, je tu zima a mohl bys zase skončit s horečkou." Figura udělala krok zpět a znovu se ozval Hyunjinův melodický hlas. „A taky mam pořád hlad." Nad tím se Seungmin zasmál, otáčejíc se celým tělem naproti Hyunjinovi a natahujíc k němu ruku. Ten ji bezmyšlenkovitě chytil do své vlastní a vytáhl Seungmina nahoru. Oba stanuli pouhých pár centimetrů naproti sobě, jejich pohledy se střetly někdy v procesu. Místo, kde Hyunjin držel Seungminovu paži, lehce a příjemně šimralo, probouzejíce zvláštní chvění v Seungminově nitru. Chvíli se nic nedělo, jen oni dva, obklopeni rouškou tmy a tichem, dívajíc se jeden druhému hluboko do duše, jež se zrcadlila v jejich očích. Seungmin si v tu chvíli nebyl jistý, jestli vlastně vůbec dýchá, jediné, co cítil, byly Hyunjinovy prsty, stále omotané kolem jeho předloktí a urputný tlukot svého vlastního srdce. Byl skutečně rád za tmu, protože na světle by byla zřetelná růž, jež objala jeho tváře.

Těm pár poklidným sekundám, které i tak byly protkány zvláštním napětím z očekávání, však zanedlouho učinil přítrž Hyunjin, jemuž se koutky úst zvedly do chabého úšklebku a pouštějíc Seungminovu paži, rychle zmizel z dohledu, jak se svižně spustil po žebříku dolů, skrývajíc svůj rozpačitý výraz a červené líce. Jediné, co po něm zbylo, byl hřejivý dotek, na místě, kde předtím jeho dlaň svírala chlapcovo předloktí a znehybněný Seungmin, který se také dřív nebo později vzpamatoval a následoval dlouhána zpátky do apartmánu, sic s jakýmsi podivným pocitem, kvetoucím v jeho žaludku, jenž identifikoval jako něco podobné zklamání. Zdání však často klame, a proto onen nepříjemný pocit rychle udusil pod pokličkou, odsouvajíc nepodstatné stranou a raději míříc do obýváku, kde usuzoval, že nalezne někoho z členů, ne-li více z nich.

***

Bylo značně pozdě, když se Woojin konečně zvedl ze svého obvyklého místa v rohu nevelké místnosti, kde sedával v jeho volném čase už asi měsíc, pečlivě pozorujíc trénující začátečníky, či ostřílené mazáky, kteří napínali svá těla k prasknutí při komplikovaných pohybech.

Většina z nich se specializovala stejně jako on na boj zblízka, takže museli perfektně ovládat každý sval, aby byly jejich útoky i obrana co nejúčinnější, což někteří shledávali značně obtížné, a proto mnozí opustili tréninkové řady a vydali se cestou podpůrných jednotek, vypomáhajíc s výrobou zbraní a dalších potřebných zařízení. To byl také důvod, proč byly jejich řady prořídlé, věčně postrádající lidi, a to ani nemluvě o častých ztrátách, jež byly v tomto zaměření na denním pořádku, vzhledem k tomu, že jednatelé tohoto oboru přicházeli do přímého styku s nepřítelem nejčastěji ze všech zaměření, a pokud nebyly jejich schopnosti dostatečné, mohli být rádi, když se jim povedlo vyváznout z konfrontace živí pouze s nějakým tím zraněním.

Woojin to však nikdy nikomu, kdo se rozhodl odejít a uplatnit se v méně nebezpečné a více poklidné práci, nezazlíval. Dobře věděl, co znamená nosit na oblečení vyšitou zkratku C.C. – Close Combat a stejně tak, si toho byl vědom i Hyunjin. Oba si za roky tréningu prošli hotovým peklem, ale i přesto se rozhodli vytrvat pro dobro organizace, která byla jejich jediným domovem a přijala je, když jim bylo nejhůř. Tohle bylo to nejmenší, co mohli darovat nazpět, svou věrnost a sílu.

Rozvážně posbíral tužky rozházené všude okolo místa, kde ještě pře chvílí seděl, třímajíc skicák s koženou vazbou o formátu A4, v němž se ukrývaly jeho kresby a studie, stejně jako chaotické poznámky a zápisky věcí, jež mu zrovna proběhly myslí. Ony útržky si poté v tichosti pracovny v apartmánu skládal dohromady a tvořil souvislé texty plné svých poznatků. A o čem že tyto poznatky byly?

_~Nějaký ten útržek z minulosti~_

Inu už jako čtrnáctiletý výrostek, kdy byl po testech z přípravného výcviku přeřazen na tvrdý tréning, aby se stal specialistou na boj z blízka (Děti v organizaci nepodstupovaly testy rovnou, vzhledem k tomu, že nedozrálost jejich myšlenkových pochodů by zvyšovala pravděpodobnost neúspěchu. Do dovršení čtrnácti let byly proto podrobeny jakési 'přípravce' –tak se tomu v organizaci alespoň říkalo–, jež je měla spíše nenásilným a motivujícím způsobem zcelit natolik, aby jim později nedělalo takový problém přizpůsobit se v drsnějším prostředí a nových podmínkách.), se začal poněkud do hloubky zajímat o své starší kolegy, tedy řekněme spíše o jejich tělesnou stavbu a funkce.

Tehdy byl pouze fascinován, tím, s jakou precizností dokáže lidské tělo pracovat, vždy pozorujíc pohyby svalů pod kůží, prvního člověka, ke kterému se zrovna nachomýtl. Zhruba po roce už mu nestačilo pouze pozorovat, chtěl bádat, přijít na kloub každé buňce v lidském pohybovém mechanismu, a tak začal se svými osobními projekty. Tehdy se mu hodil jeho um, jímž bylo kreslení. Sic netušil, kdy a kde se kreslit naučil, ale jednoho dne prostě vzal do ruky tužku a stvořil obrázek, pravda, nebyl nijak hezký, přece jen, byl to první pokus, ale Woojina motivoval k pokračování a dnes ve svých devatenácti letech mohl pyšně říct, že byl vskutku schopný nakreslit vše, co potřeboval.

Když měl čas, kreslil si do svého tlustého skicáku části těl. Končetiny, trup, pouze oddělené svaly, šlachy a spousta dalších, vše pečlivě popisujíc a dávajíc si pozor, aby se někde nezmýlil, či ležíc v knihách a studujíc anatomii. Čas plynul a Woojin se přesouval mezi různými lidmi, z rozdílných oborů, zjišťujíc, že každý obor potřeboval pro svou práci jiné svaly, jež byly také více vyvinuté než zbytek. Například lidé, co se specializovali na boj z dálky, což byli třeba lučištníci, ať už používali jednoduchý luk nebo luk kladkový, měli viditelně posílené svaly horních končetin a zad. Svými výzkumy takto strávil nespočet hodin, které se ovšem (jak brzo zjistil) celkem vyplatili.

Ve věku sedmnácti let si pamatoval každý sval, jenž se dal v lidském těle naleznout a nejen to, dokonce byl schopný jen pohledem na člověka zjistit, kde je jeho svalstvo oslabeno. To mu rázem přineslo značnou výhodu v boji, jelikož mohl až s děsivou přesností zasáhnout protivníka přesně tam, kde to způsobilo největší škody. Tato chvályhodná schopnost mu také vydobyla místo ve Stray Kids, kde se setkal se zatím neúplným týmem, jenž se skládal pouze z pozitivního, zábavného, ale rozumného Chana, někdy až přehnaně hyperaktivního Jisunga a na první pohled zamlklého Minha (toto mínění bylo však brzo vyvráceno, potom, co s chlapcem strávil nějaký ten čas), poté, co si jej jednoho dne všiml JYP na každoročních turnajích, na kterých měl každý z organizace možnost předvést své techniky, protože se neúčastnilo pouze křídlo východní, ale i ostatní tři křídla, která také skýtala množství talentovaných tváří.

Plynuly dny a Woojin i nadále studoval, zdokonalujíc všechno, co ještě za dokonalé nepovažoval (a že toho bylo hodně), až jednou (odhadoval to na srpen před dvěma lety) se ve Stray Kids objevili další dva noví členové – Hyunjin a Seungmin ze severního bloku. A tehdy Woojin poprvé potkal člověka, u něhož, ač se jej snažil najít sebevíc, neviděl v tělesné stavbě ani svalovině žádný slabý bod. Tím člověkem byl Hwang Hyunjin, chlapec, který byl vysoký a štíhlý jako proutek, a když se Woojin dozvěděl, že se specializuje na boj z blízka, brada mu div nespadla ke kolenům. Nikdy by nečekal, že někdo vypadající spíš jako snadno zlomitelné párátko může disponovat takovou silou, kterou mu Hyunjin ostatně živě demonstroval v den, kdy byly proti sobě poprvé postaveni v přátelském, cvičném boji.

I když byl zatím Woojin považován za špičku ve svém oboru a soupeře, s nímž si není radno zahrávat, Hyunjin ho v mžiku oka smetl, a to nejen onou silou, ale i hbitostí (okamžitě věděl, proč jej JYP vybral za hodného stát se jedním ze Stray Kids). Ihned rozpoznal, jak obrovský potenciál v sobě chlapec skrývá, což v něm probudilo touhu, začít studovat i těla lidí z jeho oboru. Doteď se jim vyhýbal, jelikož se mu zdála nad jeho schopnosti a znalosti, ale po příchodu Hyunjina mu hlavou stále vrtala myšlenka, jaké by to bylo krásné, kdyby se pustil do bádání lidí se stejným zaměřením.

A tak o necelé dva roky později započal s novým projektem, na němž pracoval i dnes.

_~A zpátky do přítomnosti~_

Nad šťastnými vzpomínkami potřásl hlavou, zastrčil posbírané věci do své brašny a udělal si cestu místností až k jejímu východu. Vesele zamával na zbylé držáky, kteří se stále ještě namáhali nejednoduchým tréninkem v tuhle nekřesťanskou hodinu.

Potichu spokojeně procházel spoře osvětlenými chodbami až na jedné z ošemetných křižovatek, kterých bylo ve východním křídle vskutku hodně, narazil na drobnou skupinku pouze o třech lidech, z nichž jeden ani nešel po svých, nýbrž byl nesen na zádech druhou osobou. Skupina se napojovala na stejnou cestu jako on, akorát z jedné z postranních chodeb.

Když se přiblížil o pár kroků blíž, rozeznal šedivou, kudrnatou kštici Chana a siluetu, která kráčela za ním, si troufl pojmenovat Minhem. A vzhledem k situaci usoudil, že ten, koho nese Chan na zádech musí být bezesporu Changbin. Zavolal na ně, jelikož oni si ho přes samý spěch nevšimli. Jejich tempo jej lehce vyděsilo, strachujíc se o Changbina. Skupinka se zastavila a chlapci otočili své hlavy směrem k Woojinovi. Chan se usmál hned, jakmile se starší chlapec mávajíc přiblížil.

„Je v pořádku?" Zeptal se starostlivě.

„Nejsem doktor, abych ti přesně řekl, jestli je v pořádku nebo ne, ale podle všeho jenom omdlel z toho, jak moc byl unavenej. Seungmin se o něj postará." Chan odpověděl, úsměv neopouštějíc jeho tvář. Woojin pouze kývl, chvíli nepřítomně hledíc na obličej druhého hocha. „Může bejt v pořádku teď, ale za chvíli už nemusí, takže na sebe přestaňte civět a radši pohněte do apartmánů." Ozval se Minho, netrpělivě podupávajíc nohou.

„Máš pravdu!" Probral se Chan, při čemž se komicky zatvářil, otáčejíc se a chtíc zmizet v další chodbě, když- „Počkej." Ozval se Woojinův hlas. „Já ho vezmu a ty si odpočiň. Jak tě znám, beztak si to celou dobu prožíval za něj."

Chan nejprve projevil jakési známky nesympatie, ale když přehodnotil svůj vlastní stav, ochotně Changbina Woojinovi svěřil, mumlajíc něco ve smyslu ,No tak dobře'.

„Tak dete už, nebo tu mam stát celej život a on třeba zdechnout?" Poukázal na Changbina a už byl zase na cestě. Woojin s Chanem se na sebe nejprve překvapeně podívali, ale zanedlouho oba propukli v hlasitý smích, rychle dohánějíc Minha.

***

Po podivné situaci na střeše dorazil Seungmin do jeho předem vybrané destinace, shledávajíc na gauči pouze Felixe, slintajícího na jeden z měkkých polštářů, prapodivně zamotaného v  oné dece, jíž Seungmin přes chlapce přehodil dříve.

Nad tímto pohledem Seungmin znechuceně pokrčil nos, dělajíc si v mysli poznámku, že bude muset povlak z polštáře vyprat. Obrátil svůj pohled ke kuchyni, v níž bok po boku stáli Jeongin s Hyunjinem, horlivě debatujíc o nějakém triviálním tématu. Hyunjin nemotorně zápolil s bochníkem chleba, jehož houbovitá textura výrazně ztěžovala porcování, o které se hoch s největší pravděpodobností snažil.

Na dřevěném prkénku, umístěném v uctivé vzdálenosti od chlapce s nožem, krájel Jeongin papriku na drobné, rovnoměrné proužky. Když si po několika minutách všimli Seungmina, jenž se přemístil na rozhraní kuchyně a obýváku a aktuálně se jedním ramenem opíral o bílou zeď, oba mu věnovali zářivý úsměv.

„Dáš si taky?" Zeptal se Hyunjin zaujatě, poukazujíc na upižlaný krajíc chleba na kuchyňské lince, z něhož se většina válela všude kolem v podobě malých i větších drobků. Seungmin raději zdvořile odmítl, vrtíc hlavou, a usazujíc se na jednu z židlí u střídmě velkého stolu. Čekal, až chlapci dodělají svůj kulinářský výkvět a připojí se k němu (samozřejmě se neobtěžoval s pomáháním, zas až tak laskavý nebyl), objevujíc na stole misku se značně podezřelým, kašovitým obsahem, jíž (pokud se nepletl) potkal na stejném místě i dopoledne. To už si však po jeho pravici přisedal Hyunjin s Jeonginem, okamžitě upoutávajíc jeho pozornost. Seungmin nechal ubohou misku napospas svému ne–příliš vonnému osudu a dál se její bezvýznamnou existencí nijak nerozptyloval.

„Nějaké zprávy od Chana?" Zeptal se po chvíli ticha, čekajíc alespoň nějakou pozitivní informaci, ale od Hyunjina se mu dostalo pouhého pokrčení rameny a Jeongin nervózně odpověděl. „Od chvíle, kdy vyrazili, nikdo neřekl ani slovo, doufam, že je Changbin v pořádku." Seungmin si povzdechl a v duši se modlil za ten lepší scénář (sám dobře věděl, čím si nováčci a odrostlejší děti procházeli, absolvujíc stejné testy několik let zpátky stejně, jako všichni ostatní).

Poté se však povzbudivě ušklíbl plácajíc hocha přátelsky po zádech, snažíc se černovlasému chlapci zvednout náladu, což se očividně povedlo, jelikož hned na to jeho úsměv odhalil bílé zuby s rovnátky, sic v jeho očích vychytralé pouštní lišky byla znatelná ona užírající nejistota, s níž ale Seungmin nemohl nic udělat. Raději odbočili od tématu 'Changbin', probírajíc to první, co se jim v tu chvíli prohnalo myslí, za posuvnými dveřmi Felix, stále v hlubokém spánku, pro změnu svírajíc poslintaný polštář v pevném objetí jako přítulná koala.

Většinu odpoledne ho jeden z jeho instruktorů nenechal ani na minutu vydechnout, celou dobu nutíc chlapce opakovaně předvádět set výpadů i úskoků, stejně tak, jako dalších silově náročnějších manévrů, které chlapce natolik vysílili, že byl rád, když se po svých dobelhal do koupelny, kde si sedl do rohu sprchy.

Byl tak zmožený, že si ani neuvědomil, že má na sobě stále oblečení (když na sebe pustil teplou vodu, bylo už stejně pozdě, a proto se neobtěžoval s jejich pracným sundáváním) a pod příjemnými, vlažnými kapkami vody usnu.

Značně vyděsil Jeongina, jenž se vrátil zhruba půl hodinu po něm. Míříc ze záchodu umýt si ruce v nejbližším umyvadle (což bylo samozřejmě hned ve vedlejší místnosti, jíž byla koupelna), otevřel dveře do místnosti, nemajíc potuchy o jeho blonďatém hyungovi ve sprše. Jakmile uslyšel padající kapky vody, přemýšlel, že se otočí a půjde si ruce umýt do kuchyně, ale zanedlouho shledal cestu zbytečně náročnou a čas, jenž se všemi strávil dost dlouhý na to, aby se pohyboval v podobné situaci. Zamířil k umyvadlu, dávajíc komukoliv, kdo byl ve sprše, vědět, že vstoupil a nemá žádné postranní úmysly.

K jeho překvapení se mu nedostalo žádné odezvy, a když přišel blíže, s podivením zjistil, že dveře od sprchy, vyrobené z matného skla, byly z nějakého neznámého důvodu otevřené, před sprchou viditelná kaluž vody, jež unikla ze sprchového koutu. _'Zapomněl snad někdo vypnout vodu?'_ – To bylo to první, co jej napadlo, a proto se odvážil nakouknout dovnitř, chtíc zamezit zbytečnému plýtvání.

To, co na něj ve sprchovém koutě vybaflo, ovšem nečekal. Felix zde ležel v dosti pochybném stavu, opřený o ledové dlaždice stěn, celý mokrý, vypadajíc značně onošeně, oči zavřené, zatímco na něj stále padala voda ze sprchy. Jeongina pohled natolik vyděsil, že pištíc vyletěl ven ze dveří, čímž okamžitě probudil Felixe a informoval o své frustraci nejméně celý blok apartmánů. Myslel si, že se zrzkovi udělalo špatně a zkolaboval nebo ještě hůř – zemřel.

Naštěstí nikdo další z devítky chlapců nebyl poblíž, takže nezpůsobil žádný tragický rozruch (být zde Chan, už by byl připraven poskytnout první pomoc, nesouc svůj zdravotnický kufřík, lízátka, plyšového méďu na uklidnění pacienta, provizorní chirurgický stůl, tekutiny, potravu...no znáte to, prostě typický, vybavený rodič s drobným vylepšením).

Po několika minutách ustavičného ječení, kdy začali nejbližší sousedi bouchat na dveře i stěny, požadujíce alespoň trochu zaslouženého večerního klidu (byli víceméně zvyklí na hlučnost chlapců, ale někdy decibely, jež opouštěly apartmán, přesahovaly i jejich trpělivost), se Jeongin rozhodl raději uklidnit. Rozvážně se vrátil zpátky do koupelny, pevně rozhodnutý udělat něco s děsivou kreaturou ve sprchovém koutě.

Byl obdařen pohledem na Felixe, který se nemotorně soukal po čtyřech ven ze sprchy, zmateně mžourajíc na mladšího chlapce, stále ne plně při smyslech. Jeonginovi nejprve připadal spíše jako zombie, načež mu z úst uniklo další hlasité vypísknutí. Poté však došel k závěru, že ti jsou jen ve filmech, a proto s úlevou vydechl.

Felix byl živ a zdráv, a to bylo hlavní. Nemrhajíc ani minutu, opět vyběhl z koupelny rovnou do Felixova a Seungminova pokoje, probírajíc jejich šatník, hledajíc Felixovi suché a čisté oblečení, po cestě zpět se ještě zastavujíc v místnosti s pračkou a sušičkou, aby pobral nějaký ten ručník, spěšně se vracejíc zpět za Felixem, který se za tu dobu stihl úplně probrat, děkujíc Jeonginovi a několika větami vysvětlujíc předešlé dění.

Jeongin všechno odkýval a s několika připomínkami o hyungově nezodpovědnosti zmizel do obýváku, nechávajíc Felixovi prostor na převlečení. Ten se brzy objevil vedle něj na gauči, vyčerpaně se opírajíc o jeho hrudník. Chvíli si takhle tiše povídali, ale netrvalo dlouho a Felix opět upadl do hlubokého spánku, Jeongin následujíc jeho akce hned pár minut po něm.

Asi tři hodiny na to, jej vzbudilo cinkání nádobí v kuchyni. Vstal a objevil Hyunjina, který se očividně chystal vytvořit něco pro jeho hladový žaludek. Při téhle myšlence Jeonginovi došlo, že je vlastně hladový taky, a proto se připojil k Hyunjinovi, sdílejíc zážitky z uplynulého dne.

Nebylo moc o čem povídat, jelikož se v jeho vesměs nezáživném programu nic zajímavého nedělo. Snad jen zase míjel toho zvláštního chlapce jménem Bang Yedam, který se na něj z nějakého neznámého důvodu pokaždé škodolibě ušklíbl, když s ním Jeongin omylem navázal oční kontakt a přiváděl tím hocha s rovnátky na samý pokraj jeho jinak železné trpělivosti. ‚Co tady vůbec dělá tak často? Neni náhodou z jižního bloku?' Hyunjin jako odpověď na Jeonginovu rozčilenou řeč zamumlal něco ve smyslu ‚Co se škádlívá, to se rádo mívá.' a vysloužil si tím od černovláska vcelku silnou ránu do ramene.

Zatímco mezi Hyunjinem a Jeonginem probíhali nadšené konverzace, do nichž se následně připojil i Seungmin, Felix nadále poklidně oddychoval, zavlažujíc další objekt svými slinami, kterým byl čistě náhodou gauč, na němž ležel, i nadále objímajíc poslintaný polštář. Byl zrovna uprostřed napínavého snu, ve kterém bojoval proti zahaleným postavám se svítícími meči, podobně jako ve Star Wars, akorát ve Felixově poupravené verzi s novými záhadnými padouchy, když se od vchodu ozvalo otáčení klíče v zámku a dveře se s hlasitým bouchnutím rozletěly dokořán, odhalujíce Chana se znatelně ustaraným výrazem.

Rána, jež se ozvala, okamžitě přerušila Felixovo snění a on se vystrašeně posadil, ruka ihned míříc k  jeho stehnu, kde měl vždy připevněnou svou dýku, v šoku zjišťujíc, že nebyla nikde k  nalezení, a tak pouze hbitě vstal, tělo v  útočném postoji, připraven kdykoliv udeřit na nebezpečné narušitele (teprve po chvíli si vzpomněl, že pouzdro s dýkou odložil, když se převlékal z  promočených šatů po dobrodružství s  Jeonginem a teď byla pravděpodobně někde v  koupelně nebo možná jeho pokoji).

Stejně jako Felix i ostatní okamžitě zpozorněli, pomalu se blížíc ke dveřím, oči navrch hlavy pro případ, že by se opravdu jednalo o nepřátelské vniknutí. Avšak jejich zraky spočinuly na šedovlasém chlapci, za nímž stál Woojin, jenž nesl na zádech Changbina, který na první pohled nevykazoval žádné známky života, což je donutilo složit zbraně a svěsit zaťaté pěsti.

Jakmile Chan uvolnil průchod, Woojin rychle prosvištěl kolem zaražených hochů a položil černovláska na gauč, nemajíce potuchy, že Changbinova hlava byla pouhých pár centimetrů od mokré skvrny po Felixovi. Za Woojinem se do obýváku prosmýkl i Minho, jenž byl očividně celou dobu v  závěsu za nimi.

První se z  chvilkového transu vzpamatoval Seungmin, otáčejíc se k  pohovce. Několika kroky byl u Changbina, obávajíc se toho nejhoršího, ale to okamžitě vyloučil, protože kdyby byla situace příliš kritická, nikdo ze starších by chlapce nenesl sem, nýbrž rovnou sháněl podpůrné zdravotní jednotky, jež měly několik systematicky rozmístěných stanovišť po celém podzemním komplexu, aby mohly kdykoliv, kdy bylo potřeba včasně zasáhnout a bojovat o holé životy jejich pacientů vyrazit.

On sám byl něco jako zdravotník v  terénu, avšak svou činností nepodléhal pod zdravotnické jednotky, neboť byl osobním zdravotníkem jeho týmu, stále navštěvujíc dodatečné lekce každé pondělí a pátek, aby mu v budoucnu bylo umožněno provádět i složitější chirurgické zásahy.

To ovšem neznamenalo, že neabsolvoval stejný bojový výcvik jako všichni ostatní. Mimo zdravotníka byl i všestranným jednatelem, jenž byl nedílnou součástí skupiny chlapců a v žádném případě nezaostával v bojových zkušenostech, jak by mohlo někoho na první pohled napadnout, vzhledem k  jeho mírumilovnému výzoru a chování. Sic nebyl kromě zdravotnictví v ničem sběhlý do takové hloubky, jako ostatní chlapci, s přehledem se dokázal bránit na velice vysoké úrovni a bez problémů zasadit protivníkovi i pár ran, bylo–li to potřeba.

Bez váhání se sehnul k Changbinovi, nejprve kontrolujíc pulz a pravidelnost dýchání. I když byl každý chlapcův nádech dosti mělký, nezdálo se, že by byl v ohrožení života, jeho orosená tvář s opuchlýma očima a vyčerpaně vypadajícími rysy vypovídala spíše o stavu v  bezvědomí, který byl pravděpodobně způsoben psychickým a fyzickým vypětím, jemuž byl Changbin v  uplynulých hodinách vystaven, než o něčem závažném. Seungmin si lehce oddechl. Díky bohu, byl v pořádku.

Za jeho zády se ozval hluboký hlas, v  němž byla jasně rozpoznatelná starostlivost. „Je všechno v  pohodě?" Na Felixovu otázku pouze přikývl, ještě jednou se ujišťujíc, že chlapci nic nebránilo v  dýchání, a poté se naštvaně obrátil na Minha, který si opřený o zeď nonšalantně upíjel vodu ze sklenice – kde stihl onu sklenici tak rychle vzít, zůstává záhadou.

„Co ste s  nim dělali, že je takhle zřízenej? Co si pamatuju, tak takhle vyčerpaný se vraceli jenom průměrný nováčci a to rozhodně není jeho případ." Minho s  ním navázal oční kontakt. Nakonec jenom pokrčil rameny a dodal: „Ztížil si to sám, tim, že se uprostřed zkoušky zhroutil, kdyby se dokázal kontrolovat, byl by už nejmíň čtyři hodiny tady a při vědomí." Jeho slova vyzněla chladně, i když to zprvu nezamýšlel. Čekal bouřlivou odezvu od mladšího chlapce (i ostatní mlčky přihlíželi, nejisti, co od Seungmina přijde).

Výraz červenovlasého hocha potemněl a Minho si vzpomněl na událost z  minulého roku, kdy chlapcovu tvář svírala dost podobná grimasa a on pak skončil s  jedním ze Seungminových skalpelů zabodnutým v pravém stehně (naštěstí Seungmin dobře věděl, kam míří a šikovně se vyhnul všem důležitým tepnám).

Od té doby věděl, že není radno si se Seungmimem zahrávat, protože následky bývaly vskutku bolestivé. Vyhnout se konfliktu mu ovšem pro dnešek očividně nevyšlo (vzhledem k  jeho puse, jenž pustila na špacír to první, co mu přistálo na jazyku), protože se k  němu červenovlásek nebezpečně přibližoval, jeho pohled jasně říkajíc: ‚Z toho se bez újmy nevykroutíš.'

Minho naprázdno polkl a najednou pocítil silnou potřebu, jít pracovat na jedné ze svých esejí pro kurz literatury, který absolvoval pouze proto, aby nějakým způsobem zabil volný čas, i když ke psaní ani knihám nikdy neměl zvláště kladný vztah a dlouhé, nudné kurzy byly stejně úmorné, jako být celý den zavřený v jedné místnosti s příliš energickým Jisungem. Hodiny navštěvoval vlastně jen kvůli tomu, že jiné, z jeho pohledu přijatelnější možnosti nebyly ve vzdělávacím programu JYP na výběr.

Začal se pomalu pohybovat směrem k  průchodu do chodby, zrak pevně přilepen na Seungminovi, pečlivě skenujíc každý hochův pohyb. Najednou Seungmin v  mžiku oka vyrazil nevídanou rychlostí kupředu a dřív, než stačil Minho jakkoliv zareagovat, už stál přímo před ním, v poslední vteřině zachycujíc padající sklenici s vodou, kterou samým šokem z akcí, jež mladší chlapec podnikl, Minho upustil. K jeho údivu se nikde nezalesklo ostří skalpelu, natož aby ucítil nepříjemnou bolest ve stehně.

Pohlédl do Seungminovy tváře, jež už dávno nevypadala tak děsivě, sic měl pořád nasazený chladný výraz, který však ihned obměkčil drobným úsměvem. „Díky za vodu, bude se hodit. A pro příště...jestli se ještě jednou vrátí v podobnym stavu, mam i větší nože, než jsou skalpely."

Koutky úst stále zvednuté nahoru, pronesl tak ledově klidným a přesto varovným hlasem, až Minhovi přeběhl mráz po zádech. Studoval lidské chování už od svých desíti let a troufal si říci, že se v  lidech opravdu vyznal, často dokonce definujíc jejich úmysly dříve, než svými činy mohli komukoliv ublížit (to se značně hodilo u odhalování případných špehů, jež potutelnými cestami infiltrovali útroby organizace i na bitevním poli, protože dokázal s  devadesáti dvou procentní přesností zjistit, jak se osoba zachová při příštím útoku), ale Seungmin pro něj byl pořád jednou obrovskou španělskou vesnicí.

Znal ho dobré dva roky, avšak ani u mladšího, čtrnáctiletého (nebo kolik mu tehdy mohlo být) výrostka, nikdy nebyl schopný dešifrovat jeho myšlenkové pochody, jelikož hoch vždy přišel s  něčím, co jej naprosto zaskočilo a dodnes neměl v  Seungminově chování jasno, čímž ho mladší chlapec občas dosti znervózňoval.

Seungmin se spokojeně se sklenicí v ruce obrátil zády k Minhovi a vrátil se zpátky k  Changbinovi, naznačujíc prvnímu člověku, což byl shodou okolností Woojin, aby mu přinesl suchý ručník. Netrvalo dlouho a Woojin byl (jako spolehlivý rodič, kterým se nevědomky stal) zpátky rovnou se třemi ručníky, kdyby jich bylo náhodou potřeba víc. Položil je vedle Changbina na gauč a Seungmin dva z  nich vzal. Rozprostřel je na sebe pod Changbinovu hlavu, poté vzal onu sklenici s vodou, jíž předtím na chvíli odložil na obývací stůl, čímž umožnil svým rukám vykonávat obtížnější úkony a celý její obsah bez váhání chrstnul ubohému chlapci do tváře, zatímco ho sledovalo několik párů dokořán otevřených očí, jejichž nositelé však nijak neoponovali proti jeho rozhodnutí, bezmezně věříc hochovým znalostem.

I když každý z nich prošel alespoň rychlou lékařskou osvětou a všichni věděli, že při stavu bezvědomí by mělo pomoci pouhé štípnutí do ušního boltce a podobná, vcelku drastická řešení nemusela být vůbec praktikována (Seungmin tak učinil nejspíše jen proto, aby uspokojil svou temnější stránku osobnosti).

Jakmile studená voda přišla do kontaktu s Changbinovým obličejem, prudce otevřel oči a samým šokem začal lapat po dechu. Teprve, když zjistil, že ho nikdo nehodil do vody a on se netopí, vzal v potaz své okolí, neochotně vytahujíc tělo do sedu, špinavým tričkem si alespoň trochu osušujíc mokrou tvář. Jakmile se posadil, byl pozdraven osmi pohledy, z nichž nejméně tři vypadaly značně pobaveně a ostatní spíše jak kdyby jejich vlastníkům někdo zastrčil klacek do zadku.

„Dobrý?" Uslyšel od Felixe, který byl, stejně jako Seungmin a Woojin, až příliš blízko k němu na to, aby se to Changbinovi nějak zvlášť líbilo. Nejprve pouze zmateně pokýval hlavou, ale když mu došlo, v jaké situaci se nachází, vypadajíc jako zmoklá slepice, oči otevřené tak, že by hravě strčil do kapsy i sovu, jeho tváře nabraly barvy Seungminových vlasů.

Při pomyšlení nad opětovným ztrapněním před jeho novými spolubydlícími se prudce zvedl a vystrašen, rychlými kroky opustil obývák, dříve, než budou mít šanci zaútočit s  posměšnými poznámkami a následně i pomluvami, zavírajíc se v  první místnosti, jejíž dveře otevřel. Shodou okolností se jednalo o toaletu i s klíčem v zámku, což mu umožnilo sebe sama zamknout, zanechávajíc překvapené chlapce v tichu obývacího pokoje. „Asi sem to přehnal, co?" Špitl provinile Seungmin.

Changbin se sklesle došoural až k záchodové míse, neobtěžujíc se najít spínač od světel, sklopil její poklop a nemotorně se usadil. Byl stále rozhozený z testů, jeho hlava se chtěla každou chvíli rozskočit na spoustu malých kousků, končetiny jej neposlouchaly, jak by měly a cítil se zvláštně, jako by byla mezi okolním světem, jeho tělem a myslí natažená neprostupná vrstva čehosi, co mu zabraňovalo racionálně uvažovat a jednat.

Možná to bylo únavou, možná něčím jiným, jisté bylo jen to, že takovýto stav se Changbinovi ani trochu nezamlouval. Jeho náladě rozhodně nepřidávalo ani oblečení, které bylo obalené v špíně a nasáklé potem a neúprosně se lepilo na chlapcovu několik dnů nemytou, upocenou kůži, jež kolem sebe šířila nemalý zápach.

Changbin si v tu chvíli připadal spíše jako tlející mrtvola, než živý člověk a dal by všechno za sprchu, i kdyby měla být ve studené vodě. Dovolil si hlasitě vydechnout, pokládajíc hlavu na pokrčená kolena svých hubených nohou, jež byly omotány jeho zesláblými pažemi. Avšak brzy opět zpozorněl, když uslyšel tiché zaklepání, které se doneslo k jeho uším od zamčených dveří, a následné: „Changbine? Můžu dovnitř?"

Byl to Chan. Z jeho hlasu byly dobře čitelné obavy a nezdálo se, že by se chtěl hochovi posmívat, či jakkoliv mu slovně ubližovat. Když se ani po několika minutách nic neozvalo, Chan to vzal jako tiché ano a zabral za kliku, teprve teď zjišťujíc, že se chlapec ve skutečnosti zamkl.

„Ale notaaak. Changbine." Vypustil ze sebe frustrovaně a povzdechl si. „Prosim tě, otevři. Je to i v tvym zájmu...chceš se přece vysprchovat, ne? A v posteli se spí líp než na studenejch dlaždicích. Krom toho, můžu ti udělat něco k jídlu, kdyby si měl hlad. Teda rozumim, jestli bys potom, cos to tam všechno vyklopil nic jíst nechtěl." Poslední větu pro jistotu zašeptal, aby jí chlapec neslyšel.

Changbin tiše poslouchal. I když musel s Chanem souhlasit, že by sprcha vážně přišla vhod, že postel je lepší než dlaždice, a dokonce měl i hlad, pořád ho trýznil fakt, který Chan opomínal. On se na záchod nezavřel jen pro nic za nic. Jeho akce měla jisté důvody, jež pramenily z minulosti, ale o tom nemohl Chan nic vědět. Tak dlouho ho přece neznal a nemohl si být vědom něčeho, co Changbin nikdy neřekl ani svým přátelům—.

„Jestli se bojíš, že by se ti posmívali, tak to můžeš klidně hodit za hlavu." ,Och...takže on to ví?' Proběhlo Changbinovi hlavou a z té myšlenky se mu udělalo špatně. „Ne, ale vážně...takový věci sou u nás na denim pořádku, a když beru v potaz, co dokáže udělat Jisung, to že si skončil politej vodou není žádná ostuda." Chan se srdečně zasmál, zatímco na druhé straně dveří se Changbin opět začínal utápět v melancholických představách. Pokud Chan nebyl v něčem dobrý, tak to rozhodně bylo čtení situací podobných těmto.

„Hej, ale váž—" „To stačí Chane! Dobrý, vylezu..." Changbin odpověděl, čímž umlčel Chana. Vydechl a neochotně se zvedl z prkénka, míříc ke dveřím. Po chvíli nahmatal kliku a následně i zámek s klíčem. Pomalu odemkl a lehce pootevřel dveře. Chan se na něj povzbudivě usmál, ale když si všiml hochových znovu skleněných očí, které sotva zadržovaly slzy, jeho úsměv okamžitě povadl a proměnil se v ustaraný výraz.

Rychle vytáhl chlapce ven ze dveří a váhavě jej uvěznil v dalším objetí. Changbin se nejdříve značně vyděsil, avšak překvapil sebe sama, když se od Chana neodtáhl. Zůstal bezvládně stát na místě, snažíc se opět nepropuknout v pláč. Bože, dneska byl vážně patetický...

„Řekl jsem něco špatně?" Otázal se po pár okamžicích Chan a Changbin nevěděl, jestli by bylo lepší šedovláskovi jednu vrazit nebo mu radši říct něco nepěkného. ,Je vážně tak tupej, nebo to jenom dělá?' Nakonec se neuchýlil ani k jedné úvaze, dospívajíc k tomu, že vrazit někomu pěstí by bylo moc bolestivé pro jeho klouby a vymýšlení nadávek bylo v jeho současném stavu příliš náročné. Místo všeho násilí pouze kývnul, schovávajíc svůj obličej. „A-aha...ummm promiň." Vysoukal ze sebe po chvíli Chan a Changbin (jako dobrosrdečný člověk, kterým byl) zatřásl hlavou a prohodil: „Ne, to je v poho."

Jejich emo chvilku přerušilo klapnutí vchodových dveří. Oba se za zvukem podívali a spatřili Jisunga, který hleděl zpět na ně, posměšný úšklebek přilepený na jeho veverčím obličeji. Chvíli se jen potutelně šklebil, a poté z jeho úst vyšlo přeslazené: „Mamiiiiiii? Můžeš mě taky obejmout?"

Bylo očividné, že poznámka byla mířena na Chana, a když Changbin zpozoroval jeho výraz, dostal, pocit, že by měl Jisung rychle někam zmizet. Chan pustil Changbina, Jisunga stále na očích. „Tak mami, jo?" Temně se uchechtnul a udělal krok kupředu. „Já ti ukážu, čeho je mami schopná!" S tímhle vyrazil plnou parou k Jisungovi, který vyjekl a nestačíc si ani sundat boty, vtrhl rovnou do obýváku, Chan v závěsu za ním.

Ozvalo se několik ran, skřeků, a poté vysoko položené vypísknutí, kterému následovalo tříštění nějakého skleněného, či porcelánového předmětu, a nakonec z kuchyně zaburácel Minhův hlas, doprovázený hlasitým smíchem.

„Sakra Chane! Si tu pomalu nejstarší a děláš největší binec!" To už se Changbin neudržel a zamířil do obýváku zjistit, jaké byly napáchány škody. Hned jak se objevil v průchodu, naskytl se mu pohled na polštáře rozházené všude kolem.

Stůl, jenž původně stál v centru místnosti byl přiražen ke gauči, na němž se váleli, Hyunjin, Felix a Seungmin, kteří se smáli jako o život. To pravé však mělo teprve přijít, když se došoural do kuchyně. V opačném rohu místnosti, než byl stůl, stál ke zdi přilepený Jeongin s terorem jasně vepsaným do tváře. Vedle něho postával Woojin se založenýma rukama a přísným výrazem, ale bylo vidět, že mu cukají koutky.

Obrátil hlavu směrem, kam hleděli a naskytl se mu pohled na převrácený stůl a povalené židle, mezi nimiž na zemi ležel Jisung, jenž by se pravděpodobně hystericky smál, nebýt Chanova těla, které tížilo jeho hruď.

Těsně před Jisungovo hlavou byla roztříštěna na nespočet střípků ona ubohá miska s pochybným obsahem, jenž se aktuálně pomalu roztékal po dosud čisté podlaze. Nad celou touhle podívanou se tyčil Minho, stojící na kuchyňské lince, v jedné ruce pánev a druhou se přidržujíc lednice, aby nespadl. Jeho výraz znechucení, jasně říkajíc, že se svými spolupracovníky skončil.

Changbin ještě na chvíli zvládl být zticha, ale když několikrát přejel pohledem z Minha na Chana s Jisungem, pak na rozbitou misku a znovu na Minha, neudržel se a propukl v hlasitý smích, zapomínajíc všechny strasti z uplynulých minut.

Nejdříve se na něj všichni šťastně jen dívali, ale poté se také nedokázali udržet a začali se smát taky. Dokonce i Minho, jenž byl ze situace spíše vyvedený z míry, než pobavený se nechal strhnout davem smějíc se tolik, div že nespadl dolů z kuchyňské linky. Chan se mezitím zvedl z Jisunga, který se plánoval nenápadně odplížit, dokud si ho Minho nevšímal, aby lekci schytal pouze šedovlásek a on se vyhnul uklízení. Avšak karma je mrcha a jakmile byl skoro u průchodu do chodby, ozvalo se Minhovo přísné: „No tak poď zase zpátky."

Zatímco Chan s Jisungem dávali pod dohledem Minha do pořádku kuchyň a obývák, Woojin přinesl Changbinovi čistý ručník a Felix trval na tom, že mu půjčí oblečení, odůvodňujíc své tvrdohlavé lpění na tak triviální záležitosti tím, že tu byl krom Jisunga k Changbinovi velikostně nejblíže, a že hledat něco v Jisungově šatníku je nebezpečnější, než zápas s kobrou.

Changbin nad tím pouze pokrčil rameny (hlavně že měl co na sebe) a přijímajíc kopičku prádla od pihatého chlapce, zmizel v koupelně, Seungmin za ním volajíc něco ve smyslu: ,Až budeš hotovej, přijď k nám do pokoje, zkontroluju ti rány!'

Po několika dnech konečně ucítil teplou vodu dopadající na jeho nahou kůži, avšak bylo to mnohokrát bolestivější, než si představoval. Všechny odřeniny, šrámy, a dokonce i modřiny, které stihl posbírat, pálily při styku s vodou a potem, jež s sebou kanoucí vlažná tekutina odnášela. Rozhodl se však nepříjemnou bolest přetrpět a pokračoval v omývání svého unaveného těla.

Když byl hotový, usušil se do měkkého ručníku a rychle na sebe nasoukal Felixovo oblečení, vytlačujíc z hlavy myšlenku, že nosí i jeho spodní prádlo, která jej poněkud zahanbovala. Ze špinavých kalhot vylovil brož, jež zastrčil do svých čistých tepláků. Několikrát si ještě přejel ručníkem přes mokré prameny vlasů, a poté ho přehodil přes nejbližší věšák, jenž v koupelně objevil. Dovolil se na sebe podívat do zrcadla a na chvíli se zděsil.

Vypadal unaveně, pod očima mu vysely velké, tmavé pytle z nevyspání a neustálého strachování, u nichž měl pocit, že jejich tíhu dokonce pociťoval fyzicky. Jakoby jeho kůži stahovaly svou hmotností k zemi. Celý jeho výraz působil mrtvolně, sic už asi nevypadal tak onošeně, jako před sprchou. Jeho pleť byla nepřirozeně zesinalá, byla zahalená zašedivělou bílou, takovou, jakou už dlouho na svém obličeji neviděl. Hluboce vydechl a raději nechal zrcadlo zrcadlem a vyšel z koupelny.

K jeho překvapení bylo jak na chodbě, tak i v obýváku zhasnuto. Nikde ani noha, všichni se pravděpodobně uchýlili do pokojů. Zřejmě si pořád nebyl vědom pozdní hodiny, v níž fungoval, protože bylo něco kolem půl druhé ráno a v takovou hodinu začne pomalu i Chan strádat. Vzpomněl si na to, co mu Seungmin říkal a chvíli přemýšlel, jestli chce hocha doopravdy vyrušovat. Nakonec se ale rozhodl, že nechce způsobovat další rozpory a donutil se dojít až k Seungminovo a Felixovo pokoji. Třikrát lehce zaklepal pro případ, že by to dotyční už zalomili a on je vzbudil.

To však nebyl ten případ, protože se dveře zanedlouho otevřely a v nich stál Felix v bílém volném tričku a trenkách – pravděpodobně připraven jít spát. Changbin si jej přeměřil pohledem, a pak sám sobě vynadal. ,Koukej se mu do očí, ty kriple!'

„S-Seungmin řikal, ať se stavim." Řekl tiše. ,A jedna věta bez zaškobrtnutí by nebyla?' Pomyslel si a snažil se rozpačitě usmát, což nejspíš vypadalo spíše jako nějaká podivná grimasa, protože Felixovy růžové rty opustilo drobné uchechtnutí. „Jen pojď, už si i připravil lékárničku." S těmito slovy uhnul Changbinovi z cesty a nechal ho vejít do pokoje.

Seungmin seděl na svojí posteli a horlivě se přehraboval v malém bílém kufříku, plném obvazů a různě velkých lahviček. Když uslyšel Changbinovu a Felixovu téměř neexistující konverzaci, vzhlédl a usmál se. „Tak pojď." Changbin se nejistě přiblížil k hochovi. Seungmin mu pokynul ať se vedle něj posadí a on tak pro jistotu učinil.

Než si červenovlasý chlapec vyndal to, co potřeboval, Changbin bloudil očima po pokoji, který rozhodně vypadal uklizeněji než ten, v němž se ráno probudil (nebylo divu, když s nimi pokoj neobýval Jisung). Shodou okolností objevil hodiny na protější zdi, jež ukazovaly deset minut po půl druhé ráno. Jeho víčka se od sebe vzdálila, když si uvědomil, kolik vlastně je. Bože, kdy byl naposledy tak dlouho vzhůru?

Z jeho myšlenkových pochodů ho vyrušil Seungmin. „Budu potřebovat, aby sis sundal tričko. Doufam, že ti to nevadí." Changbin na okamžik neodpovídal, ale nakonec přikývl a triko si přetáhl přes hlavu, odhalujíc svou vcelku drobnou hruď, posetou škrábanci, modřinami, odřeninami, a když se Seungmin podíval pozorněji, zpozoroval i několik vybledlých jizev. Na ty se však nedotazoval. „I když ses umyl, pro jistotu ti ty rány vezmu dezinfekcí, ať si můžeme bejt jistý, že to nezačne hnisat."

Changbin opět jenom pokýval, hledíc do svého klína. Kousek jemné vaty s dezinfekcí se opatrně a s očividným citem dotýkal drobných ranek na jeho pokožce a Changbin pociťoval štípání nepříjemně páchnoucí dezinfekce v postižených místech na jeho těle.

Soustředěný spíše na to, co dělal Seungmin, nevšímal si Felixe, který se z nějakého neznámého důvodu nemohl přimět k odtrhnutí svých očí od Changbinovy hrudi. Růž pomalu zahalila jeho pihaté tváře, aniž by si to sám nějak uvědomil a teplota jeho obličeje se o pár znatelných stupňů zvýšila.

Když Seungmin důkladně ošetřil všechny jeho rány na trupu, a ještě jednou se ujistil, že se postaral i o ty hlubší, přesunul se k rukám, nejprve nechávajíc Changbina opět si obléknout své (spíše Felixovo) tričko. I tam se dalo najít pár škrábanců, ale doposud to byla jen povrchová zranění, jež by neměla mít žádný vliv na jeho zdraví.

Felix již neměl co dělat a byl pořádně unavený (i přes pár hodin spánku na gauči), a proto vzal do ruky svůj mobil, do něhož zapojil sluchátka, která si následně zastrčil do uší. Zapnul písničky a bez jakéhokoliv slova se vypravil do koupelny, kde shodou okolností shledal Jisunga, čistícího si zuby, a tak se k němu připojil.

Ve chvíli, kdy se vrátil, Changbin už byl tatam a v pokoji svítila pouze stolní lampička, kterou zhasl Seungmin poté, co také vykonal večerní hygienu.

Už zachumlaný v posteli, poslouchajíc písničky, jež jej pomalu odnášely do říše snů, uslyšel přes sluchátka Seungminův hlas z postele naproti té jeho. „Já tě viděl, jak si na něj zíral." Felix svraštěl obočí a vyndal jedno ze sluchátek z ucha, protože si nebyl jistý, jestli slyšel dobře.

„Co, prosím?" Zeptal se trochu nabroušeně. „Že si tady celou dobu civěl na Changbina, jak hladový pes na kus masa, ještě dobře, že se na tebe nedíval." Uchechtl se Seungmin a Felixovo sebevědomí bylo rázem pryč. „N-nevim, o čem mluvíš. Já na něj nezíral." Snažil se zapírat své činy.

„Říkej si, co chceš." Prohodil Seungmin a z jeho tónu Felix vyčetl onen úšklebek na chlapcově tváři, i přesto, že na něj neviděl. Felix raději zůstal potichu, předstírajíc spánek, aby se vyhnul dalším uštěpačným poznámkám.

Mezitím Changbin za dveřmi naproti Seungminovo a Felixovo pokoji neslyšně kráčel do postele, o níž si myslel, že ji ráno opustil, snažíc se nezakopnout nebo nepodklouznout na čemkoliv, co se mohlo povalovat na zemi.

Avšak nebyl by to Changbin a jeho věčná smůla, která samozřejmě okamžitě zafungovala a on se natáhl jak široký, tak dlouhý s plesknutím smíšeným s duněním na parkety (aspoň štěstí, že minul ostré rohy všech předmětů okolo něj). Přidušeně zaskuhral a pomalu se začal zvedat ze země, když uslyšel tlumené hihňání, jež vycházelo z jedné z horních postelí palandy, a které identifikoval jako hlas Jisunga. Rezignovaně si povzdechl. Na něco takového už vážně neměl náladu ani energii.

Bez dalších nehod a pádů se dostal až do postele, kde přes sebe přehodil studenou peřinu. Přitiskl si jí ještě více k tělu, aby se co nejrychleji zahřála a poskytovala mu chtěný komfort. Už, už se mu klížila víčka a býval by každou vteřinou usnul, ale kolem něj se ozvalo hromadné ,Dobrou', což jej vyrušilo.

Nejdříve se rozhodl nevěnovat tomu žádnou pozornost, zřejmě se jen jednalo o jeden z chlapeckých zvyků, avšak potom si něco uvědomil. Ona myšlenka dokázala v jeho hrudi rozesít příjemné, hřejivé teplo, které dokázalo potěšit nejen jeho duši, ale i srdce.

Všichni tři na něj počkali, aby mu mohli sdělit jediné slovo, které však pro něj v tento drahocenný okamžik znamenalo více než tisíce dalších. Znovu jej zahalil zvláštní pocit štěstí a bezpečí, jako by se, byť jen na nepatrnou chvilinku, ocitl doma. Se zavřenýma očima a úsměvem na rtech, nechal svými ústy uniknout téměř neslyšitelnou odpověď, odplouvajíc do poklidné říše snů...


	8. Chan

Chan se dostal do postele někdy po tři čtvrtě na tři ráno, potřebujíc si ještě zkontrolovat pár papírů v pracovně a udělat si pořádek alespoň v několika šuplících, protože pomalu začínaly přetékat dokumenty, složkami i harampádím, které byste tam rozhodně nečekali. Atak se zrovna moc nevyspal, když musel být ve čtyři opět na nohou, jelikož jej čekal ještě jeden celkem důležitý úkol ohledně Changbina, jenž nemohl být z určitých důvodů provedený kdykoliv přes den.

S tichým zamručením (stále ohleduplný k ostatním, kteří ještě měli půlnoc) se posadil ve své posteli, mžourajíc na digitální hodiny na jeho nočním stolku. _,No alespoň jsem si dáchnul o deset minut dýl, než včera.'_ Neochotně se zvedl, prohrabujíc si šedivé, kudrnaté kadeře vlasů, jež svévolně trčely do všech světových stran a vytvářely pomíjivý dojem jakéhosi nezdravě barevného květáku.

Popadajíc to první, co mu ve skříni přišlo pod ruku, vypravil se do koupelny, kde vykonal ranní hygienu, převlékl se a opláchl si tvář ve snaze probudit se k životu. Na chvíli se zahleděl do zrcadla, shledávajíc svůj obličej zarudlý a oči opuchlé s velkými, tmavými kruhy pod nimi ze značného nedostatku spánku.

Sám pro sebe si povzdechl, a přesunul se do kuchyně, kde objevil zapomenuté jakési sladké pečivo. V duši poděkoval, že nikdo z hladových hochů onen sladký bochníček nesnědl a s otevřenou myslí a kusem žvance v ústech, nazouvajíc si napůl cesty boty, zmizel neslyšně za vchodovými dveřmi, zanechávajíc za sebou klidný apartmán, ozvučený lehkými nádechy spících hochů.

Rychle prokličkoval spletitými chodbami, kontrolujíc si znak JYP ukrytý pod jeho mikinou. Předtím, než se dostal k jedné z mnoha vrátnic, jež byly jedinými spojnicemi mezi okolním světem a organizací, nervózně si vyhrnul pravý rukáv. Odhalil své identifikační číslo, navždy vytetované na jeho zápěstí. Rychle jej zkontroloval, jako by se bál, že se z jeho kůže z ničeho nic vypaří.

Každý z organizace vlastnil takové tetování, akorát pokaždé s jiným číslem, Chanovo bylo shodou okolností 4419. Člověk ho získal poté, co prošel testy a stal se agentem ve výcviku. Těmito čísly byli jednatelé v organizaci nazývání, spíše než vlastními jmény, ta byla striktně zakázána používat mimo JYP a v komplexu nebylo zas tak časté, znát něčí jméno, pokud jste s ním nebyli blízcí (A tady se objevuje výjimka v podobě Jeongina, který byl až moc dobře obeznámen se jménem jednoho konkrétního hocha ze severního bloku).

Když ona tetování s čísly vznikala, s inkoustem byl agentům do kůže vpraven i mikročip, který po načtení zobrazil všechna data o jeho nositeli. Tyto mikročipy rovněž sloužily v bezpečnostním systému, jelikož v sobě měly zakódována hesla pro vstup do různých choulostivých místností (podle důvěryhodnosti a zaměření agenta bylo určováno, na jaká místa bude mít přístup) a byly také pomyslným klíčem k vstupním branám. Stačilo pouze přiložit zápěstí s identifikačním číslem ke speciální čtecí destičce, a když se rozsvítila zeleně, měli jste volný průchod.

To teď učinil Chan. Před zapečetěnými dveřmi přitiskl své číslo k destičce, jež se okamžitě rozzářila jasnou zelenou barvou. Dveře se pozvolna otevřely a jemu se naskytl pohled na obrovskou garáž plnou velkých i menších pozemních strojů. Ano, i garáž byla zpřístupněna pouze těm, kteří již měli zkušenosti s řízením nebo opravou strojů.

Ať už se jednalo o pouhou vysokorychlostní motorku (Speciálně upravenou tak, aby neměla skoro žádný odpor a mohla se pohybovat ještě rychleji než její obyčejné předchůdkyně. Hravě zvládala rychlosti okolo pěti set kilometrů v hodině, avšak manévrování s ní bylo značně obtížné, proto byl před jejím použitím notný jednoletý trénink, v němž se zdokonalovala jak pozornost uchazeče, tak rovnováha a spoustu dalších aspektů, bez nichž nebylo možné motorku řídit) nebo o mohutné, pancéřované nákladní vozy, které mohly uvézt kolem dvou tun nákladu (Byly používány především na převoz zbraní či přesun bojových jednotek) musel mít člověk speciální schválení, aby se kolem nich mohl pohybovat.

I přes množství strojů byste zde nenašli známku po stíhačkách, letounech ani vrtulnících, ty byly ukrývány v jižním křídle, které vlastnilo i heliport, jenž byl pod zemí, stejně jako většina přistávací dráhy (letadla měla dost prostoru na dosednutí, ale brzdění již probíhalo v monstrózním tunelu pod povrchem) a byl vnějším světem viděn jen tehdy, když se nad ním rozevřela falešná země.

Chan si to zamířil mezi stroji do zadní části garáže, kde byly zaparkovány výše zmíněné vysokorychlostní motorky. Došel k jedné konkrétní a z jejího sedla sundal černý, přiléhavý oblek a rychle se do něj navlékal. Tento speciální úbor byl vyvinut právě pro jezdce HSM (zkratka pro high-speed motorbike), materiál, z něhož byl vyroben, byl lehký, perfektně se přichytil na tělo agenta, ale i tak dobře větral, aby se zamezilo přehřátí. A naopak dokázal i zadržovat teplo, pokud se jezdec pohyboval v nepříznivých podmínkách.

Hlavním úkolem tohoto obleku však byla ochrana choulostivého lidského těla, jež nesměla být zvláště u HSM podceněna. I když se materiál mohl zdát snadno zničitelný, opak byl pravdou. Látka byla vyztužena neprůstřelnými a speciálně upravenými vlákny a v místech jako byla páteř a krk se dokázala pomocí senzorů, které zachycovaly abnormální dění, zpevnit tak, že se rovnala tvrdosti diamantu. To zamezovalo závažným škodám na agentově těle.

Materiál rovněž nepropouštěl radiaci, takže se agenti klidně mohli pohybovat mimo bezpečné zóny bez toho, aniž by byli jakkoliv zasaženi zářením.

Na trupu a kolenou byly do kombinézy zapracovány magnetické úchyty, kterými se řidič přidržoval na motorce (agent byl po celou dobu jízdy přitisknutý k těle motorky, aby nezvyšoval její odpor). Pokud se chtěl od motorky odpojit, stačilo stisknout jediné tlačítko a magnetická ložiska v motorce se otočila stejným pólem k těm v obleku a dva magnety se jednoduše začaly odpuzovat.

Když se nasoukal do obleku, nasadil si helmu, jež měla v předním plexiskle zaveden systém, který umožňoval vlastníkovi helmy využívat nočního vidění, což úplně vyřadilo jakákoliv světla a odrazky ze hry, jelikož člověk byl schopný bez problému vidět i v noci (Dalším důvodem, proč se místo obyčejných světel raději vylepšila helma, bylo krytí. Když nesvítíte, do jisté míry nejste okem zpozorovatelní, a přesně to lidé z organizace potřebovali.) Některé helmy obsahovaly i komunikační zařízení, jež povětšinou využívali agenti, kteří jezdili se spolujezdci. Každá helma měla rovněž zabudovaný důmyslný přístroj pro filtraci vnějšího vzduchu, což bylo častokrát velice k užitku vzhledem k podmínkách, v nichž se agenti běžně ocitali.

Motor HSM byl upraven tak, aby vydával co nejtišší zvuky a všechny motorky měly černou barvu, která nebyla v nočních hodinách nápadná. To vše pro co nejmenší nápadnost v terénu.

S helmou i kombinézou usedl Chan na svou motorku a nastartoval. Nejprve pomalu vycouval z úzkého pruhu, v němž byla motorka zaparkovaná, ale když se dostal do většího prostoru, zrychlil a ve chvíli, kdy míjel další z destiček a za jízdy k ní letmo přiložil zápěstí, aby se opět zeleně rozsvítila, jel už nějakých dvě stě kilometrů v hodině.

Nakopnul svůj stroj a pozoroval, jak se před ním rychle otevírá brána, jež odhalila dlouhý tmavý tunel, který o pár desítek kilometrů dál ústil do okolního prostranství a navedl jezdce přímo na převážně opuštěnou silnici. Ani se neobtěžoval zapínat navigaci, jelikož cestu do Changbinova rodného města znal jako své boty, protože se tam za poslední měsíce nespočetněkrát vypravil.

Vskutku netrvalo dlouho a ocitl se na povrchu. Stále v plné rychlosti, kličkoval mezi tím málem dopravních prostředků, jež se v takovou nekřesťanskou hodinu pohybovalo na vozovce, jež byla schodou okolností jedna z mála, která byla volně průjezdná i normálním vozidlům.

Díky nevelké vzdálenosti města byl schopný dostat se na jeho okraj zhruba po půl hodině cesty. Teprve zde zpomalil svou HSM, aby na sebe zbytečně nepoutal pozornost, zabočujíc do jedné z tmavých, vylidněných ulic, kde nebyl tolik na očích.

Z úložného prostoru stroje vytáhl pás s drobnými kapsami, jež skrývaly nejnutnější vybavení, a připevnil si jej na pas, následně si okolo krku rozepnul svou kombinézu. Motorku i s helmou zanechal ve stínu vysoké budovy, doufajíc, že si ji někdo nepřivlastní a dále pokračoval pěšky.

Stačilo třikrát zabočit doleva a stál před jemu dobře známým domem. Naprázdno polkl. Dobře věděl, kdo bydlí uvnitř a byl si více než vědom rizika, které pro černovlasého chlapce podstupoval. Pokud by byl odhalen (a že tu byla slušná šance, vzhledem k tomu, kým byli Changbinovi rodiče) pravděpodobně by se z toho horko těžko dostával (jestli by se mu vůbec povedlo zachránit).

Zhluboka si oddechl, zatímco se rozhlédl kolem, ujišťujíc se, že okolo nikdo doopravdy není. Když nikoho nespatřil, přistoupil k okapu, který se příhodně táhl na střechu, ostatně tak, jak to okapy běžně dělávají. _,Tohle dělam pro tebe Changbine, jestli bude po mně, budu tě jako duch strašit do konce tvýho života.'_

S touto myšlenkou započal neslyšně šplhat po plechové rouře až na střechu. Opatrně a rozvážně pokládal své boty na nestabilní povrch cihlových tašek, neztrácejíc příliš času zbytečným otálením, co nejrychleji dosahujíc Changbinova okna. Už už se chystal okno otevřít, ale najednou si všiml tenkého drátku, nataženého z vnější strany okna, tak, aby o něj okenice zavadila při otevření.

_,Past, hmmm? Koukám, že se připravili.'_ Sám pro sebe se zašklebil a sáhnul do jedené ze zadních kapes na jeho pásku a vytáhl speciální skalpel, jehož ostří se dalo roztopit na dostatečnou teplotu, s níž skalpel bez větších problémů pronikl i tvrzeným sklem.

Pár minut počkal, než se ostří zahřálo na vhodný stupeň, a poté ho s minimálním úsilím zabořil do skla, jednoduše vyřezávajíc tabulku skla z jejího rámu. Brzy byl hotov a opatrně skleněný obdélník položil na stranu. Otvor vzniklý po odstranění skla byl dostatečně velký, aby se jím Chan jakž takž provlékl, dávajíc si pečlivý pozor na natažený drátek.

Sotva stanul nohama pevně v pokoji, ke svému překvapení shledal svůj obličej pouhých pár centimetrů od dalšího drátu. Trhaně vydechl, očima zkoumajíc prostor kolem něj, s úlevou zjišťujíc, že se naštěstí žádného dalšího drátku nedotkl. Rychle zhodnotil situaci, podrobně zkoumajíc každou strunu, jež byla místností natažena.

_,Bože, vážně mi pár kusů oblečení za něco takovýho stojí?'_ Vnitřně zanadával, zatímco se pomalu proplétal mezi hustě rozprostřenými dráty za účelem dostat se k Changbinově skříni. Šlo to těžce, ale po dvanácti minutách balancování a ohýbání svého těla do nepohodlných pozic konečně stanul před prostorným šatníkem, jehož otevření shledal značně komplikovaným, kvůli všem těm otravným strunám.

Chvíle promýšlení a následného zápasení, ale nakonec se mu přece jenom povedlo dostat dovnitř, dokonce bez jakéhokoliv zvuku, či náznaku své přítomnosti.

Rychle prošmátral police s věcmi a po paměti vyndal oblečení, které Changbin nosil nejčastěji, doufajíc, že bere správné kusy, protože toho ve tmě bez své helmy zas tak moc neviděl a prakticky černou barvou zaplněná skříň toho o věcech uvnitř mnoho nevypovídala.

Když sbalil vše potřebné, nastal celkem zásadní problém. Sice mu bylo řečeno, aby přinesl Changbinovo oblečení, protože organizace se takovými malichernostmi, jako bylo nakupování oblečení, ani v nejmenším nezabývala a vzhledem k tomu, že byl černovlásek stále považován za nedůvěryhodnou osobu, nepřipadalo v úvahu, aby ho kdokoliv ze Stray Kids vzal na nákupy do města, byl Chan donucen k této strastiplné výpravě.

Očekával, že se prostě jednoduše vloupá do chlapcova pokoje, vezme oblečení a za pár minut bude znovu sedět na své HSM, ale nezvážil situace, jež by mohly jaksi komplikovat jeho úkol (nemyslete si, že by se normálně zachoval podobně, vždy byl, co se týče misí nanejvýš ostražitý a pečlivý, avšak tento úkol přišel tak nečekaně, že neměl ani nejmenší šanci něco promýšlet). A tak teď stál s celkem velkou hromadou oblečení v náručí a čelil dosti nepříjemné otázce: _,Jak se mam sakra dostat se všema těma hadrama přes ty struny?!'_

Podle všeho bylo už něco okolo tři čtvrtě na pět ráno, což znamenalo, že se začínali probouzet první civilisti + kdykoliv se mohl objevit někdo z Changbinovy rodiny, takže přenášení oblečení po kusech nepřipadalo v úvahu, jelikož by to vysálo příliš mnoho drahocenného času, kterého doopravdy neměl nazbyt.

Opatrně zavřel skříň, pomalu se otáčejíc směrem k oknu, když v tom zaznamenal lehoučký pohyb vzduchu za jeho zády a dřív, než stačil jakkoliv zareagovat, na rameni se mu objevila něčí ruka a u jeho krku se nebezpečně zalesklo studené ostří dýky. 

‚No to mě poser.' Frustrovaně se ušklíbl.

***

Bylo teprve půl páté ráno a Felix už byl na nohou. Od chvíle, co se probudil, svíral jeho nitro zvláštní pocit a několikrát mu po zádech přeběhl takový mráz, až se zatřásl. Asi deset minut po probuzení nemohl nadále setrvat v posteli, i přesto, že byl k smrti unavený, protože si za tuto hektickou noc dopřál pouhé dvě a půl hodiny spánku.

A tak se teď shledal nehybně sedět na jedné ze židlí v kuchyni, zahalen v šeru místnosti, s jednou rukou v klíně a druhou položenou na stole, svírajíc s ní svůj dotykový mobil. Zhruba každých třicet sekund bezmyšlenkovitě kontroloval čas, při čemž se obrazovka vždy rozzářila jasným světlem a na okamžik osvítila jeho temnou siluetu, odhalujíce její jemné tvary. Brzo zase zhasnula, zanechávajíce pihatého chlapce zapomenutého ve tmě pokoje.

Proč tu vůbec seděl? – Neměl ani v nejmenším tušení. Jediné, co věděl, bylo, že něco nebylo stoprocentně v pořádku, ale za boha nemohl přijít na to, co.

V podobném rozpoložení vydržel dalších patnáct minut, když v tom jej opět zamrazilo a tentokrát ještě hůř než předtím. Teď si byl naprosto jistý, že se něco děje, avšak pořád nenacházel racionální vysvětlení, a proto nemohl ani nic podniknout.

Měl by někoho z hochů vzbudit a říct jim o tom? Pár minut přemýšlel, nakonec se rozhodujíc pro malý dialog s někým ze starších chlapců, načež se zvedl ze židle a pomalu postupoval do chodby, majíc za cíl jen a jen pokoj Chana, Woojina a Minha, protože pokud někdo uměl poradit, byli to právě oni tři.

Celkem ho překvapilo, když po cestě narazil na Woojina, který očividně mířil do kuchyně. I on vypadal značně zaskočeně, ale poté, co spatřil Felixe, se jeho výraz zase přeměnil v jeho obvyklý, přívětivý úsměv.

„Nemůžeš spát?" Zeptal se, entuziasmus ukapávajíc z jeho hlasu. „Mohl bych se ptát na to samý, ale jo, tak nějak to už bude." Uchechtl se Felix a následoval Woojina zpět ke kuchyňskému stolu.

Nejdříve nikdo nic neříkal, až po chvíli prolomil rozespalé ticho Woojin. „Nechceš mi, jen tak čirou náhodou, něco říct?" Podíval se na Felixe, který seděl s rukama pevně založenýma na hrudi. Ten si povzdechl, Woojin vždy viděl přímo skrze všechny a Felix dobře věděl, že nemělo cenu před ním cokoliv skrývat, kromě toho, stejně se chtěl o svých obavách pro jistotu podělit s někým jiným.

A tak spustil. „Víš, možná to bude znít divně, ale od chvíle, co sem se probudil, mam takovej zvláštní pocit. Neumim to dobře vysvětlit, ale je to...jako by bylo něco špatně." Vydralo se z jeho úst, opět trochu chaoticky. Vždy, když byl nervózní, jeho schopnosti v ovládání pro něj ještě nedávno neznámého jazyku se pokaždé ještě o něco zhoršily, zanechávajíc chlapce často značně bezradného, se slovy v mysli, ale ne na jazyku.

„Hmmm." Pokýval Woojin zamyšleně hlavou. „Abych pravdu řekl, mám to úplně stejně." Přiznal se, nervózně se škrávajíc na zátylku, jeho doposud klidný výraz ustoupil ustaraným rysům. „A možná vím, co se děje." Felix mu věnoval zaujatý pohled.

„Když jsem se ráno probudil, Chan byl pryč. Nikomu nic neřekl a prostě zmizel. Mam takový zlý tušení, že se mu něco stalo." Felixovy oči se otevřely dokořán. „Ty myslíš, že– ." Nedokončil, protože mu Woojin hbitě zakryl pusu svou dlaní.

„Na to ani nemysli, Chan je jeden z našich nejlepších agentů, tak snadno by se nedal, jestli se něco stalo, určitě vyrukuje s nějakym plánem. Rozumíš?" Podíval se přísně na mladšího hocha, jemuž se v očích rýsovaly nepatrné slzy. Ty však rozehnal několika mrknutími a raději kývl

„Máš pravdu." Jednou hlasitě popotáhl a Woojin jemně prohrábl jeho světlé kadeře. „Necháme si to pěkně pro sebe, dobře? Nebudeme zbytečně strašit ostatní, když nemáme žádnej důkaz, že by se doopravdy něco stalo. Ty absolvuješ, misi, která ti byla zadána a já se pokusim od někoho něco málo zjistit, ano?"

Usmál se, plácajíc Felixe po zádech. Ten se donutil souhlasit. Raději nebral v potaz obavy, jež ho tížily, pevně rozhodnut, plně se soustředit na nadcházející misi, byť to byla pouhá kontrola východních hranic a vyzvednutí nahrávek z několika kamer, jež byly podél hranice rozmístěny.

„Nepůjdeme se nadejchat trochu čerstvýho vzduchu předtim, než se vrhneme na naše povinnosti? To by nám mělo pročistit hlavy." Navrhl Woojin a od Felixe se mu dostalo pouhého ,Hmmm'. Oba zamířili do svých pokojů, aby si rovnou oblékli oblečení vhodné na pozdější aktivity a potichu opustili apartmán.

_,Tenhle den bude ještě dlouhý.'_ Pomyslel si Felix.

***

S ostřím dýky stále přitisknutým k jeho bělostné kůži, naslouchal Chan neochvějnému hlasu ženy. Ten se zpoza něj ozval, nedržíc v sobě jakékoliv známky soucitu, jen chladnou nenávist a zášť, které se snažily zakrýt i přesto očividný vztek.

„Po tom, co jste mi vzali syna, máte pořád tu drzost, objevit se v mém domě a snažit se zbaběle krást?!" Osoba ostře vydechla, svírajíc Chanovo rameno pevněji.

„Kdo jsi a kde je můj chlapec?" Chan si nechal chvíli na promyšlení, pečlivě vybírajíc slova. Jediné zaškobrtnutí by jej mohlo stát život. Dobře věděl, že Changbinova matka by neváhala a snadno prořízla jeho hrdlo, zvyklá na podobné situace z nesčetných bojů, jimiž si v minulosti prošla.

Bylo by celkem ironické, kdyby jeho život ukončila zrovna ona. Žena, která ho spoustu let zpátky vzala pod svá křídla, když jej jako nemluvně našla opuštěného, bez rodiny a střechy nad hlavou v kartonové krabici v jedné ze špinavých ulic nedalekého města. Darovala mu jméno, vychovávajíc ho jako svého vlastního a pečujíc o něj s něhou a láskou, sic to byly pouhé dva roky.

Chanovo srdce zabolelo nad jeho první vzpomínkou, jež byla právě o ní. Ve vzpomínce ho se slzami v očích objímala, loučíce se s ním. Tehdy ještě nechápal, že už mu není souzeno se s ní i nadále veselit, a proto jí pouze s úsměvem popřál šťastnou cestu, když se před nimi otevřela brána do nového světa a ona v ní i se svým nastávajícím manželem a novým životem, kvetoucím v jejím lůně, zmizela na dalších šestnáct let.

Jediné, co mu ji připomínalo, byly dopisy, které se k němu jednou do měsíce potají dostávaly, díky blízkému příteli jeho 'matky', jenž jako jediný věděl, kam zmizela. Pokaždé Chanovi zprávy předčítal a následně pro něj sepisoval krátké odpovědi, jež povětšinou končily slovy 'Doufám, že se brzo vrátíš.'

Ona se však nikdy nevrátila, a když se v jeho patnácti letech jediná spojnice mezi ním a ní proměnila v pouhý prach dějin, následkem těžkého zranění, ztratil i ten poslední kontakt, který mezi nimi doposud přetrvával.

Avšak za tu dobu se o ní dozvěděl tolik, stejně tak, jako o Changbinovi a jeho problémech ve škole, o kterých si myslel, že jeho rodiče nemají ani ponětí. Přitom jediný člověk, jehož dokázal za tu dobu lhaním ošálit, byl pouze on sám, věříc, že by si toho doopravdy nevšimli. Často jej Changbinovo utrpení bolelo za něj a Changbin se pro Chana stal jakýmsi bratrem, i když ho nikdy předtím nespatřil. Bylo zvláštní znát toho tolik o osobě, která ani neví o vaší existenci, ale zároveň to Chanovi přinášelo pocit štěstí, jelikož si připadal k někomu blízký v tom obrovském nepřátelském světě, který jej obklopoval.

„Jsem 4419 a naše pravidla striktně zakazují vypouštění choulostivých informací, proto nemohu poskytnout vámi požadovaná fakta." Uslyšel nevlídné syknutí a cítil, jak je pomalu otáčen tváří k ženě. Na chvíli doufal, že by jej mohla poznat, ale to rychle vyloučil, protože ho naposledy viděla před sedmnácti lety.

Místo dojatého výrazu proto shledal tvář zproštěnou od všech pocitů. „Neptala jsem se na tvoje identifikační číslo, chci vědět jméno a už vůbec mě nezajímají směšná pravidla, takže pokud nechceš, aby ti tahle dýka prořízla hrdlo, radši spust." Opáčila přísně.

Chan mlčel, přehodnocujíc situaci a zvažujíc svá rozhodnutí.

„Tak odpovíš?!" S tímto ucítil, jak se mu ostří dýky lehce zabořilo do kůže, zanechávajíc po sobě rovnou řeznou ránu, z níž začala pomalu vytékat červená, teplá tekutina, která se vydrala na povrch skrze přerušené kapiláry a drobné žilky. Řez však nebyl dost hluboký na to, aby Chanovi nějak ublížil.

_,Mam jí to říct? Jak zareaguje? Nevyzradí to? Ale měla by bejt důvěryhodná, ne? Vždyť sama byla v JYP. Krom toho, sem to já, s kym má tu čest. Určitě ještě pořád ví, kdo je Bang Chan, že jo?'_

Bez dalšího otálení vypustil těch několik jednoduchých slov z pusy, převracejíc celou situaci v jediném okamžiku. „Bang Chan." Na chvíli se odmlčel.

„Jsem Bang Chan, _mami_." ,Mami'. To bylo poprvé, co toto slovo po tak dlouhém čekání opustilo jeho ústa a nebylo pouhým inkoustem na papíře.

Oči postarší ženy se otevřely dokořán, dýka, jež doposud setrvávala u Chanova hrdla, spadla s hlasitou ránou na zem, když ji upustila roztřesená ruka.

A poté bylo ticho.

Chan se začal usmívat i přes slzy, jež se mu pomalu střádaly v očích. Měl takovou chuť uvěznit drobnou postavu v jeho náručí. Připadala mu tak maličká, oproti tomu, jak si ji pamatoval. Byla stejně křehká a skrovná, jako byl Changbin.

Klid v místnosti přerušil až srdceryvný vzlyk, a poté další a další. „Chane? Jsi to vážně ty." Ozval se její rozechvělý hlas. Tvář už jí nesvíral kamenný výraz, teď přímo čišela emocemi. Žal, štěstí, překvapení, bolest. To vše se zrcadlilo v jejích očích a obličeji, který byl smáčen drobnými, slanými krůpějemi.

Chan ji vtáhl do všeříkajícího obětí. Oba zůstali v tichosti na místě, neslyšně vzlykajíc, pořád ještě vstřebávajíc fakt, že jsou zase spolu, že se doopravdy po tolika letech opět shledali, že tento moment byl skutečný, že teplo, jež cítili fyzicky, ale i v srdci, jen tak pomíjivě nezmizí. Další a další slzy následovaly cestu těch předchozích.

„Tak dlouho jsem ti byl nablízku, ale nemohl jsem se k tobě přiblížit, nemohl jsem ti říct, že jsem tady, nemohl jsem – ." Chanova slova uvízla v jeho hrdle, polapily je další prudké vzlyky a on tělo ženy přivinul ještě blíže k tomu svému, jako by se bál, že zmizí.

Oba se sesunuli k zemi i nadále setrvávajíc v pevném objetí. „Ššššš, už jsem tady, všechno je v pořádku." Uslyšel u svého ucha a na zádech pocítil teplo ruky, jež se pozvolna pohybovala nahoru a dolu po hladkém materiálu jeho kombinézy.

„Tak moc si mi chyběl." Zašeptala a slova se rozplynula v okolním vzduchu jako kouř, ale živě setrvala v Chanově mysli.

_Konečně ji měl zase zpátky._

~

Chan neměl ponětí, jak dlouho setrvali zaklíněni jeden do druhého, ale když už nezbyly žádné slzy a utišily se i jejich vzlyky, odtáhli se od sebe, oči zarudlé pláčem, ústa zformovaná do upřímných úsměvů. 

Venku již pomalu svítalo, a to toho měl Chan ještě tolik na srdci. Věděl, že by se měl vrátit, aby nevzbudil podezření, ale jednoduše se k tomu nedokázal přimět. Jeho srdce i zdravý rozum mu v tom v tuto chvíli zabraňovaly a upozadily strach někam do temných hlubin jeho mysli, nařizujíce, ať se chytí příležitosti a jednou za život nebere ohledy na organizaci.

Žena před ním se zvedla, něžně vytahujíce svého syna za ruku, takže teď stáli tváří v tvář proti sobě. Usmála se. „Pojď dolů, udělám ti čaj, doufám, že to nevadí, nerada bych tě dostala do problémů. O mého muže se nemusíš strachovat, protože je na služební cestě, takže nás nebude nikdo rušit." Chan pouze zatřásl hlavou, při čemž o sobě dalo vědět zranění na krku. Tiše sykl a chytil se v místě říznutí.

Oči jeho adoptivní matky se opět otevřely dokořán. „O můj bože, zlatíčko! Promiň! Ukaž, hned ti to ošetřím." S těmito slovy se otočila, přeřezávajíc jeden konkrétní drát dýkou, jež stihla sebrat ze země, a celá síť strun povolila, padajíc na dřevěnou podlahu.

Chytila Chana za paži a spěšně jej táhla chodbou dolů z rozvrzaných schodů až do kuchyně, kde z jedné ze skříněk vytáhla dezinfekci a vatové tampónky. Chanovi nakázala, aby se posadil ke stolu a ránu mu opatrně vyčistila. Chan se sám pro sebe lehce usmál, jelikož si uvědomil, jak opatrovnicky se žena chovala, čímž mu trochu připomněla jeho samotného, když se staral o partu nezbedných výrostků. Něco od ní i přes omezený časový úsek, který spolu strávili, pochytil.

Zanedlouho byla hotova a beze slova se vrhla na připravování čaje, jenž brzy s tichým cinknutím hrnku položila před šedovlasého chlapce. Chan vzal hrneček pevně do rukou, pociťujíc teplo, které ihned prostoupilo jeho dlaně.

Žena se posadila na židli naproti té jeho a na okamžik si ho pouze prohlížela, stále vstřebávajíc fakt, že se konečně setkala s jejím nevlastním, zapomenutým synem, a k tomu z něj vyrostl krásný a silný muž, na něhož by mohla být každá matka hrdá. Sama pro sebe se usmála, ale její úsměv potemněl, když si vzpomněla na všechno, co se v poslední době stalo.

„Chane, vím že je to dlouho, co jsme se viděli a věř mi, ráda bych tady s tebou jen tak seděla, ale oba dobře víme, že na to nemáme čas. Budu potřebovat, abys mi toho řekl co nejvíc a pokud možno všechno o Changbinovi. Jak se mu daří, kde je... Neboj se, nepůjdu ho hledat, to by byla čistá šílenost, kdybych se postavila proti organizaci sama, i kdyby šel i jeho otec, nic bychom proti tisícům nezmohli a vzhledem k tomu, že sem vyslali tebe, je vysoce pravděpodobné, že jsi s ním v kontaktu, takže se nemusím tolik obávat. Taky, co tady vlastně děláš? Proč mi před čtyřmi lety přestaly chodit tvoje dopisy? Ach, je toho tolik, takže si pospěš a povídej, nemůžeš se tu zdržet zas tak dlouho."

Chan se hluboce nadechl a spustil.

Mluvil dlouho, vskutku dlouho, ale nepřetržitě. Ženě řekl všechno, o tom, jak dostal misi Changbina sledovat. O Felixovi, který ztratil svou brož, a jak jí Changbin našel a museli jej co nejrychleji přemístit. I o tom, jak Changbin ze začátku značně strádal, ale za ty dny dělal velké pokroky a pomalu se začal otevírat k ostatním. O tom, že je vůdcem Stray Kids, a že všichni jsou to velice nadaní a laskaví lidé, kteří Changbina ihned přijali mezi sebe a snaží se mu pomáhat.

O teoretických testech, nimiž si Changbin prošel a o fyzických testech, jež na něj teprve čekají. O jeho interakcích s Jisungem, ke kterému dokázal být chvílemi i drzý. No prostě o všem, a když už neměl, co by o Changbinovi řekl, vzhlédl od svého vystydlého čaje k ženě na druhé straně stolu, jež se znovu utápěla v slzách.

Byla šťastná, že se Changbin statečně přizpůsoboval, ale zároveň vystrašená až do morku kostí. Tak moc se o něj bála, avšak nemohla pro něj nic udělat, k organizaci její ruce už několik let nedosáhly. Cítila zármutek, i přesto, že svého syna doposud neztratila nadobro a nalezla dokonce svého druhého svěřence, který se zdál být doopravdy synem, kterého si mohla každá přát.

„A teď ten důvod, proč jsem tady." Povzdechl si Chan a konečně se napil čaje, jenž společně s teplotou pozbyl i původní svěžest, zanechávajíc na jeho jazyku nepříjemnou, trpkou pachuť. Navenek však nedal nic znát, jelikož nechtěl jeho matku urazit.

***

Celý apartmán se rázem probudil k životu při hlasitém zvuku Hyunjinova budíku, který si spokojeně vyvolával ,Hyunjine vstávej'' a byl vskutku nepřeslechnutelný. Ke smůle ostatních, Hyunjin byl tím, kdo se každé úterý, středu a pátek musel kvůli raním tréninkům postavit na nohy jako první, což také znamenalo, že jeho budík zazvonil nejdříve, čímž samozřejmě budil (až na Woojina) všechny ve vzdálenosti dvou dalších apartmánů z každé strany. A takto si třikrát do týdne (někteří i vícekrát, podle toho, jak měly rozvržený den) všichni okusili vstávání v šest, pět, ale i ve čtyři ráno.

Společně s hlasem budíku se apartmánem rozeznělo spoustu nářků, skuhrání a nevrlého bručení, jak byl nepříliš dlouhý, noční klid chlapců násilně přerušen zvukem Hyunjinova nahraného hlasu.

Z pokoje Felixe a Seungmina se dokonce ozvalo vysoko položené vyjeknutí, jelikož červenovlasého chlapce, který byl v místnosti už delší dobu sám, značně vyděsil nečekaný rámus a on spadl ze své pohodlné postele rovnou na tvrdou podlahu, obličejem dolů.

O dva pokoje vedle se v posteli posadil Minho, nemajíc jasno v tom, co se okolo něj právě dělo. Zmateně zamžoural a rozvážně si protřel oči, a když už byl u toho, svými prsty si párkrát projel prameny vlasů, líně zívajíc.

S Hyunjinovým alarmem se za dva roky, co spolu bydleli v jednom apartmánu, v rámci možností smířil, nemajíc vlastně ani trochu na výběr.

Konečně se mu od sebe rozlepila víčka a umožnila mu se pořádně podívat po pokoji, jen aby shledal místnost vylidněnou a postele dvou dalších hochů pečlivě ustlány. Pravděpodobně už byly delší dobu prázdné.

Nad tím pokrčil rameny a nezaujatě se vypravil pro oblečení do skříně, plánujíc ukořistit pro sebe sprchu, dokud jsou všichni ještě v posteli, přemlouvajíc sami sebe k nějaké užitečné činnosti.

Zatímco Minho se už rozhýbal a byl v celkem produktivním stavu a Seungmin stále ležel na zemi, jelikož nějak neměl náladu na zvedání, pokoj s nejvíce lidmi byl velice zvučný, vzhledem ke stále zapnutému budíku, který Hyunjin shledával značně obtížný najít svou dlouhou rukou, jež už dobré dvě minuty neúspěšně šmátrala po psacím stole, kde zatím objevila všechno možné, ale ne budík, protože byl Hyunjin jednoduše až moc líný na to, aby prostě otevřel oči a budík objevil.

S hlukem od drobného přístroje se synchronizoval plně probuzený a pěkně nevrlý Jisung, který poněkud hlasitě nadával Hyunjinovi za jeho lenost. Do toho se přidal i Jeongin se svým otravným kňouráním a všechny tyto aspekty přiváděly Changbina na pokraj jeho trpělivosti.

S nespokojeným zavrčením si přitiskl svůj polštář na hlavu, doufajíc, že tento čin alespoň trochu zmírní hluk všude kolem. Už tak se vyspal málo, vzhledem k hodině, kdy ulehl a Hyunjinově neustálým monologům, jež sám se sebou vedl ve spaní a teď ještě tohle.

_,Přísaham, jestli to do dvou vteřin nevypne a ostatní neztichnou, tak tady někdo přijde k úhoně.'_ Proběhlo jeho unavenou myslí a doopravdy se připravoval na něco nebezpečného, ale k jeho potěšení alarm utichl a s ním se vytratily i ostatní zvuky. Changbin si pro sebe pod polštářem spokojeně kývl a kupodivu to za několik vteřin opět zalomil, poklidně oddechujíc.

Na rozdíl od Changbina, neměl Hyunjin času nazbyt. Jakmile se mu podařilo vypnout budík, neochotně se zvedl, hledajíc po místnosti něco, do čeho by se mohl obléci. To samé učinil i Jeongin, který, i když nemusel, pokaždé vstával nastejno se svým hyungem.

Jisung na druhé straně zabalil své tělo těsněji do zahřáté přikrývky, usuzujíc, že nebude na škodu, přispat si ještě o hodinu déle. Hyunjin s Jeonginem v patách zanedlouho opustil pokoj a na chodbě málem narazil do prudce otevřených dveří koupelny, v nichž stál umytý Minho, ručník přehozený přes ramena, vypadajíc čerstvěji než jindy.

„Jdete na snídani? V lednici už nic neni, takže se musíte táhnout až do jídelny." Stanovil a přeměřil si oba chlapce pohledem. Ti si spolu vyměnili pohledy a přikývli. Minho se usmál a zamířil zpět do jeho pokoje.

„Tak na mě počkejte, pudu s váma." Hyunjin s Jeonginem se obuli a než se nadáli, Minho už stál vedle nich, obouvajíc první tenisky, jež mu přišly pod ruku, doufajíc, že je to jeho velikost – světe div se, byla. Vcelku rychle vyrazili a zanechali apartmán opět upadnout do poklidného ticha.

***

Po vyzvednutí svého pásu s nejnutnějším vybavením, brašny s novou páskou do kamer a čutory s vodou, vyrazil Felix k jedné z bran, opouštějíc podzemní prostory organizace a rychle se potápějíc do stínů lesních stromů.

Pospíchal, a proto většinu cesty k pomyslné hranici běžel. Chtěl být co nejrychleji zpátky, aby mohl vyhledat Woojina, který snad zjistil, kde Chan byl. Od posledního zamrazení uplynula docela dlouhá doba a Felix si nebyl jistý, jestli to bylo dobré nebo špatné znamení.

Po asi dvaceti minutách ustavičného běhu se zastavil, cítíc potřebu dostat do plic trochu více vzduchu a na chvíli si odpočinout. Shodou náhod se zastavil zrovna na neveliké pasece, jež byla kolem dokola obklopena vysokými stromy.

Bylo pořád brzy ráno, a tudíž ji neosvětlovalo denní světlo, jako by tomu bylo ve dne. Místo Slunce však paseku iluminoval Měsíc, který se společně s hvězdami pomalu ubíral k odchodu za obzor a nechával na obloze prostor pro žluté, oranžové a červené provázky brzkého rozbřesku.

Příroda okolo stále neutichla, teď se kromě nočních živočichů k její líbezné symfonii přidali i ptáci, kteří se s prvními paprsky světla znovu probouzeli k životu.

Felix se zhluboka nadechl, pociťujíc, jak roztodivné zvuky, vstřícná tma a příjemný pach mechu a jehličí pozvolna uklidňoval jeho nepokojného ducha, posílajíc všechny jeho obavy plachtit někam vysoko do ovzduší mimo Felixovy myšlenky, dělajíc je ještě lehčími než pírka sýkory a odnášejíc je jemným jarním vánkem pryč.

Na tváři se mu vyklubal uvolněný úsměv a najedenou si vzpomněl na Changbina a došlo mu, jak moc by chtěl černovlasého hocha vzít na místo, jako bylo tohle. Třeba by les dokázal smýt všechny jeho obavy stejně, jako to dokázal u Felixe.

Uslyšel praskání větviček někde za ním. Ohlédl se a zpozoroval štíhlou laň, jež se majestátně nesla na svých dlouhých nohách pouhých pár metrů od něj. Skrývala se v šeru stromů, ale i přesto ji mohl spatřit, když se pohnula.

Nejspíš se vypravila právě na tuto paseku, ale ke své smůle zde shledala místo šťavnaté, sluncem pohlazené trávy Felixe. Neodvažujíce se přiblížit k podezřelému stvoření na pasece, setrvávala obezřetně ve stínu, trpělivě čekajíc, až bude drobné prostranství prázdné, aby se mohla nasytit. Zvědavě natahovala svůj štíhlý krk a pozorovala Felixe svýma hlubokýma, temnýma očima, jež jakoby odrážely poslední hvězdy z bezmračné oblohy.

Felix si rychle uvědomil, že zde pravděpodobně není chtěný, a proto se s drobnou poklonou ke zvířeti otočil a opět zmizel v hlubokém lese, tentokrát běžíc s mnohem lehčí myslí.

Zanedlouho dorazil na místo určení, čímž byla první kamera v místě, kde se východní hranice střetávala s tou severní, tam už to měli na starosti agenti ze severního bloku.

Obratně vyšplhal na mohutný strom, na jehož spodní větvi byla umístěna ona kamera. Pohodlně se posadil, z jedné z kapes na jeho pásu s vybavením vyndal malý, křížový šroubovák a několika pohyby bez velkých potíží odmontoval boční stranu kamery, vyndávajíc její starou, snímky zaplněnou pásku a uskladňujíc ji do krabičky po té nové, kterou do kamery umístil místo ní. Jedna zkontrolována, čtrnáct dalších chybělo.

Slezl dolů a vydal se po dlouhé trase, po cestě kontrolujíc své okolí pro případné neobvyklé úkazy.

***

Ani nevěděl, jak se znovu ocitl v Changbinově pokoji, průbojná žena skládajíc oblečení černovlasého chlapce do velké tašky, slzy stále v očích, ale o něco lehčí srdce, pečlivě kontrolujíc, že přibalila vše, co její postrádaný syn nosil a potřeboval. Chan netušil, že když jeho matce vysvětlí triviální důvod, kvůli kterému se jim vloupal do domu a ke všemu zničil jedno z oken, ihned začne shromažďovat hromady věcí, které uznala za nezbytné.

Když byla hotova s balením, pobídla Chana, aby se znovu odebral do kuchyně. Chan učinil, jak mu bylo řečeno. Opět se usadil na jedné z židlí a pozoroval matku, která donesla tašku do chodby, kde jí položila a následně někde našla papír a obálku, s níž zamířila ke kuchyňskému stolu

Chan se nedotazoval, pouze dál mlčky seděl, pozorujíc pohybující se pero, jež při kontaktu s papírem vydávalo tiché šustění. Žena psala jako o život. Někde v půlce dopisu se jí znovu zaleskly oči a na čerstvý inkoust spadlo několik slaných kapek, které ho v místech rozpily. Utřela si slzy, vlídně se usmála a dál psala.

Ve chvíli, kdy bylo vše, co chtěla říct, promítnuto v podobě různě zkroucených a posazených čar na papír, zapečetila své myšlenky uvnitř obálky, na níž napsala pouhé 'Pro Changbina'. Obálku podala Chanovi a ten ji bez otázek přijal.

„Takže jsme domluveni? Budeš mě pravidelně informovat o Changbinově stavu, ale on o tom prozatím nesmí vědět, ten dopis mu dáš, až uznáš za vhodné, teď je ještě moc zranitelný na to, abychom ho rozrušovali. Kdyby se dozvěděl, že jsem s tebou v kontaktu, pravděpodobně by se snažil jakkoliv dostat z organizace a to by mu mohlo uškodit, proto spoléhám na tebe, že mu to předáš, až si budeš jistý, že se s tim bude schopný vyrovnat s rozvahou."

Pronesla svá závěrečná slova, na chvíli chytajíc jeho ruku do své vlastní, darujíce jí uklidňující stisknutí. Chan kývl a dopis si bezpečně uložil do jedné z kapes na pásu. „Spolehni se." Zářivě se usmál, vstal, objal ji a přemáhajíc touhu zůstat zde navždy, vykročil ven z kuchyně, popadajíc na chodbě položenou tašku.

Žena mu otevřela dveře a se slovy ,Pospěš si, je už skoro devět.' naň zamávala a spěšně zavřela dveře, ukrývajíce další slzy, které si chtěly udělat cestu po jejích tvářích.

A tak se Chan rychle vydal ke své motorce, v hlavě uvažujíc nad tím, jak se asi bude řídit s takovou gigantickou taškou a také, jestli tam jeho motorka vůbec ještě je.

Naštěstí tam svou HSM objevil, a proto na ni nasedl, nějakým způsobem zvládajíc tašku šikovně naštelovat tak, že víceméně nezavazela.

Nastartoval její tichý motor a rozjel se směr organizace, šťasten, že se mu konečně poštěstilo mluvit s pro něj tak drahou osobou, ale zároveň trochu vystrašený, jelikož právě učinil spousta věcí, které byly v JYP tabu.

***

Ve stejnou dobu se v apartmánu konečně probudil Changbin, cítíc, že teprve teď dosáhl potřebného množství spánku na to, aby fungoval. Celý apartmán byl kompletně prázdný, kromě Changbina tu nebyla ani noha. Poslední člověk, nímž byl Jisung, opustil byt (kupodivu dveřmi) asi před půl hodinou.

Changbin ve svém rozvážném tempu odešel z místnosti a z neznámého důvodu zavítal do kuchyně, kde na stole objevil malý papírek, pod nímž byla položena krabice s cereáliemi. Vzhledem k tomu, že nikdo jiný v okolí nebyl, usoudil, že by vzkaz mohl být adresovaný jemu.

Vzal jej tedy do ruky a chvíli na něj šilhal, než se mu konečně povedlo zaostřit na znaky, které tam byly drobným písmem poskládány do slov.

_Dobré ráno Changbine!_

_Pokud tohle právě teď čteš, předpokládám, že ses zrovna probudil, a proto budeš mít hlad. Od sousedů se mi povedlo vyžebrat cereálie, který jsou na stole, a dokonce i trochu mlíka. To je v lednici. Takže si posluš, jak je libo, protože do jídelny tě do oběda nikdo neodvede (všichni maj moc práce). Někdo by měl přijít kolem půl dvanáctý (teda nevim, jak je na tom Woojin, Chan a Felix – od včerejšího večera sem je neviděl), takže to tu máš do tý doby na starost a odpočiň si. Spoléhám na tebe!!!_

_Jisung ;P_

Při pohledu na přitroublý obličej za Jisungovým jménem se sám pro sebe pousmál.

Netrvalo dlouho a už otevíral lednici, shánějíc se po mléku. Měl pořádný hlad, jelikož včera pro samé rozrušení a aktivity úplně zapomněl na večeři a dnes to jeho žaludek špatně nesl.

Mléko vyndal z lednice a položil jej na stůl. V jedné ze skříněk objevil plastovou misku a v šuplíku dokonce lžíci. Otevřel cereálie a nasypal je až po okraj umělého nádobí, a poté otevřel mléko, z něhož se k jeho překvapení linula vskutku nelibá vůně. Zaskuhral a smradu udělal přítrž víčkem.

Tak to vypadalo, že se musel spokojit se suchými cereáliemi, protože celá lednice byla vybílená do posledního drobku. Mléko bylo už nějakou dobu zkyslé, což znamenalo, že buď o tom původní majitel tetrapakové krabice nevěděl, anebo prostě jen neměl rád Jisunga. (osobně se Changbin přikláněl spíš k té druhé variantě)

Po značně chudé snídani se rozhodl pro průzkum, aby se zabavil a nemusel přemýšlet nad vším, co se v poslední době událo, jelikož to by mu jistě nepřineslo nic jiného než potemnělou mysl a bolest hlavy.

Koneckonců, doposud neviděl ani jednu z pracoven a také neměl tušení, jak to vypadá v pokoji Chana, Minha a Woojina. Jako první se uchýlil k pracovně, jež měla později sloužit i jemu, a to hlavně proto, že u ostatních místností měl pocit, jako by narušoval něčí soukromí. Otevřel tedy dveře do prostorného pokoje, nejprve jej prozkoumávajíc pouze od prahu dveří.

Aby pravdu řekl, nebylo zde moc k vidění. Naproti dveřím bylo ve stěně posazeno vcelku velké okno, kterým se do místnosti dostávalo dopolední světlo. To dopadalo na pět kancelářských stolů, z nichž u jednoho byly postaveny dvě židle, jelikož byl delší a zřejmě u něj pracovali dva chlapci. Changbina, spíš než délka stolu, pobavil značný rozdíl mezi dvěma polovinami. Polovina blíže k němu působila uklizeně, vše mělo svůj řád a nebyla zde ani stopa po nečistotě, zatímco druhá půlka vypadala jako po výbuchu bomby. Upřímně litoval toho, kdo musel s tím nepořádkem vedle sebe pracovat.

Všechny stoly byly alespoň jednou stranou přiraženy ke zdi, se stolní lampičkou při okraji, většinou pokryty papíry a kancelářskými potřebami, tedy až na to jedno místo, jež ho zaujalo předtím (to na sobě mělo vrstvu vypitých flašek, špinavých talířů, v nichž se často povalovaly zmuchlané papíry a spousta dalšího svinstva, o kterém kdyby se dozvěděl Chan, vlastník pracovní plochy by se pravděpodobně nedočkal zítřka, i když Chan byl v mnoha ohledech, co se týkalo jeho pracovního prostoru, dosti podobný), a světlého stolu postaveného do rohu místnosti na druhé straně. O něm Changbin usuzoval, že by v budoucnu mohl patřit jemu, a tak se odhodlal vstoupit do pracovny, míříc k němu, zatímco se snažil nezakopnout o žádnou z židlí, jež tu byly bezohledně vystrčeny do prostoru.

K pracovní ploše se dostal relativně bez úhony, za což děkoval své karmě, která ho pro jednou nechala na pokoji. Přejel prsty po nalakovaném dřevě, a dovolil si sednout na židli, jež byla ke stolu přistavena. Musel uznat, že vůbec nebyla na sezení špatná, spokojeně se opírajíc o opěradlo za ním. Brzy jej pouhé sezení v tichu omrzelo a začal procházet šuplíky stolu, shledávajíc je všechny prázdné. Co mohl ostatně čekat.

Vzdal to se stolem, opět se rozhlížejíc po místnosti, jen aby si všiml několika různých krabic, většinou položených vedle pracovní desky. Na okamžik jej přepadlo pokušení zjistit, co se v krabicích nachází, ale nakonec usoudil, že by nebylo zrovna vhodné prohrabovat se někomu věcmi, a proto se raději rychle vyprovodil ze dveří pracovny dříve, než něco podobného doopravdy udělal.

Posunul se o dveře dál a ty po pár sekundách váhání pootevřel jen natolik, aby se do škvíry vešla jeho hlava. K jeho zklamání byla druhá pracovna stejná, jako ta předchozí. No, možná zde byl větší nepořádek, i přesto, že byla o poznání menší a obvykle se zde nacházeli pouze tři chlapci (kteří však očividně dokázali udělat bordel).

Na stolech vládl chaos a štosy papírů byly naskládány i na zem. Na jedné pracovní desce spatřil četné výkresy a studie, jež byly ostatně rozvěšeny i po zdi okolo stolu. Další stůl působil uklizeněji, tedy alespoň jeho střed, kde se nacházel prostor pro notebook a další práce, které dotyčný potřeboval udělat.

Poslední stůl byl o něco lepší verze toho, co nalezl v předchozí místnosti, avšak bylo vidět, že se někdo snažil onen bordel zredukovat, jelikož u šuplíků byla postavena krabice, jejíž obsah vyplňovaly odpadky a nepoužívané harampádí.

Changbin se rozhodl, že prozkoumávání má poněkud dost, raději zanedbávajíc pokoj starších. Jak pro svou bezpečnost, tak pro své mentální blaho, protože potom jej nebudou zaneprázdňovat zbytečné výčitky svědomí. Místo dalšího objevování se vrátil do 'jeho' pokoje a odvážně otevřel velkou skříň, obezřetný, kdyby na něj čirou náhodou chtělo vyskočit něco nebezpečného (bral si k srdci Felixova slova, jež v noci pronesl o Jisungově šatníku).

K jeho potěšení na něj nevypadl ani přerostlý pavouk, ani se ze skříně nevysoukal mluvící lev, jediné, co kolidovalo se zemí těsně před ním, byla hromada svršků, z čehož usoudil, že otevřel právě Jisungovu část šátníku.

Někde hluboko v něm se na povrch vydralo trochu sebevědomí a on byl schopný prohledat hromadu na podlaze, nacházejíc pár kusů nositelného oblečení (nehodlal se oblékat do nepohodlného cvičebního úboru, což bylo aktuálně to jediné, co vlastnil). Jisungovi určitě nevadilo, když si je pro dnešek vypůjčil, že ne?

Nepotřebný zbytek hadrů napěchoval zpátky do skříně a rychle ji zavřel, aby oblečení náhodou nenapadlo znovu opustit police. Byl pevně rozhodnutý, dát si další sprchu, i když se sprchoval ani ne před půl dnem. Jako omluvu si tedy celou dobu namlouval, že se jen potřebuje trochu uvolnit. Vždy se totiž po sprše cítíl lépe.

Umytý, se svěžím dechem, jelikož si v koupelně rovnou vyčistil zuby s kartáčkem, k němuž byl přilepen další papírek se slovy, které Changbinovi sdělovaly, ať jej použije. Zapadl zpátky do klidné atmosféry pokoje, přemýšlejíc, co by mohl podniknout.

Chvíli pouze seděl na posteli, převalujíc v rukou Felixovu brož. Jeho myšlenky pozvolna sklouzly ke všemu, co mu Chan před několika dny vylíčil. Stále nemohl uvěřit, že by jeho rodiče mohli mít co dočinění s touto organizací.

Pomalu se začal utápět v pochmurných hlubinách nezodpovězených otázek, jež mu s radostí připomínaly ony nepříjemné pocity, které se ho naposledy zmocnily v prázdné místnosti poté, co jej Chan po rychlém vysvětlení celé situace zanechal na pár minut o samotě.

Další věc, která jej znepokojovala, byla až podezřelá přívětivost osmi chlapců. Nebyl zvyklý na podobné zacházení od cizích lidí a stále měl pocit, že někde musel být háček. Už nějakou dobu balancoval na hraně mezi dvěma zásadními rozhodnutími.

Měl by hochy přijmout a časem se jim otevřít a možná žít nový a teoreticky vcelku zajímavý život, i když asi ne zrovna tak, jak si ho původně vysnil, nebo jim odmítnout věřit a pokusit se z organizace za každou cenu dostat?

Z nějakého neznámého důvodu se jeho myšlenky opět přesunuly do ještě temnějších hlubin a jeho nálada znovu poklesla, ale poté si vzpomněl na krabici, jíž doposud neměl šanci otevřít kvůli nabitému programu, což alespoň trochu rozptýlilo jeho ne zrovna optimálně zaměstnaný mozek. Porozhlédl se po místnosti ve snaze objevit ji a brož, kterou doposud svíral v dlani, opět ukryl do tepláků.

Krabici nalezl odstrčenou v jednom z rohů s jeho cvičebním úborem navrch a mohutnými botami vedle, i když si nevzpomínal, že by ji tam kdy přesouval. Líně pro ni došel a odsunujíc oblečení, otevřel ji.

Nečekal mnoho a vskutku v ní ani nic moc nenašel. Shledal zde uložené tejpovací pásky, něco, co identifikoval jako bandáže, dvě litrové láhve na pití a celkově věci, jež mu aktuálně k ničemu nebyly, ale pravděpodobně měly posloužit při jeho tréningu (u něhož stále nebylo jisté, jestli ho vůbec absolvuje, vzhledem k fyzickým zkouškám, které zatím neabsolvoval).

Changbin si nebyl jistý, jestli se mu něco nestalo, když jej nad myšlenkou o fyzických testech přepadla zvědavost a ne strach. Čemu asi bude zítra vystaven? Znovu přicházel do konfliktu sám se sebou, jelikož se na jedné straně cítil natěšený a na druhé vyděšený z nového.

Nechal krabici krabicí a otočil se k prosklené stěně, za níž byl vcelku prostorný balkon. Napadlo jej, že tam se zatím nepodíval a určitě by neuškodilo, pokud by to teď napravil. Stejně jej pořád sžírala Chanova slova ohledně zničení Země a chtěl se přesvědčit na vlastní kůži, jelikož na první pohled vypadalo všechno za slabou skleněnou tabulí naprosto v pořádku.

Nejprve na okamžik zápasil s otevíráním, ale brzy se mu povedlo přijít na systém, kterým západka, jež držela dveře zavřené, fungovala. Jakmile se ocitl na balkóně, byl pozdraven chladným poryvem větru, pod nímž se jeho tělo zachvělo, jelikož měl na sobě pouze tepláky a slabé tričko s krátkým rukávem – nic na studená jarní rána, jako bylo tohle. Avšak než se odhodlal vrátit dovnitř a najít něco teplejšího, všiml si žebříku opřeného v koutě balkónu.

Očividně vedl na střechu a Changbinovi to nedalo a udělal k němu několik kroků, teprve teď si uvědomujíc své bosé nohy, jež od nepříjemného chladu z dlaždic pod nimi bránily pouze bílé ponožky. I přes jeho lenost usoudil, že bude lepší vrátit se zpátky a pokud možno objevit něco teplejšího na sebe a třeba i vyzkoušet ony nesympaticky vyhlížející boty, které včera vyfasoval.

Vklouzl tedy ještě na okamžik dovnitř, znovu dobývajíc skříň a tentokrát z části někoho jiného vytahujíc velkou, šedivou mikinu, jež vyhlížela celkem hřejivě a po chvíli sebe přesvědčování skončil i s těmi koženými botami. K jeho překvapení nebyly tak nepohodlné, jak se na první pohled zdály, a i přes jejich váhu se v nich dalo celkem dobře pohybovat.

Opět vyšel na balkón a dřív, než si stačil uvědomit, co vlastně dělá, šplhal nahoru. Ocitl se na střeše apartmánů, jež se tyčila pár metrů nad vysoké stromy lesu, jenž byl všude kolem, a pozvolna mizela v kopci o pár set metrů dál. Poprvé za několik dní mu bylo dopřáno čistého vzduchu, který mu ihned naplnil plíce. Dovolil si zavřít oči a pouze si užívat vzácného okamžiku.

Avšak pár minut na to mu došlo, že to, s čím se venku setkal, se ani trochu nelišilo od všeho, co doposud za svůj život viděl. Rychle nabyl dojmu, že mu Chan lhal. Vždyť tu přece všechno vypadalo nepoškozeně a poklidně, stejně, jako v jeho rodném městě! Znovu byl rozhořčen. Tak přece jenom to byla jen prachsprostá lež, která jej měla donutit k poslušnosti!

Nevědomky zaťal pěsti, až mu z vyvíjeného tlaku zbělaly klouby a vyběhly namodralé žíly. Najednou už se necítil tak klidný, jako tomu bylo před pár okamžiky. Měl chuť do něčeho praštit a nejlépe do Chanovy tváře. Pokud by se mu nenaskytla příležitost, spokojil by se i s kýmkoliv z organizace, protože jej stejně všichni pobláznili stejnou měrou.

Že se vůbec namáhal jim věřit! Byli stejní, jako všichni ostatní, chtěli ho jen využít. Na jemu samotném jim ani trochu nezáleželo a celou dobu pouze hráli dobře svedenou přetvářku! A to měl pocit, jako by začínal do celého toho systému zapadat a nacházel své místo.

Nad těmito myšlenkami Changbinovo tolikrát slepené srdce opět v určitém místě puklo ve dví. Už měl podobných šarád opravdu dost.

Z ničeho nic ho však něco napadlo. Nikdo jej přece nehlídal, ne? Ani to nevypadalo, že by byl někdo kolem. Co kdyby se prostě sebral a utekl? Mohl by se vrátit domů, stačilo by najít nejbližší silnici a po ní se dostat do jakéhokoliv blízkého města. Odsud by se už nějak stopem dostal tam, kam by potřeboval.

Rozlepil svá doposud zavřená víčka, v nichž se chtěly hromadit další drobné slzy, a zrak soustředil na terén před ním, zhodnocujíc nejsnazší cesty ze střechy.

Očima kmital ze strany na stranu, až konečně objevil vhodnou trasu, kterou se mohl vydat. Když jej tu nic nedrželo fyzicky a teď už ani emocionálně, dlouho se nerozmýšlel.

Na nic nečekal a vyrazil kupředu, neohlížejíc se zpět. Potřeboval se odsud dostat co nejrychleji, aby se nezvýšilo riziko, že si ho někdo všimne. Po několika dnech opět napnul všechny své svaly k prasknutí, běžíc jako o život.

Kvetla v něm radost a naděje, avšak tyto krásné pocity byly tíženy znepokojivým tušením a hořkostí, kterou chlapec pociťoval. Ty byly ale odstrčeny do pozadí adrenalinem, jenž převzal otěže nad Changbinovými pohyby. Doopravdy byl venku. Doopravdy měl šanci vrátit se k rodině.

Už se blížil k místu, kde se střecha apartmánů setkávala s nepravidelným povrchem kopce. Už jen pár dlouhých kroků. Pár metrů. Pár setin sekundy a nepozorovaně by zmizel v porostu.

Když v tom se s jeho zády setkalo něčí tělo a seslalo Changbina k zemi. Dopadl tvrdě a váha, jež se rozprostřela nad ním mu při prudké kolizi na okamžik vyrazila dech. Chvíli nehybně ležel, ale poté jej jeho instinkty donutily protestovat.

Začal sebou vší silou mlátit, snažíc se setřást přebytečnou hmotnost z jeho těla, což mu vysloužilo pacifikaci. Osoba za ním mu popadla obě ruce a nepříjemně je zkroutila za jeho zády, zatímco mu přisedla dolní končetiny, aby alespoň částečně zamezila jejich pohybu.

„Nechte mě do prdele na pokoji!" Zařval černovlásek z plných plic poté, co zjistil, že se pravděpodobně jen tak nepohne.

A pak se ozval onen hluboký hlas.

„Sakra Changbine!"

Tyto dvě pouhá slova zamrazila hochovo tělo na místě. _,Felix.'_

Bylo ticho. Jediné, co Changbin slyšel, bylo jeho tlukoucí srdce a trhané nádechy. Hlava blonďatého hocha se přiblížila k té Changbinově a on ucítil horký dech na jeho uchu, následován téměř neslyšným zašeptáním. „Co tě to napadlo? To nevíš, že jsou tady všude kolem rozmístěný strážný věže? Můžeš bejt rád, že si tě ještě nevšimli." Changbin polkl.

Felixův hlas zněl chladně oproti jeho normální poloze a hloubka, kterou disponoval společně s nápadným přízvukem, naháněla Changbinovi husí kůži. Předešlý vztek byl rychle nahrazen pocitem strachu a Changbin již nebyl nadále schopen utrousit ani slůvko.

Když si byl Felix jistý, že se chlapec pod ním nepokusí znovu uniknout, pozvolna uvolnil svůj stisk na jeho pažích a slezl z jeho zad. Changbin se posadil a promnul si zarudlá místa, kde ho Felix držel. Sykl. I když na to nevypadal, hoch měl pořádnou sílu.

Než se stačil z původního šoku vzpamatovat, přišel další v podobě Felixovy dlaně, která sevřela jeho předloktí a chlapec jej spěšně vytáhl na nohy, kráčejíc zpátky k žebříku, stále nepouštějíc jeho ruku. Changbin tedy neměl na výběr a poslušně následoval, i když v duchu protestoval, nedokázal svou vzpurnost z nějakého neznámého důvodu použít i fyzicky. Mlčky pozoroval jejich propojené končetiny, což mu z nějakého neznámého důvodu zahřálo tváře (nejspíš byl pořád rozrušený a tohle byl výsledek).

Felix na druhé straně děkoval sám sobě, že se vrátil tak brzo a učinil přítrž něčemu, co by s největší pravděpodobností skončilo tragicky, nevědomky si užívajíc teplo, jež prosakovalo skrze Hyunjinovu mikinu, jíž měl drobný chlapec za ním na sobě, a zahřívalo mu dlaň.

Jeho paži pustil teprve u žebříku, jelikož tam by nebylo možné při šplhu něco podobného realizovat. Brzy se ocitli v teple domova, obklopeni trapným tichem. Changbin si nervózně chytil loket, přemisťujíc se ke své posteli, kde si následně sedl, očekávajíc, že Felix odejde, avšak to se hluboce mýlil, protože ten se zanedlouho opatrně posadil pár centimetrů od něj.

Seděli bez pronesených slov, v relativně nepřirozené situaci.

Po chvíli se ozval Felix, jenž se zřejmě nedokázal přenést přes ticho v místnosti a cítil potřebu zeptat se na otázku, jež se na něj přilepila v okamžik, kdy spatřil Changbina zběsile utíkat po střeše organizace.

„Proč ses snažil utéct?" Vyšlo z něj polohlasem, jakoby se snažil Changbina co nejméně vystrašit a uvolnit zároveň.

Changbin nejprve váhal, jestli chce vlastně odpovídat, držíc se zpátky, jelikož nad otázkou znovu pociťoval onen předešlý vztek, který se snažil opět převzít jeho myšlení. Tentokrát se však ovládl lépe, hluboce se nadechujíc a nechávajíc si několik sekund na promyšlení.

„Ch-Chan mi lhal, všichni mi zase lhali." Nad slovy pronesenými s hořkostí v hlase opět zaťal pěsti a odvrátil svůj obličej od Felixe, aby hoch neviděl jeho pokřivený výraz. „I ty...Chtěl jsem pryč." Dodal potichu a nad těmito slovy Felixe bodlo u srdce tak zvláštním způsobem, s jakým se nikdy dříve nesetkal. Zahnal své vlastní negativní myšlenky, rozhodujíc se tady a teď, že si hocha vyslechne a pokusí se jeho zmatené uvážení uvést na pravou míru.

„Jak jsme ti lhali, Changbine?" Zeptal se neochvějným, přesto jemným tónem, opatrně.

„Už zase mě někdo pouze využil a lží mě donutil zůstat. Tvrdili jste, že venku nic není, že planeta je zničená radiací, ale všechno venku vypadá tak živě a klidně. P–proč jsem vám vlastně vůbec věřil?" Uniklo z jeho úst a Felix konečně věděl, co bylo špatně, cítíc v Changbinově hlase onu nejistotu z tápání, potřeboval mu situaci osvětlit.

Nemajíc potuchy, co vlastně dělá, váhavě se naklonil k menšímu hochovi a položil mu svou dlaň na rameno, domnívajíc se, že tím hocha uklidní, stejně, jako tomu bylo třeba u Hyunjina, či Jeongina. Changbin však pouze zkoprněl na místě a celé jeho tělo se napnulo.

Na chvíli přemýšlel, jestli to byl dobrý nápad, ale poté rychle započal se svým monologem, dokud věděl, že se na něj Changbin soustředí a je ochotný poslouchat.

„Vím, že takhle přímo řečený to bude znít lacině, ale tady ti nikdo nelhal, Changbine. To, že je Země zničená radiací, je naprostá pravda. Jediný důvod, proč ses s ní nesetkal tady, je silový pole kolem organizace. Prostor v silovym poli je tak velkej, že odtud nemůžeš ani dohlédnout, kde zachovalá příroda končí, ale věř mi, že kdyby ses dostal za hranice našeho území, nenašel bys nic jinýho než smrt. Chan ti to doteď neukázal, protože tě nechtěl vyděsit tím, co se stalo s naší planetou. Nepřišlo mu vhodné, ukázat ti všechno tohle tak brzy. Já vím, že je toho všeho moc a asi nám moc nevěříš potom všem, čim sis za poslední dny prošel, ale prosím, alespoň v tomhle mi zkus naslouchat."

Vyšlo z něj nakonec, zatímco doufal, že chlapec jeho myšlenky přijal. Ten však zavrtěl hlavou a Felix si všiml nepřirozeného lesku v jeho očích. Světlo se odráželo v malých slzách, jež se snažily vyšplhat na povrch.

„Jak tomu mam věřit, když mi odmítáte ukázat jakýkoliv důkaz?" Dotázal se Changbin a jeho hlas se nepatrně zlomil vprostřed věty.

Felix si potichu povzdechl a vyhrnul si svůj rukáv, odhalujíc podlouhlou, namodralou jizvu podél jeho levé paže, jež se táhla od zápěstí až k ohybu jeho lokte, kde byla zakončena několika nevzhlednými stehy.

„Normálně se s tim moc nepředvádim, protože to není zrovna hezkej pohled a ani sem ti to původně nechtěl ukazovat, ale jestli to poslouží jako dostatečný důkaz, abys uvěřil, že svět venku už dávno není tak bezpečný a přívětivý, jako býval, tak se hold pochlubím..."

Nastavil svou ruku Changibnovi tak, aby měl dobrý výhled na její zvrásnění, a ten se zhrozil. Jizva byla vážně děsivá a Changbin nevěděl, co by na to měl říct.

„J–Já–. Co to u–uděla–. Promiň–." Vypravil ze sebe a Felix pouze zavrtěl hlavou. „Jedna ze současných mutací, co tam venku pobíhaj, nedával sem pozor a tak sem si to pěkně odskákal." Felix se zašklebil.

„Bolí to?" Zeptal se Changbin, soucit patrný v jeho hlase. Rozechvělými prsty se nepatrně dotkl zvrásněné kůže Felixovy ruky a trhaně vydechl. Pochyby jej do jisté míry opustily a teď byl spíže zaujatý zdravotním stavem pihatého chlapce. Dostalo se mu pouhého lhostejného pokrčení rameny a nezaujatého: „Bylo to i horší."

„Pořád máš pocit, že jsme ti lhali?" Zeptal se Felix. Changbin jen neurčitě zdvihl a zase svěsil ramena. „To je v pořádku, pokud si nejsi jistý. Chápu, že je toho na tebe příliš, ale uvidíš časem." Felix se na černovláska přívětivě usmál a tímto konverzace na nějakou dobu zanikla.

I po deseti dalších minutách, které Changbinovi připadaly jako věčnost, nadále mlčeli, až to nakonec kupodivu nevydržel Changbin a potichu spustil. „Poslyš..." Řekl nejprve, aby upoutal pozornost druhého chlapce.

Felix se na něj okamžitě podíval, čekajíc, co přijde.

„Ummm...asi bych ti měl poděkovat, ty víš za co. To, žes mě zachránil, když sem tam spadnul a za dnešek...a taky, za to, že ses na někoho jako já rovnou nevykašlal, to by moc lidí neudělalo." Changbin se pro sebe ironicky zasmál a Felix pocítil onu hořkosladkou příchuť jeho slov.

Ani nevěděl, kde se to v něm vzalo, ale z čisté spontánnosti položil černovlasému hochu svou dlaň na jedno z jeho stehen a v ujišťujícím gestu ho lehce stiskl, nebyl si jistý, jestli náhodou nepřekročil hranice, avšak brát to zpátky už nemohl. Changbin už poněkolikáté toho dne chlapcovým přičiněním znehybněl, ale nic neudělal.

Felix mu věnoval jeden z jeho zářivých úsměvů. „Za málo, hlavně už se nepokoušej podobně utéct." Povedlo se mu říct bez větších výslovnostních potíží, což ho samo o sobě dost překvapilo. Chvíli zase seděli v tichu. Felixova ruka pořád setrvávala na Changinově stehnu, a když nad situací opět přebrala vládu trapnost, Felix se rozhodl, že si pravděpodobně nemají co říct, a proto poplácal Changbinovu nohu a rozpačitě se zvedl, snažíc se dosáhnout kliky dveří.

Než se tak však stalo, zastavil ho protitah, jež pocházel od lemu jeho mikiny, kde se jí hbitě chytil Changbin. „P-počkej." Vysoukal ze sebe a z pro Felixe neznámého důvodu začal šmátrat ve svých kapsách u tepláků. Upřímně, Felix si nebyl jistý, kam chlapcovy úmysly směřovaly, ale rozhodl se pouze nestranně pozorovat.

Po pár vteřinách Changbin konečně nalezl to, co hledal a rychle chytl Felixovu paži a do jeho dlaně vtiskl onen drobný, kovový předmět.

„To je myslim tvoje." Prohodil. Felix se nejdříve podíval na Changbina, zaskočen jeho náhlým gestem, a potom na svou dlaň, v níž shledal svou ztracenou brož, o které si myslel, že už nikdy nedostane zpátky. Rázem se jeho zmatený pohled proměnil v úsměv jasnější, něž tisíce sluncí.

„Děkuju Binnie!" Changbin, zaražený nad přezdívkou, kterou pro něj obvykle užívali pouze jeho přátelé, nestihl samým překvapením uhnout Felixově hbitému pohybu a skončil uvězněn v chlapcově přívětivém objetí.

Zděšeně vyjekl a snažil se vší silou od vyššího chlapce odtáhnout, ale Felixova síla mu to znemožňovala a ve chvíli, kdy dnes už podruhé uslyšel jeho hluboký hlas nebezpečně blízko svého ucha, strnul, neschopný ani toho nejmenšího pohybu.

„Vlastně mam taky něco, co je tvoje, ale to až někdy jindy." Changbin se lehce zachvěl. Hned na to ho však Felix pustil a hihňajíc se jako nějaká pubertální školačka, vyběhl ven ze dveří, mizejíc ve svém pokoji.

A Changbin byl opět zanechán o samotě, vyjevený z chlapcových akcí, cítíc, jak mu rudnou tváře.

_,Co to sakra bylo? A co byl ten divnej pocit v jeho nitru?'_


	9. Trýznitel

Po vydatné snídani se Jeongin odpojil od Hyunjina, který rychle zmizel z jeho a Minhova dohledu, jelikož ho čekala soukromá hodina s jedním z veteránů organizace a jak už bylo v JYP známo, ostřílení mazáci si nebrali servítky s opozdilci.

Netrvalo dlouho a po pár dalších větách se s ním rozloučil i Minho, jenž zabočil do boční chodby, míříc do jedné z několika laboratoří. Konkrétně do té, kde aktuálně zpracovávali data získaná ze včerejších Changbinových testů, což si samozřejmě nemohl ani v nejmenším nechat ujít (a vlastně ani nesměl, protože to bylo v jeho popisu práce). Jeongin na něj s úsměvem zamával a sám se vydal po hlavní cestě do tréninkové haly. Sic měl ještě hodně času, než doopravdy musel něco dělat, rozhodl se využít svou volnou hodinu na řádné rozhýbání.

Vstoupil do obrovského prostoru, opatrně procházejíc kolem rozličných napodobenin vnějšího prostředí, pozvolna se přesouvajíc až na jeho opačný konec, kde se nacházela střelnice. Zde si bez většího přemýšlení dřepnul na zem a ve stinném koutě započal s protahováním.

~

Výstřel. Dva šípy svištící těsně kolem jeho ucha. Prudká otočka. Další výstřel, doprovázený ostrým nádechem.

„Dobře, chlapče!" Hlučný došlap a ostrý záklon. Výstřel a znovu šípy.

„Zkus bejt tišší!" Hbitý úskok a několik dlouhých kroků, které přenesly chlapce o pár metrů dál z dosahu nebezpečných šípů.

„Krytí Jeongine! Krytí!" Znovu se ozval hlas jeho lektora. Jako na povel, černovlasý hoch zalehl k zemi, těsně přitisknutý ke kmeni stromu, zakrytý velkým listem nějaké mohutné rostliny, kontrolujíc prostor kolem něj pro případné terče či útočníky.

„Nezdá se mi, že bys používal všechno, co máš!" Jeongin tiše zavrčel. Když před dvěma hodinami prohlásil, že je pouhé strefování do různě velkých předmětů nezáživné (stejně je vždycky všechny bez problémů sestřelil), nečekal, že jej jeho trénující postaví s malou ruční zbraní doprostřed zmenšeného pralesa, se dvěma malými kapsičkami s náhradními náboji a jednoduše přizve několik lidí, aby ho zasypali sprškou šípů, jímž se měl vyhýbat, zatímco se snažil čistě zasáhnout dřevěné terče, jež se střídavě objevovaly na různých, pěkně neprakticky položených místech. Nemluvě o tom, že mu za ty dvě hodiny nedali nejmenší přestávku.

Pomalu mu docházely náboje, síla i trpělivost. Stále zaostával ve spoustě dovedností, přece jenom, naostro začal trénovat před necelými dvěma lety, vzhledem k jeho patnáctému roku života (testy podstoupil o rok dříve, než děti normálně podstupovaly, protože byl na svůj věk neobyčejně vyspělý a jevil značný talent, ke Stray Kids byl však přiřazen až v létě minulého roku, a tak byl mezi chlapci hned po Changbinovi nejkratší dobu).

Techniky, s nimiž ostatní ze Stray Kids neměli problém, a které nepokryl jeho ostříží zrak, přesnost při střelbě s víceméně jakoukoliv automatickou zbraní, ani potencionální hbitost, jež v něm dřímala, mu citelně chyběly. Avšak i přesto svou mysl neubránil před stížnostmi na těžký výcvik.

Proč ho prostě nenechali alespoň na chvíli odpočinout? Byl přece sniper, ne? Nepotřeboval stejný trénink jako ostatní, když jeho rána nikdy neminula cíl, a to byl to jediné, co se po něm přece chtělo! Nikde nebylo napsáno, že by měl umět bojovat, dokud se trefil! Kromě toho, sniper byl vždycky mimo hlavní dění, skrytý před zraky ostatních. Přímému boji se povětšinou vyhýbal. Tak proč teda on?

Byl doopravdy naštvaný.

I když se mohl navenek jevit dospělý a na svůj věk byl až překvapivě chápavý, pořád měl duši dítěte a ta někdy ovládla i jeho mysl. V takových případech často lpěl na nerozumných názorech, odmítajíc připustit svou chybu, hledajíc nesrovnalosti všude okolo, jen ne v sobě. Často proto uvízl v nesmyslných konfliktech a dělal ukvapená rozhodnutí, jež jej akorát dostávala do větších problémů. Stejně se však pokoušel najít nějakou výmluvu, se kterou by své činy ospravedlnil.

S jeho hrdostí lstivé, majestátní lišky bylo uznání porážky vždy až poslední, nechtěnou možností, jíž se chopil.

„Jeongine! Kdyby tohle bylo opravdový bitevní pole, už by bylo po tobě! Začni něco dělat!" Tato pravdivá připomínka přesekla poslední nitku Jeonginovy trpělivosti. Tohle si nemohl nechat jen tak líbit. Ještě budou zírat, co dokáže provést, když mu dají do ruky pistoli!

Sevřel zbraň pevně v ruce, druhou hbitě šmátrajíc v kapsičce po nových nábojích. Rychle doplnil zásobník posledními kousky munice, odjistil a udělal první krok z jeho úkrytu. Jakmile byl na dostřel, opět se spustila hustá palba. Šípy lítaly těsně kolem jeho štíhlého těla, ale Jeongin se všem bez větších problémů vyhnul. Zloba v něm podněcovala onen skrytý potenciál a umožnila černovlasému chlapci využít své ability do poslední kapky.

Dobře věděl, z jakých míst byly útoky soustředěny a jediné, co mu znemožňovalo odpočinek, byli právě dotěrní lukostřelci, kteří se za celé dvě hodiny ani neobtěžovali přesouvat, jelikož zdaleka neočekávali nic podobného tomu, co se Jeongin právě chystal udělat.

Prudce se rozběhl a odrazil se od povaleného jehličnanu, jenž se zrovna příhodně naskytl v jeho cestě. Drsná podrážka Jeonginovy boty přišla do kontaktu s dalším kmenem stromu, tentokrát však pevně zakořeněným v zemi, a ve chvíli, kdy se onoho kmenu dotkla i jeho druhá noha, skrčil celé tělo. Ve zlomku sekundy se všechny jeho svaly opět napnuly a on se vymrštil do prostoru.

Jakoby všechno zpomalilo a on byl schopný přesně zaměřit na první větev, jež byla jeho cílem. Stále ve vzduchu, plynule prohýbajíc svůj trup, tak, aby na konci silově náročného prvku dopadl zase na nohy, vystřelil, posílajíc jediný náboj s milimetrovou přesností tam, kam potřeboval. V mžiku už mířil na další větev. Výstřel a znovu a znovu, zbývala poslední kulka, poslední větev a posledních pár setin sekundy do chvíle, něž se přetočil moc na to, aby bylo možné zasáhnout.

Teď nebo nikdy.

Těsně kolem jeho obličeje prosvištěl šíp. Hrot vytvořil brázdu v chlapcově tváři, avšak Jeongin ani nemrkl, odhodlaný trefit.

Stiskl spoušť, rána a hned na to zvuk praskajícího dřeva. Konečně vydechl.

Zjišťujíc, že na nohy se přetočit nestihne, natáhl před sebe své ruce, které kolidovaly s hlinitým povrchem. Převažujíc své tělo do kotoulu, ukončil svůj manévr ve stabilním podřepu. Opovážil se vzhlédnout, když uslyšel praskání a překvapené výkřiky lukostřelců.

Samolibě se pro sebe ušklíbl, pozorujíce padající větve, jež před chvílí provrtal náboji, a lučištníky, kteří měli co dělat, aby se udrželi na zbývajících pahýlech nebo se alespoň zachytili při pádu o několik metrů níž.

Vstal a otočil se směrem k jeho lektorovi, vítězný úsměv přilepený na jeho ústech. _,Tak jak se ti to líbilo, hmmm?'_ Pomyslel si v duchu vítězoslavně, vyloženě pyšný na svoje předešlé představení.

Avšak místo srdečné gratulace, poplácání po zádech a nějakých těch povzbudivých slůvek byl pozdraven se seriózním výrazem a jakmile jeho lektor učinil několik pomalých kroků vpřed, Jeongin věděl, že to, čeho se mu dostane, nebude pochvala.

***

Uplynulo několik hodin od jeho rozhovoru s Felixem a Woojin stále nic nezjistil (a to dokonce zanedbal trénink), což ho poněkud znervózňovalo. Normálně by stačilo zamířit k informacím, tam měli v databázi zaznamenané všechny mise, ať už dokončené, probíhající nebo teprve plánované, avšak když se tam Woojin stavil, žena, jež se při jeho příchodu zrovna probírala nejnovějšími zprávami z misí, ani po deseti minutách (a to bylo vzhledem ke schopnostem zaměstnanců pěkně dlouho) nenalezla jedinou zmínku o jakémkoliv probíhajícím úkolu pro číslo '4419'.

Bezradně pokrčila rameny. Nakonec Woojina s omluvou odkázala na samotné velitelství v domněnce, že se jednalo o jednu z přísně tajných misí, o nichž byly záznamy zachovávány mimo veřejně dostupný systém. To Woojin označil za vcelku pravděpodobné, avšak byl zde jeden zádrhel.

Sice patřil do špičkové jednotky, ale bez pozvání a ostrahy kolem sebe nemohl na velitelství v žádném případě vstoupit, stejně jako ostatní členové týmu, tedy až na Chana, který byl na hlavu JYP přímo napojen, jelikož bylo jeho povinností lídra podávat hlášení o průběhu komplikovanějších misí i o morálce mezi chlapci.

Dalo by se říct, že měl za úkol na svou 'rodinu' donášet, to však v žádném případě nedělal. Po letech, které si prožil o samotě si každého člena Stray Kids vážil víc než sebe samotného, a proto by se nikdy nepřiměl k takové špíně vůči nevinným hochům. Dokonce často přibarvoval své výklady, či vynechával některé detaily, jež by mohly jeho rodině nějakým způsobem znepříjemnit život.

Toho si byl Woojin dobře vědom, už jen proto, že s ním z hochů byl hned po Minhovi a Jisungovi nejdéle. Právě oni tři byli jediní, kdo věděl o jeho spojení s Changbinem a i o dalších tajemstvích, jež šedovlásek před ostatními skrýval. I když se mohl zdát jako velice otevřená osoba, stále zde bylo pár věcí, které raději pro dobro ostatních skrýval.

Bylo to tak lepší.

Woojin Chana za jeho dobrosrdečnost a sílu obdivoval, pokud jen to. Patřil zkrátka mezi ten typ lidí, který oceňoval vnitřní krásu člověka a nesoudil knihu podle obalu, vždy šťastný, pokud nalezl mysl stejně čistou, jako čirý diamant, jíž podle jeho úsudku Chan i všichni chlapci z jeho týmu vlastnili. Odhodlaně věřil i v Changbina, jenž zatím podle všeho naplňoval jeho očekávání, a zvládal být stejně dobrosrdečným jako všichni ostatní, i když to možná nebyl schopný ukázat tak snadno, jako zbylých sedm hochů.

Nad podobnými myšlenkami zatřásl hlavou. Teď měl na práci jiné věci než přemýšlení nad šlechetnostmi jediné, šedovlasé osoby, jež byla shodou okolností od brzkých ranních hodin nezvěstná.

Jelikož na velitelství se neměl šanci dostat a násilné vloupání nepřipadalo v úvahu, rozhodl se doufat, že druhý chlapec možná nebyl na žádné tajné misi a prostě se jen poflakuje někde po organizaci, v složitějším případě venku, okolo organizace.

Hlasitě si povzdechl a zamířil na první místo, kde by mohl Chan v podobné situaci být – a to sice do jídelny, snad jeho nejoblíbenějšího prostoru v celé organizaci.

Zde ale nenašel nikoho, kdo by mu byl jakkoliv blízký. S nepořízenou vyrazil do další místnosti, avšak ani tam nebyl úspěšnější. Takto prošel ještě několik různých míst, když v tom mu myslí proběhlo jedno jednoduché, zatoulané slovíčko. _,Garáž.'_

_,No jasně! Proč mě to nenapadlo dřív! Jestli tam nebude Chanova HSM, alespoň budu vědět, že neni na pozemcích organizace.'_ Bez otálení nabral směr a po pár minutách běhu nepřehlednými uličkami stanul před dveřmi s čtecí destičkou. Povytáhl si svůj dlouhý rukáv u mikiny a své holé zápěstí na ni číslem 4397 přiložil, pozorujíc zelené světlo, jež mu ruku ozářilo.

Stejně, jako Chan, byl i on jezdcem HSM, svůj výcvik dokončil před několika měsíci, ale stroj moc často nepoužíval. Výcvik podstupoval hlavně proto, aby mu byl povolen přístup do garáží, kde Chan trávil některá ze svých volných odpolední a samozřejmě i trochu proto, že přeprava na HSM byla rychlá a víceméně plynulá a bylo pohodlnější jezdit sám, než přitisknutý na záda řidiče, což se zdálo značně nepraktické při ovládání motorky a zároveň lehce diskomfortní (tedy ne, že by mu vadilo jezdit na jedné HSM s Chanem, cítíc se bezpečně, jelikož věděl, jak dobrým je Chan jezdcem).

Vstoupil do velkého prostoru, osvíceného dlouhými, bílými LED světly. Rozvážně pokračoval až k motorkám, dávajíc si při pohybu pozor na případné projíždějící stroje, jež se mohly kdykoliv vynořit zpoza velkých nákladních vozů. Dorazil až ke své destinaci, zjišťujíc, že místo vedle jeho HSM, které bylo obvykle zaplněno Chanovým motocyklem, bylo přesně, jak se obával, prázdné.

Rozhodl se zde pár minut počkat, jestli se třeba náhodou neotevře strop a Chan mu nespadne do náručí, a proto se posadil na svou vlastní HSM, rukou stírajíc z jejího lesklého povrchu drobné nečistoty, jež se na ní za dobu, co jí viděl naposledy, nashromáždily.

Podíval se na své hodinky, které měl mimochodem každý v organizaci (vyjímaje nováčky a agenty v zácviku, kteří nebyli posíláni na mise), protože fungovaly jako drobný, přenosný počítač, do něhož jim byla zasílána upozornění o nových misích, zprávy o veřejných událostech i články o nově vyvinutých zbraních, ale také o sabotérských akcích nepřátelských organizacích a mnoho dalších. Bylo deset minut po deváté hodině ranní, čas, v němž by obvykle proléval pot i krev v tvrdém tréninku. Místo toho však tajně seděl uprostřed vylidněné garáže, čekajíc na Chana, u něhož ani nebylo jisté, jestli se vůbec vrátí.

Ten pocit nejistoty vskutku nebyl příjemný.

Těžko říct, jak dlouho už setrvával na stejném místě v garáži, ale odhadoval to na patnáct až dvacet minut, už se ani neobtěžujíc dívat se na čas. Usoudil, že pouhé sezení ne jednom místě nepřinese žádné ovoce, a proto se zvedl, pozvolna míříc k východu, jelikož to prozatím nevypadalo na Chanův návrat.

Zhruba v půlce jeho cesty ke dveřím uslyšel od uzavřené brány, jež oddělovala garáž od tunelu, který vedl na povrch, téměř neslyšitelný zvuk, načež se její těžké pláty daly do pohybu. Spěšně se uhnul na stranu, protože se nacházel zrovna v cestě přibližujícího se vozidla.

Jezdec na HSM projel ve stále vysoké rychlosti kolem něj. V tom chvilkovém okamžiku se mu podařila zachytit chlapcova tvář a ve chvíli, kdy rozpoznal letmý úkaz hochových nezaměnitelných rysů, chabě viditelných skrze zatemněné sklo helmy, byl si více než jistý, že to byl Chan. Nad náhlým zjevením šedovláska se mu překvapením otevřely oči dokořán.

Byl zpátky.

A v pořádku.

Jak se zdálo, Chan si jej také stihl všimnout i přes rychlost, v níž do garáže vjížděl, jelikož jakmile zastavil o pár desítek metrů dál na svém obvyklém parkovacím místě, pouze si sundal helmu, neobtěžujíc se s kombinézou, ani velkou taškou, jíž se mu povedlo nějakým způsobem připevnit na svá záda, aby mu při jízdě nespadla a ihned se otočil směrem ke staršímu chlapci.

I přes poměrně velkou vzdálenost, Woojinovi neunikl jeho tázavý výraz, když se jejich pohledy střetly. Při pohledu do pokojné, neposkvrněné tváře, která brzy zaznamenala náznak Chanova vřelého úsměvu, zalil Woojinovo tělo úlevný pocit.

Bez jakéhokoliv většího rozmýšlení přiměl své tělo k pohybu a než si to uvědomil, běžel přímo k šedovlasému chlapci, jenž vypadal lehce překvapený jeho akcí, protože hochova ruka strnula v polovině jeho hrudi, svírajíc zip kombinézy, jíž se očividně snažil rozepnout, tedy původně. Vzhledem k Chanovu nehybnému stavu, bylo pro Woojina lehké v plné rychlosti skočit proti jeho nepohybující se postavě a v zápalu boje oba seslat k zemi, zatímco pevně uzamkl své paže okolo Chanovy hrudi.

Ozvalo se vyděšené vyjeknutí, a poté tlumený dopad dvou těl kolidujících s betonovým povrchem garáže. Chan, jenž byl tím, komu bylo určeno střetnout se se zemí větší částí těla, byl naštěstí zachráněn onou taškou, napěchovanou Changbinovým oblečením, takže přistál víceméně měkce s Woojinem jako přikrývkou.

Chvíli bylo ticho, jelikož Chan byl příliš vyjevený z toho, co se stalo a už vůbec mu nedávalo smysl, proč se ho starší chlapec tak pevně držel + náhlý pád s ním značně otřásl. Oba tyto faktory vyburcovaly Chanovo srdce k urputným pohybům, které se snažily za každou cenu zbortit jeho hrudník zevnitř.

Woojin na druhé straně neměl slov, byl pouze šťastný, že je Chan živ a zdráv, a když zaznamenal lehký pohyb druhého chlapce, sevřel Chana ještě třikrát pevněji a svůj obličej schoval do prostoru mezi hochovým ramenem a krkem, mumlajíc tiché „Díky bohu, že jsi v pořádku."

Chan nejprve nijak neodpovídal, ale Woojin brzy ucítil teplou dlaň, jež se opatrně plížila po jeho zádech a opisovala na nich nepravidelné obrazce, končící mezi lopatkami. A najednou se Chanova hruď začala nepravidelně zvedat a podle tichých zvuků, unikajících z šedovláskových úst, dospěl Woojin k závěru, že se směje.

„Proč bych neměl být v pořádku?" Vypravil ze sebe pobaveně a jeho druhá ruka si našla cestu do Woojinových kadeří, jemně je čechrajíc svými prsty.

Bylo to zvláštní. Sama situace, v níž se nacházeli, byla dost podivná, avšak v Chanovi místo rozpaků či zahanbení probouzela něco hřejivého, co nedokázal pořádně popsat slovy, a přiměla jej přemýšlet o věcech, o kterých by si obyčejně netroufal ani snít.

Místo přímé odpovědi, Woojin jen zatřásl hlavou a konverzaci pokračoval další otázkou. „Kde jsi vlastně byl?" Chan znejistěl a jeho doposud uvolněné tělo ztuhlo. Může si dovolit říct Woojinovi pravdu? Ohleduplně ze sebe staršího chlapce odstrčil. Woojin nejprve nenápadně protestoval, ale brzy uvolnil svůj stisk a se zaujatým výrazem se podíval na Chana, jenž se pozvolna vytáhl do sedu.

Neuniklo mu, jak se snažil vyhnout očnímu kontaktu. Něco nebylo úplně správně a Woojin to ihned zachytil. A Chan to dobře věděl. Teď, když si Woojin všiml jeho chování, bude těžké se jej zbavit, protože se nevzdá, dokud nedostane odpověď, s níž bude spokojen.

_,No tak, nemusíš mu řikat, že si s ní přišel do kontaktu, stačí, když řekneš původní průběh akce a všechno bude v pohodě, neřekneš celou pravdu, ale nebudeš ani úplně lhát.'_ Proběhlo mu hlavou a on se rozhodl tuto taktiku využít, jelikož by ho v tuto chvíli stejně nic lepšího nenapadlo a zdálo se to celkem neprůstřelné. _,Proč se Woojin vůbec tak bojí?'_

„Byl jsem pověřenej vyzvednout Changbinovo oblečení, protože se nikdo neobtěžoval mu nějaký shánět a my ho vzít ven pořád ještě nemůžeme, takže se to velitelství zdálo jako nejlepší cesta, která nikoho moc nezatíží." Poukázal na velkou tašku za ním, na níž stále ještě částečně ležel, a snažil se vypadat co nejvěrohodněji, aby Woojin nepojal podezření.

„Takže jsem byl u Changbina doma." Pokrčil rameny a pro jistotu se usmál. Woojin si ho přeměřil pohledem, avšak nakonec pokýval hlavou. Chanovi se ulevilo a už se chystal zvednout, obracejíc se ke své HSM, když v tom jeho zápěstí objala Woojinova dlaň a zamezila mu v útěku.

„Věřim tý části s vyzvedáváním oblečení, protože jinak bys neměl tu tašku, ale jak vysvětlíš, že jsi byl pryč už někdy kolem čtvrtý hodiny ráno a tu ránu na krku?" Chanův úsměv rázem zmizel a on zůstal otočen obličejem od Woojina. _‚A sakra.'_ To bylo to jediné, co mu právě blikalo zářivými neonovými barvami uvnitř jeho mozkovny.

Když přišlo na podobné věci, byl na Woojinovu dedukci a všímavost naprosto krátký.

„Haha, tohle?" Dotknul se svými prsty drobného říznutí na jeho krku. _,Mysli, dělej!'_ „Víš, že sem nešikovnej, když jsem přijel do města, tak trochu sem se nevyhnul jedný větvi a ta mě škrábla, nic to není." Ujistil Woojina a v duchu sám na sebe nadával, protože vážně neuměl pořádně lhát. „A nějak sem nemohl spát, takže jsem prostě-"

„Christophere!"

Och...to už bylo dlouho, co slyšel tohle jméno z úst ostatních, a ne svých vlastních.

_~Vraťme se o pár let zpátky~_

Ačkoliv tak nebyl původně pojmenován, jeho 'matka' mu vždy říkala Chan (pravé jméno se nikdy nedozvěděl, vzhledem k tomu, že byl nalezeným sirotkem). Ve svých čerstvých patnácti letech, kdy mu přestaly chodit její dopisy a on s ní ztratil kontakt, shledával každým dnem těžší a těžší nazývat sám sebe jménem, jež mu ji vždy připomnělo a donutilo jej pocítit onen stesk po slovech, kterými ho v jejích dopisech nabádala ke zdravému živobytí, opatrnosti a ujišťovala jej o svém vlastním i Changbinově bezpečí.

V té době jej uchvátila nepříjemná melancholie a on nebyl nadále schopný nést na svých bedrech jméno Chan, a proto si začal říkat Chris, přebírajíc tuto přezdívku za své nové jméno a na několik měsíců zmizel z Koreji, nechávajíc se převelet na základnu v Austrálii, jež byla dostatečně daleko na to, aby v oceánu, který byl mezi jeho rodištěm a neznámou zemí, utopil většinu jeho hořkých vzpomínek.

Zde začal nový život pod jménem Chris Bang, s minimální znalostí místního jazyka, jenž si však do několika týdnů osvojil za vlastní.

A brzy zde potkal Felixe, chlapce o několik let mladšího, než byl on, zato čiperného a velice talentovaného. Vytvořil si s ním pevné pouto a stejně, jako Changbina, na něhož se v té době snažil zapomenout, považoval i jeho za svého nenahraditelného bratra.

Felix byl obdobně jako Chan sirotkem. S výjimkou toho, že on sám dobře věděl, kdo byli jeho praví rodiče, ale přišel o ně při jedné z jejich komplikovaných misí. Něco zkrátka nevyšlo tak, jak bylo původně zamýšleno, a oba skončili uvězněni jako pouhé blednoucí vzpomínky ve víru času.

Sic měl tetu, která si jej mohla vzít do péče, zavrhla jej, neshledávajíce v chlapci žádný potenciál. Považovala jej za slabocha a jednoduše ho zanechala svému osudu v útrobách nemilosrdného, stále se měnícího systému. A tak skončil jako mnoho dětí, které přišly o rodiče, v určité výchovné části organizace, kde jim však nebylo dopřáno tolik pozornosti a disciplíny, natož tréningu na to, aby byly schopny něčeho dosáhnout.

Naštěstí se štěstěna přiklonila na jeho stranu a všiml si jej nově přicestovalý Chan, jež se stal jeho novou, opravdovou rodinou a vypomohl mu prokázat jeho schopnosti před ostatními, kteří mu nakonec umožnili trénovat ve skutečných tréninkových halách a podstupovat skutečné lekce, stejně, jako účastnit se rozřazovacích testů.

Avšak nic netrvá věčně a najednou byl Chan za necelý rok nucen k návratu za účelem utvoření týmu s prozatím dalšími dvěma chlapci a byl speciálně trénovaný, aby se v nadcházejících rocích mohl ujmout postu jejich lídra.

A jak už to bylo v organizaci dáno, slovo vrchního velitelství bylo, je a vždycky bude svaté, což Chanovi nedávalo na výběr. Loučení s Felixem bylo vskutku bolestivou záležitostí, nemluvě o džberech slz, jež byly za noci, které strávili brečky schouleni do sebe v Chanově posteli. Ani jeden z nich nechtěl toho druhého opustit.

Než se Chan objevil, Felix byl sám. Než Chan potkal Felixe, byl opuštěný. Dvě osamocené duše spletl jejich osud dohromady, ale teď se rozhodl jejich životy zase odtrhnout.

Když onoho dne Chan stanul před tryskáčem, který je měl na dlouhou dobu oddělit, v slzách Felixovi přislíbil, že ať se stane cokoliv, najde si cestu, na níž se oba zase shledají. Už ztratil svou matku a Changbina, nechtěl v žádném případě dopustit, aby se to samé stalo s Felixem.

A své slovo také dodržel, protože dnes byl Felix hrdým členem Stray Kids a jedním z nejlepších agentů organizace.

Po návratu do Koreji oživly všechny jeho vzpomínky a společně s novou dírou v srdci, jejíž obsah teď patřil Felixovi, se otevřela i ta stará, po jeho matce. Avšak tentokrát zde byl jeden rozdíl, protože onu prázdnotu pomalu zaceloval Minho s Jisungem.

Vše začalo hned toho dne, kdy přiletěl. Byl zarmoucený, ale nedokázal nadále brečet, všechny prolité slzy ho zanechaly zahořklého a vyčerpaného. To se však změnilo, když pomalu sestoupal po schodech, jež vedly z prostoru letadla a jeho unavenou tvář bez výrazu, přivítaly dvě prozářené, které přinesly alespoň trochu světla do jeho potemnělého života.

„Bang Chan?" Otázal se jeden z hochů, natahujíc k němu svou dlaň. A v tu chvíli se v Chanovi něco zlomilo. Po tolika měsících znovu uslyšel jméno, o kterém si myslel, že přinese jeho srdci pouze další bolest. Ale mýlil se. Místo jakýchkoliv negativních pocitů jeho hruď zalilo nevysvětlitelné teplo a on uvěznil překvapené chlapce v objetí.

„Chris Bang...ale můžete mi říkat Chan." Pronesl tiše, s každým slovem jeho hlas nabral na jemnosti a pomalu skomíral v jeho hrdle, až uvolnil cestu vzlykům, které doprovázely slzy štěstí.

Dnes by se nad onou vzpomínkou pravděpodobně jen usmál, jelikož by se mu jako první vybavily vyděšené a zmatené obličeje Jisunga a Minha. No uznejte, koho by to nezarazilo, kdyby vám někdo cizí padnul do náručí a z ničeho nic se rozbrečel, snažíc se z vás vymačkat duši?

Tehdy to však pro něj byl důležitý okamžik, který mu do budoucna umožnil začít opět používat své pravé jméno a posunout se dál, i když mu zůstal onen zvláštní zvyk, představovat se někomu novému jako Chris Bang, ale vzápětí dodat, ať mu klidně říkají Chan.

_~Dosti minulosti, zpátky do přítomnosti~_

„A-Ano?" Vysoukal ze sebe nejistě.

„Řekni mi pravdu, dobře víš, že mi můžeš věřit."

Chan si povzdechl a konečně se obrátil čelem k Woojinově tváři. Na pár sekund se utápěl v jeho hlubokých očích, avšak brzy byl vrácen do reality, když zaznamenal pohyb Woojinovo obočí, jež se přísně svraštělo. Bylo vidět, že starší chlapec netrpělivě čeká na vysvětlení a Chan se mu ho po chvíli váhání rozhodl poskytnout.

„Tak dobře." Souhlasil, i když z toho třikrát velkou radost neměl. „Jen...nepůjdeme někam jinam? Někdo tu může bejt a tohle vážně není nic pro cizí uši." Nervózně se podrbal na zátylku, čekajíc, jaký na to bude mít Woojin názor. Ten ale pouze chápavě pokýval hlavou a vstal z chladného betonu, pomáhajíc šedovláskovi na nohy také.

A Chan byl zase jednou šťastný, že měl po boku někoho, jako byl on.

***

„Zatracenej dědek!" Zamumlal si pro sebe Jeongin, odkazujíc na jeho lektora, kterému bylo ve skutečnosti něco málo přes třicet, ale černovlasý chlapec byl příliš rozrušený na to, aby se zabýval věkem.

Pořád nemohl uvěřit, že se mu místo pochvaly a úcty k jeho schopnostem dostalo drobného poplácání po zádech a následného bolestného tahání za ucho, doprovázeného půlhodinovým kázáním o jeho nezpůsobilosti a neexistujícím smyslu pro respekt. Ani mu po takovém výkonu nedal láhev, ze které by se mohl napít, a raději jej ještě nechal za trest udělat padesát kliků pouze o jedné ruce!

Před několika minutami byl konečně propuštěn. Popadl svých pár švestek a vyprovázen snůškou ostrých poznámek, opustil uraženě areál tréninkové haly a aktuálně mířil neznámo kam ve snaze nalézt jakýkoliv zdroj tekutin, proklínaje jeho trénujícího.

Byl zpocený, vyčerpaný, rána na jeho tváři nepříjemně štípala při kontaktu se slaným potem a rozhodně neměl náladu na nikoho tak otravného, jako byl pouhý a jediný Bang Yedam, jenž se bez varování vynořil z jedné z postranních chodeb a jakmile spatřil Jeongina, zkoumajíc jeho zpustošený stav, na tvář se mu vyšplhal škodolibý úšklebek.

Ten ukázal hochovy bílé zuby a donutil jeho oči nabrat tvar půlměsíce. Při každém jeho pohybu se mu kadeře vlasů, jež byly vprostřed čela oddělené, jemně otřely o obočí. Kdyby nebyl tak protivný a nesnesitelný, Jeongin by si možná i myslel, že je sympatický a celkem pohledný. Ale to samozřejmě nebyl ten případ.

„Někdo tu měl perný ráno?"

To bylo poprvé, co Jeongin uslyšel chlapcův hlas, který byl posazen ve zhruba stejné tónině, jako Jeonginův vlastní, a i když nesl příjemný podtón, Jeongin byl ihned rozhodnutý, že ho ze srdce nesnáší, jelikož z něj ukapávala arogance a očividný posměch, jenž se dal dost dobře vyčíst i z Yedamovy tváře.

Co komu kdy udělal, že mu život neustále házel Yedama pod nohy? A co měl vlastně Yedam za problém? Nemá dost svých vlastních starostí, které by měl řešit místo toho, aby otravoval Jeongina?

Jeongin hlasitě zaskuhral a rozhodl se mladšího chlapce jednoduše obejít a zmizet. Yedam nic neřekl a pouze pozoroval, jak Jeongin pomalu prochází kolem něj. Znovu se ušklíbl, když jej napadlo Jeongina ještě na nějakou dobu provokovat tím, že se vydá za ním.

Chvíli počkal, až bude o pár metrů dál, dávajíc černovlasému chlapci falešné naděje na jeho setřesení. Avšak jakmile spatřil Jeonginova ramena relaxovat, hoch vypadajíc uvolněněji, protože se zbavil nechtěného trýznitele, udělal pár kroků a zanedlouho byl těsně za Jeonginovými zády, poslouchajíc muziku pro jeho uši – Jeonginovo vzteklé zavrčení.

„Můžeš mi laskavě říct, proč jdeš za mnou?" Otázal se nepříjemně Jeongin, což Yedama rozesmálo, načež jen pokrčil rameny.

„To se nemůžu k nikomu připojit, když sem tady sám? Krom toho, vypadáš docela zábavně. Jeongin, že jo?" Vypadlo z něj nakonec a Jeonginovi na chvíli přišlo, jako by jeho poslední otázka byla pronesena s čistou zvědavostí, bez příměsi sarkasmu, ale to brzy zavrhl. Koneckonců, měl tu čest s Yedamem, jenž už na první pohled nepůsobil jako seriózní typ a Jeonginova pýcha by mu nedovolila přehodnotit svůj dosavadní názor na hocha.

„S tim, že nemáš kamarády já nic neudělam a do toho, jak se menuju, ti taky nic není. A zábavnej bych byl, kdybys nebyl poblíž." Zasyčel Jeongin jedovatě, čímž si vysloužil pouze další uchechtnutí od Yedama.

„Vidíš? Jsi zábavnej. A když teda nemam ty kamarády, jak řikáš...Co kdybys byl ty muj kamarád?" 

Yedam se na Jeongina vítězně zašklebil, teď už nenásledujíc v jeho patách, nýbrž energicky pochodujíc po chlapcově boku. Jeongin pouze dramaticky protočil oči, pevně odhodlán šetřit svá slova pro někoho důležitějšího.

Neotevřel pusu ani tehdy, když Yedam potichu pronesl ,Mlčení znamená souhlas.' a provokativně nechal svou paži obmotat kolem Jeonginovy šíje. Jazyk sice za zuby udržel, ale svou ruku, která prudce smetla tu Yedamovu z jeho ramen se zastavit nepokoušel.

Volný, vyrazil dopředu rychleji, snažíc se dotěrného hocha setřást. Avšak marně.

***

Po snídani a měsíční prohlídce, kterou musel každý agent pravidelně absolvovat, aby si mohli být jistí jeho zdravotní způsobilostí a fyzickou zdatností, vklouzl Jisung tak, jako pokaždé, když měl čas, do laboratoří.

Nebyl zaměřený na výrobu výbušnin, analyzování organických i anorganických vzorků, či zjišťování totožnosti lidí jen z jejich vlasu, ale to mu nezabránilo být podobnými věcmi fascinovaný a sem tam se i něco přiučit (například výroba ručního granátu, ale i složitých kyselin, které se daly celkem šetrně využít při misích, nebyla vůbec od věci).

Kromě toho, všichni v laboratoři ho dobře znali a vždy se k němu chovali, jak nejlépe mohli, nemluvě o jejich trpělivosti. Přece jenom, ne každý by zůstal chladný i potom, co by někdo jako Jisung třikrát za sebou něco rozbil. (Naposledy to odnesly dvě zkumavky a jeden lihový kahan, jenž už byl naštěstí pěkně starý, takže jej nebyla taková škoda.)

Nejprve vstoupil do malé, světlé místnosti, kde si boty překryl návleky vytaženými z krabice u zdi. Nasoukal se do bílého, plandavého pláště ke kolenům, který doposud visel vedle mnoha dalších na drobných háčcích a jehož rukávy mu byly dlouhé. Nakonec sundal z poličky, na níž měl vždy problém dosáhnout, protože nepatřil zrovna k vysokým jednatelům, laboratorní brýle z plexiskla, přes něž byly přehozeny gumové rukavice.

I ty si rychle nasadil a přemístil se k zavřeným dveřím, přikládajíc k destičce vedle nich své zápěstí. Zelená a Jisung bez potíží prošel dovnitř (ani se neptejte, jak se mu podařilo získat povolení ke vstupu do laboratoří, pro hrubou představu řekněme jen, že trpělivost některých členů organizace, není stejně železná jako ta laborantů).

Propletl se mezi několika stoly, stolky a stojany, neopomínajíc pozdravit všechny kolem. Nezastavil se ani u mikroskopů, ani u obsáhlé sbírky Petriho misek, jež obsahovaly množství různých látek, a dokonce ani u stolů, kde laboranti za zpevněnými tabulemi skla, s ochrannými štíty a pevnými, koženými rukavicemi pracovali na nových typech výbušnin.

Destinace, do které mířil, skrývala jemu nejsympatičtější odvětví, a to sice výzkum a vývoj nových kyselin a jedů. Zde si dřepl na první kolečkovou židli, kterou uviděl, a nohama se odrazil, přejíždějíc na ní skrze prostornou místnost k jednomu konkrétnímu cíli. Za pár okamžiků opěradlo židle narazilo do osoby, jež se skláněla pro něco k zemi. Ta se převážila a s vyjeknutím skončila na zemi.

Jisung okamžitě propukl v hlasitý smích, pozorujíc staršího chlapce, který se stále válel po podlaze, nemotorně zvedat. Ten ho okamžitě zpražil pohledem, zatímco si dramaticky odprášil plášť. Posunul své brýle výše na hřbetě nosu a nemotorně se zvedl.

Avšak jakmile stanul nohama pevně na zemi, jeho přísný výraz se proměnil ve vřelý úsměv, vskutku něco, co by udělal pouze někdo z laboratoří. Jisung se na oplátku zakřenil taky a aby konverzace nestála, vypustil jednu z běžných otázek.

„Něco novýho?" Na to hoch před ním entusiasticky pokýval hlavou.

„Vlastně ano, pojď se mnou!" Bez otálení chytl Jisungovu ruku a rychle ho táhl k velkému dřevěnému stolu s několika kádinkami a spoustou dalšího harampádí. Kádinky však nevypadaly, že by byly vyrobeny z běžného skla, jako tomu v obyčejných případech bývalo a po bližším přezkoumání Jisung shledal sklo tvrzeným. To vzbudilo jeho pozornost.

„Počkej tady, jen si něco najdu." Ukázal na něj chlapec, jenž už stihl pustit jeho loket a mířil o pár metrů dál k několika krabicím, v nichž bylo spoustu různorodého harampádí, dávajíc si pozor, aby po cestě nekopl nebo neshodil jednu z mnoha jedovatých rostlin, jež zde byly pěstovány na získávání nebezpečných extraktů.

Jisung jen pokýval hlavou a vrátil se ke zkoumání konkrétní kádinky. _,Proč je vyrobená z tvrzenýho skla?'_ Proběhlo mu hlavou, zatímco zpovzdálí zaujatě pozoroval její obsah. Jednalo se o čirou látku bez očividného zápachu, na první pohled by si nezkušený člověk řekl, že je to obyčejná voda, ale Jisungovi bylo jasné, že to nejspíš nebude ten případ.

Netrvalo dlouho a hoch se vrátil, spokojený výraz opět přítomen, v jedné ruce třímajíc odolné ochranné rukavice a na druhé balancujíc s malou kartonovou škatulí, plnou čehosi, co nebyl Jisung schopný spolehlivě identifikovat, protože chlapcova ruka byla vzhledem k jeho výšce umístěna celkem vysoko nad zemí mimo Jisungovo zorné pole.

Jak by ne, když měl dlouhán před ním něco přes metr osmdesát a oproti drobnému Jisungovi se tyčil ke stropu jako jeden z jeho sloupů. Avšak až na Jaeho alarmující výšku nebylo na hochovi pranic strašidelného.

Byl to prostě dlouhán s dobrým srdcem, který si skvěle sedl s Jisungovou energickou povahou, jež se ale dala jednoduše potlačit ve chvíli, kdy před něj bylo postaveno něco zajímavého, to se Jisung rázem proměnil z rozjařeného pětiletého floutka v tichého, pozorného žáka.

Trávíc s mladším chlapcem spoustu hodin v laboratoři, už ani nelpěl na tom, aby Jisung používal respektativní oslovení hyung. Jae z toho stejně nikdy nic nezískal a po prvním týdnu, kdy se Jisung začal motat kolem a nebral ohledy na jakoukoliv uctivou mluvu, i přes neustálé napomínání starších (oslovení hyung si u něj v celé laboratoři vydobyl snad jen Wonpil, a i to byl běh na dlouhou trať), své úsilí raději vzdal.

Místo toho, aby se snažil zjistit, co Jae nesl v kartonové krabici, uznal za vhodné, zajímat se spíše o obsah kádinky. Měl téměř nezvladatelnou tendenci, vyzkoušet na vlastní kůži, co kapalina uměla, ale tyto choutky raději potlačil a místo praktického ukázky se zeptal.

„Jae? Co je v tý kádince?"

Obrátil se na dlouhána, jenž opatrně pokládal papírovou bednu na desku stolu, lehce ťukajíc nehtem ukazováčku do stěny drobné nádobky, což rozeznělo nepatrný dotyk v tiché cinknutí. To donutilo Jaeho znepokojeně vzhlédnout od krabice, oči navrch hlavy.

„Nesat! Teda aspoň ne bez pořádnejch rukavic. Vážně bych neměl podobné věci nechávat na tak otevřenejch prostorech." Podrbal se na zátylku, zatímco Jisung pro jistotu udělal krok zpátky. Jeho zvědavost se s hochovo poslední větou ještě zdvojnásobila.

Jae se úlevně usmál. „Tak je to lepší." Pokýval spokojeně hlavou, ale poté se zastavil. Zřejmě si něco uvědomil. „Když už si na to takhle šáhnul, tak mě napadá, že sem ti to chtěl původně ukázat. Víš, jak se tu v poslední době pracovalo na tom novym typu kyseliny? Tak to je tohle." Poukázal na kádinku a Jisungovi nad novou informací zazářily oči.

„Vážně?!"

Od Jaeho se mu dostalo pouze souhlasného ,Hmmm', načež si navlékl ony rukavice a začal vyprazdňovat obsah škatule, v níž vlastně téměř nic nebylo, až na tři destičky z odlišných materiálů. První se jevila jako obyčejné sklo, druhá byla očividně ze dřeva a poslední musela být z žuly, pokud se Jisung nemýlil. Mlčky pozoroval a čekal na vysvětlení.

Jae se opatrně netáhl pro kádinku a ohleduplně ji uchopil. „Myslim, že místo zdlouhavého vysvětlování ti radši ukážu, čim je zvláštní." Prohodil a přisunul si první destičku, tu ze dřeva. Naklonil zkumavku a nechal několik kapek dopadnout na hladký povrch destičky, ihned pozorujíc, jak se v ní vskutku závažnou rychlostí vyžírá díra. Jisung stále potichu pozoroval všechno dění před ním. Upřímně, čekal víc, spoustu kyselin se dokázalo propálit skrze dřevo, možná pomaleji, ale přece. Avšak rozhodl se vytrvat a zjistit, co přijde dál.

Jae vzal druhou destičku, tentokrát ze skla. A opět pár kapek. Jisung zpozorněl, tím se přece nemůže propálit, ne?

Jakmile přišla tekutina do styku se sklem, tiše to zasyčelo a společně s dírou, jež se začala pod kyselinou tvořit, se dokořán otevřely i Jisungovy oči. Netrvalo dlouho a proces se zastavil, zanechávajíc po sobě zhruba čtyř centimetrovou proláklinu. _,Tak málo žíraviny, a tak velká díra.'_ Pomyslel si.

„Už asi chápeš, proč byla v kádince z tvrzenýho skla, že jo? Z nějakýho neznámýho důvodu je v tvrzenym skle něco, co zabraňuje jeho rozkladu i pod náporem týhle potvory."

Jaeho hlas vyrušil Jisunga z jeho udiveného stavu. Stále zaražený z toho, čeho byl před chvílí svědkem, otočil svou hlavou na vyššího chlapce, pokyvujíc. Jae se jen potutelně usmál.

„Počkej, až uvidíš tohle."

Prohlásil sebevědomě, přesunujíc ruku s kádinkou k žulové destičce. A skutečně, kyselina začala ihned reagovat, žula pod ní mizejíc stejně, jako třísky dřeva. Jisungova brada spadla až k podlaze. Ještě notnou chvíli potom, co žíravina přestala pracovat, zůstal přimražený na místě.

Poté však něco kliklo v jeho mozkovně a Jae si všimnul nenápadného záblesku v hochových očích, a proto raději rychle položil kádinku v případě, že by se s ním příliš rozjařený Jisung, který se co nevidět objeví, rozhodl třást jako minule, když přišel s něčím, co jej nadchlo.

A doopravdy netrvalo dlouho a Jisung kolem něj vesele poskakoval a bombardoval svého hyunga zvídavými otázkami. Jae nemohl jinak než se zasmát, přimět Jisunga, aby se alespoň trochu zklidnil, a nakonec mu odpovědět na všechny jeho otázky.

Takto vydrželi deklamovat pěkných pár minut, až je vyrušilo zapípání, jež vycházelo z Jisungových hodinek. Jisung si ihned vyhrnul rukáv, zkoumajíc, co se děje. Jakmile se malá obrazovka hodinek rozsvítila, zjistil, že mu přišla zpráva o nové misi.

Zaujatě ji rozklikl a brzy se dozvěděl, o co se jedná. Nešlo o nijak zvlášť komplikovaný úkol, dokonce nesl označení D, jež se užívalo pro druhou nejjednodušší misi, která byla na škále misí k mání. 

Prolétl pohledem popis práce a zkontroloval, kdy, kde a s kým úkol splní.

Nad jménem, jež zde bylo napsáno se ušklíbl. Tak to vypadá, že počínaje čtvrtkem, stráví pár dní o samotě s Minhem, někde ve východním hvozdu, zhruba osm set kilometrů od organizace.

***

Na druhé straně Minho, který se doposud utápěl v grafech, faktech a dalších získaných informacích společně s několika dalšími pracovníky, si neodpustil otrávené zaskuhrání, když zjistil, s kým bude mít tu čest při plnění jeho další mise.

Nebylo to tak, že mladšího chlapce nenáviděl, či k němu choval jakékoliv náznaky zášti, koneckonců ze všech jeho aktuálních devíti 'bratrů' byl právě s Jisungem nejdéle, jelikož se poznali ještě dříve, než se objevil Chan a začali se nazývat Stray Kids.

Dokonce by si troufal říct, že s Jisungem udržoval jakési pevné pouto, které však bylo skryté pod nespočtem posměšných poznámek a častého dobírání.

Jeho nechuť do spolupráce s Jisungem pramenila spíš ze zkušenosti, protože kdykoliv se s hochem ocitl na misi a vůbec se s ním musel potýkat přímo po delší časový interval, vyžadovalo to mnoho pevné vůle a mentální energie, a to považoval Minho za zbytečně úmorné.

Mít Jisunga stále na očích a při tom se na něco soustředit bylo zkrátka příliš náročné pro Minhovu lenivou povahu. Sic Jisung dokázal být smrtelně vážný, když přišlo na mise, stále se neubránil jeho tendenci vázat s druhým chlapcem nesmyslné konverzace, prakticky pořád o něčem vykládajíc, což jednoduše nesedělo s Minhovou zálibou v přesné, tiché a rychlé práci.

No, alespoň měl den pár dalších hodin na to, aby se psychicky připravil.

***

Po zkráceném osvětlení situace, které přišlo poté, co se neslyšně provlékli do apartmánu a s úlevou, že si jich Changbin ani Felix, jež byli zalezlí v jejich pokojích, nevšimli, Chan s Woojinem ještě chvíli seděli ne šedovláskově posteli, tiše rozjímajíc o něčem i o ničem.

„Takže si jí konečně potkal, co?"

Promluvil po pár minutách Woojin a svými slovy udělal přítrž poklidnému tichu, jež se doposud rozpínalo po místnosti.

„Hmmm."

Odpověděl Chan a na tvář se mu vplížil upřímný úsměv, který rozehřál Woojinovo nitro. Dovolil si okamžik ušetřit na pouhé pozorování šedovlasého hocha, obdivujíc jeho uvolněné rysy. Bylo štěstí, že Chan hleděl někam do prostoru před ním, protože by si jinak stoprocentně všiml Woojinových očí, na sekundu přilepených na jeho měkkých rtech. Avšak Woojin se ihned vzpamatoval a na chvíli si chtěl za svou nezhýralou okázalost vlepit pořádnou facku, ale najednou něco v jeho mozkovně přeskočilo a on místo sobě, věnoval ostrý pohlavek Chanovi.

„Au!"

Vyjekl Chan překvapeně, prudce se otáčejíc na staršího hocha.

„Za co to sakra bylo?!"

Vykřikl ublíženě a schytal druhý pohlavek.

„Dokud sem poblíž, žádný klení Christophere."

Stanovil Woojin přísně a nasupeně se na Chana podíval. Ten jen vyfoukl přebytečný vzduch z plic a sám pro sebe si tiše zamumlal: „Vždyť to ani nebylo pořádně sprostý."

„Za to, že si mě i Felixe vystrašil."

Chan mu věnoval tázavý pohled, avšak rychle mu došlo, co tím Woojin myslel a místo jakékoliv výmluvy vyšlo z jeho úst tiché ,Promiň.', vtahujíc staršího hocha do všeříkajícího objetí. Poté si ale vzpomněl na tašku s oblečením, která ještě stále nenašla svého majitele a rychle se od Woojina odtáhl, vstávajíc z postele a popadajíc onen předmět do ruky.

Dopis, jenž byl adresovaný Changbinovi, stihl už předtím uschovat do jednoho ze svých přeplněných šuplíků u stolu v pracovně, doufajíc, že ho zde v budoucnu s trochou štěstí najde. Utrousil rychlé ,Vezmu to Changbinovi.' a zanechal Woojina samotného v pokoji.

Jakmile vyklouzl ze dveří, vydal se k Changinově pokoji. Než však stihl dorazit k jeho dveřím, otevřely se ty naproti, z nichž vypochodoval rozjařený Felix. Jeho úsměv ale rychle vybledl, když spatřil Chana. Oči se mu otevřely do kořán a pomalu došel až k němu, podezřívavě dloubajíc do jeho hrudi, aby se přesvědčil, že není obětí halucinací, z toho zkyslého mléka, které zhruba před půl hodinou otestoval.

Narazil na něj v lednici, když jako obvykle kontroloval její obsah a neinformovaný o jeho stavu, napil se rovnou z krabice, dřív, než si stihl uvědomit, že s ním není něco v pořádku.

Shledal Chanovo tělo vcelku realistickým, avšak stále si nebyl stoprocentně jistý, a proto si nejprve promnul oči a následné se štípl do ušního boltce. Chan celou scénu pobaveně pozoroval, sic netušil, o co se Felix snaží.

„Jsi to ty?" Zeptal se po chvíli Felix, pořád úplně něvěříc svému zraku. Chan se uchechtl.

„Jestli myslíš mě, tak ano, sem to já."

Souhlasil s pihatým chlapcem. Ten se na chvíli zarazil, ale hned na to padnul Chanovi kolem krku. Ten ho bez problémů několikrát otočil kolem dokola a oba se začali srdečně smát.

„Promiň, že ses musel bát." Na to Felix pouze zavrtěl hlavou.

„Hlavně, že jsi zpátky." Prohlásil a pustil staršího hocha, usmívajíc se od ucha k uchu. „A kde si vůbec byl?" Zeptal se zaujatě. Chan přesunul svůj pohled od Felixova obličeje někam za něj, shledávajíc dveře do pokoje vpravo pootevřené a v nich drobnou siluetu chlapce. Changbin.

Zřejmě jej upoutal hluk, který oba hoši vydávali a rozhodl se zjistit, co se děje. Jakmile se však jeho směrem otočil i Felix, rychle zabouchl dveře a zmizel uvnitř.

„Vlastně sem byl Changbinovi pro tohle." Poukázal na velkou tašku. Felix se na ní podíval a chápavě kývl. Na rozdíl od Woojina neměl žádné podezření, což značně ulehčilo Chanovu situaci.

***

Hned, jak byl odhalen, Changbin se hbitě schoval za dveřmi, zahanben, že byl nachytán a doufal, že se chlapci nerozhodnou ukázat. Ale to by ovšem nebyla jeho smůla, kdyby se po pár minutách neotevřely dveře dokořán (což mimochodem Changbina značně vyděsilo) a v nich stál Chan, v jedné ruce velkou tašku a na druhé zavěšeného Felixe.

Oba se usmívali a Changbin na okamžik znervózněl. Co po něm chtěli? Dřív, než se stačil sám zeptat, Chan natáhl svou ruku s taškou před sebe a promluvil.

„Tohle sem ti přines. Je to tvoje oblečení. Teď už budeš mít co nosit." Changbin jen pokýval hlavou, rozvážně se přibližujíc k Chanovi a přebírajíc své věci.

„Díky." Řekl odměřeně a pokusil se alespoň trochu usmát, aby nepůsobil tak nepřívětivě. Chan pouze zavrtěl hlavou a dodal: „Za nic, až tady bude někdo z tvýho pokoje, zeptej se jich, jestli by ti udělali nějaký to místo ve skříni, já se tam radši hrabat nebudu." Poskytl Changbinovi instrukce a zmizel s Felixem za dveřmi, respektujíc Changbinovo soukromí.

Changbin se bez otálení posadil na posteli a začal se prohrabovat ve velké tašce, ujišťujíc se, že se vskutku jedná o jeho oblečení. _,To byl Chan v mym baráku?'_ Napadlo jej. Jak jinak by také jeho věci získal. Nad touto myšlenkou celkem znervózněl.

Usuzujíc, že bude lepší převléci se do svého vlastního oblečení, aby náhodou nikoho nepobuřoval nošením jejich věcí, vytáhl z tašky první černé, plandavé tepláky a tričko s krátkým rukávem (samozřejmě černé barvy), jež mělo na zádech velký bílý nápis ,Fuck it all'. Vskutku výstižná slova, která občas přesně odrážela Changbinovu náladu.

Nad nápisem se pozastavil, vzpomínajíc si na matku, jež s tím striktně nesouhlasila, označujíce podobné věci za vulgární a zprvu Changbinovi zakazovala triko nosit (avšak nakonec usoudila, že Changbin bude mít i tak svou vlastní hlavu a nechala nápis nápisem a Changbina Changbinem). K jeho potěšení nalezl na dně tašky jednu ze svých oblíbených kšiltovek, a proto neváhal a rychle si ji nasadil, majíc ze sebe lepší pocit a cítíc se o nějaké to procento sebevědoměji.

Pomalu se blížil čas oběda, a tak ho brzy na to vyzvedli Woojin, Chan a Felix a všichni společně vyrazili do jídelny.

***

Na rozdíl od ostatních, kteří prožívali svůj další den v organizaci, tak, jako obvykle (no možná až na Changbina, pro něhož bylo všechno absolutně nové), Jeongin zažíval peklo a měl dokonce tu čest se samotným satanem.

Od chvíle, co na něj nešťastnou náhodou narazil v jedné z chodeb, se živelného Yedama nemohl zbavit. Chlapec ho pronásledoval úplně všude (dokonce když si Jeongin potřeboval odskočit a konečně myslel, že se Yedam nechá odbýt, hoch na něj čekal před toaletami), neustále plácajíc nesmysly, jež Jeongina ani v nejmenším nezajímaly. Měl tohle zapotřebí?

Za tu dobu, co se snažil Yedama všemožně setřást a odradit, se ani nenadál, kolik času uplynulo a ve chvíli, kdy se podíval na své hodinky a zjistil, že je čas oběda, nemohl věřit vlastním očím. Jistě, Yedam byl z jistého úhlu pohledu nesnesitelný, ale minuty strávené s ním ubíhaly až překvapivě rychle.

Jeongin se zastavil na další z mnoha svých cest do neznáma, jež měly za cíl pouze se Yedama zbavit, unavený a uchozený. Nestačil hrubý trénink, kterým si musel projít, on si ještě jako třešničku na dort dal několik kilometrů chodeb navíc, protože se nebyl schopný s chlapcem vypořádat jinak než útěkem, jenž očividně nezabíral. Unaveně vydechl a byl si jistý, že jeho další destinací bude jídelna, ať už s Yedamem nebo bez něj.

„Copak, copak, snad nejsi uchozený, kamaráde? Já myslel, že je zábava chodit křížem krážem po JYP." Ozval se Yedamův posměšný hlas, čímž si vysloužil zlostný pohled od Jeongina.

„Že by byla liška naštvaná?" Ušklíbl se. Načež se k němu Jeongin otočil zády.

„Pro tvou informaci je čas oběda a já si jídlo nenecham ujít. A ty bys měl radši zmizet, než poznáš, co doopravdy rozzlobená liška dokáže." Procedil mezi zuby a vydal se směrem, kudy vedla do jídelny nejkratší cesta.

„La pardon."

Prohodil pobaveně Yedam a i přes hochovy výstrahy následoval v jeho šlépějích.

Po pár minutách svižné chůze stanuli v obrovské místnosti. Jeongin na nic nečekal a zamířil přímo k výdejnímu oknu, popadajíc tác a hůlky. Yedam samozřejmě za ním, opakujíc všechny jeho akce.

Když se i s jídlem dopotácel k jednomu z menších stolů, úlevně se svezl na měkký podsedák židle, rychlostí světla rozbalujíc hůlky a zabořujíc je do teplého pokrmu. Nikde tu zatím nespatřil nikoho z týmu, a tak se rozhodl usadit hezky o samotě. Oni se časem objeví.

Netrvalo však dlouho a uslyšel bouchnutí tácu o stůl a následné šoupání židle. Vzhlédl v naději, že je to jeden z jeho hyungů, ale jeho přání byla rázem smetena spolu s uvolněním, které pocítil poté, co si do pusy umístil první sousto, protože se naproti němu neposadil nikdo jiný než Bang Yedam s jeho úšklebkem jako obvykle přítomným.

Udělal si pohodlí a absolutně ignorujíc všechny Jeonginovo jedovaté pohledy, spokojeně se pustil do svého vlastního pokrmu.

„To v jižnim křídle nemáte vlastní jídelnu nebo co?" Zeptal se otráveně a Yedam pouze nezaujatě pokrčil rameny, ale brzy na to se zase vítězně ušklíbl.

„To je poprvé, co ses mě na něco zeptal sám od sebe." Jeongin protočil oči, v duchu se modlíc k někomu z jeho týmu, kdo by se zde mohl zrovna teď objevit a zachránit ho od otravného Yedama. Vlastně by stačil i padající klavír, jako v těch přitroublých seriálech, které vždy sledoval s Jisungem a Hyunjinem, jež vždy uvěznil jeho oběť pod svým těžkým dřevěným tělem.

„Poprvý a naposled." Odvětil nepříjemně, vsouvajíc si do úst další sousto. Několik minut bylo mezi oběma chlapci naprosté ticho, což Jeongina samo o sobě dost překvapilo. Zřejmě byl Yedam zticha jen tehdy, když byl zaměstnaný jídlem. Takto setrvali ještě nějakou dobu, než to Jeonginovi nedalo a čistě ze zvědavosti se zase na něco zeptal.

„Proč tu vůbec bejváš tak často?" Pronesl, bez jakýchkoliv známek záště či zloby. Yedam se ani neobtěžoval vzhlédnout od svého poloprázdného talíře a neodpustil si krátkou poznámku.

„Už ses mě sám od sebe zeptal podruhý." Jeongin vypustil přebytečný vzduch z plic, neopovažujíc se vypálit na Yedama zpátky.

„Jinak dost často sem chodim trénovat a taky sem takovej menší poslíček."

„Trénovat? Na co se specializuješ?"

„Třetí otázka..."

„Ale no tak, jako by ses ty nikdy na nic nezeptal." Yedam jen zavrtěl hlavou a usmál se.

„Univerzál, dělám od všeho trochu, proto chodim na pár lekcí sem, v jižním křídle některý tréninkový místnosti chybí. Krom toho, vaše velká tréninková hala je tak třikrát větší než ta naše a jsou tu i lepší obědy." Pronesl, jako by to bylo něco úplně normálního a dál se věnoval zbytku pomalu vychládájícího pokrmu před ním, zatímco Jeongin na něj zíral s vytřeštěnýma očima.

To bylo poprvé, co na své oči krom Chana viděl ještě nějakého dalšího univerzálního agenta. Lidi jako oni byli povětšinou výjimečně inteligentní a schopní v mnoha směrech (také dost vzácní). Nechyběla ani jejich houževnatost a schopnost rychle se přizpůsobovat v obtížných situacích. Dalo by se říci, že byli ze všech jednatelů nejflexibilnější. Často se také stávali lídry vícečlenných operativních skupin. To byl právě Chanův případ.

„P-Počkej. Ty jsi univerzál? Kromě Chana jsem nikoho dalšího nikdy nepotkal. Jak to, že tě nepřiřadili do Stray Kids?" Jeongin to nechápal a zřejmě si měl dávat pozor na svůj zvědavostí ovládaný jazyk, protože chlapcova doposud sebevědomá a veselá fasáda vybledla, zanechávajíc před ním úplně jiného Yedama, který ani v nejmenším neodrážel jeho sarkastické já, s nímž byl Jeongin doposud obeznámen.

„Záleží na tom?" Vypadlo z něj po chvíli a z jeho úst vyšlo suché uchechtnutí. Hned na to se zvedl, složil hůlky na tác a zase se poťouchle ušklíbl.

„Máš pravdu, asi bych měl jít, určitě mě shání." S těmito slovy popadl tác, prudce se otočil a odcházel odevzdat své špinavé nádobí. Jeongin si všiml, že když si stoupnul, část jeho oběda stále nebyla dojedená. _,Řekl jsem něco špatně?'_ Proběhlo Jeonginovi hlavou.

„Počkej!" Natáhl za rychle se vzdalujícím Yedamem ruku, jako by se snažil na odcházejícího hocha dosáhnout. Avšak ten mu nevěnoval ani nejmenší pohled, bez dalších zbytečných slov opouštějíc jídelnu, zanechávajíc v ní zaskočeného Jeongina s paží stále nataženou do prostoru.

„Stalo se něco?"

Ozvalo se zpoza něj, což jej účinně vytrhlo z jeho zvláštního transu. Obrátil se, jen aby spatřil Chana, Woojina, Felixe a Changbina, který se neochotně vlekl za nimi. Pravděpodobně jediná věc, jež ho stále držela s chlapci byl fakt, že oni věděli, kde dostat jídlo a on si tím prozatím nebyl tak stoprocentně jistý.

„Ne, nic." Zakroutil hlavou a věnoval jim jeden ze svých vřelých úsměvů, kterým zamaskoval cokoliv, co se mu zrovna honilo hlavou.


	10. Testy - část 2.

Když ve středu, v sedm hodin ráno, Changbin vylezl po pár minutách přemlouvání sebe sama z postele, nemohl jinak, než vzpomenout na včerejší odpoledne, jež proběhlo (dokonce i z jeho úhlu pohledu) vcelku hladce, což bylo samo o sobě překvapující, a ve chvíli, kdy sám uznal, že si okamžiky s rozjařenými hochy víceméně užil, byl ještě třikrát tolik zaskočený.

Zvykal si až příliš rychle, a to jej značně děsilo.

Avšak i přes onen špatný pocit, se neubránil drobnému úsměvu, který mu rozkvetl na rtech. Vzpomínka na Jisunga, jenž si bůhví odkud přinesl masivní porci toustů, když se zhruba ve tři vrátil do apartmánů (Do té doby byl Changbin v bytě pouze s Felixem a Woojinem, jelikož Chan někam zmizel hned po obědě a Jeongin měl další trénink. Ostatní potkal až večer.) a to, co přišlo potom, ho prostě nemohlo zanechat chladným, sebevíc se snažil.

No uznejte, kdo by neumíral smíchy ještě několik hodin potom, co by viděl jednoho ze svých spolupracovníků zadušeného na toustu vyprázdnit krabici prošlého mléka (dřív, než stačil Felix nebo Changbin Jisunga varovat, bylo pozdě) a následně její obsah nosem vysmrknout společně s kusy rozžvýkaného toustového chleba na kuchyňskou linku. – Vskutku záživná podívaná, po níž si byl Changbin jistý, že už nikdy nesáhne na desku, jež onen nechutný smrkanec schytala.

Pro Jisunga to byl nejspíš traumatický a velice bolestivý zážitek, ale Changbina s Felixem to složilo natolik, že skočili jeden na druhém schouleni na podlaze, neschopní popadnout dech a vyloudit něco smysluplnějšího než pofidérní přidušené chrochtání s občasným zaskučením, zatímco Woojin se klepajíc smíchem snažil utřít spoušť, kterou Jisung napáchal. (Nad tím se pak za hlasitých protestů Jisunga bavili i celý zbytek odpoledne.)

Zavrtěl hlavou nad poťouchlými myšlenkami a raději potichu, protože Jeongin stále spal (včerejšek mu dal vskutku zabrat, a když se v devět konečně dostal do apartmánu, bez jediného slova zmizel ve svém pokoji a z posledních sil ulehl do Hyunjinovy postele, jelikož neměl energii na to, aby se po schůdkách vydrásal do té své vlastní a usnul), došel až k velkému šatníku, kde mu Hyunjin a Jisung velkoryse poskytli několik svých poliček a pár ramínek.

Opatrně vytáhl něco na sebe a stále v pyžamu a oblečením v ruce opustil pokoj, hledajíc čistý ručník, aby si mohl dopřát sprchu.

Kupodivu se mu povedlo trefit zrovna okamžik, kdy koupelnu nikdo neokupoval, takže rychle vykonal ranní hygienu a zamířil do obýváku, neuvědomujíc si, že by zde mohl někdo pořád být. A vskutku, když vstoupil do místnosti, z gauče na něj vzhlédl Seungmin, na jehož klíně měl položenou hlavu Hyunjin, jenž na Changbina unaveně zamžoural a zamával.

Changbin na ně na chvíli tázavě koukal, ale poté si uvědomil, že se nejspíš chová dosti neslušně a raději pozdravil, načež se Seungmin usmál a pozdravil jej nazpět, zatímco Hyunjin jen nenápadně pokýval hlavou a zavřel oči, nadále se nestarajíc o okolní svět a spokojeně si pobrukujíc melodii písničky, když Seungminovy prsty jemně proběhly jeho vlasy.

Po chvíli v kuchyni zpozoroval Chana, jenž se marně snažil nalézt něco k snědku v prázdné lednici. S několika kroky k šedovlasému hochovi spatřil ve stínu posuvných dveří tiše posedávat Minha u malého dřevěného stolu spolu s Jisungem, jenž kvůli ranním hodinám, které líně plynuly v nezastavitelném víru času, postrádal svou obvyklou živelnou jiskru i chuť k rozhovoru, chvilku, co chvilku nechávajíc svá víčka sevřít v prohnutou čáru, zatímco se jeho řasy lehce dotýkaly chlapcových měkkých tváří a s každým ospalým zamrkáním měla jeho hlava tendenci naklonit se k jedné straně, vždy na okamžik probouzejíc chlapce k životu, ale brzy zase zanechávajíc Jisunga spadnout hlouběji do říše snů.

Atmosféra v apartmánu byla neobyčejně poklidná, vřelá a vítající. Changbinovi dokázala připomenout chladná zimní rána, kdy jako malý hoch vždy se svou huňatou dekou kolem ramen opatrně přecházel ze svého pokoje do obýváku, kde pokaždé seděl někdo z jeho rodičů. Když spatřili Changbina, něžně jej přizvali k nim, opatrně ho zvedajíce na svůj klín a oba zabalujíce do teplé deky, beze slova proneseného do uklidňujícího ticha trávíc hodiny a hodiny v hřejivém objetí. Najednou měl chuť udělat to samé i teď. Bez zbytečných poznámek si sednout a zažít s kýmkoliv, i kdyby to bylo jen pár minut, něco podobného.

Nad něčím takovým pobaveně zatřásl hlavou. Jaké to absurdní představy. Vytrhl se ze svého vlastního světa, aby zjistil, že na něj v celku z malé vzdálenosti zírá Chan, obavy a velký otazník přilepen přímo vprostřed jeho tváře.

Náhlé uvědomění jej donutilo couvnout o pár centimetrů dozadu a rozpačitě putovat očima po okolním prostoru, když mu došlo, že nejspíš musel několik minut stát přimražený na přelomu kuchyně a obýváku, pravděpodobně se usmívajíc jako naprostý idiot bez vysvětlitelného důvodu.

„V pořádku? Byl jsi trochu mimo." Zeptal se Chan zaujatě a Changbin mu věnoval letmý pohled, následován prudkým pokýváním hlavy.

„Ale i když to vypadalo celkem strašidelně, jsem rád, že tě vidim se usmívat." Při těchto slovech se Chanovy koutky vyšplhaly o kousek výše po jeho tváři, vytvářejíc malé ďolíčky v jeho líčkách. Hned na to odtrhl svůj zrak od Changbina a energicky zatleskal, upoutávajíc pozornost zbylého osazenstva.

„Zvedejte se, jdeme do jídelny na snídani." Pronesl rozjařeně a už mizel na chodbu, hledajíc jakýkoliv pár bot, který mu seděl. Changbin onu akci považoval za pobídnutí k tomu, aby udělal totéž, a proto se váhavě vydal spolu s ostatními, jež by obvykle protestovali, kdyby je Chan nutil k činnosti, když mohli jednoduše ležet, ale jelikož se jednalo o potravu, neměl nikdo z nich ani nejmenší připomínku a všichni se do chodby vyřítili stejně rychle, jako Chan, ne-li rychleji.

Nazul si tenisky, o nichž si myslel, že patří jemu (což nebylo zrovna jisté, vzhledem k příšeří, jež opanovalo chodbu) a byl připraven opustit apartmán, snažíc se na sobě nedat ani trochu znát jeho nervozitu, která z něj i přes všechno jeho úsilí ukapávala jako voda z rzí proděravěného boileru.

Zase se kolem něj pro jednou pohybovalo příliš osob najednou, a to ani nebyli všichni. Když už přes tohle téma jednou zakopl, co Jeongin a ostatní? Nepůjdou náhodou s nimi?

Chvíli ho ona myšlenka sžírala uvnitř, další okamžik pálila jeho jazyk a nakonec, když Chan spěšně otevíral dveře, usmyslela si svévolně vyklouznout jeho ústy ven, doprovázená na Changbina hlasitými slovy.

„A co Jeongin a ostatní? Ty s náma nejdou?" Jeho jasnou otázkou společně s hlasitostí přednesu zdá se nepřekvapil jen sám sebe, ale i jeho okolí, protože chlapci ho za těch pár dní, co se znali, moc často mluvit neslyšeli, a když už, tak to většinou byly jednoslovné odpovědi či tiché šeptání a zřídka kdy se na něco zeptal.

První, kdo se zorientoval v situaci, byl Jisung, který se při zmínce o jídle nanejvýš kvapně probral ze svých ranních mdlob, a rozhodl se odpovědět, vykouzlujíc na své tváři velký ujišťující úsměv.

„Woojin s Felixem jsou už nějakou dobu pryč, protože potřebovali vyřešit pár věcí před tvejma fyzickýma testama a Jeongina necháme spát, není to tak, že by mu bylo šest, aby netrefil do jídelny sám potom, co se probudí." Nad poslední poznámkou se Changbin zahanbeně začervenal, protože jemu samotnému bylo sedmnáct a stále si nebyl jistý, kde jídelna leží, i přesto, že do ní už několikrát zavítal. Měl by si pospíšit a udělat něco se svojí pamětí.

Zjišťujíc, že červené líce za něj na Jisungovo monolog neodpoví, sebral poslední kousky nějaké té sebedůvěry a přede všemi kývl.

Nemrhajíce další cenné minuty, které mohli strávit u snídaně, vyrazili do jídelny, přirozeně navazujíce konverzace mezi sebou. Po většinu času se chodbami ozývalo pět hlasů, ale čím blíže byli k jejich vysněné destinaci, tím častěji se s melodickými hlasy ostatních proplétal i ten šestý, hrubší, ale příjemný a v první řadě Changbinův.

Cítil, že provazy, jež svazovaly jeho jazyk i tělo před ostatními hochy pomalu povolovaly a on mohl svobodněji mluvit i jednat, nechat svou povahu vmísit do svých poznámek a akcí, bez toho, aniž by se musel nějak moc strachovat. Byl to dobrý pocit a Changbin oceňoval jeho sladkou příchuť.

~

Po snídani se cesty většiny z nich rozešly, zanechávajíce Changbina pouze s Chanem a Hyunjinem, přislibujíce černovlasému hochovi, že se uvidí později, při jeho fyzických testech. Changbin nechápal, proč by se chtěl jít někdo podívat na to, jak ho zváží, udělají na něm několik standartních testů, a poté ho nechají provádět obyčejná silová cvičení a podobně (s tím byl tedy doposud seznámen a informován, že právě toto je obsah celých fyzických testů), ale nic neřekl. Koneckonců, ať si každý dělá to, co uzná za vhodné.

Opět procházeli nespočtem chodeb, ale Changbin i přes svůj otřesný smysl pro orientaci nenacházel po cestě žádných charakteristických bodů, kterých si předtím všiml při cestě do apartmánů, a tak usoudil, že zřejmě míří někam jinam, avšak tomuto faktu nevěnoval příliš pozornosti, jelikož měl plné ruce práce se špičkováním s Hyunjinem, jehož očividně bavilo žertovně si utahovat z nízkého hocha, což si Changbin samozřejmě nenechal líbit, a když už se alespoň trochu rozpovídal, využil každou příležitost k tomu, aby Hyunjinovi poznámky oplatil sarkastickými narážkami.

Chan, který kráčel před nimi a vedl je neznámo kam, pouze pobaveně poslouchal, nechávajíc se obklopit dobrým pocitem z Changbinovy překvapivě plynulé asociace. Teď stačí jen doufat, že se něco nezvrhne a hochova plynule sílící důvěra v jeho nový tým se nijak nepodvrkne.

Další rány v jeho nevinné, ale přesto tak zvrásněné duši by Changbin těžce snášel a Chan si toho byl více než vědom. Bylo potřeba zacházet s ním, jako s porcelánovou panenkou a zároveň stejně, jako s každým. Chan si však nebyl jistý, jestli si toho byli všichni vědomi. To ale vytřásl z hlavy, protože své rodině bezmezně věřil a v žádném případě nepředpokládal, že by Changbinovi jakkoliv ublížili.

Zanedlouho se přiblížili k jednomu ze stanovišť zdravotnických jednotek, které mělo poskytnuto pevné zázemí, několik místností, jež fungovali jako provizorní sály, tři laboratoře a pár prostorů, kam agenti povětšinou zavítali na běžná vyšetření.

Do jednoho z nich si Chan, Hyunjin a Changbin, který byl zaneprázdněn zíráním na světlý interiér místností, udělali cestu. Tam na ně k Changbinově udivení čekal Felix, neuctivě sedíc na bílém lehátku pro pacienty. Nohy mu nedosáhly na zem, a proto s nimi bezstarostně pohupoval ve vzduchu, chodidly se dotýkajíc podlahy až ve chvíli, kdy si všiml nově příchozích.

Energicky zamával Changbinovým směrem, ten mu akci oplatil nejistým úsměvem.

Chan si to namířil k ženě, jež byla usazená za velkým stolem v rohu místnosti a probírala se nějakými dokumenty, vlasy upraveny do pravidelného drdolu, ani pramínek nikde netrčel. Na očích měla brýle a tělo jí zakrýval plášť. Její obočí bylo lehce svraštěné z koncentrace, rty semknuté do úzké lajny. Chan je zřejmě musel jít ohlásit, protože se s ní zapředl do konverzace.

Changbin ještě na okamžik 'nenápadně' pokukoval po Felixovi, který zaujatě pozoroval dialog mezi šedovláskem a onou ženou, brzy byl však vyrušen Hyunjinovou dlaní, jež kolidovala s jeho zadní částí hlavy až to plesklo. Ihned se na něj nepřívětivě podíval, jen aby byl pozdraven velkým úšklebkem.

„Bacha, aby si nevšimnul, jak tvuj obličej řve 'zíram na tebe'." Popíchl ho Hyunjin a vyšel vstříc Felixovi, v přátelském gestu chytajíc jeho dlaň a nechávajíc jejich ramena lehce narazit do sebe. Oba se nesrozumitelně pozdravili a zakřenili se jeden na druhého. Changbin je mlčky pozoroval, zůstávajíc na stejném místě u dveří.

Setrval zde několik dalších minut, než se k němu přitočila ona žena, jež už ale nepůsobila tak profesionálním dojmem, jelikož se mile usmívala a bez váhání k němu natáhla ruku, naznačujíce, aby ji přijal.

Spěšně se Changbinovi představila a vysvětlila mu situaci, seznamujíce jej s plánovaným průběhem následujících dvou hodin, které měl strávit v této místnosti. Changbin vše poslušně odkýval, nemajíc náladu na odmluvy a kousavé připomínky. Čím rychleji bude mít ony dvě hodiny za sebou, tím líp.

S testy jako takovými neměl nejmenší problém, pouze shledával čas strávený nad nepodstatnými věcmi celkem nudný. Co ho však lehce znepokojovalo, byla přítomnost třech dalších hochů, kteří očividně neměli, co dělat, a proto se nudili stejně, jako on, snažíce nalézt zábavu v pozorování Changbina, což hlavní předmět zájmů značně znervózňovalo, jelikož nebyl zvyklý ani nějak blíže obeznámený s pozorností, jež se aktuálně upírala jeho směrem.

To byl možná také důvod, proč celé dvě hodiny strávil nepřetržitým ošíváním, napnutý a snažíc se jakkoliv vytěsnit fakt, že je neustále sledován alespoň dvěma páry očí.

Minuty ubíhaly pomalu, a když konečně přišel čas Changbinova propuštění a on společně se třemi chlapci (Felix se k nim beze slova připojil) opustil zázemí zdravotnických jednotek, byl zase tichý, jako v den, kdy se do organizace dostal. Po těch traumatických chvilkách ho přešla chuť ke komunikování, což mohlo být způsobeno i lehkou nevolností, kterou pociťoval po odběru krve, ale upřímně, Changbin si sám nebyl jistý a ani o tom nechtěl nějak zvlášť přemýšlet, prostě se necítil dobře, a to bylo to jediné, co potřeboval aktuálně vědět.

Toho si brzo všichni všimli, už jen díky tomu, že Hyunjin vyřkl další ze svých sarkastických pohnutek, ale Changbin se ani neobtěžoval vzhlédnout od svých bot.

Od tohoto incidentu se mezi hochy rozprostřelo naprosté ticho, které setrvalo až do chvíle, kdy stanuli na prahu tréninkové haly, kde je přivítal Woojin s vřelým úsměvem na rtech. Konverzace opět rozkvetla, i když Changbin zřídka kdy něco poznamenal, což bylo možná i tím, že hned, jak se k němu Woojin přiblížil, vecpal mu do ruky jakousi energetickou tyčinku a donutil jej jí zkonzumovat.

Changbin neoponoval, i když měl lehké podezření, že Woojinův skutek nebyl řízený pouze jeho dobrosrdečností. Fyzické testy měl snad za sebou, nebo snad ne? Zamyšleně svraštěl obočí, při čemž ukousnul další kousek tyčinky, jež mimochodem téměř nijak nechutnala a zanechávala v jeho ústech neurčitou, skoro hlinitou pachuť.

Z víru představ a různých úvah ho vyrušila až dlaň, která se z ničeho nic objevila na jeho levém rameni. Hoch sebou překvapením trhnul, ale místo toho, aby se od doteku vzdálil, pouze otočil svou hlavu, zjišťujíc, komu ruka patřila. Vedle něj nestál nikdo jiný než Felix.

„Nad čim přemýšlíš?" Ozval se hluboký hlas a pihaté tváře blonďatého chlapce byly vyzvednuty výše drobným úsměvem. Changbin chvíli hypnotizoval jednu z větších pih, jež si pyšně seděla na Felixově nosu, poté se opovážil vzhlédnout a jeho zrak se na půl cesty potkal s Felixovým. Lehce zavrtěl hlavou. Zůstal zticha, jelikož mu přišlo zbytečné na něco takového odpovídat. Krom toho, Felixovi mohlo být naprosto jedno, co se mu honilo hlavou, a tato otázka mu sama o sobě přišla příliš osobní na zodpovězení.

Pak mu však přišlo, že možná jeho jednání vypadalo lehce neomaleně, a proto se přinutil alespoň oplatit Felixův úsměv, než se vydal za skupinkou chlapců, jež se dala do pohybu a mířila hlouběji do tréninkového prostoru.

Nechávajíce Felixe Felixem, znovu se ponořil do uvažování nad možnými scénáři, jež by mohly v následujících okamžicích nastat. Nebylo přece jenom podezřelé, že byli v tréninkové hale? Co tady tak mohli dělat? – Odpověď se mu naskytla vskutku zanedlouho, když stanul tváří v tvář o dvě hlavy vyššímu a od prvního pohledu silnějšímu agentovi, ruce obvázané hadrovou páskou, s jedinou instrukcí v hlavě, kterou se mu jeho spolupracovníci, jež se všichni i s těmi původně chybějícími shromáždili opodál a společně s dalšími členy organizace upírali své zraky na Changbina.

,Zkus se třicet minut vyhýbat jeho ranám a nijak se nezranit.'

Woojinova slova mu prosvištěla myslí, což jej donutilo naštvaně zavrčet (samozřejmě potichu, aby ho jeho 'protivník' náhodou nezaslechl).

Samozřejmě, že by ho do tréninkové haly nevzali jen tak, vždycky v tom musel být nějaký háček a vzhledem k Changbinově situaci, byl onen háček pěkně pevně zaseknutý. Značně komplikované pokračování fyzických testů, jen co je pravda (fakt, že členům organizace jeho utrpení nejspíše přišlo zábavné, protože se jich kolem prostoru, kde stál Changbin s jeho oponentem, shromáždilo vskutku hodně, raději vytěsnil).

Dřív, než však stačil jakkoliv protestovat či se ještě více naštvat, z davu zvědavých přihlížejících se vynořil drobný dědula s velkými, okrouhlými brýlemi, jež mu seděly na samé špici nosu.

Přistoupil blíže k Changbinovi a osvětlil doposud vcelku zmatenému hochovi vše, co potřeboval vědět, a také ho ujistil, že se nemusí bát vážných zranění, ta prý v podobné aktivitě téměř nehrozila.

To, co mělo Changbina zřejmě uklidnit, ale nijak zvlášť nepomáhalo, jelikož zde pořád bylo ono slůvko téměř, které samo o sobě napovídalo, že k něčemu vážnějšímu už dříve došlo, a ať se Changbin sebevíc nepovažoval za duchaplnou existenci, neměl zapotřebí působit sám sobě bolest. Na to byl příliš vyspělý a troufal si říct i rozumný.

Na spánky mu byla opět připevněna podobná zařízení jako při předchozích testech, s výjimkou toho, že tahle mu nepůsobila ani únavu, ani nevolnost. Poté mu dědek vrazil do ruky těžké, kožené boty se slovy ‚Nazuj si je.' Changbin udělal, jak mu bylo řečeno a odevzdal své tenisky do rukou starého pána.

V následujících okamžicích se stařec opět stáhl do davu lidí, čehož si Chagbin se svojí zmatenou a do jisté míry zakalenou myslí ani nevšiml. Pořád celou situaci vnímal pouze povrchově. Skutečnost se ještě nestihla zažrat hluboko do jeho podvědomí, kde by normálně spustila pomyslný alarm.

Něco s ním donutil dělat až hlasitý výstřel a první rána, která mířila přímo do jeho žaludku. Testy podle všeho započaly.

Changbin vyjekl a chytil se za břicho. Rána v něm vyvolala dávicí reflex a on málem vyzvrátil svojí snídani i nechutnou tyčinku. Agresivně se rozkašlal a jeho vize se na pár okamžiků rozdvojila. Cítil pronikavou bolest.

S touto přesně mířenou ranou utichl jakýkoliv povyk v hale, teď už se ozývalo jen vyděšené šeptání, několik prudkých nádechů a šokovaných vyjeknutí. Toho si však Changbin ve svém stavu nebyl vědom.

Hlava mu poklesla a ramena se pomalu přibližovala k zemi, zatímco se na něj řítila další rána, o které však ani v nejmenším nevěděl. Byl příliš soustředěný na nepříjemné pálení a pulsování v jeho břišní části na to, aby si něčeho všiml.

Předtím, než jej však stihla pěst druhého agenta zasáhnout, ozvalo se sborově osm hlasů, jež naráz z plných plic zakřičely jeho jméno.

„Changbine!"

Nad pronikavým zněním jeho jména se mu rozšířily zornice a na chvíli zapomněl na ostrou bolest, kterou pociťoval. V poslední vteřině procitl, otevírajíc své přivřené oči dokořán, což mu umožnilo spatřit paži jeho protivníka. Bez váhání se sehnul k zemi a úspěšně se vyklonil z trajektorie prudké rány.

Neměl však času nazbyt, jelikož se na něj vzápětí řítilo koleno. Adrenalin se mu rozlil po těle a donutil jej pohnout všemi svaly a opět uhnout. Tentokrát uskočil o kus dozadu, čímž zmařil útočníkův pokus o zásah.

V hale se ihned rozpoutal chaos a mnoho lidí začalo hlasitě jásat. Mezi nimi i osmice hochů, jímž se na tvářích objevily úlevné úsměvy a hlasitě vískali jeden přes druhého.

Radost všech ostatních ale ani v nejmenším neřešila problém, před kterým teď Changbin stál. Byl rychlý a vcelku hbitý, ani jeho reflexy nebyly vůbec špatné, ale to ani jeho soupeře. Krom toho, druhý agent měl něco důležitého, co Changbin zcela postrádal. – Dlouholetý trénink. Nedělal zbytečné pohyby, které by jej unavovaly a vždy mířil přesně. Dokázal rychle zhodnotit situaci a přijít s novým útokem, a ať se jeho pěstím Changbin vyhnul kolikrát chtěl, téměř bez jakékoliv prodlevy zaútočil znovu.

Podle všeho byl také v mnohem lepší fyzické kondici než drobný černovlásek, a tak mu nedělalo problém se se svým masivním, vypracovaným tělem pohybovat dlouho ve stabilní a účinné rychlosti.

Zato Changbin už po dvou minutách neustálého vyhýbání se zdaleka nekončícím útokům nemohl popadnout dech. Začal dělat zbrklá rozhodnutí, díky čemuž si vysloužil několik dalších bolestivých zásahů, které mu rozhodně neusnadňovaly pohyb. Po chvíli si také uvědomil, že citelně zpomaluje, což rozhodně nebyla dobrá zpráva. Byla to otázka maximálně tří minut. Tak málo času stačilo do jeho vyčerpání.

Changbin nebyl sám, kdo si všiml svého zpomalení, ba naopak, byl si jím možná méně vědom, než Woojin, jehož oči byly celou dobu přilepeny na černovláskově těle. I přes látku chlapcova oblečení dokázal spatřit jeho pracující svaly a dokázal si živě představit, jak se teď napínaly pro ně v nezvykle drastickém způsobu. Bez problémů také na dálku viděl hochovo prudké nádechy a povislé končetiny, jež s množstvím neobvyklého pohybu výrazně strádaly, co se týkalo kyslíku.

Changbinova flexibilita se s každou vteřinou vytrácela a Woojin tušil, že pokud černovlasý kluk hned teď něco nevymyslí, aby alespoň trochu ušetřil zbývající energii, nemá šanci odolávat dalších dvacet osm minut.

„Takhle to nezvládne...!" Vyšlo z jeho vyprahlých úst přidušeně, což zachytil Seungmin vedle něj. Tomu se úzkostí sevřel žaludek a s očima plnýma starosti se podíval na Woojina, přitom podvědomě vyhledávajíc Hyunjinovu dlaň. Jakmile se jejich ruce dotkly, Hyunjin Seungminovu drobnější, jemnější dlaň pevně chytil do té své. Pohleděl na červenovlasého hocha s ujišťující jiskrou v očích a úsměvem, jenž Seungmina okamžitě částečně odlehčil od zneklidňujících obav.

Nikdy by nevěřil, že se může o někoho, koho znal pouhých pár dní, strachovat tak moc. Asi to bylo Changbinovou zvláštní aurou, která nějakým zvláštním způsobem okouzlila všech osm hochů a dovolila jim přivinout si jej k srdci rychleji, než kohokoliv jiného, sic si to Changbin pravděpodobně neuvědomoval.

Hyunjin se k němu naklonil a zašeptal do jeho ucha: „Bude v pořádku, uvidíš." Načež Seungminovu ruku uchopil o něco těsněji, dávajíc Seungminovi najevo, že jeho slova byla upřímná, a ať se dělo, co chtělo, byl stále vedle něj. Seungmin pouze nejistě kývl a znovu se plně soustředil na černovláska, jenž se snažil bojovat ze všech sil.

Changbin byl naprosto vyřízený. Prvotní adrenalin, jenž jej povzbuzoval, z něj již vyprchal a on čekal na další vlnu, která však ne a ne přijít. Shledával stále těžší se soustředit na svého protivníka. Jeho prudké nádechy, jež zdaleka nestačily dvakrát tak velkým požadavkům na dávky kyslíku, vycházely z jeho hrdla jako chrčivé sípání. Rovněž začínal konkrétněji pociťovat všechny modřiny, které se již začaly formovat na jeho hrudi, břiše a končetinách.

Musel jinam. Jinak to nešlo. Pokud by se nechal takhle omlacovat i nadále, bez pochyby by padl. Otázkou však bylo, kam? I přes nepopíratelné vysílení a nejasnou mysl, donutil svůj mozek k činnosti, zatímco se snažil alespoň trochu vzdálit útočícímu agentovi, což by mu darovalo ten nejmenší možný ždibec prostoru na přemýšlení, který potřeboval.

Povedlo se. Aktuálně byl mezi ním a pomalu se přibližujícím protivníkem zhruba čtyř metrový rozestup. To prozatím bohatě stačilo. Bez váhání nakopnul všechny své závity, rychle se snažíc přijít na nejlepší řešení.

Nebylo to otázkou ani pěti sekund a v jeho podvědomí se něco objevilo. _‚Nikdo přece nevytyčil hranice našemu poli, ve kterém musíme bojovat. Co takhle toho využít?'_ Ušklíbl se, protože možná konečně přišel na to, jak zpomalit celý tenhle zápas.

Vypadajíc sebevědoměji než kdy předtím, přikrčil se stejně, jako jeho protivník, který se pomalými nášlapy přibližoval. Intuitivně začal kráčet do strany, opisujíc společně s útočníkem kolem a dokola po kruhovité trajektorii. Obezřetně kroužili okolo sebe jako dravé šelmy čekající na správnou chvíli k útoku. 

Vysoký agent byl podle všeho velice zaskočen Changbinovou náhlou změnou, jelikož ještě před pár vteřinami hoch pouze uhýbal a utíkal před jeho ranami, zatímco teď stál hrdě naproti němu, v takřka dokonalé bojové pozici, lehce pokrčen v zádech, s rukama zaťatýma v pěst. Ani v jeho pohledu nedokázal vyčíst známky váhání. Vážně se na něj chystal zaútočit?

„Co to sakra dělá?! To s ním chce bojovat? Copak neví, že ho 3780 sejme? Vždyť nemá žádný tréning a už teď sotva stojí na nohou!" Vyšlo Felixe, který byl naprosto šokovaný Changbinovou okázalostí a hloupostí. Podle všeho nebyl samotný, kdo byl překvapen, jelikož se za ním ozývalo znepokojené šeptání a v některých případech i posměšné pochechtávání.

„Nezaútočí." Řekl rozhodnutě Chan vedle něj.

„Cože?" Zamrkal zmateně Felix.

„Nezaútočí." Potvrdil Chanova slova Minho. „Snaží se o něco úplně jinýho." A jakmile tohle dořekl, stalo se něco, co kromě něho a několika dalších jednatelů nikdo nepředpokládal.

Changbin se ze svojí dosavadní pozice v mžiku oka rychle rozběhl směrem k jednomu z napodobenin biomů, a to sice do pralesa. Dřív, než stačil jeho protivník pořádně zaregistrovat, co hoch právě udělal, byl už Changbin napůl cesty do zákrytu. Běžel, seč mu síly stačily. Neopovažoval se ohlédnout v případě, že by byl agent těsně za ním.

Jediné, co slyšel, byl hluk přihlížejících, který nad jeho náhlou akcí zesílil. Donutil se běžet ještě o něco rychleji, s každým krokem blíže k uskutečnění svého plánu. Několik dalších hbitých máchnutí nohou a konečně mizel mezi mohutnými listy vysokých rostlin.

Spěšně se seznamujíc s terénem, bez váhání se vydal do hloubek změti větví, lián a listů. Nenechal se rozhodit ani četnými zaškobrtnutími o kořeny stromů, úspěšně mizíc ve stínu porostu komukoliv, kdo jej doposud pronásledoval, byť jen pohledem.

Když si byl jistý, že svého protivníka setřásl, dovolil si na okamžik vydechnout, rozhlížejíc se okolo sebe. Tím, že mu unikl, jeho plán nekončil. Potřeboval se schovat, jelikož takhle by jej zanedlouho objevil. Nepochyboval o tom, že jistě zanechal nějaké stopy, které jednatel bezesporu zaregistroval, a jež hopohodlně dovedou až k Changbinovi.

Jeho zrak padl na jeden ze stromů. Jevil se celkem přístupný, jelikož měl větve relativně dole, což znamenalo, že bude jednodušší po něm vylézt. Changbin usoudil, že nejlepší řešení bude ukrýt se v korunách stromů. Ve spleteninách rozmanité flory, jež se v jejich komplikovaných vazbách nacházela, by mohlo být vcelku snadné nalézt vhodné místo na krátký odpočinek.

Pevně se chytil první větve a nohama se zapřel do kmene stromu. Nahmatal další přístupný bod a akci zopakoval. Neposouval se zrovna nejrychleji, ale za to mohl říct, že účinně a relativně tiše, což bylo v jeho situaci klíčové. Netrvalo zas tak dlouho a již se nacházel v docela úctyhodné výšce. Rozhodl se, že na okamžik zastaví a bezpečně se usadil na jednu z tlustých větví.

I kdyby nechtěl, pauzu potřeboval, jelikož jeho kolena i ruce se neúprosně třásla vysílením a stále nebyl schopný kompletně popadnout dech. Zastávka se jevila jako nejlepší možné řešení, protože bez ní mu hrozil vskutku nepříjemný pád z děsivé výšky a to si nemohl dovolit.

Rozhodně bylo moudřejší ztratit pár vteřin drobnou přestávkou, než přijít o vlastní zdraví. I tak však neměl času nazbyt, a proto se poté, co jeho srdce alespoň trochu polevilo v předešlém urputném bití, opět zvedl a šplhal dál. Pořád byl příliš nízko na to, aby si mohl být jistý, že jej ze země nikdo nespatří.

S vyčerpaným odfrknutím vylezl o několik dalších metrů výš a zde nalezl rozsáhlou proláklinu v mase dřeva starého stromu. Bez dalšího otálení se do ní bez obtíží nacpal a vcelku pohodlně se usadil, zaklánějíc hlavu a opírajíc jí o porušený povrch kmene. Úlevně vydechl a dovolil si zavřít oči, srovnávajíc si myšlenky, jež doposud zmateně poletovaly jeho hlavou jako neřízené střely. Setrval takto notnou dobu, dokud nepocítil, že se mu vracejí síly a pořádný cit v končetinách. S tím však také přišla ta méně příjemná část, kterou se doposud snažil ignorovat, a to sice všechny rány, modřiny a škrábance, jež v předešlých minutách nasbíral. Nebýt v situaci v jaké byl, pravděpodobně by zaskučel. Ale jelikož byl v situaci v jaké byl, zůstal zticha jako pěna, příliš vyděšený z představy, že by jej jeho útočník našel.

Kolik minut vlastně ještě zbývalo do konce jeho zkoušky? Byl by schopný jí přečkat celou poklidně tady? – Odpovědi se mu rázem dostalo v podobě pěsti, jež těsně minula jeho obličej a nemilosrdně kolidovala se dřevem vedle chlapcova těla. Changbin doslova zděšeně vyjekl. Neměl ani potuchy, že byl jednatel někde poblíž a tato akce jej vyděsila k smrti. Instinktivně se ihned dal na útěk, což však nebylo tak snadná, jak se mohlo na první pohled zdát. Jedinou jeho únikovou cestu zatarasilo velké tělo útočníka a Changbin byl v pasti.

Teď se jeho prvně chytře vybraný úkryt obrátil proti němu a z původně dobré schovky bylo rázem neproniknutelné vězení. _Nemohl se odtud dostat._ Changbin zpanikařil. Malý prostor, uzavřený tělem agenta mu rázem připadal ještě menší a on měl co dělat, aby se přes nepřirozeně sevřené hrdlo vůbec nadechl. Ve chvíli, kdy se po něm natáhla útočníkova dlaň, se jej chopila beznaděj a on v záchvatu úzkosti začal slepě kopat do prázdna ve snaze se alespoň nějak ubránit.

Jednatelova paže se zastavila, jelikož měl co dělat s tím, aby ubránil sebe sama před tvrdou podrážkou hochovy boty. I přes jeho snahu však smyslů zbavený chlapec zasáhl a agent, neočekávajíc takovou sílu, ztratil balanc a jeho druhá ruka sklouzla po vlhkém dřevě dolů. K zachycení mu nepomohla ani jeho síla a on se beznadějně zřítil k zemi, strhávajíc s sebou několik lián a drobných větví, které alespoň trochu zpomalily jeho pád.

Dopadl tvrdě na nerovný povrch a na okamžik mu neočekávaný náraz vyrazil dech. Agentovi se zatmělo před očima a lapajíc po dechu zůstal ležet mezi bylinami na mokrém, zeleném mechu.

Changbin, stále prudce a trhaně vydechujíc, neschopen plynulého pohybu, nechal své tělo opřít o dřevo, které jej obklopovalo. Zíral do prázdna a třásl se. Něco takového nečekal.

Bez toho, aniž by si toho všiml, se mu po tvářích opět rozutekly drobné slzy. Tentokrát nešlo o nic spojeného s jeho minulostí, či starostmi, drobné potůčky zkrátka začaly kanout z vyděšení, kterým si hoch prošel.

Z jeho transu jej vytrhlo až hlasité kašlání, což u něj opět spustilo jeho obvyklé jednání. Stále v šoku, ale teď již více při smyslech, opatrně se naklonil přes okraj prolákliny ve strachu o jeho protivníka. Když muže uviděl několik metrů níže ležet na zemi, jakékoliv prožitky z jeho předchozího traumatu odsunul do pozadí a ihned začal slézat za jednatelem.

Když byl na zemi, rychle doběhl až k němu, obávajíc se, že muži způsobil nějaké zásadní zranění. S třesoucíma rukama se k němu sklonil, zjišťujíc, že jeho protivník stabilně dýchá.

„J-Já o-omlouvám se. Já, já ne-nechtěl. Pro–" Vyrazil ze sebe přidušeně, ale agent jej zastavil vtisknutím jakéhosi malého předmětu do jeho dlaně. Changbin se na něj zmateně podíval.

„Máš celkem páru kluku. Tohle jim ukaž, až vylezeš z pralesa. O mě se vůbec nestarej, něco takovýho mě nesloží. Vrať se tudy." Agent svou ruku přesunul od té Changbinovy a ukázal s ní někam mezi stromy. Changbin stále vyděšený z pohledu před ním zaváhal a nikam se nepohnul, pouze nepřítomně pozorujíc strom, který byl směrem, kam ukazoval jeho protivník.

„Tak jdi, ať se maj čemu divit." Uchechtl se jednatel, i když smích vyšel z jeho úst spíše jako prapodivné zachrčení, což Changbina opět donutilo dělat si o něj starosti, ale nakonec poslechl a vratkým krokem se vydal ven z lesa.

„Ten kluk je fakt něco..." Zašeptal si pro sebe 3780 a pobaveně se ušklíbl, pozvolna se zvedajíc z jeho mechového lůžka a odcházejíc druhým směrem, než kterým se vydal Changbin. Nechtěl se jen tak ukázat před lidmi, když jej porazilo takové nedochůdče, jako byl černovlásek.

Changbin konečně opět vylezl ze stínu hustého porostu, při čemž jej prudká záře z osvětlení haly téměř připravila o zrak. Vysíleně se donutil zvednou svou levou ruku k obličeji, provizorním kšiltem chráníc své oči před ostrým světlem. Teprve teď byl schopen zaostřit na mlčící dav, který byl pořád ještě shromážděný na stejném místě, kde se sešel, když měly započít Changbinovy testy. Všichni se nehybně dívali jeho směrem a Changbin se nepříjemně zavrtěl pod náporem všech pohledů, které se zabodávaly do jeho drobného těla. Udělal snad něco špatně?

V tom už k němu ale z davu kráčel Woojin a za ním onen drobný dědula, který mu předtím rozkázal, aby si vzal ty těžké boty. Changbin nevěděl co má dělat, a proto jen nehnutě stál na místě a čekal, co bude dál. Když se dvojice přiblížila, Woojin opatrně spustil: „Changbine, kde je tvůj protivník?"

Changbin nejprve neodpovídal, potřebujíc notnou chvíli na to, aby vše ve svém aktuálním stavu zpracoval, ale poté udělal jedinou věc, jež si od obou jednatelů před ním vysloužila překvapené zalapání po dechu. Rozevřel svojí dlaň, v níž byl drobný, bílý žeton s číslem 3780.

„T-tys vyhrál...! Stanovil nevěřícně Woojin, jakoby ona slova potřeboval slyšet nahlas, aby byl schopen jim uvěřit. Changbin, teď ještě zmatenější než dvojice před ním, pouze pootevřel ústa, snažíc se něco říct, ale nakonec je zase zavírajíc.

Woojin popadl žeton z jeho dlaně, otočil se směrem k shluku lidí, chytajíc při tom Changbina za ruku a společně s bílým kolečkem ji vyzvedl do vzduchu. Ozvalo se několik dalších překvapených výdechů a výkřiků a následoval jásot. Za okamžik byl Changbin, který se aktuálně pohupoval na hraně vědomí a mdlob, obklopen hromadou lidí a nepřebernou škálou hlasů.

Jediné, co však dokázal vnímat, byly jeho zamlžené myšlenky.

_‚On vyhrál...?'_


	11. Trepky a vrtochové

Ručička hodin se ještě ani nestihla posunout k páté hodině ranní a Jisung byl společně s Minhem dávno na nohou. Po včerejší oslavě Changbinova překvapivě monumentálního úspěchu při fyzických testech, kdy oba nezamhouřili oka zhruba do dvou do rána, byla jakákoliv aktivita v klidných vodách brzkých, rozespalých chvílí vskutku bolestivě namáhavá.

Bezmyšlenkovitě se ploužili po apartmánu, snažíce se nalézt všechnu svou výbavu a notné cetky, které byly nepostradatelné pro jejich počínající misi. Jisung téměř poslepu pátral po jeho výstroji v hlubinách nekonečného bordelu chlapecké skříně (což bylo více než obtížné), zatímco Minho se pokradmu provlékl ven z jeho, Chanova a Woojinova pokoje a zamířil již plně vystrojený ke dveřím hnědovlasého chlapce, který si podle Minhových představ dával příliš na čas.

Pečlivě si utáhl a zajistil pásek s výbavou a překontroloval všechny kapsy, aby si mohl být jistý, že v nich nic nechybí. Když neshledal nic chybným, či nedostatečným, jemně zaklepal na dveře, před kterými stál. Na okamžik vyčkal, jestli se mu dostane nějaké odpovědi. Ta však nepřicházela, a proto netrpělivě otevřel dveře, chystajíc se Jisungovi vynadat.

Uvnitř stál hoch u skříně a podle všeho sváděl urputný boj se svým upnutým, černým trikem, jež bylo nedílnou součástí pracovního úboru každého agenta. Minho zavřel svou pusu, nechávajíc všechny poznámky sklouznout zpět do svého hrdla, když uviděl druhého chlapce nešťastně se svíjet v pevné látce.

Jisung byl navlečen do jednoho rukávu a částečně měl tkaninu přetaženou přes hlavu. Druhou rukou byl prapodivně zaklíněn ve srolované textílii a podle všeho se nemohl dostat dál. Proto tu teď stál v pofidérní póze s odhaleným hrudníkem a z jeho úst vycházelo tiché nespokojené kvikání, zatímco se trhanými pohyby snažil osvobodit. Minho nad pohledem polkl, ale ihned se zase sebral a vzápětí protočil oči. Rozhodl se Jisungovi pomoci, jinak by ztratili spoustu času, který mohl být rozhodně využit efektivněji.

Přistoupil k jeho mladšímu spolupracovníkovi a se slovy ‚Přestaň se ošívat.' Jisunga osvobodil z železného sevření černého trika. Poté popadl ze země Jisungem vyndanou vestu s množstvím různě uspořádaných a dělených kapes, napěchovaných vším možným od zajišťovací, několika vrstvé pásky, po zkumavky s jedy a kyselinami. Podal ji Jisungovi a ten si ji přes sebe přehodil, zapínajíc její zip až ke krku a ještě vše zajišťujíc několika přezkami.

„Máš všechno sbalený?" Zeptal se poté Minho a Jisung se na něj rychle podíval a přikývl, načež mu jeho neposedná, rozcuchaná kštice zakryla výhled na staršího chlapce. Minho, jakožto pořádkumilovný člověk, nemohl snést pohled na hochovy neupravené kadeře, a proto se rozhodl s tím něco udělat. Natáhl k o pár centimetrů menšímu chlapci ruku a rychle mu vlasy upravil do přijatelné podoby.

V tom se odněkud z palandy ozval Hyunjinův uštěpačný hlas: „Neměli byste se spíš věnovat misi než jeden druhému?" I když jeho úšklebek neviděli, dokázali si jej živě představit a dobře věděli, že právě teď sedí na hochově tváři. Jisung ani Minho se něčím takovým nenechali rozhodit. Byli zvyklí na neustálé pošťuchování od jejich spolupracovníků a něco takového je nemohlo vyvést z jejich obvyklé rovnováhy. Byli přáteli příliš dlouho na to, aby se titěrnými nesmysly, které si na ně někdo donekonečna vymýšlel, nechali jakkoliv zviklat.

I když tedy museli uznat, že někdy jejich škádlení a popichování jeden druhého muselo být pro jejich spolupracovníky úmorné, a tak se ani nemohli divit, že jim to bohatě opláceli podobným způsobem. Avšak i přesto je těšilo zesměšňovat a vyvádět z míry jeden druhého, protože zábava pro ně byla důležitější než něčí názor.

„Bacha, abych se nezačal věnovat tobě." Procedil polohlasem Minho mezi zuby a Jisung rychle zmizel z pokoje, po cestě popadajíc svůj batoh, který si včerejšího večera téměř v polospánku stihl zabalit se zbytkem méně skladných věcí, jako byl například spacák.

Hyunjin jen poraženě zvedl ruce nad hlavu a otočil se čelem ke zdi, předstírajíc, že jde znovu spát. Hned na to Minho rovněž opustil pokoj a v chodbě se setkal s Jisungem, jenž v ruce držel i jeho pečlivě zabalené zavazadlo v podobě dalšího batohu obdobného tvaru i barvy jako byl ten hnědovláskův. Minho ho se spěšným poděkováním popadl a hodil si jej na záda, zapínajíc si všechny patenty tak, aby mu nemohl spadnout ani při prudším pohybu.

Přesunul se k botníku, kde nahmatal své kožené boty a ladně do nich vklouzl, zatímco si pevně zajistil nohavice volnějších kalhot z hrubé, pevné tkaniny. Utáhl všechny tkaničky, které se na jeho úboru z různých důvodů nacházely, a počkal na Jisunga, jenž na rozdíl od něj potřeboval trochu více času na to, aby své oblečení uzpůsobil k akci.

Když byla dokončena i poslední klička dvojitého uzle na jeho stehně, oba chlapci bez jediné připomínky opustili apartmán. Šli tiše mrtvými chodbami, které ozvučovaly pouze jejich kroky, jež byly vzhledem k masivním podrážkám chlapeckých bot v prázdném prostoru vskutku nepřeslechnutelné. Minho kráčel pár kroků před Jisungem. Hnědovlásek okázale pozoroval, jak se tělo jeho dlouhodobého přítele ladně pohupuje s každým krokem, a jak mu vlasy lehce a s prazvláštní grácií poskočily pokaždé, když došlápl o něco tvrději. To však bylo jen nevídaným úkazem, jelikož co si pamatoval, Minho vždy našlapoval opatrně a tiše, jako obezřetná kočkovitá šelma. Jisung si nemohl pomoci a musel přemýšlet, jak moc mu Minho připomínal vznešeného, sněžného levharta.

Byl hbitý, bystrý a neuvěřitelně prohnaný. Dokázal být tišší než stín, ale zároveň hravý a poťouchlý jako neposlušné kotě. Minho byl také velice tajemný, pro Jisunga někdy až příliš. Čas od času nedokázal vyčíst, co se skrývá v jeho lesknoucích se očích, které jej často pronásledovaly ve snech a nápadně přejímaly rysy očí bílé, majestátní šelmy. Jeho pohled byl vždy tak pronikavý, neohrožený a jistý, že Jisunga zkrátka pokaždé uhranul. A přesto dokázal být Minho i něžný a přátelský. To pak z jeho pohledu čišela čirá radost, upřímnost a nezastřená vstřícnost, jíž Jisung málokdy u někoho viděl. Možná právě kvůli tomuto pohledu se jej Jisung několik let zpátky rozhodl nesměle oslovit.

_~O několik let dříve~_

Jakožto malé, nerozumné a stále nic netušící ucho, dostal se Han Jisung do podivné organizace jménem JYP. Nebyl si ani při nejmenším jistý, co zde vlastně dělal, ale jediné, v čem měl jasno bylo, že ho sem poslali jeho rodiče, a proto tedy šel. Vlastně si nebyl stoprocentně jistý ani jejím názvem. _Doopravdy se jmenovala JYP?_

Každopádně mu důvody, proč se zde tak nečekaně vyskytl, nebyly známé, a tak se tedy nekontrolovatelně rozbrečel hned toho večera, kdy byl nastěhován do velké místnosti plné dřevěných, rozvrzaných paland, na nichž spalo spolu s ním zhruba dalších třicet dětí. Nikdo mu nebyl ani zdaleka povědomý a on sám nikoho vlastně nijak zvlášť nezajímal už jen proto, že všichni ostatní byli zaneprázdněni stejnou činností jako on, nebo jednoduše nepřítomným zíráním do zdí místnosti.

On, jakožto chlapec, kterému bylo tehdy pouhých osm let, nebyl schopný plně pochopit, co se kolem něj dělo. Byl vystrašený a jediné, co chtěl, bylo vrátit se k rodině.

Toho večera usnul za roztřesených vzlyků a hořkých slz na tvrdé zemi, kam se uchýlil jen proto, že na něj nebylo tolik vidět mezi konstrukcemi postelí.

Druhého rána se probudil zmrzlý, hladový a ubrečený. Kdyby měl tehdy k dispozici zrcadlo, pravděpodobně by v něm spatřil opuchlé, zarudlé oči a slzami zbrázděné tváře. Musel vypadat vskutku zuboženě. Posadil se, pociťujíc své rozlámané tělo do poslední buňky a rozhlédl se kolem, zatímco si reflexivně zahříval ruce třením o sebe, což se ukázalo být zbytečným. V místnosti panovalo téměř úplné ticho, jen ti, co byli stejně jako on sám vzhůru, si buďto tiše povídali mezi sebou nebo opět pofňukávali.

Při pohledu na brečící děti Jisunga opět popadla nevysvětlitelná melancholie a v očích mu o sobě zase daly vědět slzy nepříjemným pálením. Několikrát popotáhl, ale poté jeho stesky přerušilo otevření dveří. Do místnosti vstoupil muž a přikázal jim, aby se seřadili a způsobně jeden po druhém opustili pokoj. Jisung, příliš vystrašený mužovou přítomností na to, aby odporoval, s tichými vzlyky učinil tak, jak mu bylo řečeno.

Postavil se do řady za o hlavu vyššího hocha, který se šeptem bavil s někým před ním. Jisung neviděl obličej dotyčné osoby, ale podle hlasu dokázal určit, že se jednalo o chlapce a tón, kterým projasňoval svá slova, byl drobnému hochovi více než příjemný. Chvíli na to se dala žížala chlapců i dívek do pohybu a člověk, jemuž patřil onen líbezný hlas, na okamžik lehce vybočil z řady a Jisungovi se naskytl pohled na jeho sympatický, možná by se dalo říct i vcelku pěkný profil.

Měl již lehce odrostlejší rysy, ale pořád působil dětským dojmem. Proto Jisung usoudil, že bude jen o něco starší než on sám. Podle všeho byl také docela vysoký, ale to tak mohlo připadat pouze Jisungovi, protože byl odjakživa celkem drobný. Co však malého chlapce překvapilo nejvíce, byl jeho pohled, který na rozdíl od všech zděšených, zmatených a nepřívětivých výrazů dětí kolem, působil vyrovnaně a sebejistě.

Dříve, než však stačil pochytit něco dalšího, otočil se chlapec zpátky a zmizel z místnosti do chodby, kterou byli všichni odváděni někam pryč. Šli vcelku dlouho a spoře osvícená cesta naháněla Jisungovi hrůzu. Přišlo mu, že se každou chvíli odněkud vynoří strašidlo a odtáhne jej do hlubin té děsivé temnoty. Už ani neměl čas na brek, příliš zaměstnán obezřetným pozorováním tmy kolem něj.

Ještě několik minut a po vycházce nijak se nečlenící chodbou dorazili k rozcestí, kde byly tři různé chodby. Podle toho, co Jisung zahlédl z dálky, se zde děti rozdělovaly a po jednom byly posílány buď doprava, doleva, či rovně. Neměl moc času na přemýšlení, a proto tedy šel s davem, všímajíc si až toho zajímavého chlapce s neohroženým pohledem, který očividně pokračoval rovně. Jisung chtěl jít za ním, ale když se o to pokusil, chytila jej velká dlaň a ozval se hrubý hlas: „Kdepak, ty půjdeš tudy." A s tímto byl tahem nasměrován do chodby vlevo.

Pokračoval v pomyslném vláčku lidí dál, až si všiml světla, vycházejícího z otevřených dveří před ním. Uvnitř mizeli jeho předchůdci, a tak se tam spěšně vydal také. Na chvíli jej oslnilo nepříjemné, pronikavé, umělé světlo žárovek, ale s několika mrknutími si jeho oči opět přivykly na dostatek osvícení. Ihned, co se trochu rozkoukal, přistoupila k němu paní celá v bílém a s něžným tónem v hlase mu řekla, ať se posadí na lavičku k ostatním a počká, až si jej zavolá. Jisung zmateně přikývl a vydal se tam, kam žena ukazovala. Posadil se a čekal.

Před ním bylo asi pět dětí a z toho jedno bylo posazeno na vysokém lůžku. Jednalo se o černovlasou holčičku s vcelku tmavou pletí. Ona dáma v bílém, jež předtím oslovila Jisunga, jí omotávala ruku jakýmsi vycpaným pruhem látky, a poté jej malou pumpičkou nafukovala. Nad tímto Jisung svraštěl obočí. Proč to dělala?

Uplynulo bůh ví kolik času a najednou byl Jisung ze svého ranního bloumání vyrušen zvoláním svého vlastního jména. „Han Jisung!" Zamrkal a po chvíli se zvedl a vydal se k lůžku. Žena mu přikázala se posadit a přitiskla mu něco, co si mlhavě pamatoval od svojí doktorky, na holou kůži jeho hrudníku. Zastudilo to, ale Jisung se rozhodl nic neříkat.

Pak si však vzpomněl na podivný nafukovací pás na ruce dívky, kterou již dávno odvedli jinam.

„Tu divnou nafukovací látku na ruku nechci." Prohlásil sebejistě a dáma se na něj zmateně podívala. „Nafukovací látku?" Zeptala se a nadzvedla obočí. Jisung ukázal ke stolku, kde byl onen jemu tak nesympatický předmět uchován. Žena následovala jeho ukazovák a srdečně se zasmála. „Ale jdi ty! To ti nic neudělá." Věnovala mu široký úsměv a Jisungovi poprvé připadalo, že to tu možná zatím vlastně nebylo tak špatné. Usmál se také. „No tak dobře!" Souhlasil nakonec.

Zanedlouho byl propuštěn, a když jej odváděli z místnosti, ještě rychle zamával dámě v bílém plášti na rozloučenou. _‚Jestlipak ten kluk z dřívějška taky potkal tuhle milou paní?'_ Pomyslel si a vesele se při chůzi pohupoval. Najednou už naprosto zapomněl na jeho předešlý strach a stesk po domově.

~

Uplynul zhruba měsíc od toho, co se ocitl v JYP a Jisung již všemu rozuměl mnohem lépe. Už chápal, proč zde byl a také co zde měl dělat. Dozvěděl se, jak organizace fungovala a dokonce znal několik chlapců, kteří s ním podstupovali stejný přípravný tréning. Od prvního dne dětí, které se s ním původně nacházely v oné místnosti, na níž neměl zrovna hezké vzpomínky, značně ubylo, a teď dohromady trénovalo sedm hochů a podle toho, co slyšel, pět dívek. Ty však trénovaly odděleně, takže si nemohl být jistý.

Čím si však byl jistý, byl fakt, že tréningy, ač se je jejich lektoři snažili dělat zábavné, byly neskutečně namáhavé a on by dal všechno za to, aby se na ně mohl vykašlat. Jediné, co jej drželo jako slabá, téměř průhledná nitka vůle, byla touha dokázat Minhovi, že je dobrý. Stačilo by pouze, kdyby si jej všiml. Což ostatně zatím neudělal již od doby, co jej Jisung viděl prvého dne, kdy započala jeho cesta v JYP. Jisung schválně počítal, kolikrát se na něj vysoký (tehdy) hnědovlásek podíval a došel k povzbuzujícímu počtu nula.

Pomalu začínal mít pocit, že by pro něj bylo jednoduší, kdyby sám pohnul s lokomotivou, než upoutal Minhovu pozornost. Ten byl vždy obklopen dalšími třemi chlapci, kteří s ním sdíleli pokoj a nijak moc se nebavil s ostatními. Podle všeho mu přítomnost jeho tří dosavadních přátel bohatě stačila a o Jisungovu nataženou paži neměl zájem. Jistě, Jisung již mohl dávno nakráčet k Minhovi, pozdravit jej, představit se a prostě se nějakým neotřelým a nenápadným způsobem vetřít do jeho kruhu přátel, ale problémem bylo, že se k tomu ne a ne přesvědčit.

Jisung nikdy nepatřil k vyloženě introvertním typům lidí. Vždy ke každému přistupoval přátelsky a se značnou energií a zrovna moc neřešil, jestli na někoho promluvit nebo ne. Když mu někdo přišel sympatický, zkrátka jej oslovil. Ale u Minha to bylo jiné. Z neznámého důvodu se musel Jisung nespočetněkrát zastavit a uvažovat, co by mohl hochovi říct, co by měl udělat, jak se chovat. Zkrátka Minho ho pokaždé donutil přehodnotit své plány, což jej často uvádělo do rozpaků. Když už se jednou nebo dvakrát odhodlal promluvit na hnědovlasého hocha, v poslední vteřině si to rozmyslel a vrátil se ke svým dvěma spolubydlícím, mezi nimiž samozřejmě Minho nebyl.

Avšak dobře věděl, že tímto způsobem se nic nezmění. Ať se snažil sebevíc zapůsobit, uznání se mu dostalo od všech okolo, jen ne od Minha. To znamenalo, že pokud se s ním chtěl alespoň důstojně seznámit, musel první krok učinit on a konfrontovat chlapce slovy, ne cestou neverbální.

A tak se jednoho dne konečně odhodlal a celý upocený po tréningu dohnal pomalu odcházejícího Minha a rychle ze sebe vysoukal mezi výdechy: „A-Ahoj, já jsem Ha-Han Jisung." Natáhl k němu svou dlaň a váhavě se usmál. Minho nejprve působil překvapeně a jeho jindy pevný pohled zakolísal. Ale hned na to Jisungovi úsměv oplatil a odpověděl, chytajíc ruku menšího chlapce. „Já vim. Jinak, ahoj, já jsem Lee Minho, těší mě." Řekl a usmál se ještě víc. Jisung měl na chvíli pocit, že se jeho úsměv změnil na koncích do úšklebku, ale nechal to plavat, příliš zaskočený faktem, že Lee Minho věděl, jak se jmenuje. „Je hezké, že si se mnou chtěl tak dlouho mluvit, ale teď mě omluv, potřebuju jít. Uvidíme se!" Prohodil Minho vesele, poposadil si svou tašku výše na rameni a pustil ruku zaraženého chlapce, kterému pomalu rudly tváře. _,Jak věděl, že jsem s nim chtěl mluvit? A-a co ten úsměv?!'_ Jisung byl u vytržení a nezmohl se na nic jiného než na chabé ,Hoj.'

Konečně promluvil s Minhem.

_~Zpět do přítomnosti~_

„Jisungu? Heeeeej...veverko!" Nad hanlivým označením se Jisung vzpamatoval a podíval se na Minha, jenž se mu div nepřilepil na obličej z té dálky, ze které na něj zíral.

„Co?" Vypadlo z Jisunga za okamžik a Minho, berouc na vědomí, že hoch zase vnímá, odklonil se od hnědovláska a udělal krok zpět, zatímco si hlasitě povzdechl. „Slyšel jsi vůbec, co sem řek?" Jisung jen nevinně zavrtěl hlavou. Minho si odpustil další povzdechnutí a ochotně zopakoval to, co se v posledních minutách snažil Jisungovi po cestě chodbami vštípit do hlavy, což se očividně prokázalo jako marný pokus.

„Otevřu ti vstup do garáží, připrav mojí HSM a uskladni to, co nechceš tahat na zádech. Já zatím dojdu vyzvednout dodatečný vybavení, který musíme vzít s sebou, a ohlásim náš výjezd. Za chvíli jsem zpátky, takže si pohni." S těmito slovy přiložil své zápěstí na desku, která se rozsvítila zeleně a umožnila mladšímu chlapci průchod do jemu normálně zapovězené části organizace –garáže. Jediné příležitosti, kdy se v ní vyskytl, byly, když někam s někým jel. Ať už na misi nebo ve volném čase s Woojinem či Chanem. S Minhem, pokud si to dobře pamatoval, ještě nikdy na HSM nejel, jelikož si dodělal výcvik teprve nedávno a nebyla příležitost se k němu připojit. Upřímně doufal, že Minho nepatří k oněm pirátům silnic, kteří jezdí bezohledně a nedbají na komfort spolujezdce. Avšak stačil jediný pohled na Minhovu klidnou, jistotou přetékající tvář a Jisung věděl, že se nemá čeho bát.

Vstoupil do garáže a než se dveře opět zavřely, slyšel ještě, jak mu Minho připomíná, aby si nezapomněl vzít kombiné pro jezdce. Jisung jen zády k němu pokynul rukou, jakože rozuměl a pokračoval hlouběji do garáže.

Dorazil až k Minhově motorce, což poznal díky tomu, jak čistě a nově působila. Neměla nejmenší škrábanec a i kdyby se díval pod lupou, pravděpodobně by neobjevil ani smítko. Byl si stoprocentně jistý, že byla Minhova. Bez otálení sundal ze zad batoh a zbavil se zbytečně objemných a těžkých předmětů, které nastrkal do skrovného úložného prostoru vně motorky. Poté objevil kombinézu a se značným úsilím ji nakonec navlékl, přes ní přehazujíc svou vestu s další výbavou. Svůj pás s dodatečnými věcmi a dýkou ještě pro jistotu zastrčil dovnitř svého batohu. Byl připraven, a tak si pouze sedl na přizpůsobivé sedadlo motorky a čekal, až se ukáže Minho.

A vskutku, tak jak tomu bylo vždycky, Minho si opět nedal nijak zvlášť na čas a byl brzy zpátky. Kromě svého batohu na zádech teď s sebou přinášel ještě černý, kožený vak. Bez zbytečného zdržování jej také nasoukal do zbylého prostoru v motorce a vše pečlivě zavřel, aby nedošlo ke ztrátám po cestě. Jisung mlčky pozorujíc každý jeho pohyb, rozmařile pohupoval nohama ve vzduchu, jelikož ze sedla HSM nedosáhl na zem.

Minho vytáhl svůj náhradní oblek a stejně jako Jisung předtím, začal se do něj pomalu soukat. Jisung jej i nadále pronásledoval pohledem, teď už spíše nevědomky, protože byl myšlenkami znovu naprosto jinde. Zdálo se, že dnes jeho mysl obzvlášť bavilo zaměstnávat jej vším možným, jen tím, čím měl, vcelku šetřila.

„Co tak potichu?" Zeptal se Minho, stále se věnujíc zapínání své kombinézy, zpola odvrácen od hnědovlasého chlapce na motorce. Jeho hlas nenesl žádný čitelný podtón, prozrazujíc jen to, že šlo o běžnou otázku. Možná ji Minho prohodil do prázdna jen proto, aby nebylo úplné ticho.

Moc často se nestávalo, že by byl Jisung zticha po tak dlouhý časový úsek a Minho na to upřímně ani nebyl zvyklý. I když by to pravděpodobně nikdy neřekl nahlas a ani nepřiznal sám sobě, měl radši veselého, upovídaného a energického Jisunga, než zachmuřeného, ponořeného v jiném světě uprostřed toho jejich, nebo dokonce nyvého hnědovláska. To k o pár centimetrů nižšímu, usměvavému chlapci ani trochu nesedělo. I přesto, že vyjít s hlučným Jisungem bylo mnohokrát namáhavější a otravnější než s tím zamlklým, stále zde byla špetka něčeho nenahraditelného, když se Jisung vždy pokoušel o své často špatné vtipy a dával o sobě vědět hlasitým smíchem.

„Nemam náladu mluvit, předpokládám...?" Odpověděl obyčejně, koncem věty lehce intonujíc, takže jeho slova vyzněla spíše jako otázka. Následně pokrčil rameny, nechávajíc svá ústa zformovat drobný úsměv a Minho nepatrně svraštěl obočí, ale zanechal věci tak, jak byly. Občas hold Jisung neměl chuť na obvyklé čilé chování a Minho to dobře věděl, proto se tím nehodlal zabývat. Jisung, podle jeho studií fungoval ve vcelku pravidelném vzorci, čas od času prostě vyhazujíc svůj entusiasmus na pár dní, někdy jen hodin, oknem. Měli to tak všichni a bylo to něco přirozeného, co se nedalo jakkoliv ovlivnit.

Zapnul si poslední přezku na vestě s vybavením, kterou si stihl přehodit přes ramena a na své původní místo vrátil i svůj batoh do něhož stejně, jako Jisung předtím, uskladnil svůj pás a pouzdro s dýkou. Přešel k motorce a odehnal z ní Jisunga, aby ji mohl pohodlně vyvést z jejího přiděleného parkovacího místa, v hlavě procházejíc vše, co si zabalil, aby si mohl být jistý, že na nic nezapomněl. Posadil se na její sedlo a pokynul hnědovláskovi, aby se usadil za něj. Jisung tak učinil.

„Vážně máš všechno?" Ujišťoval se Minho ještě jednou, nasazujíc si helmu. Dobře věděl, jak dokázal být Jisung roztržitý. Jisung se na okamžik zamyslel, dělajíc při tom prapodivný obličej, jenž nadzvedl jeho tváře o trochu výše, takže vypadaly ještě naducanější a větší. Minho se nad mimikou mladšího chlapce ušklíbl. Hned na to Jisung rozhodnutě kývl. Minho tedy na víc nečekal, narazil Jisungovi na hlavu druhou helmu a zaujal jezdeckou pozici. Jisung již instinktivně z předchozích jízd, které absolvoval, přitiskl své tělo k tomu Minhovu, využívajíc dvou dalších magnetických úchytů, jež byly pouze na náhradní kombinéze, která byla určena také právě pro párové ježdění, jelikož měla další magnetická ložiska na bedrech agenta, za něž se zajišťoval spolujezdec. Nemusel se strachovat ani o to, že měl Minho ložiska překrytá vestou. Magnety v nich byly tak silné, že jim nevadila ani solidně tlustá vrstva tkaniny.

Minho nastartoval svou HSM a stroj se dal s tichým vrněním do pohybu, plynule zrychlujíc. Těsně před tunelem, jenž byl ale na opačnou stranu, než ten, kterým naposledy opouštěl organizaci Chan, vztáhl svou ruku, při jízdě letmo tisknouc své zápěstí s číslem 4981 k čtecí desce. Ta zasvítila zeleně. To samé hned po něm udělal i Jisung, jelikož při opouštění organizace bylo nutné dát o sobě vědět, což mohlo být zprostředkováno právě tímto způsobem. Stejně jako u Minha se deska rozsvítila zelenou barvou a brána do tunelu před nimi se začala otevírat.

Ani se nenadáli a již jeli tunelem. Jediné, co je doprovázelo, byl zvuk kol jedoucích po plechovém povrchu. Po necelých pěti minutách byli v plné rychlosti vyplivnuti na úzkou asfaltovou cestu, jež byla stále zahalena postupně ustupující tmou. Jisung se pokoušel zachytit alespoň letmý obraz toho, co se kolem nich míhalo, ale rychlost byla příliš vysoká na to, aby viděl více, než pouhé barevné šmouhy. I z toho však usuzoval, že projížděli lesem.

Svižně si proráželi cestu studeným, jarním vzduchem, jenž díky jejich nepřirozeně vysokému tempu hlasitě hučel a bičoval jejich údy, jež by pravděpodobně byly touhle dobou rudé, nebýt jejich kombinéz. Z nějakého neznámého důvodu to vlilo do Jisungova oběhu neuvěřitelnou dávku adrenalinu. Jeho srdce začalo bít třikrát rychleji a na tváři se mu rozzářil obrovský úšklebek, jenž by byl již dávno pošpiněn drobnými muškami, které se teď čas od času rozplizávaly po skle jeho helmy, jež jej před jejich malými tělíčky chránilo.

Těžko říct, jestli to bylo rychlou jízdou, nebo faktem, že tohle byla jeho premiéra na motorce s Minhem, ale pociťoval nepopsatelnou radost a vzrušení. Minho řídil s až obdivuhodně precizní technikou. Bylo poznat, že měl vyvinutý cit pro to, co dělal. Vnímal každý náklon a dokázal své pohyby přenést i na motorku. Dobře věděl, kdy zpomalit a kdy naopak zrychlit. Jisung si nemohl pomoci a zkrátka si znovu myslet, že se objevila další věc, za kterou mohl Minha obdivovat. Netušil, kde se to v něm vzalo, ale z jeho pootevřených úst vyšlo šťastné a vskutku hlasité zavýskání, zatímco se Minhova hrudníku chytil ještě o něco pevněji.

Naprosto zapomněl, že párové helmy v sobě měly zabudované komunikační zařízení, které se okamžitě zapínalo, když jeden z jejích nositelů promluvil a ihned zprávu přenášelo do uší druhému agentovi. Ucítil, jak sebou Minho v jeho sevření trhl a motorka zakolísala ze strany na stranu, ale Minho ji naštěstí včas přivedl do předchozí pozice, než se stalo něco tragického.

„Sakra! Děláš si srandu? Tohle už mi nikdy nedělej! Mohli sme klidně chcípnout!" Okřikl jej naštvaně Minho a Jisung si byl jistý, že kdyby Minho nemusel zrovna řídit HSM, už by schytal pořádný pohlavek. Pokud jen to. „P-Pardon." Špitl téměř neslyšně. Asi se nechal trochu unést. „Radši mlč a zkontroluj si, jestli ti funguje filtrace vzduchu, za chvíli opouštíme bezpečnou zónu." Oznámil mu blonďatý hoch před ním a Jisung přikývl, i když to teď Minho nemohl vidět.

Podle všeho fungovalo zařízení tak, jak mělo. „Všechno v pořádku!" Disciplinovaně oznámil a Minho na okamžik oprostil jednu svou dlaň od magnetického úchytu na řidítku a semknutím svého palce a ukazováku vytvořil kruh, symbolizujíc pomyslné ,OK'. Jisung se nad chlapcovou gestikulací usmál. Zanedlouho se Minho opět ozval, tentokrát však informaci nepodával pouze Jisungovi, ale i vedení, jež jejich misi, stejně jako mise ostatních, kontrolovalo a případně organizovalo.

„Mise číslo 536A7, obtížnost D, jednatelé – číslo 4981a 4990. Opuštění bezpečné zóny za tři, dva, jedna... bezpečná zóna opuštěna, zbylé kilometry do cílové zastávky – 623. Předpokládaný příjezd zhruba v sedm hodin. Problémy – žádné, pokračujeme v misi." Minho bez zaškobrtnutí ukončil své hlášení a znovu se plně soustředil na řízení. Jisung se k němu přitiskl zase o něco těsněji, pokládajíc svou hlavu mezi chlapcovy lopatky. Nebylo to zrovna nejpraktičtější vzhledem k jeho helmě, ale Jisung si i tak našel vcelku pohodlnou pozici a zavřel oči. Aktuálně nebyl potřeba, jelikož jediný, kdo musel něco dělat, byl Minho, a ještě k tomu byl unavený, takže se rozhodl využít čas zbývající do okamžiku, kdy dorazili na místo určení k rychlému šlofíku. Kdo ví, jak dlouho mu bude v následujících dnech umožněno spát.

Nemusel se strachovat, že by při spánku z HSM spadl, díky úchytům, jež jej prakticky nutily setrvat na místě. Hluk zvenčí tlumila helma, takže nebyl ani nijak zvlášť rušen. Téměř okamžitě co semknul svá víčka k sobě, pohltila jej temnota a on usnul.

~

Jisunga probudil až podezřelý nedostatek pohybu. Nevrle zabručel a zamžoural. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a místo obvyklé, lesnaté a zelené krajiny jej pozdravila pustina. Kamenitá země, z níž tu a tam vyrůstaly trsy žlutohnědé, sluncem sežehnuté trávy. Stromy tu nebyly téměř žádné. Jestli viděl po jeho pravici tři, bylo to hodně, a i tak se jednalo o pouhé zubožené soušky. Slunce již bylo nad obzorem a vrhalo stíny pod vyschlé rostliny, jež kdysi přechovávaly onu vyhaslou jiskru života, kterou by v nich dnes již nikdo nenašel. Pohled na mrtvou, zpustošenou krajinu Jisunga znechutil.

Podle všeho se nacházeli v jedné z těch hůře zasažených oblastí. Důkladný příklad toho, jak radiace zlikvidovala spoustu překrásných míst na Zemi. Mohly být rádi, že stále ještě existovaly oázy, kam radiace zázračným způsobem nezasáhla, nebo odtud byla vymýcena. U vymýcených oblastní byl však problém, že se nesmělo v jejich půdě nic pěstovat, protože radiace pronikla i do země, odkud se bohužel prozatím nedala jakkoliv eliminovat. I voda byla jedovatá, sice ne tolik, jako třeba na místě, kde byli aktuálně Minho s Jisungem, ale stejně. Voda tady by člověku nejspíše rozleptala hrdlo, voda ve vymýcených oblastech by zprvu nezpůsobila nic, teprve po delším požívání by se projevily vcelku nepříjemné následky. Puchýři počínaje a smrtí konče.

Jisung si uvědomil, že vlastně pořád sedí na HSM a podíval se před sebe, kde zjistil, že jej Minho celou dobu s tázavým pohledem pozoruje. „Eh, pardon, asi sem si trochu přispal." Minho ho přeměřil pohledem a poznamenal: „Všiml sem si." Odmlčel se a pokračoval. „Nechceš se mě konečně pustit a přestat zdržovat? Už sme mohli začít s misí." Řekl to tak všedně, až byl Jisung lehce překvapený. Čekal, že se mu dostane Minhova obvyklého, sarkastického a občas i celkem nabroušeného tónu. (Ne, že by si tedy stěžoval.)

„Jo, uh, máš pravdu, sorry." Vysoukal ze sebe menší hnědovlásek zmateně a uvolnil magnetické úchyty na svých dlaních z Minhovy hrudi. Hned na to vstal a jal se vyndavání vybavení z úložného prostoru. Vzal jen to nejnutnější, zbytek nechal uvnitř a Minhovi přihrál černý vak s dodatečným vybavením.

„Takže, ještě jednou si projdeme, co máme udělat." Pronesl Minho po chvíli, aby upoutal Jisungovu pozornost. Jisung přikývl a poslouchal. „Na sedmi místech v okruhu zhruba dvou set kilometrů jsou rozmístěný vysílače nepřátelských skupin. Máme za úkol je vyhledat a zlikvidovat, pokud možno zjistit, jaké rádiové vlny používají pro komunikaci mezi sebou. Máme na to tři dny a do setmění chci stihnout alespoň dva, takže sebou pohni. K večeru najdeme vhodné místo na přenocování, doufám, že máš spacák a jídlo, protože sem se do konce mise nevrátíme."

Jisung pouze přikývl. Minho vytáhl ze svého batohu složenou plachtu a přehodil ji přes svou HSM. Naklikal pár věcí na svých hodinkách a od jednoho z rohů se plachta čtvereček po čtverečku začala ztrácet, až zmizela i s motorkou úplně. „Zabezpečeno, můžeme jít. Nejbližší cíl by měl být směrem na severovýchod. Nezapomeň si připnout pás s výbavou a pouzdro s dýkou, nerad bych, aby sme se zdržovali hrabáním se v batohu, kdyby nás náhodou napadli." Jak Minho řekl, oba učinili, poté blonďák ukázal někam před sebe a dal se do pohybu. Jisung těsně za ním.

„Jsou tu hlášený nějaký biologický formy života?" Zeptal se po chvíli blonďatého hocha, jelikož si uvědomil, že tak trochu zapomněl zjistit podrobnosti o oblasti, v níž měli operovat. „Ty sis to zase nepřečet?" Dotázal se Minho lhostejně, ani se nenamáhajíc s otočením hlavy k menšímu chlapci. Pokračoval v chůzi. „Nooo, možná by se to tak dalo říct." Vyklouzlo Jisungovi ze rtů a dobře věděl, co očekávat, čemuž se mu ostatně také neprodleně dostalo. Minho si dnes už po několikáté otráveně povzdechl.

„Jen Trepky, možná nějací Vrtochové. Nic, co by se nedalo zvládnout a co by nás mohlo nějak zvlášť ohrozit. Pokud si dáme pozor, vše bude v pořádku. Samozřejmě, že v zalesněných oblastech budou i další, ale tím se budeme případně zabývat až na místě." Jisung pokýval hlavou, i když to Minho nemohl aktuálně spatřit. Podle všeho se jednalo o běžné druhy, které byly k nalezení téměř všude. Trepky byly snad nejpočetnějším novým druhem ze všech a nebylo prakticky místa, kde by se nevyskytovaly. Byly to malé, zhruba dvě stopy vysoké, mrštné potvůrky s ostrými tesáky, které se do lidského masa bořily hravě jako do másla.

Podle výzkumů se pravděpodobně jednalo o mutace původních lišek. Ty však v dnešní době připomínaly pouze vzdáleně a člověk by si při prvním pohledu rozhodně nespojil onoho překrásného tvora s něčím, co bylo téměř vylysalé na kůži, s úzkou hubou plnou břitev, očima podlitýma krvavými žilkami, velkými nozdrami a vystouplými žebry.

Místo původní srsti bylo na jejich tělech jen sem tam pár špičatých štětin a šupinám podobné pláty, jež je chránily před zraněním. Původně huňaté, pověstné ocasy se zbavily i posledního chlupu a dnes byly agentům známy pouze jako tenké, přesto pevné pruty. Jisunga čas od času zabolelo u srdce nad myšlenkou, že původní, překrásná zvířata znal pouze z obrázků. Bylo těžké jejich vymírající formy spatřit dokonce i v oblastech bez radiace. Už jen proto, jak plachá tato zvířata byla.

Trepky byly podle všeho mrchožrouti a nejednalo se zrovna o agresivní bytosti, i když jejich vzhled působil sebevíc hrozivě. Obyčejně se vyhýbaly konfliktu s lidmi a dělaly problémy spíše jako škodná. Člověk si zkrátka musel dávat pozor na batoh a potraviny, pokud se rozhodl ponocovat venku. Na primitivní, volně žijící zvířata byly velice dobrými zlodějíčky.

Pokud bylo něco problémem, byly to nemoci, jež Trepky často přenášely. Nesčetněkrát se jednalo o neznámé viry, s nimiž se současní medikové nedokázali vypořádat a na něž nebyly léky ani protilátky. Proto bylo nejlepší vyvarovat se při příležitostném styku s Trepkou pokousání. I škrábnutí mohlo znamenat v některých případech smrt.

Vrtochové na druhé straně obvykle nešířili žádné nákazy, zato však byli tak třikrát agresivnější a otravnější. Nemluvě o tom, že měli dosti neblahý zvyk usmrcovat své oběti a nepřátele prudkým jedem, jenž vytvářeli ve zvláštních žlázách na svém krátkém krku.

Stejně jako Trepky, i Vrtochové nebyli nijak velcí, něco málo kolem jeden a půl stopy do výšky a tři stopy na délku. Většinu jejich válcovitého těla tvořil dlouhý ocas pokrytý tvrdými výrustky. Měli mohutné přední i zadní končetiny, které jim napomáhaly při budování podzemních chodeb, v nichž žili. Na povrch se vydávali převážně v noci, ale přesto dokázali působit pěkné problémy, komukoliv, kdo se jim připletl do cesty.

Bylo lepší se jim pokud možno vyhnout obloukem. (Což bylo vcelku obtížné vzhledem k tomu, že se většinu času pohybovali rychle a nepozorovaně pod povrchem Země.) Jakmile se člověk zapletl s jedním Vrtochem, mohl si být jistý, že se zanedlouho objeví další, jelikož se jednalo o společenská zvířata. A věřte i pouzí tři Vrtochové byli hromada práce a námahy, než se jich napadený šťastlivec zbavil.

Minho s Jisungem mohli být rádi za své neprodyšné kombinézy, které jim ušetřily alespoň polovinu starostí.

„A nepřátelské útvary?" Zeptal se Jisung znovu. Minho pouze zavrtěl hlavou a po pár dalších krocích kupředu utrousil: „Podle všeho tu nikdo nebyl už přes dva a půl měsíce. Šance, že se zrovna v době, kdy jsme tady my, někdo objeví, je podle odhadů mizivá a její procento se ještě sníží, pokud zrychlíme, ale stejně buďme na pozoru." S tímhle přidal do kroku a Jisung rovněž, dobíhajíc staršího chlapce, aby mohli svižným tempem kráčet bok po boku.

Jak pokračovali dál v neživelné pustině, slunce se pomalu vyšplhalo až nad jejich hlavy a začalo neúprosně žhnout. Jisung měl chvíli pocit, že se ocitl na vyprahlé poušti. Nad obzorem se neposedně mihotal horký vzduch a s každým krokem dvou agentů se zvedl drobný obláček prachu zpod jejich podrážek. Jediné, co je bránilo před přehřátím, byla jejich kombinéza, jež udržovala jejich teplotu vcelku přijatelnou a stálou. I přesto však účinnost nebyla stoprocentní a Jisung cítil, jak se na něj oblečení pod ní pomalu přilepuje díky jeho potu.

Minho nepříjemnou změnu klimatu očividně pociťoval také, soudě podle jeho znechuceného výrazu, který byl téměř skrytý za tmavým sklem jeho helmy. Filtr na znečištěný vzduch sice fungoval tak, jak měl, ale vháněl do jejich helmy horký vzduch zvenčí. Měli pocit, jakoby jim někdo rozdělal oheň v hrdlech a s každým nádechem jim spadlo pár žhavých uhlíků do plic.

Jisung se netrpělivě podíval na drobnou mapu v jeho hodinkách, aby zjistil, kde se nacházeli. Podle všeho byli zhruba čtyři kilometry od jakéhosi pralesa. Hoch si oddechl. Konečně se bude moct skrýt před neúprosným žárem, jenž jej pomalu spaloval zaživa. Pohleděl na čísla, jež mu hlásily detektory v hodinkách, a byl nemile překvapen, když zjistil, že je zde 12. stupeň radioaktivity. Kdyby si teď sundal kupříkladu helmu, pravděpodobně by zahynul nedlouho poté.

Pro vyjasnění nebezpečnosti prostředí, ve kterém se agenti pohybovali, byla stanovena přísně daná stupnice od jedné do patnácti. Podle ní se měřila radioktivita jednoduchým a účinným způsobem. Dělila se na tři části. První úsek od jedné do pěti označoval slabou radiaci, v níž se dalo bez vysokého rizika pohybovat i bez speciálního vybavení. Dalo by se říci, že se v ní dalo i vcelku pohodlně žít, i když to mělo své mouchy. Těchto míst, kde byla nízká radiace, se na Zemi nacházela převaha. V dnešní době to bylo něco okolo 60% povrchu.

Druhá část byla v rozmezí od pěti do desíti. Jednalo se o středně silnou radiaci. I v ní se dalo pohybovat bez speciálního vybavení, ale bezpečná doba, kterou mohl člověk v takových podmínkách strávit, se striktně vztahovala na půl dne. Delší časový úsek si již opovážlivě žádal o zdravotní problémy a nepříjemné komplikace. Od osmého stupně již bylo lepší svou přípravu nepodceňovat a zbytečně se nevystavovat radioaktivitě v normálním oblečení. Tyto oblasti se nacházely zhruba na 24% Země.

Poslední a nejrizikovější úsek byla všechna čísla od desítky výše. Označovaly silnou radiaci. V ní by člověk bez řádného vybavení nepřežil více než hodinu. Dokonce i pro současné mutace různých živočichů a rostlin bylo obtížné přežít v takových podmínkách. Těchto oblastí bylo zhruba stejné procento jako těch bez jakékoliv radiace. Něco kolem 8% povrchu Země.

Jisung si pro sebe nespokojeně zabručel. Slunce pálilo a on začínal přemýšlet, proč prostě nemohli využít HSM a dopravit se alespoň k pralesu na ní. Toto ovšem před Minhem nezmiňoval, jelikož by blonďatého hocha akorát zbytečně vytáčel. Dobře věděl, že si nemohli dovolit používat velké, snadno detekovatelné stroje na území, kde hrozilo vcelku vysoké riziko střetu s nepřítelem.

Projíždět se na takových místech na vysokorychlostních motorkách byla vlastně dobrovolná sebevražda. Bylo proto mnohem bezpečnější pohybovat se pomaleji po svých a snížit šance, že by mohli být odhaleni.

„Hane?" Ozval se tentokrát Minho, když znovu po nějakou dobu kráčeli v naprostém tichu. Jisung se ušklíbl nad tím, jaké si pro něj vybral oslovení. Byla to jeho stará přezdívka z prvních let strávených v JYP. Moc lidí mu tak v dnešní době neříkalo, ale zdálo se, že Minho na to jméno dodnes nezapomněl.

„Hmmm?" Jisung jemně broukl na znamení, že zaregistroval Minhův hlas, bez toho, aniž by se na něj otáčel.

„Zjisti, prosim tě, jak vysoká je odhadem radiace v tom pralese, dva z těch vysílačů jsou někde uvnitř a pokud není radiace příliš vysoká, bylo by to dobré místo na přespání. Bude snazší se skrýt mezi stromy než na holém placu. Sice budeme muset udělat pár opatření před zvířaty, ale za dobrej spánek to stojí." Jisung ihned souhlasil a pociťujíc, jak se mu zase pomalinku vrací jeho obvyklá, čilá nálada, prapodivně vedle Minha salutoval a následně se potichu zasmál.

Minho nejprve protočil oči, ale rázem se jeho výraz nechal přebít drobným úsměvem. Byl rád, jelikož se Jisung opět vracel ke svému běžnému vystupování, ale zároveň někde v koutku jeho mysli věděl, že teď již nebude mít do konce mise pokoj, protože veselý Jisung byl hlavně i upovídaný a hlasitý Jisung, který se nenechal ničím odbýt.

Za okamžik už mu Jisung s naoko zamyšleným výrazem hlásil své poznatky: „Podle archivních záznamů z nejnovějšího měření, který proběhlo asi dva měsíce zpátky, se radiace pohybuje na šesti až sedmi stupních, takže vcelku obyvatelné." Zaštěbetal a začal se nenápadně pohupovat ve své chůzi, zahánějíc diskomfort z panujícího vedra pozitivními myšlenkami a činy. Minho jeho dětinské chování po očku pozoroval zpoza zatemněného skla své helmy.

„Nechceme běžet?" Zeptal se náhle Jisung. Minho se na něj konečně podíval a jeho obočí se nevědomky přiblížilo k sobě.

„Proč?" Vypadlo z něj zmateně.

„No. Je tu vedro, takže když poběžíme, tak se stejně nic nestane, protože zpocený už jsme tak i tak a aspoň budem rychlejc ve stínu. Kromě toho, prostě mam celkem náladu na běhání, v poslední době sem to celkem zanedbával." Pokrčil Jisung rameny a Minho si jej přeměřil pohledem.

„A co já mam dělat s tím, že tvoje líná prdel fláká svůj tréning?" Opáčil mu na to drze Minho a Jisung dramaticky zalapal po dechu. Minho se na menšího hnědovláska škodolibě úšklíbl. Ve skutečnosti s hochem souhlasil a byl vcelku vděčný, že Jisung onen nápad navrhl, avšak nemohl si pomoci a potřeboval chlapce alespoň malinko poškádlit. Když už měl několik dní v kuse poslouchat jeho neustálé švitoření, rozhodl se, že si taky párkrát rýpne.

„Tak to si vypiješ." Procedil Jisung nevěřícně mezi zuby a už už se natahoval po jeho starším spolupracovníkovi ve snaze vrátit jeho úder, sic fyzickou cestou. Minho však na nic nečekal a za dýcháním proloženého, hlasitého smíchu se dal do zběsilého běhu směrem k pralesu. Jisung zůstal stát přimrazený na místě. Tedy do chvíle, kdy několik metrů před ním Minho hlasitě zavolal, zřejmě si neuvědomujíc, že se jeho hlas přenáší ve stejné hlasitosti do helmy mladšího chlapce, čímž způsobil, že Jisungovou hlavou nepříjemně rezonoval jeho hravý výkřik.

„Notak, kde vězíš? To tě ta nálada na běh hodně rychle přešla!" Jisunga hlasitost a verba, se kterou bylo každé slovo vyřčeno, nemale vyděsila a překvapeně vyskočil. Avšak hned na to se vzpamatoval a s úšklebkem, který zakrýval jeho povrchový vztek, jenž byl však prozrazen jeho tónem hlasu, zakřičel nazpátek.

„Lee Minho! Jen počkej!" S tím se plnou rychlostí rozběhl za vyšším chlapcem, jenž se nekontrolovatelně chechtal, i když bylo poznat, že jej tón mladšího hocha znervózněl, jelikož v jeho hlase byla očividná špetka nejistoty.

Bezhlavě běželi až k okraji pralesa, kde se pomalu začaly zvedat stromy z rozpálené, neživé krajiny. Zde bylo obtížnější pokračovat v nasazeném tempu. Tedy alespoň pro Minha. Jakožto psycholog a technik nebyl tak zdatný v podobných situacích, avšak to hravě vynahrazovala jeho mysl. Ta mu ale byla v této chvíli naprosto k ničemu, jelikož nedokázala pracovat rychleji než Jisungovy hbité pohyby, podle nichž bylo naprosto zřejmé, že byl hoch na takovéto podmínky více než zvyklý.

Koneckonců pro špionážní mise, na něž byl nejčastěji vysílán, potřeboval být perfektnější než perfektní s prací v terénu. To dokazoval nejen svou rychlostí a mrštností, ale i svou schopností z setiny sekundy na setinu naprosto zmizet, v podstatě se vymazat z povrchu zemského. Tak také právě učinil a Minhův dech se zadrhl nad oním zjištěním. Teď mohl být Jisung kdekoliv. Na stromě, při zemi, mezi velkými listy roslin, nebo třeba – přímo před ním!

Minhovy svaly ztuhly a zabrzdily jeho tělo, zatímco jeho zornice se rozšířily z překvapení. Jisung se zepředu střemhlavě řítil přímo na něj. Drobnější chlapec bez váhání vyskočil a vrhl se na jeho hyunga bez jakýchkoliv zbytečných myšlenek. Srazil Minha k zemi a ten s ducnutím dopadl do měkkých travin a mechu, vsakujíc do plic hrubý nádech. Jisung se triumfálně posadil na jeho vypracované břicho a rukama se zapřel o jeho ramena, omezujíc Minhův pohyb pro případ, že by se chtěl bránit. To však nepřipadalo v úvahu, protože byl příliš otřesený na to, aby něco udělal.

Chvíli oba pouze popadali dech z jejich bláznivé honěné a teprve, když byl Jisung schopný normálně mluvit, aniž by se musel za každou větou prudce nadechnout, spustil, zatímco se vítězně šklebil od ucha k uchu.

„Jak je vidno, pořád jsem na tom líp, i když nechodim pravidelně běhat. No jo, asi už nám stárneš, dědo." S tím silně štípl Minha do boku a dřív, než začala být situace jakkoliv prapodivná, či trapná, zvedl se z hochova těla a začal se protahovat po namáhavém výkonu. Nepotřeboval přece, aby musel celý další den cítit každý sval v těle. Sic to v dnešní době už po přepětí a velké námaze nebolelo tolik, jako když začínal s výcvikem, pořád neměl v oblibě onen nepříjemný, zvláštní pocit, který jeho svaly prostoupil pokaždé, když je po tréningu a misích řádně neprotáhl.

Minho se pomalu vytáhl do sedu, vůbec neholdujíc tomu, jak moc mu právě bilo srdce a jak se mu krev nahrnula do obličeje neprodleně potom, co se na něm mladší chlapec usadil. Něco takového se mu po běhu normálně nestávalo, jedině když byl nemocný, ale to samozřejmě běhání obvykle neprovozoval. Mohla tahle reakce být způsobena něčím jiným? _‚Mohl snad mít jeho hořící tváře na svědomí Jisung a ne neúprosný žár, před nímž unikli?'_

Jisunga celkem zarazil nedostatek komunikace z Minhovy strany. Čekal alespoň hrubou nadávku za to štípnutí nebo dědu, ale nepřišlo vůbec nic. Podezřívavě si jej přeměřil pohledem, ale rozhodl se nechat Minha prožívat jakoukoliv svojí vnitřní krizi v tichosti. Pak mu ale došlo, že na něco takového asi nebyl úplně čas, a proto popošel k Minhovi, nastavil mu ruku, a když se jí blonďatý chlapec chytil, vytáhl jej na nohy.

„Na sezení bude dost času večer, teď pojďme." Vypadlo s Jisunga a jeho mimické svaly opět vytáhly koutky chlapcových úst do úsměvu. Minho mlčky přikývl a dal se dohromady, zjišťujíc, jakým směrem se museli vydat, a následně vyrazil kupředu. Jisung mu ihned v patách. Po osvěžujícím běhu měl opět náladu na mluvení, a tak začal Minha zásobovat hordou nezajímavých informací. Minho však neposlouchal. Všechno, co Jisung řekl, šlo jedním uchem dovnitř a druhým ven, aktuálně se jeho hlavou honilo naprosto něco jiného než Jisungova slova.

Minho nebyl zrovna typ člověka, kterého by jakýmkoli způsobem přitahovalo opačné pohlaví. To ostatně věděl už dávno a ujistil se, že si ve svojí orientaci na rozdíl od jeho spolupracovníků udělal jasno hned, jak přišly první pochybnosti. Bylo mnohem snazší přiznat si pravdu a v poklidu se s realitou vyrovnat co nejdříve, než později narušovat své myšlenky a psychické blaho zbytečným zapíráním a vzpouzením se proti něčemu, co stejně nemohl ovlivnit.

Upřímně, Minho se skutečností, že jej ženské pohlaví ani trochu nezajímalo, neměl žádný problém. Koneckonců žil stejně jako každý jiný člověk a tento fakt jej v ničem neomezoval. Když byl schopný stanovit si sám pro sebe jasné hranice a pravidla, kterých se hodlal držet, nehrozily problémy. Vlastně jediné zásadní pravidlo, jež si dal za úkol vždy následovat, bylo, že ať se dělo cokoliv, nikdy si ze svých morálních zásad nezačne nic s členy svého týmu a blízkými přáteli.

Nebyl si jistý, proč tomu tak bylo, ale jedním z důvodů mohl být vztah, který k oněm osobám měl. Nejspíše se bál, že kdyby někoho, s kým měl vybudované už tak silné pouto, přivinul ještě blíže, nakonec by vše skončilo jedině bolestí. Už jen fakt, že žili v době, kdy se rozmáhala další válka a on podstupoval životu nebezpečné mise, jej odrazoval od jakýchkoliv romantických dobrodružství.

Pocit, že by mohl ranit někoho, kdo mu byl už tak velice blízký, ho děsil. Tušil, že kdyby někomu pro něj tak důležitému, vyložil své srdce na dlaň, nakonec by o něj nepřišel nejen on sám, ale bylo by vyrváno i z onoho člověka, kterému upsal celé své bytí. Šance, že by zanechal na tomto krutém světě někoho samotného a zlomeného se zdála být vzhledem k okolnostem vysoká a Minho si nemohl dovolit něco takového provést kvůli svým sobeckým citům.

Proto byl aktuálně tak rozpolcený, když někde v hloubi své hrudi pocítil bublající, hřejivý pocit při pohledu na menšího chlapce. Dobře věděl, co ony planoucí tváře znamenaly a z rytmu svého tlukoucího srdce dokázal hravě vyčíst, co mu svou nepravidelnou morzeovkou sdělovalo. Přece jen byl psycholog, takže si musel být vědom toho, co se v něm právě teď, nebo možná ještě dávno předtím probudilo.

Nasucho polkl. Tohle si nemohl dovolit! Jeho tělo zalil nepříjemný chlad, jenž se šířil až po konečky prstů, a hluboko uvnitř ucítil prapodivnou hořkost a bolest. To však pohřbil šest stop pod vlhký mech a hlínu v rozsáhlém pralese a bez sebemenšího záchvěvu pokračoval neprostupnou spletí rostlinstva.

Nemohl si dovolit Jisunga ohrozit. Nemohl riskovat, že člověk, jenž mu byl ze všech lidí na světě nejbližší, jednoho dne pocítí jakoukoliv bolest.

 

_Jeden pohled na Jisunga a jeho laskavě se usmívající tvář a věděl, že to nebude ani trochu snadné._


	12. Světlo lesů

Proplétali se mezi vysokými stromy a rostlinami. Byli potichu, aby neupoutali něčí pozornost. Dokonce zvířata, která se po pralese proháněla, měla problém si jich všimnout. Dávno zanechali škádlení a začali jednat profesionálně. První vysílač byl někde na dosah ruky a oni bedlivě pátrali. Protahovali se neslyšně kolem mohutných kmenů a očima pročesávali okolní porost.

Netrvalo dlouho a Minho uslyšel Jisungův hlas. Chlapec se vydal doprava a prohledával plac porostlý kapradinami, zatímco Minho pokračoval vpřed. Teď byl však nucen zastavit. „Myslim, že jsem to našel." Rezonovalo potichu jeho helmou a Minho se otočil směrem, kterým předtím Jisung zmizel. Neváhal a vydal se k mladšímu hochovi.

Nalezl jej uprostřed moře do pasu vysokých kapraďorostů, jak shlíží na něco na zemi. Minho matně zahlédl jakousi kovovou anténu, trčící nenápadně mezi listy rostlin. Nebyla téměř vidět, a proto byl rád, že si jí Jisung všiml, jelikož by jinak strávili hodiny a hodiny neúspěšným hledáním. No ale co mohl vlastně od hnědovláska čekat, tomu hochovi neunikl ani sebemenší detail. Vždycky tomu tak bylo.

Mladší chlapec se skrčil a klekl si na vlhkou zem. Díky svému menšímu vzrůstu zmizel úplně v porostu. Minho si k němu udělal cestu a stejně jako Jisung i on si klekl, konečně si pořádně prohlížejíc, co Jisung objevil. Byla to vcelku malá, plechová krabička z části zapuštěná do země. Z jejího boku vycházela drobná anténka, zhruba dvacet centimetrů dlouhá, na jejímž konci pravidelně blikalo červené světélko. Druhá anténa vycházela přímo ze středu válcovitého těla vysílače. Byla o poznání delší a ke svému konci se stupňovala od nejtlustší části k té nejtenčí.

Minho si všiml, jak byla lehce vyhnutá ke straně, zřejmě s ní někdy v minulosti kolidovalo zvíře a vysílač poškodilo. Plech, kterým byl celý vysílač pokrytý byl zahalen špínou. Většina povrchu byla utopena pod vrstvou tmavého nánosu. Původní železný lesk byl dávno pryč, jen na několika místech sem tam prosvítal zašlý materiál. Podle všeho zde vysílač nebyl zrovna krátkou dobu.

„Jo, to bude ono. Dobrá práce." Odvětil Minho a prohlédl si vysílač ze všech stran. Na jedné straně, téměř u země, uviděl napůl špínou zakryté číslo. Při bližším pohledu zjistil, že se jedná o číslo 5. Zřejmě šlo o označení vysílače. Bez váhání se k zařízení natáhl, ale zastavila jej ruka druhého chlapce. „Co je?" Vypadlo z Minha.

„Co když to má nějakej štít nebo něco, co je upozorní, když se toho dotkneš?" Opáčil mu na jeho otázku Jisung a Minho se zarazil. Bože, vážně by se měl přestat rozptylovat nesmysly a začít se plně soustředit jen a jen na úkol. „Uh, jo, pravda." Vysoukal ze sebe. Vzal vak s dodatečným vybavením a chvilku se v něm přehraboval. Nakonec našel to, co hledal, a vytáhl jakousi nenápadně vypadající, úzkou tyčinku.

Zvedl svou ruku s hodinkami tak, aby viděl na jejich display. Poté začal s tyčinkou opatrně manévrovat kolem vysílače tak, aby se ho nedotkla. Jednalo se o jednoduchý detektor, který dokázal odhalit různé typy bariér od magnetických polí po nejrůznější plazmové membrány, jež se v poslední době docela rozmáhaly, podle získávání informací z pohybu molekul na povrchu. Data se (ostatně jako u většiny přístrojů uzpůsobených k terénnímu použití) přenášela do hodinek agenta, kde se zpracovala do srozumitelných výsledků.

Minho na okamžik počkal, než si technika informace utřídila a zanedlouho získal odpověď. K jeho překvapení nic. Jisung mlčky přihlížel. Technika nebyla zrovna jeho šálek čaje, byl zde hlavně proto, aby zahladil jakékoliv stopy po tom, že se tu s Minhem objevili, a také aby se ujistil, že byl jejich postup pralesem a dalšími oblastmi plynulý a bez potíží. Jakožto zkušený infiltrátor a špeh byl pro takovou práci jako dělaný. Ostatně důvod, proč byl na misi vyslán s Minhem.

Minho byl tím, kdo měl zlikvidovat vysílače a Jisung zase tím, kdo se měl postarat o jejich bezpečí. Vyvážené, promyšlené a plně funkční.

„Žádnej štít, bariéra, elektrický pole, nic...Je to nechráněný." Informoval Minho pro jistotu Jisunga a ten pouze pokýval hlavou. „A co alarm?" Na to pro změnu pokrčil Minho rameny. „Netušim a nemam s sebou nic, co by to mohlo otestovat." Jisung se zamyslel. Přiměl Minha, aby se postavil a ustoupil stranou, dál od vysílače. Minho po něm hodil nechápavé očko. Co měl Jisung za lubem?

„Tak to vyzkoušíme, pokud se něco spustí, prostě utíkej, já tě doběhnu." Prohlásil, aniž by nechal jakýkoliv prostor pro Minhovy protesty. Poté rychle popadl ze země první předmět, který uviděl, a mrštil s ním o vysílač. Minhovy oči se otevřely zděšením. Chvíle ticha. Nic se nedělo. Čekali ještě několik sekund, a když ani poté nepřišla žádná odezva od malého zařízení, opatrně se vrátili zpátky k němu.

Teprve teď si Minho dovolil vydechnout a s přesnou ranou uštědřil Jisungovi poctivý pohlavek. „Zbláznil ses?! Co kdyby se to doopravdy spustilo ty mastodonte! Tohle už mi nedělej! Bože, koho mi to zase přidělili na misi!" Jisung se pouze roztržitě rozesmál, jelikož mu Minhova reakce přišla vskutku k nezaplacení.

V zápalu boje prudce rozmáchl rukama a s přitroublým úšklebkem Minhovi odvětil. „Ale nic se nestalo, tak co řešit?" Minho po něm hodil přísný pohled a něž se hnědovlásek nadál, podkopl mu jeho spolupracovník obě nohy a seslal ho k zemi. Minho nechal naříkajícího chlapce na pospas svému osudu a popošel zpátky k vysílači, jenž měl aktuálně ve svém plášti vcelku velkou promáčklinu od kamene, který ráčil být tím předmětem, jenž Jisung po zařízení mrštil.

Už se zase příliš zdržovali, a proto se začal urychleně dostávat dovnitř, aby prozkoumal, co se skrývalo pod pláštěm. Povedlo se mu odstranit část plátu, z něhož byl povrch vysílače, a naskytl se mu pohled na změť kabelů, měděných drátů a drobných součástek. Pozorně si prohlédl každou část a nespokojeně zavrtěl hlavou.

„Z tohohle nic nezjistíme, potřebujeme se dostat k hlavnímu vysílači. Tenhle pouze směruje data jinam a nedá se do něj nijak napojit." Oznámil a s tím popadl svou dýku, načež s ní přeřezal všechny spoje uvnitř přístroje. Pro jistotu některé součástky vyjmul a uschoval do batohu. Jednak proto, aby bylo těžší vysílač opravit, a také proto, že ony součástky mu mohly v budoucnu pomoci v zjišťování nových informací.

Z jedné větší kapsy na svojí vestě vytáhl drobný zápisník a tužku. Otevřel jej na první volné straně a spěšně si načrtl obvody a uspořádání techniky uvnitř plechového pouzdra vysílače. Do pravého horního rohu si poznamenal číslo pět a sepsal si pár poznatků, na které z pohledu na systém, jímž byly součásti uspořádány, přišel. Zápisník s tužkou vrátil na své místo a poodstoupil, nechávajíc Jisunga dělat svou oblíbenou práci – a to sice ničení věcí.

Hnědovlásek někde popadl tlustou větev a namířil si to rovnou k vysílači. S několika hrubými údery zdemoloval zbytky zubožené techniky, a poté klacek spokojeně odhodil. „Můžeme jít, zahladim stopy." Řekl s úsměvem a Minho se vydal směr druhý vysílač, zatímco Jisung ještě chvíli šmejdil okolo toho prvního, zakrývajíc jakékoliv známky toho, že se zde objevili, tedy až na pomačkaný a zohýbaný kus železa na zemi.

Minho pokračoval, téměř k nezahlédnutí v hustém porostu. Jeho kroky tlumil měkký mech a jakékoliv prasknutí větvičky zpod jeho bot se ztrácelo v symfonii žijícího lesa. V něm už však nežilo zdaleka tolik obvyklých zvířat, jako tomu bylo před lety. Dnes zde pobíhalo spoustu roztodivných, někdy ohavných potvor, jež možná při volání do hlubin džungle zněly podobně jako jejich předchůdci, ale to bylo asi to jediné, co měly kromě zbytků DNA společné.

Ani původní plachost spoustě z nich nezůstala. Vývinem v něco jiného ztratily všechen respekt k lidem a stávaly se nebezpečnějšími. Kolikrát důsledkem jejich ostrých drápů a tesáků přicházely vniveč životy nezkušených agentů, kteří ještě nevěděli, jak si s nimi poradit, či jak se jim vyhnout. Například Felix by mohl o takových věcech vyprávět s jeho rozpáranou levou paží. Na rozdíl od těch, co končili v márnici, on měl více než štěstí, protože s ním na misi byl ještě někdo další, takže dravou bestii zneškodnil dříve, než stihla na chlapcově těle způsobit ještě více škod. To už však byl nějaký ten pátek a Minho ani ostatní u toho nebyli, jelikož v té době byl Felix ještě pořád v australské větvi organizace.

U jednoho z obrovských stromů Minha dohnal Jisung. I přes zatemněné sklo jeho helmy a příšeří, jež panovalo všude kolem nich, si Minho všiml jeho uvolněného úsměvu.

„Dáme další závod?" Pronesl s vyzývavým tónem a poslal směrem k jeho blonďatému příteli široký úšklebek. A Minho se přistihl souhlasit. Už jen proto, že teď s prvním vysílačem z cesty započali neúprosný boj s časem. Byla jen otázka hodin, možná minut, než si nepřátelské uskupení všimne, že něco není v pořádku a někoho vyšle jejich směrem. Do té doby potřebovali získat, pokud možno, co největší náskok. Dalším důvodem, proč se aktuálně hnal bok po boku s hnědovláskem dopředu, mohl být i vyzývavý tón v Jisungově hlase. Když už jej čas od času chlapec použil, Minho pokaždé chtě nechtě zareagoval. Ten tón byl tak podmanivý a nesl zvláštní příchuť, jež Minha pokaždé nutila k odpovědi.

To však okamžitě vytřásl z hlavy. Už jej zase přepadaly myšlenky na nesprávné věci a to si nemohl dovolit.

Běželi vskutku dlouho, a když se konečně zastavili na drobné mýtině, aby popadli dech, oba se zmoženě opřeli rukama o svá kolena, aby trochu ulevili svým kyslíku zbaveným tělům. Několik hlubokých nádechů a Jisung se opět napřímil, očima zkoumajíc své okolí a porozhlížejíc se po dobrém místě, kde by se mohli bezpečně na pár okamžiků posadit. Očividně potřebovali pauzu, a tak s tím Jisung nechtěl otálet.

Minho se chvíli po něm rovněž narovnal a tázavě se na Jisunga podíval. Ten mu ale nevěnoval žádnou pozornost, protože jeho pohled byl aktuálně fixován na určité místo někde nad nimi. Beze slova se vydal přes malý palouček ke stromu naproti němu. Rukama pevně uchopil tlustou liánu, jež vysela z výše položených větví. Několikrát za ní silně zatahal, aby se ujistil, že vydrží jeho váhu. Následně se bez váhání zapřel svými podrážkami do kůry porostlé lišejníky, mechem a zakryté jedovatě zelenou zrněnkou.

Začal šplhat nahoru až k nejbližší tlusté větvi. Na ní se bez problémů usadil a posunul se po ní o kousek dál, aby vedle sebe vytvořil dostatek místa pro druhého člověka. „Povinná pauza, polez!" Zavolal na Minha, který na něj koukal ze země. Odtud to nemohl vidět, ale něco mu říkalo, že právě teď starší hoch otráveně protočil oči.

Nic však neřekl a udělal, jak mu Jisung řekl, shledávajíc sám sebe za méně než půl minuty usazeného vedle hnědovlasého hocha, jenž se na něj přes sklo helmy šklebil. Jisung se podíval na své hodinky, aby si pro jistotu ověřil, jak vysoká radiace na místě byla. Byl spokojen, když zjistil, že je zde radiace na krásném stupni sedm.

„Stupeň sedm, můžeme si sundat helmy. Navrhoval bych, aby sme něco vypili a snědli." S tím si po tak dlouhé době sundal kulatou skořepinu, která už mu pomalu začínala být nepříjemná, a prohnal své prsty skrze zpocenou, hnědou kštici. „Aaaaah, volnost!" Pronesl s entusiasmem a Minho se jeho slovům zasmál. Stejně jako Jisung, sundal svou helmu a začal ze svých kapes na pásu vytahovat sáčky s jedlým gelem.

Jeden otevřel a jeho obsah s odporem pozřel. Nesnášel, když se musel stravovat tímto způsobem. Gel se nedal kousat a jeho masa neměla téměř žádnou chuť. Kolikrát se mu ze slizovitého roztoku zvedal žaludek, ale neměl na vybranou, jelikož přenášet s sebou normální potraviny by bylo příliš náročné a zabíralo to moc místa. Krom toho, člověku stačila jedna dávka jedlého gelu a vystačil si s tím na dalších osm hodin pohybu. I tak však bylo strašně nepřirozené prakticky nejíst, ale přesto se cítit nasycený.

Bylo to nechutné, ale efektivní. Alespoň to bylo lepší než kapsle, které testovali minulý rok. Po nich Minho nedokázal pozřít zhola nic ještě týden. Tak moc jeho vnitřnosti nesouhlasily s látkou, jež se do něj dostala. Na rozdíl od kapslí, z tohohle mu bylo zle jenom, když to polykal. Jisung na tom nebyl o moc líp, znechucení patrné na jeho tváři, když kapsu s gelem přiložil ke svým rtům.

Aby se zbavili nepříjemné, nijaké chuti, jež přetrvávala v jejich ústech, vytáhli oba naráz láhve s tekutinami a jejich oběd zapili několika velkými doušky vody. Poté ještě chvíli seděli na stromě, vyčkávajíce, než se jim kompletně navrátily síly. Netrvalo dlouho a energie z jedlého gelu, jenž se v trávicím traktu rozkládal na živiny vskutku rychle, začala putovat po jejich tělech. Když se tak stalo, rozhodli se dát opět do pohybu.

Druhý cíl již nebyl daleko, a tak se po slezení ze stromu opět dali do běhu. Nezabralo to více než deset minut a byli u druhého vysílače, jenž nesl číslo 6. Stejně, jako u jeho předchůdce, i u něj Minho vše pečlivě zaznamenal a následně jej společně s Jisungem zlikvidovali. _,Dva vyřazené, pět zbývá.‘_ Proběhlo Minhovi hlavou a nad nesympatickým počtem si zase jednou povzdechl.

Naštěstí tu byl Jisung, aby svými nesmyslnými kecy rozptýlil jeho myšlenky. Občas byl hnědovlásek i docela užitečný, ačkoliv se ti těžko přiznávalo.

Kontrolujíc čas, vydali se dále přes prales v naději, že před setměním stihnou ještě jeden vysílač.

~

Tma pomalu obepínala pohoří i roviny, stejně tak, jako stromy v drobnějším lese, do něhož Jisung s Minhem dorazili zhruba hodinu zpátky, když se porozhlíželi po třetím vysílači. Tak jako ty předešlé, ani tento vysílač nebyl ten hlavní, a proto jej potkal rychlý konec. Jediná památka na jeho existenci zůstala v Minhově zápisníku v podobě malého sketche označeného číslem 7.

Oba chlapci se za zvuků podvečerní přírody prodírali všudypřítomným křovím, jež vyplňovalo snad všechen prostor mezi méně vzrostlými stromy, které se snažily dosáhnout vysoko k různobarevné obloze, jež na západě hořela ostrými oranžovými a červenými plameny, které se postupně měnily v nafialovělou růžovou a nakonec se utápěly v azurové modré, jíž již rychle ukusoval tmavý kobalt smíšený s černou.

Byl to fascinující a překrásný pohled, ale chlapci neměli čas na to, aby tu krásu nechali zaznamenat. Potřebovali notně nalézt vhodné místo na přenocování, jelikož nehodlali po lese plném agresivních mutací pobíhat v noci, kdy byla většina takových zvířat aktivní. Na cestu stále dobře viděli, což bylo možná způsobeno nočním viděním v helmě, ale částečně i tím, že se konečně ukazovala ta hezčí stránka radiace, a to sice bioluminiscence, jež se v dnešní době běžně vyskytovala téměř všude. Nejčastěji ji však mohl člověk spatřit u rostlin, jelikož ty byly známé pro svou schopnost vstřebávat radiaci.

Bylo však i hodně hmyzu, jenž na tom byl stejně, a proto teď kolem Jisunga s Minhem poletovala horda malých, fosforeskujících mušek. Na první pohled vypadala krajina poklidně a jediné, co by obyčejný člověk vnímal, kdyby do přírody vkročil, byla krása celé neobvyklé podívané. Dva pospíchající agenti však vnímali spíše už jen to, jak se jim krátil čas.

Probíhali mezi rostlinami, jejichž listy i stonky byly pokryté drobnými, bioluminiscentními tečkami, nebo jednoduše fosforeskovaly celé. Bylo to jako běžet skrze neprozkoumanou galaxii. Svítící flíčky vytvářely nápadný kontrast s temnými zákoutími lesa a při každém kroku se z nadýchaného mechu zvedala malá hejna svítících broučků.

Les se probouzel do nové škály zvuků, jež se nesly k nebi jako barvitá, tajemná skladba. Světla tančila po sklech helem dvou jednatelů, jak rychle překonávali překážky před nimi a rozhlíželi se po dobrém úkrytu. Konečně Jisung jedno vhodné místo našel. Jednalo se o mohutný, rozvětvený strom s vhodně rozložitou korunou. Byl to statný dub, jehož kůra také zářila nespočtem drobných teček, rozesetých po celém jeho kmeni, stejně jako listech a větvích.

Zastavil Minha, aby mu svůj objev ukázal a ten se hned při prvním pohledu usmál a uznale přikývl. Déle nečekali a nasměrovali své kroky rovnou k majestátnímu listnáči. Spěšně vyšplhali vysoko do jeho větví, vyhledávajíc vhodné místo na zavěšení spacích sítí. Když konečně objevili místo, kde se daly pohodlně uvázat, Jisung po delší odmlce promluvil: „Umm, asi to teď zrovna nechceš slyšet, ale mam pocit, že zrovna na spací síť sem tak trochu zapomněl." Minho ihned zvedl hlavu od větve, na níž zrovna přivazoval šňůry své sítě, a Jisung se nervózně zatřásl.

Minho pohleděl na svoje hodinky a následně si sundal helmu, odhalujíc svůj otrávený výraz. Před pár hodinami si slíbil, že si s Jisungem nic nezačne a pokoušel se po celou dobu ignorovat cokoliv, co se ho snažilo přimět k opaku, a teď mu mladší hoch prostě černé na bílem oznámil, že si vlastně zapomněl spací síť, což vedlo jedině k tomu, že jej Minho nechá spát s ním v jedné. Jisung mu jeho vnitřní dilema rozhodně neulehčoval, jen co byla pravda.

Jisung si mezitím sundal svou helmu také a nejistě se na Minha zahleděl. Byla dost velká šance, že jej blonďák jednoduše nechá spát na větvi, tedy to si alespoň Jisung myslel, ale Minho na něco takového ani na chvíli nepomyslel, sic měl pohodlí a klid při spánku rád sebevíc. Po tolikáté, že už se ani nenamáhal počítat, si zase hluboce povzdechl.

Chvíli bylo ticho, ale poté Minho neochotně přihrál druhý konec sítě Jisungovi. „Na, přivaž to. Spíš se mnou. Máš štěstí, že sme v lese, bejt jinde, muchloval by ses celou noc se zemí." Vysoukal ze sebe a prohrábl si blonďaté kadeře, nechávajíc svou tvář sevřít do znechucené grimasy, když zjistil, jak moc zpocené byly. Raději se začal rozhlížet kolem, zatímco se napil ze své láhve a čekal na Jisunga až upevní i druhou stranu spací sítě.

Nevědomky se pohledem ztratil v moři teček a světélek, pociťujíc prazvláštní klid v duši. Ten se však brzy vytratil do večerního šera, když jeho pozornost upoutal nenápadný pohyb v houští nedaleko stromu, na němž seděli. Byla tam. Divoká zvířata dobře věděla, že byl někdo v korunách stromů a pomalu se shromažďovala v okolí. Jediné, co Minha uklidňovalo, byl fakt, že byli zhruba dvacet metrů nad zemí a šelmy pod nimi nebyly zrovna zdatnými lezci. Čas od času zpozoroval část jejich těla. Holá, lesklá kůže, obvykle vystouplá žebra, některá měla i srst, ale těch bylo málo. Občas se v záři fosforeskujících rostlin zaleskly jejich dlouhé zuby. Takhle na dálku nebyl Minho schopný určit, o jaký druh přesně se jednalo, a upřímně to ani zjistit netoužil.

„Hotovo!" Ozvalo se a pozdravil jej široký úsměv mladšího chlapce, který se posadil na větev hned vedle něj. Minho byl lehce zaskočený, jelikož jej neslyšel přecházet z větve na větev. Ale koneckonců, ještě před chvílí byl příliš zabraný pozorováním zvláštních stvoření, míhajících se v porostu pod ním, že mohl Jisungovy kroky jednoduše přeslechnout.

Minho si nemohl i přes všechny výčitky svědomí pomoci a zůstal hledět na hnědovláska, který se stále spokojeně usmíval, s výjimkou toho, že teď již nekoukal na Minha, ale někam vysoko na tmavé nebe. Hvězdy se dávno vyšplhaly na nebe a teď splývaly se zbytkem flíčků na listech větví nad ním. Nebylo téměř poznat, co patřilo k obloze a co k lesu. Jisung byl uhranutý, stejně jako Minho, i když u něj to bylo z úplně jiného důvodu.

Pozoroval drobnějšího chlapce, pozorně zkoumal každý povědomý záhyb na jeho tváři. Jakékoliv nedokonalosti, jež se kdy na jeho pleti vyskytly, teď naprosto zmizely v jemném, třepotavém osvětlení samotné přírody. Po jeho hladkých tvářích tančily drobné stíny a světélka. Kolem něho poletovaly nepatrné, svítící mušky, možná světlušky, a navozovaly v Minhovi zvláštní dojem, že se Jisung svévolně vznáší na obloze a je ovinut svými vlastními, malými galaxiemi.

Jeho rty se rovněž leskly v neklidné záři, jež je dělala ještě o něco objemnější a přitažlivější. Jeho rozcuchané vlasy, které si neposedně trčely do všech stran, najednou Minhovi nepřipadaly nijak neupravené. Přišlo mu, že k často roztržitému chlapci patřily a jen dokreslovaly celkový dojem z jeho osobnosti.

Co však Minha zaujalo nejvíce, byly Jisungovy oči. Zdálo se, že od nich nedokázal odtrhnout zrak. V jeho tmavých duhovkách se odrážela mihotavá světla a vytvářela iluzi zvláštní přetrvávající jiskry, která byla k vidění i v okolí. Byly ohleduplně kryty dlouhými řasami, jež se jemně chvěly s každým chlapcovým mrknutím. Minha pohlcovala jejich hloubka. Dokázal z nich vyčíst onu očividnou radost, kterou Jisung právě pociťoval.

_‚Neuvěřitelný.‘_ To bylo to první, co vyvstalo v Minhově mysli ve chvíli, kdy vstřebal každý milimetr toho nepopsatelného obrazu před ním. Jeho srdce zvláštně poskočilo nad Jisungovým pohádkovým zjevením a nevědomky se k hnědovláskovi přisunul blíže. Nad teplem, jež mladšího chlapce opouštělo, mu vyvstala husí kůže a tetelil se mu dech.

Zalil jej pocit nemalé viny, když se přistihl takto smýšlet o jeho příteli. Tohle si přece nemohl dovolit. Nemohl se nechat unést. Prostě nemohl!

Přes alarmující myšlenky v jeho hlavě však i nadále pozoroval nevídaný výjev před ním. Toho bude jednoho dne litovat.

„Jdeme spát?" Otočil se na něj po chvíli Jisung s zářivým úsměvem. Ten ale ihned nepatrně pohasl, když se podíval druhému chlapci do očí. V nich se zrcadlilo něco, co nedokázal přesně umístit mezi výrazy, které doposud u staršího hocha viděl. Minhův pohled byl stejně pronikavý jako vždycky, ale tentokrát v něm byla špetka něčeho dalšího. Jisung nemohl přijít na to, co to bylo, ale z neznámého důvodu to v jeho nitru rozfoukávalo drobný plamínek, jež se nepřirozeně mihotal v jeho hrudi.

Pak ale z vteřiny na vteřinu prapodivný lesk z Minhových očí zmizel a byl nahrazen něčím úplně jiným. Bolestí, lítostí,...strachem. _‚Čeho se tak Minho mohl bát?‘_ Prolétlo Jisungovi hlavou. Hned na to Minho prudce kývl a tichým hlasem souhlasil: „Jo, jdeme spát." Zvedl se ze svojí původní pozice a ladně sklouzl do spací sítě, odmítajíc potkat Jisungův pohled. Po své pravici uložil batohy s vybavením a helmy. Na druhé udělal dostatek místa pro Jisunga. Jisung ztuhle vlezl za ním a váhavě se položil vedle Minha. _‚Udělal jsem mu něco?‘_ Zeptal se Jisung sám sebe a nad tou představou se jeho žaludek nepříjemně sevřel.

Jakmile byl Jisung bezpečně uložený vedle něj, chytil Minho jezdec zipu a zatáhl, zavírajíc celou spací síť, takže se ocitli v naprosté tmě, zabaleni v bizarním kokonu. Bylo to výhodné, jelikož takhle si mohli být jisti, že se žádné zvíře doopravdy nedostane ani k nim, ani k jejich výbavě. Hned, jak Minho dovřel zip sítě, otočil se na bok tak, aby byla jeho záda nasměrována k Jisungovi.

Ten chtěl nejprve něco říct, ale nakonec si to rozmyslel. Pak jej ale něco napadlo. Za tohle ho pravděpodobně Minho nebude mít moc rád, ale stejně se rozhodl tak učinit. Nenápadně se přisunul blíže k Minhovi a pomalu, opatrně, jakoby se bál, že jej Minho odežene ostrými slovy, ovinul své paže kolem hrudi staršího chlapce. Přitiskl se blíže k jeho zádům a zabořil svůj obličej do hrubé látky vesty, jíž měl Minho stále na sobě.

Cítil, jak tělo jeho hyunga nepatrně ztuchlo. Po chvíli se však Minhovy svaly opět uvolnily a z jeho úst vyšel hluboký výdech společně se slovy: „Víš, že nejsem tvuj plyšák?" Minho se opravdu snažil, aby jeho slova zněla stejně, jako obvykle, ale to se tak trochu nepovedlo a tón jeho hlasu se usadil o něco výš, než vždy býval, působíc rozechvěle a nejistě. Bože, dneska byl vážně k ničemu.

Naštěstí se zdálo, že unavený hoch tisknoucí se k jeho tělu si změny v jeho hlase buďto nevšiml, nebo se jí rozhodl ignorovat, jelikož pouze ucítil vetchý pohyb, jak se Jisungova hlava několikrát otřela o jeho záda, když kýval. „Hmmm." Dostalo se mu nakonec i vcelku verbální odpovědi.

Potlačil touhu otočit se a obejmout mladšího chlapce nazpět a v duchu se modlil, aby se jeho srdce trochu ztišilo. Jisung na druhé straně skryl své rubínem poprášené tváře v silných bedrech jeho přítele a naslouchal poklidným zvukům vnějšího světa a příležitostně i prazvláštně hlasitému a rychlému tlukotu srdce hocha ležícího v jeho objetí.

Byl však příliš ospalý a utahaný z konstantního běhání po lesích, že tomu v onen tichý okamžik nepřikládal žádnou váhu. Myšlenky se honily jeho hlavou jako splašené koně a on se je snažil uklidnit, aby mu daly prostor pro poklidný spánek. I přesto jej však hlodalo spoustu otázek. Aktuálně hlavně ohledně Minha. Ať už proč se předtím choval tak, jak se choval, nebo proč se najednou on sám cítil tak zahanbený a nejistý, když svého dlouholetého přítele objal. Nebylo to přece poprvé, co spolu sdíleli lůžko.

Se spoustou nezodpovězených otázek a Minhem stále pevně přivinutým k sobě, usnul Jisung lehkým spánkem a nechal druhého hocha přemýšlet v bezesné noci.

~

Ráno byl Jisung probuzen očividně nevrlým Minhem, jenž jej přinutil opět fungovat prudkým cloumáním. Nejspíše v noci moc nenaspal, jelikož když Jisung po otevření očí spatřil ty jeho, nemohl si nevšimnout, jak byly opuchlé od nedostatku odpočinku a pod nimi visely výrazné, tmavé kruhy.

„Snídaně, za dvacet minut chci mít všechno sbaleno a bejt na cestě." Jisung hlasitě zaprotestoval, ale ihned se svými nářky přestal, když po něm Minho hodil výhružný pohled, jímž mu dal jasně najevo, že nemá náladu na to, se zaobírat jeho nepodstatným odporem. Jisung tedy nesouhlasně zabručel, ale udělal to, co mu bylo řečeno.

Minho mezitím rozepnul spací síť a odhalil pohled do lesa stále utopeného ve tmě. To Jisunga namíchlo ještě o něco víc, než fakt, že se Minho choval neurvale, protože mu to připomnělo, jak brzo byl nucen vstávat. Roztrhl již druhou kapsu s jedlým gelem a raději ignorujíc svůj dávící reflex, pozřel vše, co obsahovala. Jako obvykle zapil svou snídani zbytkem vody ze své první láhve a následně ji uschoval do batohu. Ten si přehodil přes ramena a na hlavu po celé noci opět narazil helmu.

Rychle opustil síť, aby ji Minho mohl odvázat a složit, zatímco on se posadil pár kroků od něj na větev. Pro jistotu držel svůj jazyk za zuby, preventivně předcházejíc zbytečným konfliktům. Nebylo zrovna nejchytřejší začínat si něco s Minhem, když měl špatnou náladu. Jisung si blonďatého chlapce v podobném stavu už několikrát zažil a dávno se poučil, že nebylo dobré dráždit Minha bosou nohou. Následky nebyly vůbec hezké a Jisung se jich chtěl pokud možno vyvarovat.

Sic cítil neumírající touhu zeptat se staršího hocha, proč byl tak nabroušený, rozhodl se proti tomu. Minho se přece jenom časem uklidní.

Netrvalo to nijak dlouho a dvacet minut uteklo jako voda. Oba byli připravení vydat se ke čtvrtému vysílači a jediné, co je drželo na místě, bylo čekání na Minhův povel.

„Vyrážíme." Prohlásil rozhodnutě a začal svižným tempem překonávat větve za účelem dostat se dolů. Nedlouho po prvních, přesně mířených skocích byl však zastaven Jisungem. Ten jej rychle chytil za paži a zamezil mu v dalším pohybu, pro jistotu se přidržujíc větve nad ním, aby zabránil potencionálnímu pádu, kdyby jej Minho omylem strhl s sebou.

To se však nestalo a blonďák pouze prudce otočil svůj obličej směrem k Jisungovi. I přes helmu bylo vidět, že je naštvaný. Jisung se to ale pro bezpečí jich obou rozhodl prozatím ignorovat a jemným tónem v hlase Minhovi rychle osvětlil, proč jej tak nevhodně zastavil. Svůj názor vyřkl opatrně, doufajíc, že to staršího hocha nerozhořčí více.

„Měli bysme to vzít alespoň do rozednění po stromech, zmenší se riziko, že nás na zemi něco napadne." Čekal, že jej Minho uzemní nějakou hrubou poznámkou, ale to se nestalo. Chlapec zůstal na okamžik úplně potichu, jako kdyby zvažoval svá rozhodnutí. Jisung naprosto chápal, že pro nabubřelého Minha bylo velkou výzvou přiznat, že mohl mít pravdu někdo jiný než on, ale doufal v kladný výskledek.

Koneckonců, Minho byl velice inteligentní a přece musel vědět, co bylo pro jejich misi nejlepší. Tichem se ozvalo povzdechnutí a Minho zahořkle souhlasil, sic bylo Jisungovi jasné, že se mu nápad o lezení po stromech ani trochu nezamlouval. Pro Jisunga samotného to nebyla žádná věda, jelikož často v podobných podmínkách pracoval nebo trénoval, ale Minho takovou příležitost obvykle neměl, takže s rychlým pohybem v korunách stromů nebyl zrovna kamarád.

I přesto, jak moc Jisunga vytáčel fakt, že byl Minho naštvaný, donutil se nabídnout alespoň chabý úsměv, pro jednou na sebe berouc roli toho rozumnějšího v jejich týmu. „Tak pojďme." Řekl bez jakkoliv přikrášleného tónu a místo dolů, začal se pohybovat kupředu, obratně se proplétajíc v husté spleti větví. Až najednou: „Běžíš špatnym směrem, idiote." Minhův naprosto klidný hlas mu chladně oznámil pravdu. Jisung se okamžitě zastavil a otočil.

Zahanbený ze svého amatérského omylu, začal se vracet zpátky k Minhovi. Ani to nemusel kontrolovat, aby věděl, jakou barvu teď měly jeho tváře. „T-ticho! To sem věděl!" Snažil se bránit rozpačitě, což kupodivu přizvalo na Minhovu tvář úsměv a z jeho úst uniklo posměšné uchechtnutí. Nevěřícně zavrtěl nad hloupostí hnědovlasého chlapce hlavou a sám se vydal na správnou stranu, zanechávajíc Jisunga v prachu za sebou.

Jisung jej však brzo na to obratně dohnal a dokonce předhonil, pošklebujíc se na všechny strany nejen z toho, že hyunga předběhl, ale i proto, že se Minho kvůli jeho nepovedenému kousku zasmál, takže mu alespoň nepatrně zvedl jeho náladu pod psa.

~

O mnoho stromů, větví a těsně zachráněných pádů později opouštěli za prvních slunečních paprsků útočiště lesa a tentokrát pokračovali svou misi na zelených planinách, po nichž se rozprostírala vysoká tráva, v níž se sem tam objevovaly první jarní květiny. Postupovali svižně, ani jeden z nich nehodlal plýtvat jejich časem v případě, že už by o nich někdo věděl.

Netrvalo to déle než hodinu a půl a oni se po dvou krátkých přestávkách ocitli před čtvrtým vysílačem. K Minhově zklamání opět nešlo o nic jiného než drobný vysílač s číslem 3, jenž jim nemohl poskytnou žádné převratné informace. Vše tedy spěšně zdokumentoval a nechal Jisunga postarat se o zbytek. Ten jeho úmysly pochopil a zlikvidoval vše, co k zařízení náleželo.

Bylo něco kolem deváté hodiny a Minho byl už teď unavený. V noci nezamhouřil oka, jelikož celou dobu bojoval sám se sebou. Jedna jeho polovina si okázale užívala Jisungův dech na jeho šíji i vřelé ruce jemně omotané kolem jeho hrudi, zatímco ta druhá se jí celou dobu snažila vyhnat z Minhovy hlavy. Minho dobře věděl, jak špatné bylo to, co k mladšímu hochovi cítil a co si připustil teprve včerejšího dne. Za to, že chlapcovy ruce ze svého těla nesetřásl, jej jeho provinilé myšlenky sžíraly zaživa.

Stále bylo ale vcelku štěstí, že Jisung ani v nejmenším netušil, že Minho něco takového skrývá. Kdyby se hnědovlásek o jeho pocitech dozvěděl, všechno by se akorát ještě třikrát zkomplikovalo. Minho nechal své plíce vyprázdnit do posledního doušku vzduchu, vypouštějíc z úst hluboké povzdechnutí. Bože, jak by si teď nejraději lehl do trávy, která byla všude kolem, a usnul. Jenže to ani v nejmenším nešlo. Alespoň jej přešla jeho ranní nevrlost, což byla snad jediná pozitivní zpráva toho rána.

Nerad býval nepříjemný ke svým spolupracovníkům, když to tedy nebylo zrovna z legrace, ale někdy si nemohl stejně jako každý průměrný člověk pomoct a jeho nálada jednala za něj. Dobře věděl, že býval vskutku nesnesitelný, když přišlo na jeho toxické výlevy, avšak nic moc s tím nemohl dělat. Upřímně, obdivoval Jisunga, že mu v takových chvílích jednu nevrazil. Pak mu ale došlo, že kdyby něco takového udělal, pravděpodobně by schytal jednu pořádnou nazpět, jelikož v zápalu zlosti by si ani s Jisungem nebral servítky. Jisung to očividně věděl a to byl nejspíše hlavní důvod, proč s blonďákem dávno nevytřel podlahu.

Minhovi nad jeho vlastním ubohým chováním unikl z pusy jízlivý smích. Jeho sebezesměšňování však vyhranil rychlý konec Jisung, když si ho všiml, jak již utíká k dalšímu vysílači s náskokem zhruba dvaceti metrů před ním. Uvědomil si, že je ve skutečnosti pořád na misi, a že na takovéto nesmysly nemá čas. Vydal se rychle za ním. Samozřejmě nebyl ušetřen Jisungova pošklebování, ale aktuálně neměl dost energie na to, aby se soustředil na běh a ještě vracel Jisungovy drzé posměšky. Mladší hoch si byl očividně dobře vědom toho, že již není naštvaný, jinak by si podobné věci nedovolil.

Jeho pošťuchování pokračovalo až k dalšímu vysílači (což zabralo zhruba další tři a půl hodiny běhu a několik přestávek na popadnutí dechu) a tou dobou už měl Minho pocit, že Jisunga nejspíš přetrhne vedví. Znaveně se svalil vedle vysílače na zem a vyčerpaně si povzdechl, když už zase nenašli nic jiného než malou verzi.

„Nějakej unavenej, ne?" ušklíbl se na něj Jisung, který se posadil do trávy vedle něj. „Sklapni veverko. Na rozdíl od tebe sem se v noci nevyspal dorůžova, zatimco sem se mačkal k člověku, co spal vedle mě, jako nějaká koala." Konečně vrátil svůj úder a Jisung ve své helmě zahanbením zrudl. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, že starší hoch opět přinesl na stůl jeho včerejší činy. Z nějakého neznámého důvodu se kvůli tomu cítil trapně.

„D-drž kušnu! Byla mi zima." Vypadlo z něj nakonec, ale sám věděl, že to nebyla pravda. Minho si jako odpověď pouze pobaveně odfrkl. Bylo relaxující čas od času jednoduše potrápit Jisunga a nestresovat se z tíživých myšlenek, jež se mu za poslední hodiny neustále kumulovaly v lebce.

Vytáhl svou druhou láhev s vodou a ujišťujíc se, že si zde mohl sundat helmu, žíznivě se napil. Jisung okamžitě zrcadlil jeho akce. Minho se donutil zvednout a začal se věnovat vysílači. Pořád to stejné, nic se nezměnilo a on si na své stránce v zápisníku poznamenal číslo 4. Už chyběla jen zařízení 2 a 1 a Minho byl pevně odhodlaný nalézt obě ještě dnes. Pořád měli kolem sedmi hodin, než mělo slunce začít zapadat, což podle jeho odhadů bohatě stačilo. Krom toho, pohybovali se po travnatých stepích, kde jim v postupu nebránily téměř žádné překážky, což znamenalo, že mohli běžet, jak rychle jen chtěli. Vše se vyvíjelo překvapivě hladce.

Společně zlikvidovali i tento vysílač a plni trochy nově načerpané energie, opustili místo činu a vydali se pro další.

Jako předposlední nalezli zařízení číslo 2. Když k němu dorazili, bylo přesně 3:02 odpoledne. Měli dobrý čas a tak si dovolili odpočinout a posilnit se před dalším vypětím sil. Teď již věděli, že se hlavní vysílač skrývá pod číslem 1, protože ani u čísla 2 nebyl.

Museli být připravení na cokoliv, těžko říct, jestli nebude hlavní vysílač opatřený pečlivěji než ty, s nimiž se potýkali doposud. Sedíc v trávě, přemýšlel Minho, co všechno by mohlo u posledního vysílače být. Bylo mnoho různých variant a ty všechny museli pečlivě zvážit, aby se vyvarovali potížím. Přece jen, nebylo by příjemné, kdyby si jich všiml někdo z nepřátel.

První, co proběhlo Minhovou myslí, byly kamery a mentálně si poznamenal, že to bude tím, co před jakoukoliv akcí zkontrolují. Dále samozřejmě pasti, jež šly ruku v ruce s kamerami. Bariéry, poplašná zařízení, zkrátka všechno.

Zatímco on se utápěl ve svém světě, důsledně procházejíc, jestli jeho paměť nevynechala ani jedinou věc, Jisung se mlčky usadil k němu, opírajíc svá drobnější, přesto vypracovaná záda o ta Minhova. Z úst mu uniklo spokojené vydechnutí a sám pro sebe se usmál. Dobře věděl, s čím si Minho lámal hlavu, a tak mu nechal prostor na práci. Byl rád, že už blonďatý chlapec nepůsobil rozhozeně a byl schopný opět soustředit všechnu svou pozornost k misi. Konečně to byl zase ten zadumaný, pečlivý a rozvážný Minho, na kterého byl zvyklý.

I přesto, že věděl, že s Minhovou chladnou hlavou a nepodceněnou přípravou nehrozilo téměř žádné riziko jejich odhalení nebo napadení, stále měl potřebu staršího hocha ujistit, že ať se stane cokoliv, on bude vždy u něj a vloží do jejich záchrany všechny své síly. Bylo to něco, co Jisung dělal pokaždé, když se na misi řítili do neznámého, či přicházelo něco, co je mohlo ohrozit. Dělal to tak s každým, ale u Minha mu to bůh ví proč přišlo o něco důležitější než u ostatních a chtěl hocha ujistit natolik, že už mu v lebce nemohlo zbýt žádné místo na pochybnosti.

Zocelujíc svojí mysl, pevně odhodlaný udělat to samé i s tou Minhovou, chytil dlaň druhého chlapce a v pevném sevření propletl jejich látkou zahalené prsty. To upoutalo Minhovu pozornost a vrátil se zpátky na zem.  Nad Jisungovou akcí se mu zase jednou usadilo srdce až v krku.

„Kdyby se něco zvrtlo, dostanu nás odtud." Pronesl železným hlasem Jisung do ticha neseného jemným poryvem větru. A Minho ani na vteřinu nepochyboval. Na okamžik si dovolil zapomenout na všechen zmatek, jenž pocítil ve chvíli, kdy Jisung chytil jeho ruku, a nechal svou tvář projasnit širokým úsměvem, zatímco lehce stiskl Jisungovu dlaň nazpět.

Na znamení, že chlapci věří, pokýval jemně hlavou, jež se podvědomě před pár vteřinami opřela o tu Jisungovu, kštice blonďatých vlasů proplétajíc své prameny mezi hnědými vlnami a vytvářejíc překvapivě nápadný kontrast, který byl však oku lahodící a na pohled příjemný.

Strávili takto pár dalších minut, oba se soustřeďujíce na to, aby nabrali co nejvíce sil před jejich finální zastávkou. Okolo roztříštěných kusů vysílače nebylo slyšet nic než tichá šelest trávy a poklidné výdechy obou chlapců.

Minho si na okamžik přál, aby to takhle mohlo zůstat, aby se nikdy nemusel zvednout z měkkého porostu a pustit Jisungovu dlaň, jež stále spočívala v té jeho a nechala mu tělem kolovat vlny šimrající senzace a zároveň nepopíratelné viny. Jednou za svůj krátký život, který převážně obětoval JYP, zatoužil po obyčejnosti, po volnosti, nevědomosti. Zatoužil po tom, co Changbin prožíval, než se objevil u nich v organizaci.

Chtěl být stejně nevinný, naivní a neznalý války, neznalý toho, že lidé za poklidnými městy umírali, neznalý toho, že jemu samotnému hrozila blížící se smrt také. Kdyby žil tak jednoduše, mohl by již dávno přivinout mladšího chlapce k sobě, nepociťovat při tom strach, vinu a bolest, pouze radost a novou formu vzrušení, nad níž se mu točila hlava. A hlavně by mohl společně s ním zažehnout svíci nikdy nehasnoucí lásky, po které tajně toužil možná ještě déle, než si byl vědom.

Teď měl tu svou přímo před sebou, ale nemohl k ní vztáhnout ani jediný prst. Něco takového směl udělat Minho možná tak v jiném světě, ne tady, ne na Zemi. V jeho dimenzi by tento neznámý plamen přinesl akorát zármutek. V tomto světě zkrátka věděl příliš na to, aby Jisungovi kdy řekl o svých citech.

I přesto však Jisungovu ruku nepustil, posílajíc k nebesům tichou prosbu. Modlil se, aby jeho akce neprobudila v Jisungovi to samé, aby se jeho vlastní plamínek nikdy nerozsvítil, a pokud ano, tak ne pro něj. Jednou nechal sám sebe věřit v Boha a poslal mu svojí naléhavou zprávu. Bůh byl však příliš slabý, umíral stejně, jako lidstvo a dávno nedokázal uhasit něco, co bylo již jednou přivedeno k životu.

_Jisungův vlastní plamínek již také plápolal, sic se třásl, malinký v temnotách ničeho, byl pozvolna posilován každým Minhovým gestem. Bylo jen otázkou času, kdy započal požár._

Minho vytáhl další pytlík s jedlým gelem, nutíc sám sebe k pozření potřebných živin před závěrem úkolu. Něco mu říkalo, že se to bude hodit. Svou akcí naznačil Jisungovi, aby učinil totéž. Oba se občerstvili a rozhodli se pokračovat. I přesto, že bylo ještě vcelku brzo, nemohli si dovolit ztratit až příliš drahocenného času poflakováním se na kompletně otevřeném prostranství.

Navzájem si pomohli na nohy a donutili svá těla k pohybu. S každou zastávkou, kterou v předchozích hodinách udělali, se jim běželo hůře a hůře. I přes neustálé dodávky energie síly neúprosně ubývaly. Bylo těžší udržet předchozí tempo i motivaci. I tak se však nevzdávali, berouc na vědomí, že svou misí přispívali k dobru světa. Tento úkol přinášel nové poznání, jež mohlo později přijít k užitku. Každá šance získat něco více nad nepřátelskými organizacemi musela být bez váhání proměněna. I drobný detail jim nakonec mohl pomoci vyhrát blížící se válku.

S tímto poselstvím v mysli pokračovali. Ať je vzduch v plicích pálil sebevíc a jejich končetiny začínaly tuhnout z neustálého namáhání, nevzdali se ani na setinu sekundy. Misi museli dokončit.

Běželi a běželi, nepolevili a kilometry pomalu ubývaly pod jejich nohama. Míhali se po planinách jako nepatrné stíny a mířili kupředu. Ani jeden z nich se neobtěžoval ohlédnout. Nebylo za čím a znamenalo by to jedině zdržení. Čas od času lehce zpomalili, aby se jejich těla stačila za sprintu regenerovat. Hlubokými nádechy vsakovali litry vzduchu, jenž je povzbuzoval v setrvání. Běželi bok po boku, tak těsně u sebe, že se jejich paže téměř otíraly. Ani jeden z nich se však nad oním faktem nepozastavil, jelikož jim oběma poskytovala jejich proximita pocit bezpečí.

Cesta k poslednímu cíli se zdála jako věčnost a Jisungovi přišlo, že brzy jeho svaly jednoduše vypoví službu. Bylo to, jakoby se s každým dalším došlápnutím o něco vzdálili od vysílače, na nějž se snažili tak bezradně dosáhnout. Kdyby neměl k dispozici své hodinky, na kterých se mohl podívat na čas, řekl by, že už běžěli nejméně šest hodin v kuse, i když ve skutečnosti netrvala jejich výprava více než dvě hodiny. To mu dalo naději, že už museli být blízko.

Opět je obklopila mrtvá krajina a odpolední slunce se vynořilo z roztrhaných mračen nad nimi, spalujíce jejich těla, která působila v rozsáhlé planině nicotně, jako dvě malé tečky uprostřed nažloutlého papíru. Podle mapy se blížili k dalšímu z mnoha lesů v okolí a Jisung nemohl být šťastnější. V poslední době si užil sluníčka až dost.

Mapa skutečně nelhala a po několika dalších minutách běhu uviděli na obzoru nejasnou siluetu vysokých stromů. Oba podvědomě zajásali a aniž by si to uvědomili, zrychlili. Vysílač již nebyl daleko, jelikož se měl nacházet někde na pokraji onoho lesa, k němuž aktuálně směřovali.

Zanedlouho dorazili na samotný pokraj temného hvozdu a zastavili se. Teď přišel čas na to, aby byli skutečně seriózní. Již nebyl žádný prostor na chyby a přešlapy. Za dobrou práci se považovala pouze ta přesná a čistá.

Jisung bez pobízení předešel Minha a vstoupil mezi stromy, opatrně se pohybujíc neznámým terénem a očima přejíždějíc každičký předmět v jeho dohledu. Na první pohled nic nespatřil, a proto se rozhodl vyšplhat po kmeni jednoho z buků, kde byla menší šance, že by se chytil do potencionálních pastí, či jej zachytily kamery, pokud okolo zařízení nějaké byly. Krom toho byl z korun stromů větší rozhled a mohlo to výrazně ulehčit jejich pátrání.

Minho neotálel a vydal se nahoru za ním. Rozvážně se pohybovali mezi větvemi, snažíce se minimalizovat jakékoliv zvuky, které vydávali. Pročesávali svým ostrým zrakem okolí a pátrali po známce čehokoliv neobvyklého. Z ničeho nic vztyčil Jisung své předloktí, čímž zabránil Minhovi, aby se posunul dál. Minho se okamžitě zastavil a podíval se směrem, kterým Jisung ukázal. Vcelku důkladně ukrytá ve vysokém houští a obklopena hned několika statnými stromy, vyčuhovala zhruba tři metry vysoká konstrukce vysílače těsně nad keřové patro. I přesto však byla vcelku nenápadná, vhledem k nečistotám a krycímu zbarvení, které jí pokrývalo. Minho nemohl jinak, než se zase jednou podivit nad tím, jak bystrý Jisung byl, když se opravdu soustředil.

Povzbudivě, v pochvalném gestu pozvedl jednu ruku a ukázal Jisungovi palec nahoru, aby nemusel plýtvat slovy. Těm se však nakonec stejně nevyhnul, jelikož když se dostali o něco blíže k vysílači, potřebovali si sdělit nejnutnější informace. Podle všeho byl prostor opuštěný, kdyby tomu tak nebylo, už by jim jejich radary v hodinkách hlásily nepřátele. Oba se skryli do stínu mohutného kmenu stromu a v podřepu zdálky zkoumali, čím byl radar obklopen.

Dřív, než stihl Minho něco najít, Jisung jej jemně šťouchl loktem do žeber a potichu řekl: „Skrytý kamery." Opět nasměroval svůj ukazovák někam mezi změť listů a větví, ale tentokrát už Minho nebyl schopný postřehnout onen objekt, na který chlapec ukazoval. „Jedna je támhle." Oznámil, stále ukazujíc tím samým směrem. Poté chvíli pátral a svůj prst přesunul na jiné místo. „Druhá támhle." Postupně takto ukázal na pět míst. Minho přikývl a odpověděl.

„Postaram se o ně, ty zatím odsud vyhlížej pasti, až budu hotovej, mávnu na tebe a ty, jakoukoliv past najdeš, zlikviduješ." Jisung mlčky souhlasil a nechal Minha zmizet z jeho dohledu do zákrytu hustého porostu, sám se věnujíc své části úkolu.

Minho se obezřetně dostal až k první kameře, konečně zjišťujíc, jak onen malý, nenápadný objekt vypadal. Znovu musel Jisunga jen obdivovat za jeho um vypátrat něco tak drobného. Uvážlivě se pohyboval mimo zorné pole kamery a zezadu se k ní přiblížil, vyndavajíc kapesní, křížový šroubovák, jenž se dal využít na malé šroubky v plášti kamery.

S chirurgickou přesností odšrouboval každý šroubek a opatrně je vyjmul, uschovávajíc všechny do jedné z kapes na jeho hrudi. Šroubovák rovněž zandal a odstranil plátek železa, jenž kryl jemnou techniku uvnitř. Jak předpokládal, jednalo se o jeden z nejjednodušších typů kamer, jež měly k jeho potěšení konektor USB, což mu usnadnilo práci.

Ze svého batohu vytáhl pracovní tablet, do něhož měl postahované a uložené nejrůznější viry a programy, které byly buď příliš komplikované na to, aby se daly využívat přes jejich hodinky, nebo by zkrátka naprosto rozložili ne tak odolný systém, na němž byla drobná zařízení postavena. Jeho tablet obsahoval nespočet kódů, které buďto vytvářel a přepisoval on sám, nebo mu byly poskytnuty organizací. Přes všechny možné kódy mohl programovat viry, jež jednoduše nabouraly cizí systémy a dokázaly obejít i složité šifry. Pomocí kódů se dalo zadávat i spoustu akcí, což zvládl i naprostý pitomec, když byl schopný zapamatovat si postupy, kterými kódy skládat. Tedy to alespoň pokaždé Minho tvrdil, když byl někým dotázán, Skutečnost byla taková, že předtím, než mohl člověk vytvořit alespoň středně silný a v dnešní době účinný virus, musel znát nejméně kolem osmi set kombinací.

Aktuálně Minho v hlavě nosil něco okolo tří set tisíc kombinací a z fleku byl schopný vytvořit kód, který se skládal z padesáti částí, což u něj byl nízký standart. Ovšem na to, co potřeboval udělat teď, nepotřeboval nic nějak zvlášť silného. Stačilo napojit svůj tablet ke kameře a přes spojení nechat jeden z předem připravených kódů dělat svojí práci.

Rozklikl složku v pravém horním rohu plochy a poslal do kamery první ze souborů v ní uschovaných. Na obrazovce se mu okamžitě objevila tabulka, jež zobrazovala z kolika procent byla akce, kterou skrze kód zadal, hotová. Nejprve problikla nula, ale ta za chvíli zmizela a pozvolna se začalo číslo zvyšovat.

Minho se spokojeně usmál, s něčím takovým si mohl poradit naprosto bez potíží. Jediné, co potřeboval, bylo, aby se do jeho tabletu stáhly záznamy, jež kamera za uplynulý den pořídila, a poté se začaly postupně odesílat tam, kde je zpracovávali, místo těch, na kterých bude on s Jisungem. Jednalo se tedy o pouhou záměnu aktuálního obrazu za zastaralejší materiál. Nezabralo to moc času, nikdo si toho neměl šanci všimnout, spolehlivě to fungovalo a nemuseli na sebe upoutávat pozornost tím, že zničili celou kameru.

Netrvalo to déle než dvě minuty a o první kameru bylo postaráno. Přesunul se tedy k další a stejně tak, jako s ní, naložil i s těmi zbylými. Vyřazujíc z efektivního provozu i tu poslední, dal vědět Jisungovi skrze jejich komunikační zařízení v helmě. „Můžeš."

Hned na to spatřil, jak se na stromě naproti němu pohnul stín a záhy se mu dostalo odpovědi. „Podle všeho je okolo celýho vysílače vztyčená bariéra, projel sem to zdálky detektorem. Jo a taky sedm laserovejch paprsků mezi těmi stromy, co to obklopujou. Nic zrovna světobornýho, mělo by se to dát vcelku snadno vyřadit. Dej mi pět minut." Oznámil mu sebevědomě hnědovlásek a Minho jej nechal dělat, co se mu zlíbilo. Koneckonců byl stejně zkušený jako on sám, takže se o něj Minho nemusel ani v nejmenším strachovat.

Vskutku to Jisugnovi nezabralo více než pět minut, ať už dělal s bariérou a lasery cokoliv, brzy od plechové konstrukce vysílače vesele mával nahoru na Minha. Na to se blonďák pobaveně ušklíbl a slezl za ním. Jisung k němu nakráčel a potutelně se usmál, uklánějíc se a kynouc rukou směrem k zařízení. „Račte, mylady." Minho nad jeho přiblblým chováním protočil oči a procházejíc kolem něj, praštil Jisunga po rameni.

Neobtěžoval se zjišťovat, jak hnědovlásek reagoval a raději přistoupil k zařízení, které bylo rozhodně mnohem větší než ty, jež doposud zlikvidovali. Vypadalo prakticky stejně, jako ta ostatní, s výjimkou toho, že mělo ještě o dvě antény po stranách navíc. Minho vysílač obešel ze všech stran, aby případně objevil něco nezvyklého.

Jediné, co však na povrchu našel, bylo číslo jedna a zapečetěná dvířka, jimiž se podle všeho dostávalo dovnitř. Bez otálení se začal věnovat jejich otevírání a brzy se mu naskytl pohled na uzly kabelů připevněných k destičkám s články a dalším součástkám. Z techniky neustále vycházelo otravné bzučení, které jej lehce vytáčelo při práci

Ohleduplně se začal prohrabovat mezi dráty uvnitř, hledajíc desku, na níž by byly jakékoliv konektory. Stačil mu prakticky jakýkoliv vstup, se svojí zásobou adaptérů si mohl poradit i s málem.

Důkladné přehrabování se ukázalo být užitečným, jelikož se mu nakonec povedlo najít to, co hledal. Opět přišel na řadu jeho tablet a kabely. Připojil se do vysílače a teď už jen stačilo najít, na jaké frekvenci vysílala a rozluštit šifry, pod kterými nepřátelské jednotky komunikovaly. Netrpělivě poklepával nohou, jak se prohraboval vším materiálem, k němuž se mu otevřel přístup. Po pár minutách hledání a ladění konečně objevil to, co potřeboval a spokojeně se ušklíbl.

Napojil se na nepřátelskou frekvenci a do zápisníku si ihned zapsal její číslo. Jak předpokládal, komunikace byla šifrována. To však pro někoho jako byl on, nebyl velký problém. Chvilinku si nad tím lámal hlavu, ale jakmile přišel na to, o jaký typ šifry se jednalo, začal do svého zápisníku pomalu vypisovat písmenka, z nichž rychle vznikala slova. Jisung stál mlčky za ním a snažil se mu nahlížet přes rameno.

Najednou si však všiml, jak se staršímu chlapci nepatrně roztřásla píšící ruka a zmatením svraštěl obočí. „Děje se něco?" Zeptal se, ale poté se mu konečně naskytl pohled na to, co se opakovalo na Minhově stránce v zápisníku a pobledl v obličeji.

_Nepřátelská sabotáž, oblast 57. Nepřátelská sabotáž, oblast 57. Nepřátelská sabotáž, oblast 57. Nepřátelská sabotáž, oblast 57..._

Ta samá slova pořád dokola. S každým přečtením přeběhl oběma hochům po zádech mráz.

Oblast 57.

Úsek, ve kterém zrovna teď byli.

_Věděli o nich._

Minho bez přestání zíral na slova, jež on sám napsal do svého zápisníku. _Jak to bylo možné? Jak mohli být odhaleni? Mýlilo se snad jeho rozšifrování? Udělal někde chybu?_ – Ne, to nepřipadalo v úvahu, v něčem tak primitivním by nikdy chybu neudělal. _Tak tedy proč?_ Nevěřícně zamrkal. _Co sakra udělali špatně?!_

– Ihned jako na zavolanou, proletěla jeho myslí odpověď. Uvědomění jej zasáhlo tvrdě a nemohl uvěřit, jak neopatrný byl. Strhl si svůj batoh s vybavením ze zad a bezohledně jej otevřel. Jeho oči spočinuly na součástkách z předchozích vysílačů. Vyšlo z něj frustrované vykřiknutí, jež však ztlumil zabořením svých zubů do spodního rtu. Jak mu mohlo něco tak očividného a v první řadě vysoce pravděpodobného uniknout?

Už jen fakt, že bylo tak snadné zlikvidovat zbylé cíle, se zdál sám o sobě podezřelý. Proč jen naletěl na tak jednoduchý trik! Někde mezi kusy ostatních vysílačů musela být štěnice. Drobná, sotva viditelná, ale představující obrovský problém. Okamžitě bez váhání vyházel všechen získaný materiál ze svého batohu a vytáhl svou dýku. Bez velkého přemýšlení začal přeřezávat dráty uvnitř velkého vysílače.

„Minho, musíme jít!" Ozval se rázně Jisung a chytil jej za rameno. Konečně se hnědovlásek probral z předešlého transu, ve kterém byl, a nehodlal na místě strávit ani další minutu. Každá setina navíc mohla znamenat větší šanci na přežití a bezpečnější navrácení do organizace.

Minho jej však neposlouchal. Agresivně setřásl jeho dlaň ze svého ramena. Roztřesenýma rukama vyrvával vnitřnosti vysílače a prudce dýchal. Byl tak zaslepený svým neúspěchem, že nebyl schopný uvažovat racionálně. Jisung za ním zaúpěl. Proč zrovna ze všech míst na Zemi nebyl Minho schopný normálně komunikovat zrovna tady?!

„Minho jdeme, už si to zničil dost!" Zkusil to znovu, nepříjemně se ošívajíc. Nervozita v něm narůstala a bouřila jako hladina řeky při prudkém dešti. Odkudkoliv se mohl za pár sekund vynořit nepřítel a Minho odmítal spolupracovat. I přes jeho naléhavý, až téměř zoufalý tón, nedostal žádnou pozitivní reakci. Všiml si, jak najednou vnímal každý zvuk, jenž se prohnal kolem jeho uší. Každé lupnutí, cvaknutí, výkřik ptáka, prasknutí větvičky.

Jeho oči začaly obezřetně prohledávat mezery mezi stromy. Srdce mu bilo dvakrát rychleji než normálně a s každým nádechem byl příjem kyslíku prudší a rychlejší. Znal ten pocit velice dobře. Už se mu to stalo několikrát. Vždy, když se mělo stát něco špatného. Bez jeho vědomí se mu zornice očí rozšířily a v žaludku se mu usadilo znepokojivé šimrání.

Nemohli na místě zůstat déle. Ačkoliv to prvně neplánoval, jeho nervy si dělaly, co chtěly a on na svého spolupracovníka zařval. Jeho výkřik přetékal beznadějnými prosbami, jimiž se Minha snažil donutit k pohybu.

„Do prdele Minho, zvedej se!" Hlasitá slova prořízla prázdnotu v Minhově helmě a bolestivě rezonovala jeho lebkou. Odrážela se od každé kosti a vracela se zpátky znovu a znovu, až se konečně zaregistrovala ve zmatených pochodech chlapce. Zoufalství v Jisungově hlase se zdálo být tentokrát účinnou medicínou, jelikož blonďák prudce otočil hlavu a svýma široce otevřenýma očima se na Jisunga podíval.

Ten nejdříve nechápal, proč byl Minho tak vyděšený, ale poté uslyšel pípání, vycházející z jeho hodinek. Na okamžik všechny svaly v jeho těle ztuhly, ale pak se donutil podívat na jejich drobnou obrazovku, na níž se samovolně objevila mapa.

Přesně tak, jak předpokládal, na mapě se objevily tři červené tečky. Ty se svižným tempem přibližovaly k nim skrze les. Fakt, že již byly v dosahu radaru hodinek, situaci chlapců ani trochu neulehčoval. Ty měly totiž dosah na pouhých jeden a půl kilometru, což znamenalo pár krátkých minut běhu pro ty, co je pronásledovali.

V ten okamžik zahodil jakékoliv obavy a přepnul. Teď nemohl panikařit, tohle bylo přece součástí jeho práce. Popadl Minha, který ještě stále klečel na zemi a vyrazil ven z lesa. Dobře věděl, že by pro staršího chlapce bylo obtížnější v lesnatém porostu uniknout jejich pronásledovatelům. Okraj lesa nebyl daleko, a proto měli šanci dostat se z něj dřív, než je dostihli.

Když pocítil, že Minho začal samostatně fungovat, pustil jeho paži a zrychlil. Druhý hoch těsně za ním. Jejich běh byl synchronizovaný, běželi jako jedno tělo a i jejich dech opouštěl sklípky plic ve stejném tempu. Hazardně manévrovali mezi kmeny stromů a přeskakovali ty spadlé. Každé zaškobrtnutí obratně vyvážili a pokračovali. Teď již nebyl prostor na zdržování.

Nechali adrenalin pumpovat svými těly, jež se pod návalem silně působícího hormonu pohybovala ještě rychleji. Chvílemi měli pocit, jako by se vznášeli. Přibližovali se a přibližovali k vysněnému úniku z lesa. Už viděli první ostré světlo prosvítající mezerami ve stále řídnoucím porostu. Pocit, že budou moci konečně utíkat naplno, jim pomáhal ještě o něco zrychlit.

Otevřená planina byla na dosah ruky, když v tom se ozval pronikavý zvuk něčeho, co prosvištělo vysokou rychlostí vzduchem. Jisung neměl v plánu se ani na okamžik ohlížet, ale byl k tomu donucen, když se za ním ozvalo bolestivé zaúpění. Ten hlas jasně poznal. _Minho._

Celé jeho tělo zkoprnělo a jediné, na co se zmohl, bylo otočit se na chlapce za ním, který klesl k zemi. Kolena se zabořila do vlhké hlíny a dvě ruce se přesunuly k jeho pravému boku, kde byla roztržená jeho kombinéza i vesta s výbavou, pod jejímiž cáry se skvěla hluboká rána. Objekt, jenž prošel hochovým podle všeho ne tak neprodyšným oblekem, se zabodl do mechu před ním. Byl to prapodivně tvarovaný, na první pohled ostrý šíp. Bylo však zvláštní, že vypadal, jakoby byl celý tvořený pouze hrotem, jenž se na samém konci zužoval do špičatého bodce, který byl aktuálně skrytý v zemině.

Jisung zalapal po dechu nad pohledem na svého spolupracovníka. Z rozdrásané kůže se Minhovi neprodleně vyvalil potok krve, jenž se snažil zastavit roztřesenými dlaněmi, které na ránu tiskl. Bylo to k ničemu a jediné, čeho dosáhl, byl další nával bolesti doprovázený přidušeným syknutím, když jeho prst omylem sjel dovnitř vzniklé prolákliny a necitlivě zavadil o rozťaté maso.

Ač byl v šoku a sotva se dokázal hýbat, přiměl se Jisung k akci a ať tím Minhovi působil jakoukoliv škodu, vytáhl jej na nohy. Kdyby zůstali na místě, už by nebyli pouze v dosahu šípů a střelných zbraní. Stále netušil, odkud jejich pronásledovatelé mířili, ale rozhodl se nepátrat. Teď bylo mnohem důležitější dostat Minha odsud.

Pohlcen strachem a podivnou euforií, opět se rozběhl i s Minhem, na němž bylo očividné, že se v sobě snažil udržet hlasité nářky. Při každé lokomoci proběhlo Minhovým tělem samotné peklo a začínal mít pocit, jako by se vařil v kotli. Své ruce dávno sňal ze zranění a nechal tekutině života volný průchod, doufajíc, že prudký pohyb nepodnítí její kanutí k expanzi.

Jisung si byl Minhova stavu více než vědomý a jeho mysl začala usilovně pracovat na humánním řešení, které by chlapci ještě více neuškodilo. Bylo mu jasné, že pokud nechá Minha i nadále utíkat takhle, buďto vykrvácí, nebo se stane obětí silnější radiace mimo les. Musel něco udělat a jediným možným východiskem se aktuálně zdálo bojovat s nepřítelem sám. Bez dalšího přemýšlení promluvil na zraněného hocha, jehož táhl kupředu za paži.

„Zdržim je, neohlížej se a běž, až budeš dost daleko, někde se ukryj a zavázej si ránu. Hned, jak budeš hotovej, utíkej pryč z lesa k HSM, dohonim tě!" S tímto se zastavil, ale to samé udělal Minho. Už už otevíral svá ústa, aby začal protestovat, ale Jisung mu nedal žádný prostor. Slíbil mu, že je oba zachrání, pokud se něco podobného stane, a to také hodlal dodržet.

„Běž!" Nakázal staršímu hochovi a tím Minha umlčel. Ten mu pouze věnoval rozpolcený pohled a znovu se rozběhl. Teď jej nebolel pouze jeho bok, ale i srdce, které se sevřelo strachem. Bylo těžké tam Jisunga nechat, zatímco se nemohl ujistit, že byl v pořádku. I přesto mladšího chlapce poslechl, jelikož věděl, že kdyby na místě zůstal, byl by akorát přítěží. Překousl proto touhu vrátit se za Jisungem a utíkal, seč mu jeho zranění dovolovalo.

Jisung mezitím zůstal stát na místě. Byl přikrčený a obezřetně se rozhlížel kolem sebe po jakékoliv známce pohybu. Celý les byl podezřele tichý, jediné, co jej obklopovalo, byl zvuk jeho vlastního dechu a nepřirozeně divoký tlukot srdce. Nemohl si dovolit nezachytit sebemenší detail. Tím by mohl klidně umožnit jednomu z útočníků proklouznout kolem něj a pokračovat za Minhem.

Zíral do jednotvárné krajiny. Dech mu uvízl v krku a on zaregistroval podezřelý záblesk po jeho levici. Ani ne setinu sekundy na to se odtud ze stínu vynořil další šíp, letíc přímo na jeho hlavu s děsivým pištěním. Jisung měl však dost času na reakci a plynule se vyhnul. Již věděl, proti jaké zbrani stál, takže jej zbabělý útok ani nepřekvapil.

Tento čin jen prokázal, že zřejmě nestál proti nejzkušenějším útočníkům, jelikož jeden z nich právě naivně prozradil jeho pozici. Zdálo se, že ani nebral v úvahu, že jeho střela mine, a proto se nenamáhal nijak zvlášť skrývat. Tím lépe pro Jisunga.

Aniž by dal protivníkům čas něco udělat, rozběhl se mezi stromy a zanedlouho zmizel ze zorného pole komukoliv, kdo jej pronásledoval. Pohyboval se ve stínech a slepých místech, na něž nebylo možné vidět. Tímto způsobem se tiše přibližoval k místu, odkud na něj byl vystřelen šíp. K jeho potěšení nebyl útočník nijak daleko od místa, kde působil naposledy.

Nejspíše se jednalo o muže, soudě podle stavby těla. V ruce třímal luku podobné zařízení a druhou se dotýkal větve pod ním pro podporu, bez níž by nejspíše ze stromu spadl. Vypadal více než zmateně. Jisungovo náhlé vypaření, které bylo ve skutečnosti pouze trikem vypilovaným do dokonalosti díky jeho schopnostem a tvrdé dřině, jej nepochybně vyvedlo z míry.

Chaoticky se rozhlížel kolem sebe místo toho, aby zběsile utíkal. Ne nadarmo si Jisung zasloužil své místo ve Stray Kids a to se teď rozhodl jedině prokázat. Aniž by vydal sebemenší zvuk, dostal se až k protivníkovi.

Úlisný jako lasička, připlížil se k němu zezadu, dávajíc při tom pozor, jestli někde neměl své komplice. Očividně však všichni tři pracovali převážně samostatně, což bylo na jednu stranu dobrá zpráva, protože se Jisung nemusel starat, že se objeví někdo, kdo pude napadenému pomoci, a na druhou stranu to vyvolalo v jeho mysli další obavy o Minha. S tímto faktem byla totiž větší šance, že mu někdo z nich proklouzne, nebo již proklouzl.

Neslyšně vytáhl svou dýku a spěšně si prohlédl úbor svého nepřítele. Jeho bystré oči ihned zpozorovaly málo chráněné části těla, na které se rozhodl zaútočit. V tuto chvíli mu bylo jedno, jestli zabije nebo ne. Byl rozhořčený z toho, co udělali Minhovi a jediné, co chtěl, bylo, aby byl jeho přítel v bezpečí. Z nějakého neznámého důvodu se mu vařila krev už jen při pomyšlení na to, že byl Minho zraněný.

Ostří prosvištělo vzduchem a našlo svůj domov mezi žebry druhého agenta. Ten překvapením upustil svou zbraň a chystal se vykřiknout, ale jeho ústa byla zakryta Jisungovou dlaní. Hnědovlasý chlapec, jenž byl podstatně menší než jeho protivník, zabořil čepel ještě o něco hlouběji do pulzujícího masa a na své rukavicí zahalené ruce pocítil teplou tekutinu.

Jeho protivník se začal nekontrolovatelně zmítat ve snaze setřást toho, kdo se jej očividně snažil zabít. Vše bylo však marné, jelikož rozzuřený Jisung nehodlal pustit. Vyhnul se každému ostrému lokti, jímž se agent marně bránil, a stále dokázal držet jeho pusu zavřenou, aby nemohl zavolat o pomoc. Musel se s ním rychle vypořádat, jelikož pád luku mohl způsobit pozornost přitahující hluk.

Vytáhl dýku ze žeber protivníka a chystal se nemilosrdně natáhnout po krku. To ale oběť nehodlala dovolit a začala se zmítat ještě třikrát rázněji.

Bez dýky v hrudním koši bylo lehčí se bránit, a tak toho muž využil. Ošíval se a snažil se doslova sedrat Jisungovy končetiny z jeho těla. Několikrát se prudce ohnal a prapodivně vykrucoval své tělo. Z čirého zoufalství se postavil na nohy, jako by čekal, že to nějak pomůže.

Udělal několik vratkých kroků po větvi, ale to se zdálo být osudnou chybou. Jisung totiž v mžiku změnil svůj plán a dýku zastrčil zpět do svého pouzdra na stehně.

Pustil protivníka a než se stačil vzpamatovat, kopl do jeho hrudníku, čímž muže seslal naproti tvrdé zemi. Teď už mohl křičet, jak chtěl, pomoci nebylo. Do ticha lesa se zaznělo prázdné, krátké zadunění. Protivníkovo tělo přišlo do kontaktu se zemí.

Jisungovi z úst uniklo rozechvělé vydechnutí. I přesto, jak dlouho v organizaci byl, stále si nedokázal zvyknout, že někdy jeho rukou umírali lidé. Nejednalo se o nevinné, to dobře věděl, ale přenést přes srdce pocit, že má na svědomí něčí život, bylo těžší než se na první pohled zdálo, byť to byl jen bídný padouch, byl to stále člověk s city a lidmi, kteří se o něj možná někde strachovali.

I přes všechen výcvik se nemohl přinutit k naprosté chladnokrevnosti, což ostatně nedokázal nikdo z organizace. Možná právě tím se lišili od svých nepřátel.

Potlačil naléhavou chuť zvracet a odvrátil pohled od bezvládného těla muže, jenž ležel několik metrů pod ním. Stačilo by jedno pohlédnutí do jeho mrtvolných očí a pravděpodobně by vyzvrátil to, co v posledních hodinách pozřel. Nevolnost se pokusil zahnat odůvodněním: Dělal to pro Minhovo bezpečí, nebylo si co vyčítat.

Najednou však zaslechl šelest listí někde za jeho zády a prudce se otočil, jen aby se těsně vyhnul zahnutému ostří zbraně, jíž třímal druhý z jejich pronásledovatelů. Tak přece jen je souboj přilákal blíže. Jisung neváhal a opět vytáhl svou dýku. Několika skoky zvětšil rozestup mezi ním a útočníkem. Zaujal bojovou pozici, upevňujíc svůj postoj na znepokojivě úzké větvi. Pokud chtěl bojovat tváří v tvář, potřeboval se dostat na zem. Tady byly jeho možnosti značně omezené.

Na něco takového mu však jeho protivník nedal čas, jelikož se bez váhání rozběhl proti němu. Zbraně se střetly ve vzduchu. Jejich kolize byla doprovázena nepříjemným zvukem. Tak tak Jisung agentův útok zablokoval a nespadl při tom dolů. Protivník byl rychlý, až nepříjemně rychlý. Zůstali ve stejné pozici, těla křečovitě zpevněná. Zírali si navzájem do očí, v nichž nebylo nic jiného než zášť. Ostří se o sebe se skučením otírala. Nikdo z nich nechtěl povolit.

Jisung se hodlal uvolnit jako první a znovu zaútočit, dokud byl druhý agent odkrytý. Něco takového se ale nepovedlo, protože jeho protivník očividně také nechtěl jen nadále stát na místě. Přišel se špinavou hrou, které si naštěstí Jisung všiml včas. Druhá ruka agenta, jež nebyla ničím zatížena, sklouzla k jeho stehnu a nenápadně vyjmula z pouzdra drobný kapesní nůž. Muž jej nastavil proti Jisungovi a chystal se strefit.

Nůž se však zaleskl odrazem světla, což v Jisungově hlavě spustilo poplašné zvonky. Odtáhl svou dýku od zbraně pronásledovatele a hbitě uhnul přímému útoku. To už se ale z druhé strany přibližovala druhá čepel, jíž neměl šanci zablokovat, ani se jí úplně vyhnout. Kov prošel skrze jeho kombinézu a zanechal nepatrnou rýhu na jeho hrudníku.

Jisung nemohl uvěřit svým očím. Co to proboha používali za zbraně, že jim nedělalo problém porušit pevný materiál jejich úboru?! Okamžitě se stáhl a znovu mezi ním a protivníkem vytvořil úctyhodný rozestup. Potřeboval něco vymyslet, jelikož přímým střetem by riskoval příliš mnoho.

V tom se několik metrů vedle něj mihl další stín a podle všeho mířil někam daleko za něj. Jisung se podíval na muže před ním a všiml si jasného úšklebku, jenž byl i přes látku, která maskovala jeho obličej, viditelný. Ihned mu došlo, co se právě stalo. _‚Jdou po Minhovi.'_ Proletělo mu hlavou a nedokázal se ovládnout. Zakřičel. „Vy bastardi!" Na nic nečekal. Ani fakt, že jeden z nepřátel právě usiloval o jeho život a byl jen několik kroků od něj, jej nedonutil pokračovat v boji.

Musel najít Minha a ochránit ho. Musel se k němu dostat dřív, než se k němu dostane ten, kdo mu proklouzl. Se zraněním, s jakým se teď delší dobu pohyboval, nemohl být schopný bránit sám sebe dlouho. Nechal druhého agenta na místě. Bylo mu jedno, jestli jej pronásleduje. Běžel. Přeskakoval z větve na větev, nehledíc na to, jestli jeho noha sklouzne. Potřeboval se ujistit, že je Minho v pořádku. Strach o jeho věrného druha jej poháněl kupředu a nedovoloval mu myslet na nic jiného než na blonďatého hocha. Něco mu přece slíbil, a tak to musel dodržet!

Zatímco on namáhal své svaly, Minho s hlubokými a nepravidelnými nádechy nechal svoje tělo svézt k zemi a zůstal bezvládně ležet na břiše ve stínu porostu. Neměl dost síly na to, aby pokračoval. Celá jeho pravá strana se skvěla čerstvou krví a on svůj bok pomalu přestával cítit. Bolest byla již jen okrajovým zájmem jeho vjemů, protože se jeho tuhnoucího těla přestala po několika minutách běhu dotýkat. Celý se nedobrovolně třásl a jeho nepatrná existence, jež ještě před chvílí hořela v plamenech, se začala podvolovat nemilosrdné zimnici. Oči se mu klížily i přesto, že věděl, že je musí udržet otevřené.

Z posledních sil se zmohl na převrácení, aby viděl nad sebe. Poslepu šmátral v kapsách své vesty, majíc problém i se samotným rozepínáním jednotlivých přepážek. Prsty měl rozechvělé, necitlivé a promrzlé na kost. Byl rád, že s nimi mohl vůbec pohybovat. Konečně našel drobnou lahvičku s dezinfekcí, sterilní obvazy, prášky proti bolesti a energetické kapsle, jež mu teoreticky mohly pomoci k sesbírání sebe sama a donutit jej k pohybu. Věci roztřeseně položil do mechu vedle sebe a s nemalou námahou se vytáhl do sedu a opřel svá záda o rostlinami porostlý kmen.

Spěšně popadl lahvičku s dezinfekcí a začal odšroubovávat její víčko. Naprosto zanedbávajíc, jaké může mít jeho akce následky, obrátil nádobku hrdlem dolů a nechal všechen její obsah smísit s krví, jež vytékala z jeho boku. Jakmile roztok přišel do kontaktu s živým masem, začala jeho rána nesnesitelně pálit. Bolestivě sykl a vší silou skousl svůj spodní ret, aby zabránil průchodu dalším zvukům. Vtáhl do plic několik prudkých nádechů a s menšími obtížemi roztrhal obaly od čtverečků gázy.

Překonávajíc pud sebezáchovy, začal do rány pěchovat bílou látku, aby alespoň trochu zamezil krvácení. Tkanina se začala rychle nasakovat červenou tekutinou, ale Minho se rozhodl svůj alarmující stav ignorovat.

Nějak se mu povedlo rozbalit i obvazy a pomalu započal obmotávat svůj pas, aby udržel vše žádoucí uvnitř. Bylo to obtížné a zabralo dost času, jelikož mu obvazy neustále povolovaly kvůli tomu, že je jeho rozechvělé ruce nedokázaly pevně udržet. I přes všechny strasti se mu však nakonec povedlo zafáčovat a on si úlevně oddechl.

Nebylo jisté, že to bylo k něčemu platné, ale při nejmenším se snažil. Z platíčka s léky vymáčkl dva prášky proti bolesti a bez zapíjení je polkl. To samé udělal s energetickou kapslí. Pro jistotu vyndal svou flašku s vodou a doplnil tekutiny, jež ztratil. Jeho hrdlo konečně nebylo tak vyschlé jako před chvílí a studená voda jej osvěžila.

Setrval na místě i nadále, zatímco čekal, až začnou všechny látky v jeho těle působit. Hleděl do korun stromů a přemýšlel, jestli se dříve objeví Jisung, nepřítel, nebo hladové zvíře. Po vydezinfikování začala jeho rána prapodivně tepat a z nepříjemného pocitu mu bylo na zvracení.

Brzy se však přestal litovat. Kapsle začínala působit a jeho naplnilo sympatické zdání, že vlastně není ani trochu unavený. Jeho tělo se odlepilo od krví nasáklého podloží, ruce opatrně upevňujíce batoh na hochových zádech.

Hluboký nádech a výdech. Učinil první vratký krok a hned na to druhý. Kroky se změnily v běh a Minho opět pokračoval. Vyběhl ven z lesa a ihned jej pozdravilo spalující slunce. Zkontroloval směr, jímž se měl vydat a pokračoval. Tajně doufal, že obvazy budou dostatečnou ochranou proti radiaci, jež tady byla podstatně vyšší než v lese. Další věc, která jej výrazně znepokojovala, byl jeho mladší spolupracovník. Jisung jej zatím nekontaktoval a ani jej nedohnal, a to už od jejich odloučení uběhla slušná doba.

Spolkl obavy a nechal se raději naplnit chlácholivou důvěrou v hnědovláska. Slíbil, že se odsud dostanou, a jak Minho veverčího hocha znal, byl houževnatější než kdokoliv jiný a své sliby plnil.

Jisung na druhé straně div nevypustil duši z tempa, jež již delší dobu praktikoval. V plicích ho pálelo a každý jeho sval protestoval proti nelidské rychlosti, kterou se pohyboval. Jisung však žádnému z těchto varování nevěnoval pozornost, jediné, co měl teď na mysli, byl nepopsatelný strach o Minha a zlost.

Konečně viděl osobu, kterou pronásledoval. Spatřil ji těsně předtím, než se oba vynořili z lesa. Agent seskočil z posledního stromu a pokračoval po vyprahlé krajině. Jisunga znepokojilo, že mohl nedaleko spatřit Minha, jenž pomalu pokračoval kupředu. Bylo vidět, že si zranění vybralo svou daň.

Jisung se pustil poslední větve a ladným obloukem dopadl na zem. Následky pádu zmírnil kotoulem, z něhož se ihned postavil na nohy a pokračoval za Minhovým pronásledovatelem. Druhý útočník bůh ví proč zaostal a nevypadalo to, že se aktuálně zajímal o Jisunga. Člověk před ním byl jen pár metrů daleko a zřejmě tvrdohlavě mířil za blonďákem v dálce, protože se ani neobtěžoval věnovat Jisungovi, který mu dýchal na paty.

O to bylo pro mladého chlapce snazší vytáhnout svou dýku, vyskočit a vrhnout se po jeho protivníkovi. Seslal agenta k zemi a dřív, než začal přemýšlet racionálně, prohnal ostří dýky agentovým hrdlem. Z jeho tepen začala okamžitě prýštit sytě rudá krev a Jisung znechuceně odtáhl svou ruku s dýkou. Už zase mu bylo špatně, ale kvůli helmě, jíž měl na hlavě, se přinutil vše, co se chystalo opustit jeho žaludek, polknout. Člověk, jenž teď ležel pod ním v rychle se rozpínající kaluži krve neměl ani šanci zareagovat na jeho rychlý útok. Jisung vydechl a pokračoval za Minhem.

Několikrát se ohlédl za sebe, jestli náhodou nebyl pronásledován posledním přeživším z tříčlenné skupiny jednatelů, ale k jeho překvapení za ním nikdo nebyl. Protivník se stáhl a odmítal nadále konfrontovat Jisunga potom, co viděl, čeho byl chlapec schopný. Jisung si nebyl příliš jistý, jestli byla dobrá volba nechat nepřátelského agenta pláchnout, ale na druhou stranu byl více než rád, že s ním nemusel přijít do styku, jelikož na rozdíl od ostatních dvou nepřátel, kteří působili vcelku amatérsky, tento v sobě nesl jakousi nebezpečně žhnoucí jiskru.

Mysl zahlcená podobnými myšlenkami se ale zanedlouho od tohoto tématu oprostila a Jisungovým hlavním středem zájmů se opět stal běžící Minho. Část jeho starostí se vypařila do horkého vzduchu kolem a on vyrazil za blonďatým chlapcem. Po několika minutách běhu, za něž zkracoval jejich vzdálenost, naskočil opět jejich komunikační systém, jenž se dostal do dosahu. Jisung neváhal a informoval Minha o stávající situaci.

„Minho!" Nad překvapivým hlasem, který zazněl v jeho helmě, sebou Minho vyděšeně trhl, ale když si uvědomil, komu hlas náležel, zastavil a jeho srdce poskočilo. Otočil se a v dáli za ním spatřil pohybující se siluetu. Jisung. „Už je všechno v pořádku! Postaral sem se o ně! Jak si na tom ty?!" Rezonovalo v jeho uších a on se chabě usmál.

„Dobrá práce." Trochu se zadrhl, jelikož jeho hlas zněl mnohem chraplavěji, než předpovídal, ale myšlenku dokončil. „No, bylo i líp." Vydechl a zasmál se. Nad sevřením bránice se ozval jeho bok a on nepatrně zaskuhral. Jisung to však uslyšel a hned jej bombardoval starostlivými otázkami a soudě podle toho, jak rychle dýchal, přidal ještě do tempa, aby byl u svého přítele co nejdřív. Minho se ho snažil marně ujistit, že byl v pořádku.

Zanedlouho Jisung dospurtoval až k němu, celý uřícený se předklonil a ruce položil na svá kolena, na okamžik popadajíc dech. Poté se však podíval na Minha a nechal svou únavu upadnout stranou. Jeho zrak neprodleně spočinul na Minhově boku, jenž byl zakrytý nepořádně převázanými obvazy. Na některých místech již opět prosakovala krev. Jisungův pohled se z jeho obvyklého proměnil v přísný a Minho mohl živě cítit, jak do něj chlapec propaluje díry jen tím, jak se na něj dívá. Nenápadně polkl.

„Tomuhle ty říkáš v pořádku?!" Rozmáchl se Jisung, obličej protažený v nesympatickou grimasu, ale zastavil se od čehokoliv, co plánoval udělat, a místo toho si povzdechl. Sklopil hlavu a zamumlal něco nesrozumitelného, co ani Minhovo komunikační zařízení nebylo schopné zachytit. Minho se ho na to chtěl zeptat, ale dříve, než dostal příležitost, hnědovlásek se napřímil a spíše než stanovil, nakázal: „Změna plánu. Najdeme nějaký místo, kde můžeme zůstat přes noc a kde nás nenajdou. Dáme tě trochu dohromady, abys moh řídit HSM a za úsvitu to tu opouštíme. V organizaci se o tebe postaraj mnohem líp."

Minho se nezmohl na víc než přikývnutí. Nějak z něj znovu vyprchala většina energie a už jí neměl dost na to, aby s Jisungem nesouhlasil a pokoušel se ho přesvědčit, že řídit zvládne. Jisung došel až k němu a beze slova uchopil jeho ruku, proplétajíc jejich prsty. Jemným tahem přiměl Minha k chůzi a jeho srdce k rapidnímu tlukotu.

Pouze šli, nestarajíce se, jestli je jim někdo v patách. Možná to byl špatný nápad, ale oba byli příliš vyčerpaní na to, aby je to nějak zvlášť trápilo. Bloudili pustou krajinou ve snaze nalézt vhodné místo na přenocování. Minhova rána začala nepříjemně pálit a svědět, avšak nic neřekl a pokračoval. Znovu na něj dopadal onen stav podobný mdlobám, a proto se lehce zavěsil do Jisungovy menší postavy pro podporu. Mladší chlapec zřejmě neměl s onou akcí problém, pouze stiskl jeho dlaň o něco pevněji a poskytl mu pevný rám, který mohl starší hoch plně využít.

Slunce se rozhodlo pozvolna uložit ku spánku a nořilo se před nimi za obzor. Oblohu opět uchvátily oranžové plameny a navozovaly pocit, jako by krajina před hochy hořela. Se sluncem opouštělo pustinu i předešlé horko, což chlapcům umožnilo procházet se v kamenité oblasti s větším komfortem. Pokračovali zhruba dalších dvacet minut, když v tom se nedaleko od nich začala pozvolna zvedat skála. Procházeli kolem kamenného útvaru a prohlíželi si jeho povrch. Na podobných místech se klidně mohl nacházet dobrý úkryt, jenž by jim přes noc posloužil jako útočiště.

Jisung se zahleděl na své hodinky, zjišťujíc, kde se nacházeli. K jeho potěše nebyli zas tak daleko od HSM, což znamenalo, že pokud se ukryjí zde, nebude zítra velký problém dostat se k ní zpátky. Jemným pohybem zatahal Minha za rukáv a gestem mu naznačil, aby zůstal sedět pod skalou. Minho uposlechl, moc unavený na to, aby protestoval. Jisung se na něj lehce usmál a začal opatrně šplhat nahoru.

Musel si dávat větší pozor, jelikož s ubývajícími silami se zhoršovala i jeho motorika, což vedlo k většímu riziku pádu. To si teď rozhodně nemohl dovolit a především se do něčeho takového ani nehrnul. Dostal se pár metrů nad místo, kde byl usazen blonďatý chlapec, a začal se rozhlížet. Postavil se na úzkou skalní římsu, pokračujíc po ní dál ve snaze najít jakoukoliv proláklinu v kameni.

Hledal vcelku dlouho, ale nakonec se na něj usmálo štěstí a on doopravdy objevil mělkou jeskyni, tak akorát velkou na to, aby se do ní vešli dva lidé. Spokojeně se usmál a hned začal upevňovat lano, jež vytáhl ze svého batohu.

Nehodlal Minha nutit lézt s tak vážným zraněním po strmém svahu skály, a proto se rozhodl, že mu nahoru pomůže provazy a trochou síly. Našel několik vhodných míst, kde se daly zatlouct kolíky, na něž chtěl lano upevnit, a dal se do práce.

Netrvalo to dlouho a on již uvazoval poslední uzel. Když byl hotový, zkusil použít komunikační zařízení. Podle všeho nebyl tak daleko od Minha, jelikož stále fungovalo. Promluvil tedy: „Minho?" „Hmmm?" Ozvalo se z druhé strany. Podle hlasu se dalo poznat, že byl jeho společník vyčerpaný. Jisung by se nedivil, kdyby se zanedlouho pohroužil do tvrdého spánku. Doufal, že Minho vnímal dostatečně na to, aby pochopil, co po něm Jisung chce, a sdělil mu svůj plán.

„Našel sem malou jeskyni. Jsem zhruba pět set metrů daleko po tvojí levici. Spustím dolů lano, ty se uvážeš. Pomůžu ti dostat se nahoru, ano?" Minho kývl, ale poté si uvědomil, že jej jeho společník nemůže vidět, načež ze sebe vypudil další tiché ‚Hmmm.' Bolest v jeho boku se opět vracela. Léky proti bolesti přestávaly fungovat a on se nemotorně zvedl. Měl pocit, že do něj někdo opakovaně zabodl nůž a vlastně ani nebyl zas tak daleko od pravdy.

První krok byl vratký a nejistý, druhý jakbysmet. Při třetím se kompletně napřímil a u čtvrtého již vcelku stabilně došlápl. Zanedlouho se rozešel v tempu, které již nepřipomínalo vysušeného šneka poté, co se všechna vlhkost z okolí vypařila a nastali horoucí léto. Směle se vydal kupředu, ignorujíc jakýkoliv diskomfort, jenž mu pohyb způsoboval. „Jsem na cestě." Zasýpal a doufal, že tím nějak zvlášť nevyděsil Jisunga.

Pozvolna dorazil až k místu, odkud se kdesi shora spouštěl provaz. „Jsem u provazu." Oznámil a tentokrát si dal záležet na tom, jak jeho hlas vyzněl, potlačujíc jeho únavou poškrábané konce. Slyšel Jisunga souhlasit a opakovat jeho požadavky. Pohlédl nahoru a všiml si, že na něj hnědovlásek mává přes okraj římsy několik metrů nad ním. Začal si kolem sebe uvazovat lano, dávajíc si pozor na své zranění. Když byl hotový, třikrát za něj silně zatahal, signalizujíc Jisungovi, že je připravený.

Nedlouho potom ucítil tah, jenž jej pomalu zvedl ze země. Ihned se intuitivně chytil skály, alespoň trochu ulehčujíc Jisungovu námahu. Ten nahoře napínal své svaly, rozkládajíc Minhovu váhu mezi několik bodů, jimiž provaz protáhl. Byl pevně zapřený o hrboly na zemi, aby se vyvaroval uklouznutí. Po kůži se mu spouštěly drobné kapičky potu. Teprve při velké námaze si uvědomil své vlastní zranění na hrudi. Sykl. Nebylo to nic hrozného, ale aktuálně s tím kráčel vcelku dlouho na přímé radiaci. Mohl jen doufat, že se mu nic nestane.

Po značném úsilí vytáhl Minha za jeho vlastní pomoci nahoru a oba stanuli na kamenné římse s výhledem na téměř placatou krajinu před nimi. Jisung několikrát hluboce vydechl a přikázal Minhovi, ať se uchýlí dovnitř drobné jeskyně. Minho tak učinil a vděčně se svezl na studený povrch. Bez váhání zavřel oči a tiše vydechoval, nechávajíc své tělo relaxovat. Na chvíli měl pocit, že se vsakuje do horniny kolem něj. Bolelo jej vlastně téměř všechno. I části, které neměl nijak zraněné.

Jisung po něm hodil ustaraný pohled, ale rozhodl se nejdříve zabezpečit před nevítanými návštěvníky, než se plně věnoval Minhovi. Sbalil provaz a uskladnil jej zpět do batohu, z něhož pro změnu vytáhl několik malých předmětů.

Pohybová čidla, která upozornila na jakýkoliv pohyb blízko nich. Rozmístil je pečlivě a ukryl, aby nebyla nápadná. Dále nastražil pár primitivních pastí před a do vchodu jeskyně, jimiž se alespoň trochu pojistil. Pár finálních úprav a byl spokojený s tím, co vytvořil. Jedno po druhém zapínajíc pohybová čidla, propletl se obezřetně mezi všemi pastmi, jež nastražil, a konečně se odebral k Minhovi do jeskyně.

Minho vypadal, že spal. Jisung se k němu potichu přikradl a začal hledat všechno své zdravotnické vybavení, které měl. Shromáždil slušnou hromádku léků, obvazů a mastiček. Opatrně, nechtíc Minha vzbudit, začal jemnými pohyby odstraňovat vrstvy látky, jež byly okolo Minhovy rány obmotány. Zanedlouho se dostal až k ráně, pozorujíc, jak z ní vypadlo několik krví nasáklých, gázových čtverečků. Žaludek mu v břiše udělal salto a on měl co dělat, aby udržel jeho obsah uvnitř.

Nebyl zrovna největší fanda krve, což bylo vcelku ironické, vzhledem k tomu, že byl agentem, jehož jednou z mnoha prací bylo právě zabíjení lidí. Navlékl si sterilní rukavice, nahrazujíc jimi ty od kombinézy. Nechtěl Minhovi nijak uškodit a zanést mu do těla infekci. Začal z rány pomalu vyndavat kusy tkaniny, pokládajíc je vedle sebe na zem. Svraštil obočí při pohledu na hlubokou proláklinu v boku jeho přítele. Krev už neproudila ven tak rapidně jako dříve a Jisung upřímně doufal, že to bylo proto, že krvácení ustávalo a ne proto, že Minho již přišel o většinu krve.

Vzal láhev s vodou a jeden balíček gázy. Látku navlhčil a jemně s ní omyl všechnu zaschlou i novější krev, jež zabarvila hochovo tělo. Trvalo to notnou částku času, ale nakonec byla Minhova kůže opět čistá, zbavená i té poslední šmouhy.

Bez váhání vytáhl svou lahvičku s dezinfekcí a začal Minhovu ránu čistit. Zdálo se, že šíp nezasáhl žádné orgány. Jisung si oddechl. Kdyby měl Minho poškozené orgány, pravděpodobně by neměl šanci jej zachránit. Ránu vydezinfikoval a vzal mastičku.

Vymáčkl část jejího obsahu na své dva prsty a začal pastovitou tekutinu vtírat do kůže okolo zranění a následně i do samotné rány. Mastička způsobovala necitlivost a podporovala hojení, takže Minhovi zmírňovala bolest, kterou pociťoval a také napomáhala k rychlejší regeneraci jeho buněk. Výkvět moderní medicíny, jenž nemohl Jisung v této chvíli jinak než chválit.

Ohleduplně masíroval látku do pokožky staršího chlapce, pociťujíc pod svou dlaní, jak se mu nadzvedával hrudník. Dýchal, což bylo to hlavní. Jisung se rychle podíval na hodinky, zjišťujíc, jaký byl stav radiace. Kupodivu zde nebyla zrovna vysoká. Pouhý šestý stupeň. Dovolil si sundat helmu a to samé udělal s tou Minhovou. Blonďatý hoch měl víčka semknutá k sobě a lehce pootevřená ústa. Jeho obličej nesl zmožený výraz a zpocené lokny se mu lepily k orosenému čelu.

Jisung doufal, že neměl horečku. Ihned se však vrátil zpátky k zranění, Minhovu teplotu mohl zkontrolovat později. Z hromádky vybral krabičku prazvláštních úchytů. Vyndal několik z nich a jeden po druhém nechal přilepit po okrajích Minhovy rány. Automaticky se přichytily a zůstaly pevně na místě. Opatrně přitlačil obě strany rozšklebené kůže k sobě a úchyty je k sobě připevnil, aby se tkáň opět dotýkala tam, kde měla. Další z praktických věcí, jež se dala využít, když člověk neuměl sešívat. Naprosto bez problémů vydala za jehlu a nit a byla bezbolestná, což zlehčovalo práci.

Tímto uzavřel ránu a znovu ji přetřel dezinfekcí, aby měl jistotu. Minho stále neprojevoval žádné známky větší aktivity, proto se Jisung rozhodl zkontrolovat jeho teplotu před tím, než mu znovu obváže zranění. Zbavil se sterilních rukavic a pohodil je stranou. Přitiskl svou dlaň na Minhovo čelo, a poté na to své, porovnávajíc. Rozhodně blonďatý hoch neměl stejnou teplotu jako on sám. Našel plato léků, které mělo být proti horečce a vyloupl jeden prášek.

Donutil Minha prášek v polospánku spolknout a dal mu napít vody. Teď, když už byl Minho relativně v bezpečí a on měl prostor na přemýšlení o více věcech, všiml si, jak se mu nenápadně roztřásly ruce. Myšlenky a vzpomínky z uplynulých hodin se mu začaly vracet a znovu přehrávat před očima. Dělaly mu v hlavě nepředstavitelný bordel. Pomalu jej převažovaly nashromážděné emoce a on cítil, že byl na pokraji zhroucení. Netušil, kde se v něm všechno tak rychle vzalo, ale usoudil, že to bylo přepracováním.

Nemohl si však dovolit nechat chaos převzít jeho mysl. Stále potřeboval obvázat Minhův bok. Rozechvěle se natáhl pro obvazy a gázu. S menšími obtížemi položil několik polštářků na uzavřenou ránu a rychle na ně přitiskl obinadlo. 

Začal odvinovat obvaz a obtáčet jej kolem dokola Minhova břicha. Vnímal, jak se jeho tělo klepalo více a více s každou další sekundou. Zanedlouho se z jeho hrdla vydralo tiché vzlyknutí a do očí mu vyhrkly slzy. Chtěl se uklidnit, ale z nějakého důvodu to nešlo. Štkal, všechen stres, jímž si prošel se nahromadil a najednou se zřítil na jeho ramena. Nedokázal udržet onu pomyslnou zátku na místě déle a všechno z něj začalo unikat v podobě hořkých slz a nekontrolovatelného chvění. I přesto, že byl agent, byl pořád obyčejným smrtelníkem a někdy i on podlehl slabosti lidského ducha.

Nebyl skoro schopný upevnit konec obvazu tak, aby se nemohl rozmotat. Pod nápory krutého třasu se mu špatně ovládaly končetiny. Konečně se mu povedlo zafixovat obvaz tak, že nešel povolit. Chtěl se zvednout a posadit někam do kouta, kde se mohl v klidu uklidnit, ale na jeho rameni se ocitla něčí ruka. Vzhledem k tomu, že nikdo kromě něho a Minha v jeskyni nebyl, usoudil, že se jednalo o Minhovu dlaň. Byla vcelku studená, což bylo v jasném rozporu s jeho teplotou. Jisung se pod jeho dotekem znovu prudce zatřásl a z jeho úst unikl další hlasitý a ošklivý vzlyk. Minho se zřejmě probudil kvůli jeho hlasitému pláči.

Ucítil, jak Minhovy ruce pomalu cestují po jeho zádech a stahují jej do vřelého objetí. Jisung nejprve váhal. I když byl za utěšující kontakt vděčný, nechtěl tím Minhovi nijak přitížit. Stačilo však jedno drobné postrčení od blonďatého hocha a další vlnu melancholie již utápěl v Minhově sevření.

Minho jej jemně hladil po zádech, jednu ruku zabořenou v chlapcových kadeřích. Jisung se třásl a stále vzlykal. Minho však nic neřekl, dobře věděl, že hoch potřeboval čas na to se alespoň trochu uklidnit.

Konejšil mladšího přítele po dlouhou dobu, dokud se nepřestal chvět. Vzlykal pořád a slzy mu kanuly proudy dolů po opuchlých tvářích, ale už to nebylo zdaleka tak hrozné jako před chvílí. Teprve teď se Minho odhodlal promluvit. „Ššššš, to bude v pořádku, nemáš se čeho bát, jsem tu s tebou. Co se stalo? Víš, že mi to můžeš vždycky říct." Promluvil tiše a jemně do ticha. Hals opustil jeho hrdlo jako téměř neslyšitelné zašeptábí. Úplně upustil od svého uštěpačného tónu a snažil se znít co nejdůvěryhodněji, aby Jisungovu situaci ještě nezhoršil.

Jisung nejprve zavrtěl hlavou, kterou měl zabořenou v Minhově hrudi. Blonďák ucítil, jak se hnědovláskovo sevření na jeho kombinéze zdvojnásobilo. Opět projel svými prsty v rozcuchaných kadeřích, snažíce se tím Jisunga odreagovat a přimět jej k uvolnění.

„J–Já, promiň–. Jen je t–oho trochu moc." Vysoukal ze sebe Jisung, zatímco se zajíkal. „Čeho je moc?" Zeptal se Minho znovu. Bylo nejlepší dostat z Jisunga všechno najednou, jelikož jinak by jej skutečnosti trápily mnohem déle.

„Všeho. Ten útok. T–To zranění. Ten strach. Já se t–tak bál, když t-tě střelili. Mohli tě klid–ně zabít!" Ke konci začínal Jisungův hlas nabírat na hlasitosti a Minho věděl, že jeho smutek a frustrace se pomalu měnily ve vztek. Nehodlal však zasahovat, pokud to Jisungovi nakonec pomohlo ventilovat vše, co v sobě držel.

„Jak ses mohl nechat trefit? Ani nevíš, jak sem se cítil, k–když sem tě tam viděl! Ohrozil sem tě, p–protože sem nedával dostatečný pozor!" Vydrásalo se z Jisungových úst a tentokrát zvedl svou hlavu z Minhovy hrudi.

Posadil se vzpřímeně, klečíc. Hleděl přímo do Minhových očí. Minho v těch jeho spatřil očividný vztek, zbytky strachu, lítosti a něčeho, co hořelo třikrát intenzivněji než všechny emoce, jež se společně mísily v chlapcových potemnělých duhovkách. Minho zamrkal a polkl. Co si pamatoval, takhle Jisunga ještě nikdy neviděl.

I přes měsícem osvětlené a lesknoucí se stopy po slzách působil hoch nadmíru klidně, možná až příliš. Z vteřiny na vteřinu nahodil úplně jinou fasádu a už vůbec Minhovi nepřipadal, jako by se před chvílí hroutil v jeho náruči. Minho na něj nehybně hleděl. Nějak nemohl najít kuráž odpovědět na jeho slova. „Proč sem prostě nemohl dávat větší pozor?!" Vyhrkl trochu moc nahlas, s čímž se nepatrně přiblížil k Minhovi. Jeho hlas nesl tolik emocí, jež však nebyly ani trochu znatelné na jeho tváři.

„Od kdy sem tak roztržitý?" Tentokrát ubral na hlasitosti. Jeho otázka nabrala přídech normální řeči. Stále upřímně hleděl do Minhových očí, jež se opět trochu více pootevřely, když se mladší chlapec znovu přiblížil o pár centimetrů blíže k jeho tváři. Minho rozpačitě zamrkal. Zachvátila jej vlna nervozity a něco v něm probouzelo ono povědomé šimrání v břiše. Jeho srdce svévolně nabralo rychlost, ale jemu to tentokrát nevadilo.

„Málem si kvůli mně umřel....Tohle už nikdy nedovolím." Zašeptal Jisung. V jeho slovech se neslo něco tak vlídného, podmanivého, ale přesto tak děsivého, až každá slabika zamrazila. Minho to nedokázal identifikovat a ani neměl čas.

Hnědovlásek se prudce pohnul kupředu. Na jeho tvářích se zaleskly nové slzy a měkké rty, zavinuté v slaném rouchu, našly jejich dlouho hledaný protějšek. Jemná pokožka se dotkla té cizí, sametové. Jejich rty pasovaly jako promyšlená skládanka. Jisung si nemohl pomoci a natiskl se na ně ještě více.

Netušil, co se právě dělo, jediné co věděl bylo, že mu to v ten okamžik připadalo správné. Jeho nitro se naplnilo hřejivým pocitem a každý dotek, který sdílel se starším chlapcem, posílal skrze celé jeho tělo drobné jiskřičky. Nově objevený požitek umožnil utlumit všechny nezvladatelné emoce a zahnat do kouta i jeho zmatené myšlenky.

Nepřemýšlel nad tím, jestli to bylo špatné. V tu chvíli v něm zažehla nepředstavitelná touha po Minhovi a nechal své srdce převzít otěže nad jeho tělem. A vůbec toho nelitoval. Místo předchozích otrávených a nevolnost způsobujících pocitů jej naplnil živý puls a jeho krev byla vháněna do oběhu třikrát rychleji.

Povolil stisk na chlapcově oblečení. Zavřel oči a nechal své rty setrvat na těch Minhových. Ten váhal. Celé jeho tělo bylo od hlavy k patě naplněno alarmujícím pocitem viny a strachu. _Tohle přece nechtěl! To nemohl!_ Nemohl Jisunga takhle ohrozit.

V ten okamžik však všechny obavy utlačilo něco jiného. Něco mnohem příjemnějšího a svým způsobem nevysvětlitelného. Racionální myšlení šlo stranou. Nechal Jisungovy doteky prostoupit každičkou buňkou svého těla a sotva to vypadalo, že si Jisung uvědomil, co právě udělal a začínal litovat, odtahujíc svou tvář od té Minhovy, starší hoch hbitě zachytil jeho tvář ledovými prsty, jež se do Jisungovy paměti vtiskly jako vzrušující chlad.

Opatrným dotekem přiměl mladšího hocha nahnout svou hlavu a bez dalšího přemýšlení natiskl své rty zpět tam, kam nejlépe patřily. Jisung, hladový po nové a kompletně cizí zkušenosti, ihned opětoval Minhův nejistý, a přesto vášnivý polibek. Nikdy by nevěřil, že jej něco takového učiní tak šťastným.

Nevnímal, co se dělo kolem, jediné, co bylo důležité, byl on a Minho. Měl pocit, že se vznášel, a z obav, že Minho najednou zmizí, zapletl své hubené prsty do blonďaté kštice, tisknouc své tělo blíže. Potřeboval to dlouho postrádané teplo stejně, jako kyslík.

V tu chvíli věděl, že mu nic doteď nepřipadalo tak správné, jako Minhovy rty na těch jeho. Jeho bytí bylo doplněno o nový element, který dodával chlapcově existenci nový rozměr, jenž se zdál tak povědomý, i když se s ním nikdy předtím nesetkal.

Minho se cítil naprosto stejně. Jeho srdce radostně poskakovalo a v jeho břiše se třepotal roj motýlů, jejichž prachová křídla se mu jemně otírala o bránici. Vsakoval do své paměti každý dotek, každý rozechvělý výdech, vše, co dokázaly jeho vjemy zachytit. Držel Jisunga, jako by na něm závisel jeho život. Nemohl se nabažit té euforie, jež kolovala jeho žilami.

Dokud se to skutečně nestalo, nebyl si nikdy vědom toho, jak dlouho po tomto okamžiku toužil. I když jeho rozum vyhlásil poplach a snažil se jej varovat, Minho nepolevil v tom, co dělal. Dokonce jejich rty opět propojil, když oba vdechli několik doušků docházejícího vzduchu.

 

_Dobře věděl, že bude druhého dne litovat, ale všechny starosti odsunul stranou, užívajíc si nakažlivý moment do poslední kapky._


End file.
